


Jealous Q

by Robinl15



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fantasy, Marriage, Poor Q, Romantic Triangle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 130,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinl15/pseuds/Robinl15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story starts with an abduction. Although Q is an omnipotent entity, he can't express his feelings to the love of his life, so he kidnaps her. There is a love triangle involving Captain Janeway, Q and Chakotay (lucky woman) Who will win the hand of the Captain? Will they play fairly? Add the Borg Queen into this story and chaos will ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act One

**Author's Note:**

> Was previously posted on ff.net as "Room with a Q too" however the story has been edited and is now being posted here in case any of you find it too familiar. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters - all rights belong to the owners.

Jealous Q - Act 1

 

Scene 1

 

Captain Janeway opened her eyes, to find herself lying on a cold, hard surface.  She was definitely not in her own quarters, she could see a red ceiling, not a regulation grey one above her.  The Captain had been dreaming about walking across the fields near her Grandfather’s farm in Indiana.  She could still feel the sunlight on her face and smell the corn ripening.  She felt drowsy again so she tried to roll over and slip back into her dream.  When she banged her face on the cold floor, it was a forceful reminder that she was not in her own bed on Voyager.

 

She sat up slowly, feeling groggy and looked around.  About one and a half metres away, Tom Paris was lying sprawled on the floor, still in his Starfleet uniform.  Janeway shuffled over to check his pulse, it was weak but steady.  She sat next to Tom waiting for him to wake up.  The only thing she knew for certain was that they were not on the ship.  

 

The Captain tried to focus on the last thing she remembered before she woke up here.  She had been talking to Tuvok about his idea to schedule training exercises for his security staff on the holodeck;  then there was a flash of blinding light and she woke up in this room.

 

Captain Janeway stood up cautiously, still feeling a little disorientated, to survey the room.  The first thing she noticed was the absence of a door or windows.  The walls, floors and ceilings were made from the same smooth material, with no seams or edges.  She was really glad when she heard Tom beginning to wake up, maybe he knew why they’d been abducted.

 

“Good morning sleepy head, I’m afraid I can’t bring you breakfast or coffee because we’ve been abducted and transported to this red room and that’s all I know, for the moment.”

 

Captain Janeway moved away deliberately, to allow him to wake up and collect his thoughts, in private.

 

“Good morning Captain, did you say we’ve been abducted.  Where the hell are we and who did it?”

 

Janeway explained that she had only just regained consciousness and had no idea where they were or more importantly, who had abducted them but she could make an educated guess based on the flash of light, that preceded her disappearance.

 

“ Q ” they both said in unison.

 

They sat down together and tried to work out what Q wanted.  

 

Tom Paris was confused, “I thought he was supposed to be a family man now with Lady Q and a baby.”

 

The Captain hadn’t told the crew that Q had tried unsuccessfully to  blackmail her into sleeping with him.  She knew that he was furious that Lady Q had helped her and he swore to punish both of them.

 

“I thought he only tormented Captain Picard and the Enterprise crew, I didn’t realise that we were the focus of his attentions now.”  Tom was worried about the Captain, he knew Q was infatuated with her and he was certain that he hadn’t experienced rejection before.

 

“Well Tom, it’s no good sitting around doing nothing.  Starfleet regulations state that we have to try to escape.” said the Captain trying to raise Tom’s spirits and her own.  

 

“Q never misses a chance to prove how stupid and inferior we are, why hasn’t he shown up to gloat.”

 

“Ignore him, we have an intriguing puzzle, I’ve examined the walls and the floor and I can’t find any openings.  If you check the walls, I’ll examine the floor.”  Janeway always felt better when she took some control of a situation.

 

Tom was furious, “When he turns up, I’ll follow Chakotay’s example and knock him out, he shouldn’t play games with other people’s lives.”

 

“I don’t think Lady Q is very happy with him as well, she’s has been trying to encourage Q to behave more responsibly now he has a son.”

 

Paris had a few fantasies involving Lady Q, before he started his relationship with B’Elanna, of course!  

 

“The Q can’t all be like him or the Universe would have perished centuries ago.” joked Tom.

 

Janeway was anxious to escape quickly,  “We need to inspect every centimetre of this room to find the way out Tom.”

 

She started to check the floor, after roughly thirty minutes she had to straighten up because she had a back spasm.  While she had been working, she couldn’t stop thinking about Tom.  He was attractive but she had never thought about him like that before.  She must have banged her head really hard during transport.

 

The Captain was starting to get angry, “We haven’t got time to play Q’s  games, we have to return to  Voyager.  I promised to get the crew home and It’s an oath that I intend to keep.”

 

Paris respected the Captain’s grit and determination.  All of the crew were far away from home and the Federation but she carried the additional burden of the crew’s reliance on her to get them home.  He understood how lonely it could be, even when you are surrounded by people.  

 

They sat together quietly for a few moments, Tom was very aware of how close they were sitting.  He could feel her warmth and his nose filled with the scent of her perfume.  He felt an urgent desire to kiss her and make love to her on the floor.  He shook his head vigorously to clear the image out of his head.  What was he thinking, she was the Captain and he was in love with B’Elanna.

 

“Well Captain we can’t just sit here, we must find the hidden door.”   Tom needed to move away from the Captain and keep his mind busy working on an escape plan and not on his growing attraction to her.   

 

He was pretty sure that Chakotay would not approve of their liaison.  He had been a boxing champion at the Academy, with a tough reputation. If Chakotay didn’t kill him, Tom was certain that B’Elanna would decapitate him with her bat’leth and mount his head on the wall in her quarters if he was unfaithful.

 

Janeway hoped that Q would grow tired of this game quickly.  She didn’t know if it was the unique situation they were in; or her emotions were being manipulated but she was unusually attracted to Tom Paris.  At this point she wanted him so badly, it felt like a physical ache and the need was growing.  After all they had mated before and produced a litter but that was another story!

 

Scene 2

 

Commander Chakotay and B’Elanna Torres vanished from Voyager at the same time as Tom Paris and Captain Janeway.

B’Elanna woke up with a brain-splitting headache.  She sat up clutching her head and opened her eyes tentatively.  Looking around slowly, it appeared that she was sitting in a barn.  She shut her eyes and vowed never to touch Neelix’s mushroom soup again.   B’Elanna pinched herself to make sure this wasn’t a dream.

 

“I tried that but it didn’t work, I’m still here.”

 

B’Elanna was startled by the sound of Chakotay’s voice.  He was leaning against the wall, on the opposite side of the barn.  They must have both been taken while they were on duty because they were wearing their uniforms.

 

“Where the hell are we and who abducted us, when I find them, I’m going to rip their heads off, disembowel them and turn them inside out - for fun.”  She stood up and paced around the stall like a wild animal in a zoo.

 

Chakotay tried to calm her down, “B’Elanna, nothing will be gained from losing your temper.  We have to apply logic and reason to this situation”

 

“You sound like Tuvok, you’ve obviously been spending too much time together,”  Chakotay looked downward and smiled.  B’Elanna knew that he deliberately used that smile to disarm women.  It shouldn’t still work on her but it was so damn sexy.  She felt disloyal to Tom even thinking about it.

 

“Do you have any theories about where we are; who abducted us and why?” asked B’Elanna, hoping he knew one of the answers.

 

Chakotay disappointed her, “I don’t know yet but when I find out, the culprit will be very sorry.”

 

B’Elanna couldn’t stop staring at his sensual lips, all she could think about was how  beautifully shaped they were and how they would feel on her lips and skin.  She remembered the dream she had, when the an alien attacked the ship.  She remembered the feel of his lips on hers and  his strong hands caressing her.   She started to feel warm but the temperature in the room hadn’t changed.  If she couldn’t get control of her hormones, things were going to get a lot hotter in the barn!  How would she explain it to Tom?

 

******************************************************************************

 

Scene 3

 

Q was monitoring the action in both rooms from his quarters in the Continuum.  His plans were progressing nicely;  Paris was beginning to notice that Kathy was an attractive, desirable woman and Torres was beginning to get the hots for Chuckles.  He clicked his fingers and doubled the amount of pheromones in both rooms and increased the temperature, that should help things heat up a little faster.  He had to allow their passions to smoulder for a while longer, then the fun could begin!  Kathy would regret plotting against him, with Lady Q.  This puny inferior primate female rejected his proposal; she should have felt honoured to be the mother of his child.  Despite that he still wanted her; Q was a God, why shouldn’t he get what he desired?

 

He was still angry about his punishment for the last game he played with the Voyager crew and Captain Janeway.  The Q had sentenced him to house arrest, he hadn’t been able to leave the Continuum for months; now he was going to enjoy his revenge.  When he showed Janeway and Paris how their loved ones had behaved in the barn, they would be devastated.  He might even be able to catch Kathy on the rebound.  Just to make sure there would be no reconciliations, he would show Chakotay and Torres how close Kathy and Tom Paris had become.  This could possibly turn out to be his favourite game.  It was vitally important that he keep the barn and red room hidden from the other Q.  He didn’t want them to end the game prematurely, that would be a catastrophe!

  
  


Scene 4

 

Outside the Red Room, a rectangle of light appeared shaped like a door.  Two figures emerged through the opening, a man and a woman.  The woman waved her hand and the doorway disappeared.  She turned to the man,

 

“It seems you were right old friend, Loki, God of Lies, is misbehaving again,” agreed Guinan, bartender and listener from the Enterprise.

 

“I told you, a leopard never changes his spots, what are we going to do?” asked Boothby, former Groundskeeper of Starfleet Academy and also a listener.

 

He had been friends with Guinan for many centuries.  Their race had nearly died out, after a Borg attack.  The survivors left the planet and spread far and wide, too far in both of their opinions!

 

Guinan thought carefully about her answer, “We’ll let him carry on for now.  As long as we monitor the game, we can ensure the humans are not harmed.  It might be good for them to lose their inhibitions, they’re all under a lot of stress trapped in the Delta quadrant.”  

 

“We’ll visit the other room to check on their well being, if everything is fine, we need to find a comfortable place to watch.  It’s your turn to bring the popcorn, I bought it last time.”  Boothby opened a door while they continued to argue good naturedly about popcorn as they walked back through it.

 

******************************************************************************

 

Scene 5

 

Captain Janeway was busy tapping a section of the wall when she heard her stomach rumble loudly and insistently.  Tom Paris turned around when he heard the noise.

"Hungry Captain?"

"My stomach seems to think so Mr Paris, I wonder if Q will remember that he has to feed his pets?"

"I'm famished, I could just eat a cheeseburger and fries or a hotdog with all the trimmings." said Tom hungrily.

"If he doesn't supply me with coffee, I will strangle him with my bare hands, if we ever get out of this infernal room."  replied the Captain with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.  It wasn’t a good idea to deprive the Captain of her black coffee!

Q smiled when he heard Janeway's last threat, he loved her spirit and feistiness.  He had already planned a special meal for his lab rats.  He clicked his fingers and a romantic dinner for two, complete with table, chairs and candles for intimate lighting, appeared in the middle of the red room.  He even included an enormous pot of coffee made from a special blend, just for his Captain.

Tom and the Captain didn’t move and stared suspiciously at the table for a few minutes.  After nothing else happened, they walked over to examine it as though it might explode in their faces.

"I wonder what he's up to?"  asked Janeway suspiciously.

"I don't care, let's tuck in, I'm starving," Tom said sensibly as he sat down at the table, ready to eat.  

Captain Janeway was more cautious, things were never straightforward where Q was concerned.  Tom, being a gentleman, waited until she sat down.  He lifted the cover off the first dish to reveal a plate of fresh oysters.

"Not what I expected but it will do, we can't escape if we're too weak with hunger." Tom said practically.

The Captain was curious, she lifted off the lids of the other dishes.  There were strawberries and cream, chocolate sauce, even champagne on ice. Q was trying to set the mood for seduction and subtlety wasn’t his strong point.  Captain Janeway was confused, why did he abduct Tom if he planned to repeat his efforts to seduce her?  Then she saw the coffee, thank God he wasn't vindictive.  She poured herself a huge cup and sat there for five minutes letting the coffee work its magic.  Even though the food wasn't filling, it was sensible to eat something, Tom was right they couldn't escape if they were half starved.

Q was getting impatient, things weren't moving as quickly as he wanted.  He’d provided the romantic dinner, what more did they need?  Then he noticed their boring shapeless Starfleet uniforms,  He clicked his fingers again, then stood back to admire his work.  These clothes were much more becoming.  Finally he made the room even hotter, that should do the trick!

 

Janeway and Tom had just finished their oysters when there was another flash of light.  They both jumped out of  their chairs in shock.  Tom looked down to discover his uniform had been replaced with tight blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket, an outfit straight from the 1950's Earth's history.  Captain Janeway was wearing a black evening dress which clung to all the right places and had an extremely low neckline.  She had never worn anything this sexy before.  She turned around  and the look on Tom's face was priceless, his jaw dropped and his eyes were out on stalks.  Janeway was flattered by his reaction.

 

At the end of their meal Tom poured two glasses of champagne and discovered immediately that it wasn't syntherhol, when he drank it straight down.  The dirty dishes disappeared after they had finished eating.  Q thought of everything, even the coffee pot refilled itself.  Captain Janeway wondered frivolously if Q would let her keep the pot when his game finished.

 

Tom and the Captain were drinking their coffee, trying to avoid making eye contact .  Tom always appreciated that the Captain was an attractive woman but now he had to change that opinion to stunning.  The low cut gown was distracting him, he couldn't stop thinking about unzipping the dress and letting it fall to the floor.  He didn't know if his imagination was making him hot and bothered or the temperature of the room had risen considerably.  He watched a small bead of sweat travel down the Captain’s neck, he imagined kissing her neck and following that bead down to her impressive cleavage.

 

He got up unsteadily, what was the matter with him?  He respected Captain Janeway, she had been the only one willing to give him a second chance.  Okay, on occasions he’d had a few lustful thoughts about her but he was in a serious relationship with B’Elanna now.  He walked to the other side of the room to put some distance between them.

 

Janeway was relieved when Tom left the table, the atmosphere was becoming increasingly intimate and charged with sexual frustration.  He looked sexy in his skin tight blue jeans and the tight white, t-shirt emphasised his toned upper body.  As he turned round she admired the contours of his ass.  The Captain flirted outrageously with all the male officers and occasionally with the females; it was a long journey home and a personal relationship with a member of the crew was out of the question.  The only time she had been tempted was on the planet they named, 'New Earth' with Chakotay.  Now she was experiencing an unreasonable level of sexual frustration.  She wanted to throw Tom to the floor and take out all her frustration on him.  He was boyishly handsome, with a ‘bad boy’ allure, however she normally prefered her men to be tall, dark and handsome with facial tattoos.  She had to discover what game Q was playing before she did something she would regret.

 The temperature in the room had reached tropical heat.  The Captain considered her situation, her dress had a long skirt which was making her hotter and using the changing rooms at the Academy had cured her of any modesty.  

“Tom could you help me to unzip my dress please?”

“Excuse me Captain could you repeat that again,” Tom asked, praying he hadn’t heard the question properly.

“Yes Mr Paris, I require your assistance to unzip my dress, it is extremely warm in here and this dress is not helping!” The Captain was confused by inability to understand.

“I thought that’s what you said.”  Tom was panic-stricken, he would rather face the Borg than unzip the Captain’s dress.

He walked slowly across the room towards Captain Janeway.  Was he getting the wrong signals? Most of the crew thought she was having a relationship with Chakotay.  He tried to think about B’Elanna but all he could focus on was Janeway’s bare skin being revealed to him inch by inch.  He started to undo her zip slowly, his hands were shaking because he was resisting the urge to push her against the wall and take what he so desperately wanted.

Q was watching, the erotic tension build between Kathy and Tom Paris. He was totally unprepared for the painful feeling of jealousy that hit him, when Paris leaned forward to kiss the back of Kathy’s neck.  He forgot that he had engineered the whole experiment and had a monumental jealous tantrum.  Tom shielded the Captain with his body as the table exploded in the red room.  They both heard Q’s howls of rage and they weren’t the only ones!

Scene 6

Boothby and Guinan leaned forward in their chairs.

“I don’t believe it, Loki has fallen in love with someone other than himself”  Guinan was ecstatic, she had waited for centuries to find his weakness.  Now she had to figure out how she could use this knowledge to her own advantage?

“He’s infatuated with Kathryn Janeway, even though he doesn’t realise it.  He is vulnerable, we can exploit his feelings for her.”  Boothby didn’t like being malicious but this entity was responsible for the destruction of his homeworld - he deserved to suffer!

******************************************************************************

Scene 7

B’Elanna and Chakotay were having their own problems.  The buildup of sexual tension added to the heat was making B’Elanna crazy and aggressive, a perfect mood if her potential mate was a Klingon male.

“B’Elanna, sit down please, all that pacing about is making me nervous, can’t you find something useful to do?”

“I can’t believe you’re so calm, we’ve been abducted from our ship and put in a cage and someone is messing with the temperature, it’s getting hotter in here.” she was shouting by the time she finished her complaint.

B’Elanna stripped off her turtleneck shirt and dropped it on top of the jacket she’d removed earlier.  She turned around to face Chakotay wearing only her undershirt.  Chakotay couldn’t take his eyes off her, the undershirt left nothing to the imagination.  Then he started to notice how hot it was.  He followed B’Elanna’s example and stripped down to his undershirt.  While he was undressing, the hackles rose on his neck, he could feel B’elanna staring at him hungrily.   

He turned around and smiled,  “Let’s get back to work, there must be a way out of here, we just haven’t found it!” Chakotay said optimistically.

He was doing it again, trying to use his sexy smile on her, the problem was that it was working.  B’Elanna kept getting flashbacks of her erotic dream involving Chakotay.  She always thought that he was attractive but she had never lusted after him like this.

Scene 8

Q calmed down after his violent outburst.  He realised now that he still had strong feelings for Kathy, he had never been in love before and he didn’t like it.  He cleaned up the red room with a click of his finger and substituted a bed for the table and chairs.  He decided to see what was happening in the barn to take his mind off his jealousy. He kept thinking about Tom Paris with his hands all over Kathy and it infuriated him.  

Q was disgusted, nothing was happening in the barn either, he’d added extra pheromones, kept the temperature nice and hot and given them all that straw to mate on, what else could he do?  Then he remembered the mating rituals that were important to Commander Woof and his brothers in arms.  He needed to make her angry with Commander Chuckles, then she would be ready to fight or mate.  He didn’t care which option she chose.  Now back to his favourite woman!

******************************************************************************

Scene 9

Captain Janeway was exhausted, she was emotionally and physically drained.  She sat down on the edge of the bed and put her head in her hands.  Tom had never seen the Captain look so defeated.

“Come on Captain, Q has the attention span of a goldfish, he’ll get tired of this game soon, then he’ll torture some other unfortunates.”

“I know, Mr Paris, sometimes I wish my life was a little more boring and uneventful and the only thing I'd have to worry about is what culinary delights Mr Neelix has in store for me.”

Paris sat down on the bed next to the Captain and put his arm around her - she seemed so vulnerable at this moment.  He forgot how little clothing she had on.

He started to hold her a little tighter, resisting the impulse, to start kissing her.  

Janeway hadn’t been held like this for a long time, it was comforting, then she felt Tom pull her closer.  It would be relatively easy to surrender and make love to him.  Her bed had been empty for a long time!  She pulled away reluctantly,

“Thank you Tom, I needed a shoulder to lean on, what are we going to do about the sleeping arrangements?”

Tom looked at the bed, “I was brought up to be a gentleman, Captain, you take the bed and I’ll sleep on the floor.” he said gallantly.

“Tom I never knew you were such a gentleman, however let’s be practical, it’s a big bed so it would be sensible to share.”

With those words, Janeway pulled back the covers and lay down on one side of the bed.  Tom looked at the ceiling, he couldn’t believe Q was this cruel.  His restraint was getting weaker, it would take very little to make him forget about B’Elanna and take advantage of this opportunity - he had endured a lot of provocation.

Janeway turned onto her side, away from Tom.  She didn’t know whether she wanted him to get in the bed and ignore her or hold her tightly again and make mad passionate love until they were both spent.  She definitely knew which option would be the most fun, she put her head into the pillow and started to laugh.

Tom thought he could easily fall in love, he’d seen a whole new side to the Captain that he really liked.  He could see her shoulders shaking as she tried to hide her laughter.  He smiled as he got into bed, after all they were adults with ‘impeccable impulse control’.  Although, he played it safe like Captain Janeway by moving right to the edge of the bed.  There was a chasm between them, with just enough room for an adult sized Q!

“Well isn’t this cosy children.”

Janeway and Paris jumped out of bed shouting in unison.

“You’re a parent now, you have to set your son a good example.  You can’t abandon him every time you feel bored and want to play with the inferior life forms you’re meant to be protecting,”  shouted Captain Janeway

"Nonsense I grew bored with fatherhood when the little tyke started to get into trouble all the time.  The other Q were always demanding that I chastise him.  Imagine that, a Q reduced to the role of nanny," moaned Q.

"What about doing something useful, you could even do some work." suggested Paris ironically.

Q looked shocked that he'd even suggested the possibility of real work.

"Since your limited intellects can't comprehend the difference between conducting a serious experiment and playing games, I will show you the difference."  

He disappeared leaving Tom Paris and the Captain to worry about what he had in store for them next.

Scene 10

Q’s attention now switched to the barn.  Chakotay was getting annoyed with B'Elanna's constant pacing up and down, all the time.

"Will you sit down, we're not going to escape by wearing a hole in the floor, he remarked tetchily.

"How can you stand there so calmly?  I'm not used to feeling helpless.  Someone is moving us around like chess pieces and we can’t do a damn thing about it."

B'Elanna slumped to the floor sullenly right next to Chakotay.

“I bet you’d prefer the Captain to be here instead of me; I’ve seen the way you look at her when nobody’s watching.” B’Elanna sneered.

Chakotay was shocked, “The Captain and I are friends, nothing more, you shouldn’t listen to idle gossip.”

“What really happened when both of you were trapped on that planet?” she asked trying to find out all the salacious details.

“Nothing! the Captain conducted experiments trying to find a cure for our illness and I made furniture trying to improve our living conditions.”

B’Elanna looked at him incredulously,  “Neither of you thought about mating in all the time you were trapped there?”

Chakotay was starting to get annoyed with her, he didn’t mind people talking about him but the Captain was a different matter.

“B’Elanna it’s none of your business and I don’t think it’s appropriate for one of the senior officers to indulge in idle gossip.”

“Sorry, when did you start to slavishly follow the rules. Janeway has really got to you, hasn’t she.”

“B’Elanna, shut your mouth, you have no idea what you’re talking about!”

“Well at least I’m not Janeway’s puppet.  Does she pull the strings when she wants you to speak?”  B’Elanna was trying to get a reaction out of him.  

Chakotay was striving not to lose his temper.

“Well at least she’s a lady and not an undisciplined slut, who has issues with authority figures.”

B’Elanna pulled back her arm to punch him.  Chakotay caught the offending arm and held it, waiting for her to back down.  They were both breathless and boiling with anger.  Suddenly the mood changed.  They were at an impasse, both staring at each other waiting for someone to make a move.  Chakotay dropped her arm and pushed her back against the wall.  He leaned forward and crushed her lips in a lust filled, passionate, savage kiss.

They broke apart and B’Elanna wiped her lips on the back of her hand.

“Is that all you’ve got?”

She traded places, kissing him until their only thought was how to get rid of their clothes, so there was no barriers between them.

“Tut, tut, tut, Chakotay what would Kathy say about you getting hot and horny with our Klingon friend here?”

They broke apart, on hearing his voice, looking guilty and horrified at Q  finding them in a compromising position.

“I knew you were to blame, where are we and why have you abducted us?” shouted Chakotay trying to hide his guilt.

“You will be privy to everything I know soon.  By the way, Kathy and Tom send their love, they’re getting to know each other in another room.  You’ll be pleased to know they’re getting on famously as well!”

Chakotay was even more worried knowing that he had Kathryn in his clutches, “You’ve abducted Tom and the Captain as well!  Why have you done this?”

“It’s simple Chuckles, I asked your Captain to be the mother of my child.  She ruined my brilliant idea to combine the D.N.A of Q and humans to produce a saviour for the Continuum.  Can you appreciate what an honour I was trying to bestow on her and she rejected me.  It hurt like the blazes, I’ve never been rejected before!”

“You abducted us from our ship because you couldn’t cope with the Captain’s rejection of you.  Have you considered why she refused your offer?”  B’elanna felt her temper beginning to boil over.  

Chakotay reached out to her,  “He’s not worth it, he is a vain, selfish, egotistical entity who thinks the people in the Universe were put there for his sole amusement.”

Q got down on his knees and bowed his head, in mock contrition.

“Oh Chuckles, I’m really hurt by your low opinion of me.  For an inferior, bipedal species you sure have a lot to say for yourselves.”

“What have you done with the Captain?”  Chakotay was worried what Q might have done to her..

Q was getting cross,  “None of your business, she’s safe and unharmed, that’s all you need to know.”

 

  


 

  


   

  


   

  
  



	2. Jealous Q Act 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Janeway is stunned when Q changes the game half way through. Now she is stuck in a cliched black and white film set trying at every opportunity to get Q to send then home however there are a lot more surprises in store

Jealous Q Act 2

Scene 1

Guinan and Boothby were arguing about whether they wanted pizza or a cheeseburger and fries for dinner.  They had just settled on pizza when they noticed Q transport to the barn.  They both sat down again, pulled their chairs closer to the screen and listened with great interest.

“He’s treating them like toys again, hasn’t he learned anything?” asked Guinan.

Boothby was shocked by Q’s behaviour, “Obviously not, his arrogance disgusts and appals me.  I think this new game might give us the perfect platform for revenge.”

Then Guinan and Boothby spent the next couple of hours happily planning Q’s downfall.  You know what they say, ‘Revenge is a dish best served cold.’

Scene 2

Paris and Janeway came around at the same time, to find themselves in the middle of a classic B-movie, science fiction scene in monochrome .  

Captain Janeway was hopping mad!  “We hear Q boasting all the time about being omnipotent, why can’t he move us around gently?”

Tom Paris felt as though his head was going to explode with pain.

“I agree Captain, why do we have to be knocked unconscious every time?” Tom asked as he moaned, with the pain and closed his eyes.

Q smiled, he didn’t have to knock them out, he just enjoyed doing it especially to Tom Paris, who really annoyed him with his jokes at Q’s expense.

“We are all getting really tired of your games Q -  return us to Voyager!”  Janeway shouted angrily.

She scanned the surrounding area, trying to find him.

“If I’m not mistaken Captain, I think we’re on Planet X.  Do you remember when the aliens, from the fifth dimension, thought my holonovel was our reality.

“Yes Mr Paris, I remember, playing Queen Arachnia, it is one of my most memorable experiences while stranded in the Delta Quadrant.”

“I wish I’d never created this holodeck programme, it’s caused nothing but trouble,” Tom said, fully intending to flush it out of an airlock, when they returned to Voyager.

Q appeared in a dazzling flash of light, laughing so hard that he nearly fell over, then he clicked his fingers.

“Not again, what will it be this time?” groaned Janeway, looking down at what she was wearing.

Janeway and Paris looked at each other with horror; Tom was dressed as Captain Proton’s sidekick, ace reporter Buster Kincaid and the Captain was wearing her old Queen Arachnia costume.  They were not surprised to see Q dressed as Doctor Chaotica!

“Bye, Bye Tommy,” Q waved regally and disappeared with Captain Janeway.

Scene 3

Chakotay and B’Elanna were lying dazed and confused on the ground.  Chakotay was the first to recover, he stood up carefully and evaluated his new environment.  He turned towards B’Elanna when he heard a particularly rude Klingon expletive.

Chakotay blurted out, “I think we’re on Planet X,”

B’Elanna sat up looking even more confused.  Then she remembered Tom’s ridiculous holonovel, ‘The adventures of Captain Proton’ and the trouble it caused on Voyager last time it was running.  

She stood up and brushed herself off, “When we return to Voyager, I am going to collect every copy of the holonovel, with the costumes and props; then I will jettison them into space and blow them up with a extremely powerful torpedo.”

“I agree, let’s try to find Tom and the Captain and forcefully convince Q that we’ve all had enough of these games.

“I am definitely not going to be Q’s play thing any longer, when we find Captain Janeway and Tom, we can join forces to pressure him into letting us go home, he listens to her!”

B’Elanna still felt guilty about kissing Chakotay in the barn, she didn’t know if she could face Tom while she still felt the imprint of Chakotay’s sensuous mouth on her lips.  She would definitely feel easier if they were all together.

They started to walk towards the Fortress of Doom looming on the horizon, as a logical place to start.  The both turned around when they heard a man’s voice shouting their names.  Tom was behind them, running to catch up.

The first question Chakotay asked him was, “Where is the Captain?”

“Q took her about thirty minutes ago, I was trying to work out where he’d taken her and what he’s up to, when I saw the two of you in the distance.”

As he was playing the part of an evil villain, Q thought he deserved to make a grand entrance.  He appeared, in a clap of thunder and a brilliant, dazzling flash of blue light, in character as Doctor Chaotica.

“All your moaning and whining about playing my new game is extremely rude and ungrateful,” said Q looking hurt.

 

Tom Paris was starting to lose his patience, “ Q, where have you taken Captain Janeway -  aren’t you bored of playing with us by now?”

“Kathy is safe and unharmed in my Fortress of Doom, where she will soon be joined by Miss Torres.  I am setting you a challenge, Chuckles and American Poster boy, to rescue your loved ones from my lair in the underground caverns.

“What will happen if we refuse to play this time?” asked Paris.

“You have forty-eight hours to rescue them, if you fail, I will be keeping your paramours in the continuum with me, in my personal harem; I’ve borrowed Doctor Chaotica’s as it’s empty!”  Then he disappeared, taking B’Elanna with him.

Scene 4

He reappeared in his underground lair.

Q shouted, “Honey, I’m home and I’ve brought someone with me, for a visit.”

“B’Elanna, are Chakotay and Tom okay,? asked Captain Janeway anxiously.

“Yes, Captain the last time I saw them, they were safe and unharmed.”

“Now ladies let’s settle down while we wait for your gentlemen to turn up,”  Q was growing bored of conversations that didn’t include him.

B’Elanna glanced across at the Captain, who was wearing her Arachnia costume.  As she moved her head to look around, she realised that her brown hair had changed to platinum blonde.  she was even more horrified to discover that her costume consisted of a skimpy white dress and her hands were secured behind her.  She was dressed as Gloria Goodheart!  

“I always thought that you would look better as a blonde,” joked Q, enjoying her discomfort - Klingon females always look so grim.

Scene 5

Chakotay and Paris stood motionless for a few minutes after Q disappeared with B’Elanna. They would have to bury their differences if they were going to work together to rescue B’Elanna and the Captain.

Chakotay broke the silence first, “Well Mr Paris, I suggest you lead us to the underground caverns.  As you are familiar with the novel, it may give us an advantage however I’m certain that Q has some nasty surprises up his sleeves for us.”

“Follow me Captain Proton, I suggest that we try to find some weapons or tools before we go into the caverns - finding your rocket ship would be a good start,”  said Tom in character as Proton’s faithful sidekick, Buster Kincaid.

“You’ll have to describe the rocket Tom as I’ve never seen it before, remember I was on the bridge when you had your last little adventure.” Chakotay was still resentful that he hadn’t been included in the fun and games.

They both knelt on the floor while Tom drew a rough drawing in the sand, then rubbed it out with the heel of his palm.

“Halt in the name of Chaotica.” said an odd little man who suddenly came into view.

Tom was annoyed by the interruption, “Not now Lonzac,” who was Chaotica’s henchman, we haven’t got time to play with you. Take a message to Chaotica that we’ll be there soon to annihilate him.”

He stopped being flippant when he felt a burning pain in his arm` as he was phasered by Lonzac’s guard.

“I told you Q would change the rules and they wouldn’t be in our favour.” said Chakotay as he punched Lonzac in his corpulent stomach.

Tom tripped the guard who shot him and knocked him out with a mean right hook.

“That will teach you to change the rules,” he said rubbing his phaser burn.

His next attacker charged towards him, Tom bent down at the last minute and sent his assailant flying over his head.  Chakotay finished the last two guards off by banging their heads together, it seemed fitting.

Scene six

In the Fortress of Doom, Captain Janeway was in the Throne room with Q, while B’Elanna had been taken away to the Dungeon of Pain for punching Q in the mouth.

The Captain decided to reason with Q, “Why have you organised this elaborate charade Q?  Let the others go, your problem is with me, not them.”  

“Your precious crew is all you really care about, of course I’m going to hurt you, by torturing them.”

He laughed cynically and waved his hand in the air. A small screen appeared in front of her and he watched her avidly, as she witnessed Tom Paris being phasered by Lonzac’s guard.

“You should see what I’ve got planned for Chuckles!” he said allowing himself a small evil cackle, he didn’t want to overdo it.

“That’s enough Q, let’s sort out our differences now without involving anyone else.  You have my undivided attention!”

“Okay, if we’re going to be honest, you rejected ME!  That has never happened to me before, I felt wretched for weeks.”

“Is that what all this is about, I refused to mate with you!” exclaimed the captain incredulously, “You’ve treated us like laboratory animals because your pride was dented.”

“Obviously, I am suffering so you and your precious crew have to suffer as well, especially that Klingon bitch,” he said touching his swollen lip

Captain Janeway was trying to contain her anger, she never forgot that Q was a dangerous and capricious alien entity. Then she decided to try a completely different approach, she leaned towards him and kissed him lightly on his lips.  He was struck dumb, he hadn’t predicted this development.  She took of her head dress and pulled all the clips out of her hair, which allowed it to fall around her face in soft waves. She even started to bite her lower lip, desperately hoping that Q had the normal reactions of a healthy human male.

“What are you up to Kathy? You can’t change the rules now, you’re just trying to turn my attention from your precious crew.”

“Can’t I?  Stand up and come over here.”

Q did exactly what she ordered him to do, he walked over to stand in front of her.  She turned around and whispered, over her shoulder, that she needed him to help her take the dress off.

Q didn’t believe her change of heart, perhaps she was trying to unsettle him in order to escape back to her beloved crew!

Scene 7

Boothby had just left the viewing room, so only Guinan was there to witness Captain Janeway’s complete change of character. When Boothby returned she couldn’t wait to tell him what had happened.  

Guinan was puzzled, “Why is he staring at her with that stupid expression?”   

Boothby laughed until he had to bend over in order to breathe properly, “For the first time in his existence, he is actually in love with someone other than himself.”  Real, painful, selfless, love,  was an impossible notion for most Q to grasp, obviously this particular Q had been spending far too much time with humans.

Guinan almost felt sorry for him but then she remembered the friends and family, who had perished on her own world, when Q introduced her species to the Borg.  Apparently it was only a joke, he hadn’t planned to get the whole race assimilated.  Guinan and Boothby believed that he should face the consequences of his actions but it was impossible to exact revenge on an omnipotent being.

Scene 8

Q was in love but he wasn’t a fool, “What made you change your mind so suddenly?” he asked suspiciously

“I couldn’t confess my attraction to you while you were in a relationship with Lady Q, I’m not that sort of woman. ”Kathryn Janeway didn’t know if she could go through with her plan to massage Q’s ego.

This explanation didn’t make sense to Q but he wanted to believe it so much. All humans had this weird code of morality, it was one of the qualities that attracted him to the human race.  The other Q couldn’t understand his preoccupation with them.

Captain Janeway could see by his face that he was still suspicious - he didn’t believe that she’d changed her mind.  She had to prove a point so she kissed again and left him with no doubt that she was serious.

When the kiss stopped, Q looked stunned, “The Q have moved beyond physical love making but I believe that was a colossal mistake now”

Then he grabbed the Captain and started to kiss her slowly. He wanted to take his time, after all he had waited a long time for this.

Scene 9

Chakotay and Tom had their own problems to contend with.  When they entered the underground caverns, they knew full well that there would be a few unpleasant surprises waiting for them.  Chakotay realised that Q considered him a serious rival for Kathryn’s affections, so this would be a perfect place to arrange a fatal accident.  

They lit the torches they’d constructed from branches they found outside the caverns.  The weird shadows they cast danced eerily along the walls in front of them. They didn’t speak to each other at all. Chakotay felt guilty about kissing B’elanna, he thought Paris and B’Elanna were unsuited but she was still his girlfriend. However since he’d left the barn, his emotions appeared to have returned to normal. He always thought B’Elanna was attractive but he’d never acted on pure testosterone filled lust before, he was too old to be experiencing schoolboy crushes.   He wondered if Q had been playing with his emotions, that would explain his sudden overwhelming crush on B’Elanna.

Paris also felt guilty about his erotic thoughts about Captain Janeway.  She was a beautiful woman but she was his superior officer. He was shocked by the intensity of his attraction to her, he’d never dared to think about her in that way.

They walked along the endless tunnels, constantly looking over their shoulders for Q.  The problem was that every tunnel looked alike, they could have been walking around in circles for hours.

Chakotay slumped to the floor with a loud groan, “I think we should have a rest and devise a better strategy or we’ll never find B’Elanna and the Captain in time.”

Tom was in agreement although he wasn’t looking forward to seeing either woman.  He was sure that B’Elanna would pick up on his guilt and he was embarrassed being in the same room as Captain Janeway.  He remembered unzipping her dress slowly and the thoughts and feelings it provoked.

“I’ll take first watch while you try to get some sleep, don’t worry I’ll wake you if I see any signs of Q”  Tom said generously.

“Thank you, if you get the slightest feeling that something is amiss, wake me at once please, Tom.”

Chakotay turned onto his side and bent his arm to use as a pillow.  He started to doze lightly, every time there was a noise, he opened his eyes and felt adrenaline rush around his body.  He smiled when he thought about how critical he had been about Kathryn’s coffee habit.  He could do with some of that ‘organic suspension’ fluid now.  He knew that he had to get her back quickly because Q wouldn’t accept rejection a second time.

Scene 10

As he started to drift off to sleep he began to dream, but he was fully aware that he was lucid.  He was in an underground room looking across at two people.  He identified Q but couldn’t see the female figure clearly.  He moved forward and was stunned when saw Kathryn enthusiastically returning Q’s kisses.  He knew that the Captain despised Q and emphatically denied any feelings for him.  Was she being blackmailed or coerced?

He couldn’t find B’Elanna, obviously Q didn’t want an audience. He switched his attention back to the Captain and Q again and experienced an intense feeling of jealousy.  When he got his emotions under control he studied the Captain, something was wrong. Even though her eyes were closed and she was making the right sounds, there was no passion.  Chakotay knew that Captain Janeway was very different from Kathryn Janeway. Out of uniform, she was fun, warm, entertaining and passionate about everything: her sessions in the holodeck were testament to that fact. Suddenly Q looked straight at him over Kathryn’s shoulder and grinned maliciously, he knew Chakotay was there.

Chakotay tried to wake himself up by tapping on the back of his hand three times.  He already knew it wouldn’t work because he wasn’t dreaming.  Q was giving him a front seat to witness the Captain’s surrender and he couldn’t do a damn thing about it.

Q was overjoyed at Chakotay’s reaction. The look of complete bewilderment on his face was priceless.  He turned around to look at his conquest and caught her off guard, she was looking at him like a bird of prey viewing its next meal.  There was definitely something afoot but he decided to play along with it.

Scene 11

“I think we should take this somewhere more comfortable darling, don’t you,” said Q suggestively.

Captain Janeway forced another smile back onto her face, “Of course Q, where have you got in mind?”

Q clicked his fingers and a door appeared, “I’ll join you in there in a few minutes Kathy, I have some business to attend to.”  

The Captain walked into the bedroom and the first thing she saw was the appalling bed that Q had conjured up in her rooms on Voyager. She closed her eyes and counted to ten. She kept repeating, I can do this to herself.  She sat down on the floor to wait for Q, under no circumstances would she sit on that monstrosity. She felt cold after she’d been sitting there for an hour so she took a satin sheet off the bed and wrapped it around her. After another hour of waiting she curled up on the floor and fell asleep.

She was completely disorientated when she woke up. which was becoming a familiar feeling lately. She stretched, trying to get rid of the cramp in her back. When she was fully awake she noticed Q was leaning on the wall opposite, staring at her impassively.

“Did you think that I wouldn’t know you were faking an attraction to me, you would never surrender that easily.  When I eventually make love to you it will be because you want me.” He clicked his fingers and dressed Captain Janeway in her uniform again.

“Q, why don’t you end this farce now, whatever you hoped to achieve can’t be worth this much trouble!”

“Nonsense, there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do to win your affections Kathy, you know what they say, ‘If you don’t succeed, you haven’t tried hard enough, or something like that!”

“I don’t think the ancient humanoid who wrote that adage had this situation in mind.”

Captain Janeway tried not to look at the crestfallen Q, who appeared to be genuinely broken hearted.

Q was furious, this scrawny bipedal female had the audacity to feel sorry for a Q.

“I will teach you a lesson in love Captain Janeway and it’s one that you won’t forget.”  Q spat out the words, while clicking his fingers.

Scene 12

Janeway was really tired of being moved around by Q and his tantrums.  She opened her eyes and squinted, the sunlight was extremely bright.  She stood up to see if she recognised where Q had deposited her.  There was something familiar about the garden, then it dawned on her that she was in Mark’s garden.  Mark had been her fiance, when she took Voyager out on its first mission.  When they managed to download letters, sent by Starfleet, from their loved ones, Janeway had a ‘Dear John’ letter from him. He explained that he had waited for her however when they had been declared lost, he started another relationship which progressed to marriage.  She had been heartbroken by the news but having to ensure Voyager’s daily survival and her promise to the crew to get them home had not given her anytime to think about it.

She heard laughter and turned around to see Mark with his new wife returning from walking her dogs.  The dogs raced around the garden with their noses to the ground sniffing, she believed that even though they couldn’t see her, the animals knew she was there.  She watched the couple walk hand in hand, to sit on the porch. They never stopped looking at each other or touching.  Mark used to look at her like that and want to hold her hand, at the time she thought it was really annoying.  The Captain was suddenly overwhelmed with pain including jealousy, envy and loss.  She stumbled out of the garden gate and walked unsteadily down the road.  She started to cry, deep heart rending sobs.  When she tried to stop, it made them worse.

She screamed, “Q, you bastard, what have I done to deserve this!”

Q appeared beside her and took her in his arms:

“There, there Kathy, he was never good enough for you, I would have waited for an eternity, not a measly couple of years.”

**  
**  


Scene 13

Chakotay woke from his remote viewing, to find Tom looking at him with concern.

“What were you dreaming about, you were shouting Q and screaming about revenge?”

“It was just a nightmare Tom, try to get some sleep and I’ll stay on guard, sweet dreams!”

Chakotay rubbed his eyes, trying to convince himself that he had been dreaming and Kathryn was safe from Q’s attentions.  He knew that Q had an infatuation with her but he was certain that she had no feelings for him, apart from irritation. He tried to forget his ‘dream’ and concentrate on devising a rescue plan.

Tom was so tired that he fell asleep straight away.  Humans usually have to enter REM sleep in order to dream, he started straight away.  He opened his eyes to find himself sitting on a bale of hay in a barn.  He could hear people talking so he followed the sound of their voices.  When he saw B’Elanna and Chakotay, he forgot that he was asleep and tried to communicate with them.  Of course they couldn’t hear him and  continued with their conversation.  Suddenly they started to disagree, he could see clearly that B’Elanna was angry and trying to provoke Chakotay.  He had seen her in this argumentative mood before, usually before they had mind blowing make-up sex.  He moved closer so he could hear what they were saying clearly.  B’Elanna was about to deliver her devastating right hook when Chakotay grabbed her arm to stop her.  Tom couldn’t believe what happened next, Chakotay pushed her against the wall and forcefully kissed her.  Tom was so angry he couldn’t think straight, the lying bastard had forced himself on his girlfriend.  He would kill him when he woke up.  Then he watched B’Elanna break Chakotay’s hold, he really hoped she would give him a beating now.  Then B’Elanna pushed Chakotay against the wall and kissed him with more passion than she had ever shown him.  Tom’s heart broke!  

Scene 14

Guinan was angrily pacing across the room and back again. “We have the chance to destroy him, once and for all.”

We have to be patient and strike at the right time,”  Boothby said, trying to calm his friend.

“He’s still holding onto Janeway and the Klingon woman, isn’t he?  Guinan’s anger changed to excitement because she’d thought of another plan.”

“He just lost his temper and showed her the man she was going to marry with his new wife, reported Boothby.

“Fantastic, she should be in the mood for revenge.  Watch him closely and tell me when he leaves her alone,” ordered Guinan.

Scene 15

Janeway stopped crying and moved out of Q’s embrace.

“Thank you, I need time to compose myself, do you have a bathroom where I can freshen up.”

Q clicked his fingers, “We do now!  Kathy I’m really sorry, will you allow me to make it up to you?”

He watched Janeway walk to the bathroom he’d just created.  All the fight had gone out of her.  She looked heartsick and defeated.  Had he gone too far?

Janeway shut the door and slumped to the floor.  She needed time alone to deal with the pain she felt and concentrate on getting back to Voyager.

She snapped out of her misery when a door-shaped light appeared before her and an African-American woman walked through it and stood right in front of her holding out her hand.

“I’m Guinan, nice to meet you Captain Janeway, I believe we have a mutual acquaintance, Jean-Luc sends his love.”

“I know who you are, you manage ten forward on the flagship. I know Captain Picard values your advice and friendship.”

“I want revenge and I imagine you aren’t too pleased to be dragged away from your ship every time Q has an itch.”

“I will test his immortality If he doesn’t put us back where he found us.”

“This entity has never faced any consequences for his actions.” Guinan’s words dripped with contempt and loathing.

The Captain was still in pain from watching her old lover with his new wife, it would be easy to lash out at Q in revenge.

“I think we need to work together, he is in love with you, which we can use to our advantage, will you help us?”  Janeway didn’t trust Guinan anymore than she trusted Q but they had a common goal.  

“I’ll help you, what do you want me to do?”  Janeway was eager to begin because she wanted to go home to Voyager.

Scene 16

Tom woke up with a knife in his hand, he turned around to look Chakotay in the eye, he owed him that much.  

Chakotay looked at him strangely, “What’s wrong with you Tom you look as though you’ve seen a ghost?

“No, I’m about to make you one!”  Tom got up quickly and launched himself at Chakotay.

“I’m going to kill you, force yourself on my girlfriend, would you?” he conveniently forgot about B’Elanna kissing Chakotay back.

Chakotay freed himself and started to run, closely followed by his psychotic insane crewmate, who was trying to kill him, this day couldn’t get any better…

Scene 17

Q started to tap his foot impatiently, what was she doing in there?  Finally the door opened and Janeway emerged from the bathroom with a knife held to her throat.

“Don’t come any closer Q or I will slit her throat.” snarled Guinan.

Q backed away, making sure the Imp could see his hands at all times.

“What do you want?   Your quarrel is with me, not this puny, primate female, let her go and we can discuss your grievances.”  Q was worried about Kathy, it was another emotion he wasn’t used to feeling.

“Do you think my intellect is that limited?  As soon as I let her go, you’ll bury me under an ice cap on a remote planet -  she is my guarantee.”  

Guinan walked forward with Janeway in front of her, acting as a shield.  She found an ideal spot to stand, with the wall at her back and the Captain standing in front so Q could see her reactions.

“Inform the Continuum that you want to relinquish your omnipotent powers for twenty-four hours and you don’t wish to be interrupted.”  Guinan knew that the Q in the Continuum were linked together.  They would know if this Q was in trouble.

Q studied Kathy carefully, he wished he could understand why and how she made him feel like this.  She wasn’t the most beautiful woman he had ever met; her level of intelligence was respectable compared to other humanoid species but obviously no match for his towering intellect.  However she was brave, fierce, passionate and absurdly loyal to her blasted crew, he felt envious of their connection to her.

Q raised his hands to attack the imp, he needed to send this creature back to the primordial ooze she’d crawled out from before she hurt Kathy.  Then he heard her gasp as Guinan gently pressed the tip of the knife into her neck which produced a perfect red bead of blood.  He lowered his hands quickly before she could hurt her again.  He looked upwards and clicked his fingers twice.

“I’ve done as you asked, there is no need to hurt her again.”  Q was apocalyptically angry.  

“If you try to attack me again, I will kill her Q, I’m not fooling around.” Guinan felt much safer threatening Q while she used Captain Janeway as a shield.

Q stared at Guinan intently, all pretence of being human disappeared.

“Well Imp, it seems we’re at an impasse, I don’t even know what crime you’re accusing me of committing?”

“You destroyed my home planet and everyone I loved, for a prank.  Why shouldn’t I destroy someone you love?” asked Guinan defiantly.

“I can not undo what happened in the past, if I am involved personally,  It is written in stone,” he said enigmatically.

“That’s hogwash, you are omnipotent, a Guardian of the Universe, you can do anything you want to - nobody  could stop you?” Guinan knew she had to calm down in order to defeat this creature.

“Maybe I should kill her so you have to live with the pain I’ve endured.”

Captain Janeway was starting to fidget, when she agreed to become Guinan’s prisoner, she didn’t know that she would have to listen to these entities argue about whether to kill her, for so long.  She had cramp everywhere, in places she couldn’t talk about in mixed company.

“This is not an ordinary humanoid female.  The lives of one hundred and fifty-two members of her crew depend on her.  In fact I can tell you that if she doesn’t return soon, her beloved ship and crew will be destroyed.

Guinan examined him to see if she could spot any signs of deception.

“You’re not lying for once, she really does bring out the best in you.”

“Well I would love to stay around and chat some more but I have places to be.  You still haven’t told me what you want me to do in exchange for letting her go.” Q really wished he could blast her into little pieces but unfortunately she was an El-Aurian, her species could defend themselves against the Q.

“We want you to surrender to the Federation and confess your crimes, then submit to a formal trial hearing.”  Guinan was pretty certain that he would not agree so she had a ‘plan B’ up her sleeve.

“Nonsense, how could their feeble minds comprehend all that is Q.”  

“I knew your arrogance would get in the way, so I have an alternative proposal.  In Earth’s ancient history, they used to settle their differences using a wonderfully sadistic and barbaric method called trial by combat.  Each party has to decide whether they wish to fight or name a champion to fight for them.”

“That sounds like fun, I agree, what sort of fight are you talking about?”

Janeway’s mouth fell open, she couldn’t understand why Q would agree to this absurd proposition, he must realise that it wouldn’t be a fair fight.

“Let her go now, I’ve agreed to all your demands.”

Guinan handed Janeway some restraints. “Tie his hands behind his back then you can go.”

Guinan opened a doorway and left the room for a few minutes to inform  Boothby about the agreement and to start the search for a suitable champion.

Janeway whispered to Q, “Why did you agree, you know all they want is your death; you must understand that it won’t be a fair fight.”

He looked up at her and his face softened.

I didn’t have a choice, she was going to kill you and I couldn’t let that happen.”  said Q sincerely.

Janeway felt terrible, he was willing to sacrifice himself to save her and she’d allowed herself to be an instrument of the El-Aurian’s revenge.  From that moment she swore that she would rescue him.  Before Guinan returned she leaned over and kissed Q gently on the lips.  He closed his eyes for a second.

“What was that for,” he was absolutely stunned.  

Q stood up quickly, put his hand gently behind her head and pulled her towards him for a tender passionate kiss and the Captain kissed him back.  They broke apart and Janeway touched her lips, and whispered, “I’ll be back for you.”

Guinan returned, “I think you have three members of your crew  who need your guidance.”  Then Guinan pushed her through the door.

Scene 18

Janeway recognised that she was in the tunnels underneath the Fortress of Doom.  Suddenly B’Elanna appeared beside her in a flash of light.  Janeway was concerned “Are you alright B’Elanna, I didn’t see you after you punched Q and he moved you to the dungeon.”

“I’m okay Captain, Q forgot about me so Guinan rescued me. She set up a room where she has been watching us with a fellow El’Aurian called Boothby, waiting for the chance to avenge the destruction of their planet

“There was a groundskeeper at Starfleet Academy called Boothby. Do you remember him from your brief time there?

“I recognise the name but I don’t remember his face, as you pointed out Captain, I wasn’t there for that long.”

Suddenly they were interrupted by loud voices.  They ran towards the sound of the altercation.  As they turned a corner they found Tom and Chakotay brawling on the floor.  B’Elanna and the Captain tried to get between them but they didn’t seem to notice as they were blinded by blood lust.  Tom was just about to knock Chakotay’s head off with a wild right hook when the Captain lost her temper.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, you’re Starfleet Officers and you’re scrapping in the dirt like animals: pull yourselves together and act like gentlemen.”

The sound of the Captain’s voice caused them both to stop fighting.  They stood up shamefaced and tried to tidy themselves up and wipe away any traces of blood.

“It’s a blessing that we weren’t relying on the two of you to rescue us or we’d still be there.” Janeway remarked sarcastically.

“What was the cause of this outrageous behaviour?”

They both started talking at once.

One at a time please, “Tom what’s your problem?”

“He made out with my girlfriend when they were locked in the room together.”

Tom glared at B’Elanna, she couldn’t even look at him because she was so ashamed.

Captain Janeway raised her eyebrows, Mr Paris had obviously forgotten how close they were in their room.  She blushed when she remembered Tom hugging her while she was in her underwear.

“I’m sorry but we have more urgent matters to attend to, we have to save Q from the El’Aurians.”

**  
**


	3. Jealous Q Act 3

Jealous Q Act 3

Scene 1

“Captain, are you out of your mind, we‘ve been kidnapped; used as lab rats for his personal experiments; why would I want to save his sorry ass?  In fact I would be more inclined to help the El’Aurians.”  B’Elanna couldn’t believe that the Captain wanted to help the evil, self absorbed, delusional creature.

“He was willing to sacrifice his immortality to save me.  I know he is a persistent nuisance and a monumental pain in my ass but he doesn’t deserve to die.  I agree that he should face the consequences for his actions but not execution;  we abolished that barbaric punishment in the last millenium.  

Chakotay tried to reason with her, “you can’t really expect us to put our lives on the line for this entity.”

However Captain Janeway wouldn’t listen to reason, she was still going to rescue Q, on her own, if necessary..

Chakotay sympathised with B’Elanna’s viewpoint but he couldn’t let Kathryn go alone. Knowing how stubborn she could be, he knew she couldn’t be persuaded.

“If you’re absolutely determined to go, I will come to keep you safe, he can rescue himself,” Chakotay agreed reluctantly.

Captain Janeway smiled gratefully.

“I’ll go Captain just to get away from my former,unfaithful girlfriend.” said Tom nastily, Like most men he had totally forgotten about his own lustful thoughts.

“You will need everyone you can to beat Guinan; I read that her species has similar powers to the Q.”  B’Elanna needed a good fight to get rid of her pent up aggression.

“Thank you everyone, I know this wasn’t an easy decision.  Let’s sit down and discuss tactics, we have a rescue to plan”

Scene 2

In the Caretaker’s office at Starfleet Academy, Boothby and Guinan were discussing the fight and the form it should take.  As the aggrieved parties it was their choice.

“What about Jousting, it’s such wonderful theatre.”  Guinan suggested.

Boothby snorted, “I don’t think we’ll be able to scape the equipment, horses or mediaeval tilting ground in time.”

“You’re right, shame though, I would love to have seen Q in a suit of armour.”

“If we want a trial that is going to cause him the most pain and humiliation; I suggest we should look no further than the Klingons.  The Rites of Ascension’ for a Klingon Male are a brilliant concept, It’s set inside a suitably grim, dark chamber, where eight fierce warriors stand their side of ‘the Alley’ armed with Painstiks to form the Gauntlet. The spectators stand around the sides of the room to witness the spectacle.  Q must walk down the centre of the Gauntlet stopping when he is between the first pair of warriors.  He must stand still while they viciously poke and beat him with the Painstiks causing him excruciating pain.  This process is repeated three more times, if he survives, he will be allowed to leave.  I can’t imagine he will last that long because he doesn’t have any honour or courage.”

Guinan was equally excited and enthusiastic,

“That is brilliant, obviously we can’t kill him because he’s immortal but this trial should at least cause him excruciating pain and humiliation.  I’m happy old friend, what about you?”

“Yes, I believe we can work with this idea.  We must ensure that we send an invitation to every one of his enemies that we know about, I’m sure he has offended many more species.”  Boothby was making a mental list while he was speaking

“I’ll start making arrangements now, you go and inform the accused.”

Scene 3

Guinan and Boothby had left Q in the Red Room, where he’d imprisoned Captain Janeway and Tom Paris.  When Boothby entered the room through a doorway, he found Q idly throwing a small rubber ball against the side of the wall and catching it with his other hand.

“Who am I going to fight then old man, a Nausicaan, a Klingon, a Jem’Hadar, the Borg Queen or a Kazon, I want you and your allies to enjoy the spectacle of a Q reduced to mortal size.?” stated Q defiantly.

“We have decided that you will participate in a different trial.  We couldn’t choose a suitable opponent so you will have to ‘Run The Gauntlet’ like a Klingon.  They are particularly expert at devising methods of torturing themselves in the name of honour.”

Q was startled, “Well Old Man, you’ve surprised me, I didn’t think you would be so creative.  You could have asked the Q Continuum to punish me; they would probably have banished me to a remote planet, in the form of a microbe.”

“We thought about that but nobody would be present to witness your humiliation, this way your mortification will be public.”  Boothby was grinning with pleasure at the thought.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  

“Will Kathy and her Officers be there?” asked Q hopefully.

“They will not be invited because I believe Captain Janeway might have developed an ill conceived notion to rescue you,”  Boothby hoped he was wrong, he liked Kathryn Janeway and he didn’t want to do her any harm.

“Well you can never predict what these humans will do, they have this appalling code of honour.  I think it’s one of their most endearing qualities.” said Q wistfully.

“Why were you willing to sacrifice your immortal existence for Kathryn Janeway? She’s a fine looking woman: intelligent, courageous and as feisty as a Klingon targ but I don’t understand what attracts an entity like you to a woman like her - she’s too good for you!”

Q tried to answer the question, “I’ll try to be honest with you, which I isn’t easy for me, I don’t know how to express my feelings for her - I didn’t even know that I was capable of love.”

I believe she’ll make an attempt to rescue you before the trial and I need to understand why she is willing to do this for you!”

“When I’m with her, I want to be noble, generous and less selfish.  I would be quite content to just sit and listen to her voice.  She has taken on the enormous burden of getting her crew home and never complains.  Kathy inspires huge loyalty from her crew; they would die for her and she would die for them, Expressed in simple terms, I think that I love her!”

Boothby was shocked by the depths of Q’s feelings for this small, insignificant human female.  Q almost convinced him that he was capable of loving someone other than himself!

Scene 4

Captain Janeway and her officers were trying to devise a foolproof plan to rescue Q.  It was essential to discover what the El’Aurians were planning for him.  She had reason to believe that they were still in the Continuum and the Captain knew from personal experience that the Q could change the environment to suit themselves.  Q did have some allies amongst the other Q but would they help him?

“We’ll split into pairs and try to find a Q, I’m sure they won’t enjoy insignificant bipedal primitive primates wandering around their beloved Continuum.”

Chakotay was tired of fighting with Paris.  “I’ll go with B’Elanna to explore this tunnel, if you and Tom choose another one, we’ll meet back here in an hour.  

Captain Janeway walked away with Tom Paris behind her.  He caught up when Torres and Chakotay disappeared from view.

“Mr Paris, I think you must have forgotten what happened in the Red Room and the unusual attraction we felt for each other.  I don’t think you should judge B’Elanna and Chakotay too harshly.”

“I’m sorry Captain, I was insanely jealous, I knew Q had played with our emotions but I couldn’t think rationally when I saw her kissing him.” Tom was shaking his head trying to force the image from his mind.

In the distance Janeway could hear the sound of someone running towards them.  

“I wish you’d slow down Aunt Kathy, I’ve come to help you rescue Q.”

She recognised the voice but he had definitely filled out since she last saw him.  Her Godson was a handsome young man.   

“Junior, I thought you were visiting Risa with your Mother.”

“I interrupted one of her private sessions with a Risian male, I still think he’d look much better as a Ferengi.  I don’t believe all those muscles were real!  She banished me from the Planet and told me to report to Q.”

“Well, he’s in a spot of trouble and we need to help him without offending the El’Aurians or other species your father has upset in the past.  I don’t understand why Q was willing to submit to this trial, the only proviso he made was they release me unharmed.”

Junior laughed, “Well of course he did, he’s in love with you, it’s one of the reasons why my mother wouldn’t stay with Q.”

Captain Janeway was speechless, she knew that Q was fond of her but she didn’t think he was actually capable of feeling strong emotions like love.  She couldn’t allow herself to become distracted, it was important to focus on getting him out of trouble.

“Can you find out what the El’Aurians have planned for your Father’s trial, then we’ll decide on a plan of action.  Take Tom with you, it will keep you both out of trouble!”

Captain Janeway was speechless, she knew that Q was fond of her but she didn’t think he was actually capable of feeling strong emotions.  She couldn’t allow herself to become distracted, it was important to focus on getting him out of trouble.

“Can you find out what the El’Aurians have planned for your Father’s trial, then we’ll decide on a plan of action.  Take Tom with you, it will keep you both out of trouble!”

It only seemed like a few seconds had passed before Junior and Tom Paris returned.

“They are going to make him ‘Run The Gauntlet’, Guinan borrowed the concept from Mr Woofs bachelor party on the Enterprise to make the Scape. they have an impressive array of Painstiks ready for him.”

Captain Janeway was stunned and a little impressed by their imagination

“Well Junior, did you find out where this spectacle will take place?”

“Yes Aunt Kathy, they’re using the part of this underground cavern as Q already shielded it from the Continuum. The spectators have already started to arrive. They’ll have to hurry because Q’s powers will be returned to him in a couple of hours.”

“Well, you’d better transport us to the cave quickly! said Janeway.

Kathryn Janeway knew what she had to do but she also realised that it was a dangerous rescue mission and she didn’t want to endanger the others.

****  
  
  


Scene 5

Junior and the Captain transported into the middle of a crowd of aliens waiting to enter an underground cave which was suitably dark, dank and miserable.  The Captain had already asked Junior to return Chakotay, Paris and Torres back to the ship because she couldn’t allow them to risk their lives needlessly for a personal mission. Everyone in the room, with two exceptions, wanted to see Q humiliated and wracked with pain.

Janeway couldn’t afford to be recognised by Guinan or Boothby so Junior had altered her appearance to resemble his mother, both of them saw the irony of this choice.  They hid at the back of the cavern, luckily for them, the Klingons liked their rituals performed in the dark.  She dispatched Junior to discover exactly where they were keeping Q as she needed a couple of minutes with him alone before the trial began.

“Aunt Kathy, he’s being kept in a room which you can access using the concealed door behind that rock.  I’ll create a diversion, which will allow you to slip in without being detected.  Don’t take too long, we don’t want the El’Aurians to become suspicious.”

Junior stood right behind a Klingon warrior and tapped him on the shoulder,

“You’re blocking my view Klingon, move out of my way or there will be trouble.”

The Klingon male turned around to look at the being who was threatening him, when he had to look down to find him, he started to laugh.

“QI'yaH, human, I’m going to kill you!”

Junior dodged out of the path of the Klingon’s punch and ran around the room, ducking behind people and throwing them in front of the Klingon to slow him down.  He really hoped Aunt Kathy finished her conversation with Q before the Warrior managed to catch him!

Scene 6

“I knew you would try to save me my wild, sweet, impetuous woman.” said Q, obviously out of his mind.

Captain Janeway looked incredulously at Q for a few seconds.  “Don’t make me regret trying to rescue you, haven’t you managed to slip out of your restraints yet?”

“I’ve tried, to no avail, I don’t stand a chance of releasing myself until I get my powers back.” Q really regretted abandoning his powers but he couldn’t have allowed those barbarians to hurt Kathy.

“Let me try,” Captain Janeway offered, retrieving a sonic screwdriver from her pocket.  She started work on the handcuffs after telling Q to watch the door.  They could just about hear the chaos and commotion that Junior was still causing in the other room.

“He’s a chip off the old block,  why isn’t he still on Risa with his mother?” asked Q suspiciously.

“I think she had a problem when he changed her date on Risa into a Ferengi.” replied Janeway.

“She just can’t cope with his high-spirits, she should try to discipline him herself.  I am endeavouring to keep him under control but his omnipotence makes it very hard to set boundaries.  I will have to study how to be a stern, father figure.”

“You have to become his role model, you could start by not causing mischief in every Star System you visit.  Why didn’t your relationship with Junior’s mother survive?”

“As you know, Junior wasn’t the Saviour of the Continuum that we’d hoped for.  As there was no glory in being the first parent of a wild, omnipotent hooligan, Junior’s mother decided that she would disown both of us.  Plus, it was rather awkward because she knew that I was in love with someone else!”  he looked directly at her, daring her to ask!

Janeway didn’t look up and concentrated really hard on dismantling the handcuffs.  There was a loud click, Q rubbed his wrists after throwing the cuffs on the floor.

“Let’s retrieve Junior, then get out of here, shall we?”

They both froze when they heard Guinan’s voice nearby.  Junior realised the danger and stuck his head through the wall to warn them, the Captain could never get used to that particular skill.

Junior was out of breath,“What have you been doing?  Hurry up, Guinan and Boothby are on their way over here and I’ve only dodged the Klingon temporarily;  even microbrain will figure out where I am soon.”

They slipped through the door, then edged slowly around the crowds of spectators, heading towards the exit.  There was a palpable air of violence in the chamber, after all the crowd had been promised blood and guts and would be really upset if they were denied.

“kathy, Junior over here,”  Q ushered them through a concealed door. He switched on the lights to discover they were in an armoury filled with replica ray guns from the Chaotica simulation.

“Well let’s test them before we get too excited!”

Everybody grabbed a gun and fired it at the wall - nothing happened.

Q moaned, “You just knew it wouldn’t be that simple.”

“Well Dad, what great plan have you devised to get us out of here, without being torn limb from limb.”

“I’m still thinking son, don’t rush me.”

“With your towering intellect, it shouldn’t take you this long.” Junior added cheekily.

Captain Janeway was starting to lose her temper, “You are both omnipotent entities, stop fooling around and start thinking seriously about escaping.  Your enemies have been promised that they will witness your complete humiliation, unless you want to oblige them.”

“I’ll surrender myself, then they’ll have to let the two of you leave.” said Q heroically.

“The hell you will, I’ve put myself in danger to pull off this rescue and it will succeed, I’m not accustomed to failure.”

Junior was beginning to see why Q loved this woman.  He stepped outside the cupboard, to see if the coast was clear.  He looked around, just in time to see an irate Klingon come hurtling towards him. He turned in the opposite direction and started to sprint away, hoping he could join up with Q and Aunt Kathy sooner rather than later.

Q stuck his head out of the door to find out where Junior was, he watched him race around the corner hotly pursued by an enraged, bellowing Klingon warrior.

“He’ll be fine, I think the Klingons are built for marathons not sprints”

“Your concern for your offspring is touching!”

Q and Janeway left the cupboard and started to walk in the opposite direction to the cavern  He stopped suddenly, which caused Janeway to bump into the back of him.  He turned around to look at her,.

“Before we leave this accursed place, could you explain to me why you came back to save me?” Q asked honestly.

“I’d miss your interior design attempts in my quarters, do you remember that dreadful bed, with the red heart pillows!”

Q laughed out loud, then put his arms around her.

“You certainly pick your moments, this isn’t the time or place for romance, escape comes first.” said Janeway sounding a little breathless.

Q was really annoyed and frustrated when Junior raced up to them,

“I think I’ve lost him, he had plenty of aggression but no brains.  Follow me I think I’ve found a way out.”

Oh Goody, thought Q, Kathy will return to her ship and I will have to return to my lonely, tedious single life in the Continuum, which was aptly described once as the ‘road to nowhere’.

Junior ran towards another interminable doorway and beckoned them through.  They could hear the sound of a mob in full cry before they disappeared.

Scene 7

They stepped through the doorway onto a dusty deserted highway in the middle of nowhere.  In the distance they could see an old style, ramshackle, diner.  Q had to wait for ninety minutes until he could regain his powers so they had to evade capture until then.  It was stupid to linger out in the open as that would improve their chances of getting caught by the mob.

Q wanted to be alone with Kathy so got rid of Junior,

“Go and keep an eye on the mob. especially the ringleaders and warn us if they’re getting close.”

Junior raised his eyebrows and gave his father ‘that’ look.  He didn’t mind following the El’Aurians but he didn’t believe his Father’s motives.  With that thought, he clicked his fingers and disappeared.  

Captain Janeway and Q started to walk slowly towards the diner.

“I know this is the Continuum, but is there any chance we can get some food I’m starving?”

“Well Kathy, I may not have my full powers but I’m sure I can rustle up dinner.”

The door of the restaurant was hanging off.  Inside it resembled a typical diner  from the middle of Earth’s twentieth century,  There were booths with red plastic seats and formica table tops.  The counter’s edges were wrapped in stainless steel with chipped faux marble tops.  The whole effect was rounded off with black and white lino tiles covering the floor.  The pieces de resistance was a milkshake bar with antique advertising plaques on the wall.  There was a thick layer of dust covering everything.

“Tom Paris would absolutely love this place.”

Q retorted, “Well we’re here and he’s not,” showing his jealous side.

He clicked his fingers and the whole inside of the Roadhouse cleaned itself.  The second click produced two meals containing, hamburgers, crisp golden fries with malted milkshakes and bottles of coke to suit all tastes.

“Madam your dinner awaits,” said Q with a flourish.

Captain Janeway sat down and concentrated on the important business of eating, food first, discussion later.

“I love a woman with a hearty appetite,” Q smiled fondly at her.

She smiled back at him and wiped her mouth with the napkin he’d thoughtfully provided.

“You haven’t eaten anything, do the Q even require food?” asked Janeway.

“It depends which form we take, if they need to eat then we have to.”

Q clicked his fingers for the third time and the jukebox came back to life with a slow ballad by The King, Elvis Presley.

Captain Janeway looked at him suggestively, “Are you trying to seduce me Q?”

“Would I have a chance of success Kathy?”

“If you can produce a real ice-cream sundae, your odds of success may improve greatly.” Janeway knew she was flirting outrageously.

Q grinned, it made him look younger and strangely more vulnerable.

“Kathy, would you like to dance?”

Janeway knew that Junior would be back soon, so she decided to play along.  As she stood up, he took her in his arms and closed his eyes for a few seconds.  They started to dance slowly together, Q held her tightly as if he wanted this moment to last forever.

The door started to rattle.

“Q let me in, it’s Junior.”

Q nodded at the door, as it opened a wave of desire washed over Captain Janeway, making her feel light headed, something had changed.  

As Junior entered the room, he saw Q touch his godmother, which caused her to glow for a few seconds.

“Well Q, it appears that your powers have returned and you are no longer in danger, could you return me to my ship please.”

“As you wish Kathy but I think you may need to contact me soon, just shout and I’ll come running.”

He returned the Captain to her ship and sat down with a bump.  Junior was incandescent with rage. “I can’t believe you did that, how stupid are you?”

Q went on the defensive, “I love her, don’t you want a half brother or sister?

“Aunt Kathy is going to kill you and I may help her, you made her pregnant !!!“


	4. Jealous Q Act 4

Jealous Q Act 4

 

Scene 1

 

“ I am what ! ”

The Doctor bit his lip and gulped before he repeated the good news again.

“I am pleased to inform you that you are three months pregnant, in fact you are about to enter your second trimester.”

“My life has been very stressful recently, although I have been tired and a little nauseous, it has to be an error. Please repeat your examination and ask B’Elanna to run a diagnostic on your tricorder, it must be malfunctioning.”  

“Captain, there is no mistake. I can scan your baby and show you the images if you’d like.”

Then the Doctor lowered his voice so the other medical staff couldn’t hear him, trying to be diplomatic, for a change;

“I have to record the name of the baby’s father for my Starfleet records, Captain, as you are aware.”

Captain Janeway stared at the Doctor with such venomous hostility that he seriously debated whether to alert security.

“I doubt whether he will live long enough to register an interest in this baby!”

Scene 2

The Captain stormed out of sickbay and returned to her quarters.  She slammed the door and stood in the middle of the room, with her arms folded, tapping her foot.  She glanced upwards,

“Q show yourself, I know you’re there, come out coward!!!

Q’s head appeared through the wall however he wisely left his body in the corridor.  He pulled his head back quickly when a metal object came flying towards him.

Janeway screamed,  “Come back you spineless bastard and collect your reward.”

When Q reappeared, in full, this time,  Janeway was standing in the same place with a phaser rifle aimed straight at him.

“Kathy, you don’t really want to kill me, let’s sit down and discuss this like adults, after all, women in your condition can be over emotional at times.”

That last remark was a huge mistake!

Janeway fired the weapon at close range and made a huge gaping hole in Q’s chest.

He looked down and was horrified,  “That was rude, I will have to order another uniform from my Tailor now.”

The Captain didn’t lower the rifle and kept it aimed at Q’s chest, “Start talking.”

“You were so brave and courageous returning to rescue me and we were getting on famously in the Roadhouse.  When Junior returned I knew that I was going to lose you again and I couldn’t  cope with that thought.  I confess that I suffered a moment of temporary insanity!”

Captain Janeway raised her eyebrow, “Is that how long it took you to impregnate me - a few moments!”

“You were present when Junior was conceived, the Q have evolved beyond physical love making,” he sounded a little smug.

“You assaulted me and left me with child; I don’t think you can take the moral high ground now” It was safe to say that Captain Janeway was still angry and in possession of a firearm.

Q looked down at the floor, trying to look upset.

“Despite your high ideals and evolutionary superiority, it was a irresponsible, despicable thing to do.”

“Kathy, if it’s any consolation, I am in serious trouble with the other Q. You are well regarded in the Continuum due to your brave but unsuccessful intervention in our Civil War. I have been ordered to appear before our ruling council, to explain my actions.”

“Oh this keeps getting better and better, now the father of my unborn child will be a criminal!”

The Captain started to feel light headed; even though she had only been pregnant for a week, the pregnancy was progressing so quickly that it was putting undue stress on her human body.

Q rushed towards her to catch her as she fainted .  He made sure she was lying on the bed comfortably then clicked his fingers to summon the Doctor.  The Doctor appeared in front of him;

“Please state the nature of the medical emergency”

Q shouted, “Kathy collapsed, do something!”

The Doctor dropped onto his knees besides the Captain’s bed and scanned her quickly.

“What was she doing before she collapsed?”

Q pointed at the large hole in his chest, which the Doctor hadn’t noticed, then he spotted the phaser rifle on the floor.  The Doctor pieced together all the clues.

“So you’re the father of the Captain’s baby!”

Q looked penitent, “Guilty as charged Doctor.”

“Stand back while I examine her properly.  I am fully versed in human antenatal care but I don’t think there are any data entries in Starfleet medical records about a Q pregnancy.”

“Junior was the first baby born in the Continuum, we had to make it up as the pregnancy progressed.”

The door beeped, allowing Commander Chakotay to enter; he marched over to Q and punched him in the mouth, so hard that he hurt his hand.

“You’re a gutless coward, stand up, so I can hit you again,”

“Commander, I would like to treat the Captain first before you provide me with another patient.”

“Don’t bother treating him Doctor, it would be a waste of our medical supplies.”

The doctor injected the Captain with a hypospray, to help lower her blood pressure, then gave her a second one, to help her sleep.

“I would like you to leave the Captain’s quarters gentleman and take your quarrel as far away as possible.”

“I want to stay with Kathy please,” begged Q.

“Definitely not, I am confining her to bed rest for a week; her blood pressure is too high which can cause serious complications for mother and baby.   Both of you are banned from her quarters for the next seven days!

Both men left the room sheepishly.  Outside the door, Q clicked his fingers and disappeared, while Chakotay went to the bridge to assume command.

Scene 3

Q appeared in the the Continuum to find armed Q waiting to take him into custody, Colonel Q was the spokesman.

“Q, we have been ordered to take you to The Hall of Justice, we must relieve you of your powers, while you are waiting for a judgement.”

“What crime am I accused of and who is going to sit in judgement on me?” said Q arrogantly.

“You are accused of: procreating irresponsibly; impregnating a humanoid female without consent and allowing inferior species to access the Continuum without informing or gaining permission from the correct authorities.”

“I’m sorry Gentlemen, I would like to stop and chat with you but I have places to go!” Q clicked his fingers and vanished.  

The remaining Q looked at each other in astonishment.  The Q didn’t have a security force because nobody ever committed a crime.  If they did transgress, they were honour bound to surrender.

The Colonel turned to the Q standing beside him: “Go after him and bring him back, without alerting any of the other inferior species that we have a rogue Q.  Start your search on Voyager, I think he’ll try to return to Captain Janeway, he actually believes that he’s in love with her!”

Scene 4

Q was sitting on top of Voyager, in open space, trying to decide where he should hide to escape the other Q.  He had been thinking so hard that he had a terrible headache.  He couldn’t believe that the fascist E.M.H. had banned him from contacting Kathy, so couldn’t even ask her advice.  Lonely and miserable, turned his head realising he had company.

“Have you come to gloat at the old man?” Q asked miserably.

“Actually no, I’ve come to help my future siblings.  How is Aunt Kathy?

“Not coping very well at the moment, they won’t let me see her.”

“I’ll pop in to see my Godmother later and I’ll report back to you on her condition.  The first thing we need to do is find a place where you can ‘weather the storm’.”

Junior clicked his fingers and they both disappeared.

Q and Junior appeared in a corridor outside one of the holodecks on Voyager.

“Activate holodeck program Paris 042, Fair Haven.  Junior lead Q into a market square in the middle of a fictional Irish village created by Tom Paris, called Fair Haven.  The villagers walked past them staring unashamedly.  Junior clicked his finger, to give them both period costume so they could blend in with the locals.

Junior asked one of the villagers politely, “Sir, could you tell me how to get to Castle O’Dell please?”

“Well sonny,  if you follow that path, you will eventually see the bottom of a hill and the Castle is situated at the top.  Be careful you don’t stay too long or the King of the Faeries will capture you!”

Q and Junior climbed the hill and stood outside Castle O’Dell.

“This is a perfect place to hide, we can change you into a hologram and you can wait here until all the fuss has died.  Even better, it’s Aunt Kathy’s favourite program.  You will have to fight the landlord of Sullivans for her affections though, she is very fond of him!”

“We’ll see about that!” said Q jealously.

Scene 5

Q had been in the holodeck for a week. He left the castle and walked down to Sullivan’s Bar, in the village, to see if anyone had news about Kathy as he was desperately worried about her. Now he was willing to admit that Junior’s plan was brilliant as the Q had been unable to locate him.  He was the first Q to run away from judgement so they had no experience of chasing and arresting a fugitive.  Anyway Q changed himself into photons, force fields and holomatter so that he was indistinguishable from the other holograms. He was feeling a little isolated because he hadn’t had any visitors for a week. Q wouldn’t fraternise with the other characters because he was worried word might get back to the crew that a strange visitor had appeared. Surprisingly, he wasn’t popular with most of the humans on Voyager.   

He walked into the Bar. “Hello Barkeeper, I’ll have a pint of your finest ale please.”

Michael Sullivan pulled the pint and placed on the bar, in front of Q.

“I haven’t seen you around here before, are you staying locally?” he asked casually.

“I’m staying at Castle O’Dell by invitation of the owner,” Q explained.

At the mention of Castle O’Dell, all the locals shuffled away down the other side of the bar.

“You must be a close acquaintance of Lord Dunleavy then sir.” Michael dropped the name nonchalantly.

“You must be confused, I think you mean Lord Sterling, don’t you?”  Q was really glad that Junior had given him a crib sheet with all the information he needed to know to avoid detection.

Michael smiled, “My apologies sir, it’s my mistake.”

Now Q knew that Michael Sullivan was suspicious of him, despite this, he didn’t want to provoke a confrontation that would attract attention.

“I’m looking for a woman called Kathryn Janeway, have you seen her recently?”

“What would you be wanting with Katy sir?”

“We have unfinished business!” Q stated emphatically, trying to close the conversation down.

“I don’t like your tone, why would Katy have anything to do with a shifty creature like yourself?”

They stared at each other, testosterone oozing from every pore.  Junior had warned him that a hologram had feelings for Kathy.  He glared at his rival and warned him, “Stay away from her!”

“Or what?” Michael said, moving through the hatch, into the bar, to stand toe to toe with Q.

All the locals gathered round the two men, in a circle.  Michael threw the first punch which floored Q.  He was just about to click his fingers and scatter the hologram’s photons to the four corners of the Universe when he came to his senses and realised that it would certainly result in his capture by the Q.  He would have to teach the impudent hologram a lesson using the primitive method.  He got up quickly and threw himself at Michael.  Then they grappled with each other on the floor, like children.  The fight came to an abrupt end when they heard the Captain’s voice.

“Well gentlemen, this is what you get up to when my back is turned.” said Captain Janeway standing inside the circle, with her arms folded.  The period costume she wore barely hid her pregnancy.

Both men scrambled to their feet.

“Q what are you doing here?” she asked trying to restore order.

“Do you know this man Katy?  If you don’t,  just give me the nod and I’ll send him back to where he came from with a flea in his ear. him.” snarled Michael.

Janeway looked at Q with her eyebrow raised, “It seems whatever form you take, you always manage to offend someone.”

The Captain told Q to stay where he was and took Michael outside to talk to him quietly.

Michael was troubled, “Who is this fellow and what is he to you Katy?”

There was a sudden, unfortunate gust of wind as they stepped outside the Bar, which blew the Captain’s dress; it clearly outlined the shape of her pregnant stomach.  Michael staggered with shock and glanced at her stricken with pain.

“Michael, I’m sorry you had to find out like this.  I came to the village today to try to explain things to you.”

“I may be a humble bar keeper but I’m fairly certain I don’t need an explanation of how you make a baby.

“Don’t be too sure of that because Q isn’t human, in fact I’m not really sure what he is.”

“You’re talking in riddles Katy, I know you are the Captain of a big Starship but he looks human to me.”

“He impregnated me by touch, there wasn’t any funny business involved,” she said sharply, unimpressed by his tone.

Michael looked at her as though she’d gone completely mad. “Katy, I’ve heard some fairy stories in my time but that is one of the most far fetched.”

Captain Janeway smoothed her dress over her pregnancy bump.

“Michael, I’ve been pregnant for two weeks.  I will even swear to it, in church, holding a bible.”

“By touch you say?” His voice getting higher as terror gripped him, “Oh Saints preserve me, I’ve been fighting with him, I’m not pregnant am I?”

Janeway laughed, “You’re perfectly safe, I don’t think he can do it accidentally.”

“Are you going to marry him for the sake of the baby?” asked Michael seriously.

Janeway frowned, “To tell you the truth, I haven’t even considered marriage yet.”

“Do you love him?”

“I think I’ve been in shock, the pregnancy has progressed so quickly that it’s been difficult to think clearly. Michael, his could be my last chance to have a child.”

“I always thought that fellow with the tatoo on his face was sweet on you.”

“I could be trapped in the Delta Quadrant for most of my lifetime and my crew are my subordinates.  There are strict rules that forbid from me having a relationship with any of them.”

Michael dropped onto one knee.

“Will you marry me Katy, I swear that I will always protect you and your unborn child?”

Janeway was overcome with emotion and hormones. “Michael I am truly honoured and you know I’m very fond of you but marriage isn’t the answer.  This baby will have special powers like the faeries, he or she can make trouble by just clicking his or her tiny fingers.  I can’t saddle you with that responsibility.”

Michael bowed to the inevitable, after giving her a crushing hug, he returned to the bar with a last lingering look.  

Q came out a few seconds later, “Oh there you are, how have you been?” he asked awkwardly, waving his hand at her pregnancy bump.

“Oh, you know, heavily pregnant, with high blood pressure, swollen ankles, and bursting into tears whenever someone looks at me in the wrong way.”

“Just think, if you had mated with a human, this would last for nine months, not four weeks.”

“If I’ve got two more weeks to go, I’ll burst!”

“Q didn’t complain as much, what do you expect when you are carrying twins.  You’re already twice the size that Q was at this stage.”

Janeway felt her blood pressure rocket and a vein started to pulse in her temple.  She decided to punish him for his last insensitive comments and for impregnating her with twins.  She turned on her heels and staggered back through the door.  She clutched her head and fanned herself, as she sank into a chair.  The concerned local women fetched her a glass of water and some smelling salts.

“Katy, could you tell us what happened, you poor thing,” asked Maggie O’Halloran.

“That shifty fellow out there is the King of the Fairies in human disguise, he tried to abduct me and take me back to the Castle O’Dell.”   

“Katy are you sure it was himself?”

“I was standing outside when he left the bar.  He changed right in front of me and tried to beguile me into eating an apple from his pocket.”

“Thank the Lord you didn’t eat it or you would have been compelled to go with him back to the Castle,” explained Maggie.

Seamus stood up, to rally the troops,

“We can’t let him get away with this, slip out of the back boys and fetch a weapon made from iron from your homes.  We’ll send him back to Castle O’Dell with a warning not to mess with our women.”

All the men, due to their large consumption of alcohol, raced out of the back entrance to the Bar, hollering threats and swearing vengeance at the top of their voices.

Michael Sullivan walked over to Janeway, grinning from ear to ear.

“You’re a terrible woman Katy, remind me to never get on the wrong side of you!”

Janeway leaned her head back and laughed until there were tears rolling down her cheeks.

“What will you do if they catch hold of him?” enquired Michael, not really sure why cared.

“He’s immortal, he’ll pull himself together,” Janeway was trying really hard not to start laughing again as her ribs hurt.

Outside the Bar, Q could hear shouting, which sounded like an angry mob.  He looked behind him to see if he could spot their target.  Seamus was at the front of the crowd, pointing straight at him.

“There he is boys, he’s got the nerve to stand there looking innocent.  We know your true form Oberon, we’re going to send you back to where you came from.”

Q decided it was a judicious time to start running as some of those pitchforks looked quite sharp.   He ran as fast as he could back to the castle hotly pursued by an angry mob of villagers. He knew exactly who to blame for his predicament.

Junior stood nearby, doubled up with laughter, full marks to Aunt Kathy.  It was a shame he had to spoil the mood with bad news!

Scene 6

Captain Janeway finally reached the top of the hill; she had climbed all the way and was starting to imagine various ways she could kill Q.

He was a typical selfish man, not taking into consideration the practicality of making a heavily pregnant woman hike to the top of this hill!  She sat on a bench outside of Castle O’Dell, trying to get her breath back.  She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her red faced and sweating profusely.  She may be the size of a beached whale but she still wanted to look presentable.

All of a sudden everything went dark, she looked upwards to see large, black clouds racing across the sky.  She knew it signalled the arrival of a huge storm because it was exactly like the terrible weather in Indiana.  She remembered telling Neelix how she used to hide under the blankets, scared of the thunder and lightning during the bad weather.  It was crazy despite all the things that she had seen and done, she heard a clap of thunder and she still felt like diving under the blankets like a little girl. Janeway stood up and walked swiftly towards the castle, anxious not to be outside when the storm broke.  At the entrance to the castle, there was a huge, heavy oak door with a sinister door knocker modelled on a gargoyle.  She lifted it with some difficulty and rapped twice.  The door opened with a loud, menacing screech.

“Q, enough, you had better not have dragged me all the way out here under false pretences.  Show yourself and tell me why you needed to talk to me.”

This plea didn’t produce any results so Janeway decided to explore.  As she went to climb the grand stairway slowly, there was a loud clap of thunder which made the lights go out.  Luckily there was a huge log fire glowing in the fireplace,  where she had spotted some candles earlier.  Obviously the lights went out on a regular basis.  She lit one of the candles from the fire and used it to see where she was going.  Janeway climbed the stairs, taking more care this time, not wanting to fall in her condition.  All at once, she heard the sound of footsteps behind her as though somebody had started to climb the stairs.  She whirled around quickly hoping it was Q but nobody was there.

Captain Janeway was beginning to lose her temper.

“Q, I will give you five seconds before I turn around and head straight back to Sullivan’s bar.”

Then the manic laughter started, which seemed to come from the first floor landing.  Now she was frightened.

“Computer, freeze program!”

Nothing happened, and the laughter got louder.  To add a further level of fear, the thunder and lightning started outside with a vengeance.

Janeway sat on the stairs and put her hands over her ears to drown out the noise.  

The laughter stopped abruptly and the lights returned.  The captain stood up and tidied herself hoping, in vain that nobody had seen her moment of panic.  It must have been caused by her hormones, she wasn’t prone to hysterics normally.

She finally saw Q descending the stairs, she was furious,

“You are despicable, the Doctor will have me confined to bed again if my blood pressure is high.”

“What did you do and more importantly, how did you do it? “ Q asked visibly annoyed. He even stamped his foot like a child because he hadn’t got his own way. “I had a few more surprises planned for you, to pay you back for setting the villagers against me.”

She scoffed, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I couldn’t alter anything I tried to access the computer but it was offline.”

“Then who or what is responsible for turning the lights on and stopping the laughter?  It wasn’t Junior because he’s in the Continuum, he’s coming here later to give us some bad news!”

As he was talking, Janeway’s bump moved sharply as one of the babies kicked out.  Q stared at the Captain’s stomach quizzically and placed his hand gently on her bump.

“Ah ha, the babies did it!”  Q seemed quite impressed.

“Don’t be ridiculous! They can’t even survive on their own yet, how could they spoil your nasty tricks?”

“You are still thinking like a human, these babies are half Q, they are aware and active now inside the womb!”

Janeway put her hand protectively over her stomach.  She didn’t feel quite so alone now and more importantly she wasn’t defenceless against Q.

Junior appeared beside Q convulsed with laughter, “I can’t believe the great Q was outwitted by two babies, I can’t wait to meet my half brother and sister, they are already awesome.”

“When you’ve finished enjoying my humiliation, perhaps you’d like to tell us the bad news.”

“The Q convened a council and have decided that they will take the babies as soon as they are born because you are a terrible father and an even worse role model.  I tried to argue that Aunt Kathy will raise the children but they dismissed that argument because she is from a primitive bipedal species and can’t comprehend what it is to be a Q.”

Kathryn Janeway was scared and angry at the same time.

“The hell they will, my babies will stay with me and no alien entities will ever take them from me!”

Junior and Q tried to calm her down because it hadn’t escaped their notice that her pregnancy bump was starting to glow - the babies were not happy!

  
  
  


Scene 7

Captain Janeway was in her quarters pacing up and down.  The Doctor, who was trying to give her an antenatal checkup, was extremely worried about her.

“Captain, if you don’t calm down and rest, you will make yourself ill and your babies.”

The Doctor had never seen the Captain so emotional.

“Those bastards, who want to take my babies away from me, should makes themselves ready for a fight that will eclipse their last Civil War.  I won’t stand for it!”  Janeway was so angry that tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Even though the Doctor was a hologram, he would do anything to protect Captain Janeway and her babies.  He was lethal with a hypospray but he would have to search all the databases to find a substance that might put a Q to sleep.  

“These entities may be guardians of the universe but they don’t have any right to take your children away from you.” the Doctor stated forcefully.”

“Q is incredibly angry, he wants to return to the Continuum personally to register a protest.”

“He can’t do that, can he? mused the Doctor.

The Captain explained, “No it’s too risky, they will make him stand trial and the only punishment in the continuum, for any crime is death.”

“Can’t Junior Q do anything to help his half-brother and half sister?” the Doctor was clutching at straws.

“He has tried but due to his youth, they won’t listen to any of his arguments but he is willing to help us fight to protect his new brother and sister.”

“I have to return to sickbay now, Captain but I will call back later to check your blood pressure.  I would recommend that you find any activity which allows you to relax or I’m afraid I will have to consider enforced bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy.” It sounded like an command but the doctor was very careful not to sound too dictatorial.

He walked over to the Captain and gave her a hypospray, “Try to relax please, I know it’s difficult, but we don’t want your blood pressure to get any higher.”

Janeway glanced at the time and realised she had a senior staff meeting in two minutes, on the other side of the ship.  She didn’t think she’d make it on time, due to her advanced pregnancy, so she decided to walk quickly.  She blinked and found herself sitting in a comfortable chair at the head of the table in the briefing room.  She patted her stomach and whispered, ‘thank you’ to the babies.

  
  


Scene 8

As each officer entered the room, they glanced over anxiously to check how she was doing.

“Don’t worry, I don’t think I’m ready to give birth yet but you’ll be the first to know.”

The Captain went to stand up, to find Tom Paris and Tuvok standing either side of her, offering their arms, to help her up.  

“Thank you gentlemen, I called this meeting to inform you of a new development concerning my pregnancy.  It appears that the babies are aware and already able to use their Q powers.”

There was absolute silence as everyone around the table tried to assimilate this information.

Tuvok needed to phrase his next question very carefully, his wife had been unreasonable at the end of her pregnancies and she was able to control her emotion.

“Have you seen any concrete proof of these abilities Captain?”

She rubbed her stomach gently.  The water jug on the table rose in the air and floated to each glass, tipping gently to fill it with liquid.  When all the glasses were full, it returned to its place on the table.

Every person’s jaw dropped around the table.  Even Tuvok raised his eyebrows, which was an emotional reaction for a Vulcan.

“I had to share this development with you today because we are in a spot of bother.”

“I think I can speak for all of us Captain, when I say that this crew will do everything to protect you and your offspring.

Everyone nodded their head as Tuvok finished his speech.

“Thank you, it is comforting to know that I can rely on your support, the babies and I are extremely grateful.”

“Could you tell us who or what made the threat against you, Captain?” enquired B’Elanna.

“Q Junior informed us that the Q had convened a meeting to discuss our situation.  They concluded that I am unfit to raise the children because I am human, primitive, inferior with an intellect that is too small to comprehend what it is to be Q and to add insult to injury, they judged Q to be totally unworthy and irresponsible.”

“I concur with their opinion of Q however their assumptions about your abilities to raise the children are totally incorrect.”

 

“Thank you for your confidence in me Tuvok, I was starting to doubt myself.”

“What do you need from us Captain,”  Tom added, “We are all ready and willing?”

“I will be most vulnerable during labour, so I want a security team at all exits.”

“Forgive me for interrupting Captain but we don’t have any weapons, on board capable of harming a Q.”  Tuvok’s misgivings were always practical.

“We’ve already thought of that; Q Junior is looking for all available Q weapons, in the Continuum.  They will look exactly like our normal rifles but they will be much more lethal - even against the Q.  When the babies are delivered, they will have armed security officers with them at all times.”

“I will go straight to engineering and try to realign the sensors to warn us if the Q come aboard,” shouted B’Elanna, as she walked through the door.

“I will devise a training exercise for all security officers to familiarise themselves with the Q weapons,”  Tuvok left the briefing room, deep in thought.

The only officer who hadn’t spoken during the meeting was Chakotay.  She knew that this whole business had been harder on him than any of the other officers, none of them were as emotionally involved as he was.  He looked straight at her,

 

“Kathryn, I don’t understand why you’ve gone ahead with this travesty but I won’t stand by while the Q take your children.  I will fight until my last breath to protect you and the twins,”  then he left to check the weapons locker.

Scene 9

Tom and the Doctor went back to sickbay to discuss the arrangements for the Captain’s delivery, despite not knowing what it would entail.  They would have take into account the fact that all the medical staff would be armed to the teeth.

The Captain and Neelix were the only ones left sitting at the table.

“Captain I can’t help noticing that you are looking a little exhausted;  all this anxiety can’t be good for you and the babies.  Perhaps a little carefree fun on the holodeck would help you unwind - you could visit Fair Haven.”

“Enough Neelix, tell the Doctor I get the message.  I’ll waddle back to my quarters and change. Would you like to accompany me to Fair Haven?” “No thank you Captain, I have an ambitious dish to prepare for tonight’s supper, enjoy yourself”  Neelix was glad to report back to the Doctor that his mission had been accomplished.

  
  


Scene 10

Captain Janeway went through the holodeck doors into Fair Haven’s village square.  The first person she bumped into literally was Michael Sullivan.

“Saints preserve us Katy you’re getting big now, have you seen himself; he’s in the bar moping and scaring away the customers.”

“I’m sorry Michael, tell me where he is now and I’ll take him back to the ship.”

“He’s still in the bar now, I was letting my ears have a rest before I went back in,” he said wryly.

“I will collect him and go for a walk, you can have your bar back...”

In the time it took to blink, Michael disappeared and Q appeared in his place.

Janeway was stunned, “What did you do that for, we were talking about your favourite subject - You.”

“Not guilty but I’m really glad to see you, it’s sooo boring here.  The only person who could offer intellectual conversation hates me because he’s in love with you.”

“Well, who made the switch?” asked Janeway, really confused?

Q stared pointedly at her pregnancy bump. He started to laugh, “They won’t let you talk to any other man except Daddy,”

Captain Janeway was not amused, “This isn’t funny Q, most of my crew are male.”

Q couldn’t stop smiling, “I’ll have to have a serious word with them, as soon as they’re born!.”

“Let’s walk back to the Castle, we have a lot to discuss.”  Janeway needed to keep busy.”

Q started to walk beside her, she looked radiant, he loved her determination, spirit and courage.  The Q were definitely going to take the children.  He had kept a little secret from Kathy, the twins didn’t have half of their Q powers, when they were together they had double the power of any other Q.  The were the most powerful Q in existence!

As they were walking up the hill to Castle O’Dell, Captain Janeway felt her bump tighten and a twinge of pain.  She rubbed the spot automatically, thinking one of the babies must be fidgeting.  It felt like the twins had been playing football with her internal organs all of the previous night.  There was no more pain so she relaxed and carried on walking.

“Q, will you slow down, I’m transporting three people up this hill not one.” she said crossly.”

“Try to keep up, you need the exercise or you will turn into a frumpy, flabby mother, you’re not getting any younger.”

The Captain grimaced and spent the next ten minutes devising innovative methods of killing Q.  She yelped when the next twinge of pain caught her by surprise.

“Kathy is everything okay?” he was starting to worry, which was another annoying emotion Q had just discovered.

“It was probably some Braxton Hicks, they’re a rehearsal for the main event.”

“Just to be safe, I think you should see the good Doctor, just to check that everything is progressing well.”  Q was feeling the pressure, he thought he had another week to cement his plans to protect Kathy and the twins.

He put his arm around Janeway’s waist and escorted her back to the village square, which was the nearest exit to sickbay.

“Could you use your communicator to let me know what happens please.” She was surprised and touched by his concern.

When the Doctor saw Captain Janeway rubbing her stomach as she entered sickbay, he wanted to sound his own red alert to signal the medical staff that they needed to get ready for the main event.

“Captain, lie on the bed and open your blouse please,” he located his medical tricorder and walked across the room slowly.  He didn’t want her to start worrying.

The Captain experienced another twinge of pain when she lay down but it wasn’t as painful as the other ones.  After reading the results of the scan, the Doctor’s brow relaxed.

He  smiled, “False alarm Captain, as you suspected the twinges are Braxton Hicks.”

Janeway was relieved, “Thank you for the reassurance Doctor, I needed proof of my supposition to stop Q doing anything stupid.”

“I doubt that will stop him!” said the Doctor with his normal acerbic tone.

Captain Janeway smirked at the comment, then stood up and tidied her clothing.

“I think I’ll return to my quarters and lie down Doctor.  Could you inform Chakotay that he has the Bridge.”

“A sensible idea Captain, you haven’t got long to go and I think you will need all your strength for the birth and what comes afterwards!”

Scene 11

Chakotay was sitting in the Captain’s chair seething.  Q had assaulted Kathryn in the worst possible way; rather than facing a long spell in the brig he was being shielded from the consequences of his actions by her ship and crew.  If it was anyone else, Kathryn would have locked the door and thrown away the key.  He couldn’t stand the thought of Q touching her.  He had waited patiently for her to relax the Starfleet rules about relationships between the Captain and her subordinate officers.  Q was rude, offensive and to add icing to the cake, he had impregnated her without her consent; Chakotay had always treated her with respect and love.

Chakotay was being eaten up by jealousy, more worryingly he was becoming delusional.   He reasoned that separating Captain Janeway from Q, would allow her to come to her senses.  He would accept the children as his own and try to a good father to them.  They could never meet their real father but that would be a good thing;  Q was not a suitable role model for his children.

Tuvok arrived to take over command for the night shift.

“It’s been really quiet, nothing on long range sensors.  B’Elanna wants to conduct routine checks on all systems, starting with the sensor array.  I told her to consult with you first, if she wants to take any of the major systems offline.”

“Thank you Commander, I will be providing weapons training with the new Q rifles for all Security officers, would you like to join us.”

“We must be all be prepared for the Captain’s confinement, yes I would, thank you,”  Chakotay saw an opportunity.

“Are the new Q rifles safely stored in the Weapons Locker, we don’t want anyone else to get hold of these weapons without permission?”  Chakotay was desperate to acquire one of these weapons, it would give him an advantage over Q.

“I concur Commander, I have ensured that only the senior officers have the security clearance to access the Q rifles.  Good night Sir” said Tuvok, eager to enjoy the solitude of the night shift.

When Chakotay left the bridge he headed straight to the Security room.  He entered his personal code in the weapon’s locker and put his thumb pad on the verification panel.  The computer stated his name and rank and allowed him access.  He took one of the rifles and ammunition and put it in a locker, he would retrieve it later.  

He had to pick the optimum time to abduct the Captain, once the crew found her missing they would move Heaven and Earth to save her.  He only needed to keep her away from the ship for a short time, to allow the Continuum to collect their rogue Q.  The Doctor told him that the Captain was resting in her quarters when he relayed her orders.  Nobody would disturb her until morning, it was now or never!

Scene 12

Captain Janeway woke up, unable to breathe.  After a few seconds she realised that someone had their hand over her mouth so she started to struggle.

“Kathryn be still, you will harm yourself and the babies if you don’t calm down.”

Janeway was horrified to hear Chakotay’s voice, what the hell was going on?  She sat still hoping he would take his hand away and let her speak to him.

“If I take my hand away, you’re not going to scream are you,” he said carefully.  She shook her head.

“What the hell are you doing, is this a practical joke because it’s not safe or fair to scare a heavily pregnant woman.”  Janeway was shaking with adrenaline.

“I’m sorry Kathryn but we have to take a little trip for a few days.  When we return, the Q Continuum will have captured Q.  You can have your babies safely and I will help you to raise them.”  

Chakotay sounded plausible but he had suffered a break from reality.  He actually believed that the Captain would appreciate his efforts.

“Chakotay, you’re unwell, why don’t you report to sickbay and we’ll forget this ever happened.”  The Captain was starting to worry about him, he was fixated on her relationship with Q.

“I’m sorry Captain but I must insist that you come with me for a few days what do you need me to pack?”  

He found a case, grabbed some clothes from her drawers, stuffed them in and snapped it shut.

Janeway decided to play along so he didn’t become more agitated and she would wait for a chance to escape.  They walked along the corridor to the shuttle bay without talking.  The Captain was trying to think of a way to end this attempted abduction, without anybody getting hurt.  

Chakotay was carrying two cases, he stopped at the door to the shuttle, reached inside one of the bags and pulled out a rifle.

Captain Janeway’s heart stopped, she recognised the Q rifle as Junior had given her a demonstration earlier in the day.  They were the only weapons that could kill Q and the babies.

She sat quietly in the shuttle as Chakotay lied to the bridge; he told them that he was taking the Delta Flier out to practice his piloting skill.  He added that he might explore a nearby m class planet, if he had time.  The doors opened and the shuttle launched.

Chakotay decided to fly as far away from Voyager as he could, while his fellow crewmates were still unaware that he had borrowed the Captain       

“Kathryn, would you like to lie down, you have had a lot of excitement today, it can’t be good for the babies’ health?”

He didn’t even realise the irony in that statement  “No thank you Chakotay, have you been in contact with the Continuum about your plans to hand over Q for trial?”

“He will give himself away.  When he discovers that you’re gone he will come after us.  As soon as he uses his powers, the Continuum will know exactly where he is and they will come to arrest him!”

“What happens if the babies decide to make an appearance.”

I’ve received Starfleet emergency medical training.  Women in my tribe never have any medical intervention when they give birth, it’s a natural process.”

“Have you ever been pregnant?”  Janeway was extremely angry, even Chakotay was wary of her.

“No Ma’am!”

“Then you have no valid opinion, you selfish irresponsible, brainless oaf .”  Chakotay looked shocked!

“Chakotay, think what you’re doing, the Q are omnipotent, he will kill you if you put the babies’ health at risk, try to think clearly about what you’re doing.”

“I think you should take notice of the lady, Chuckles!”  Q appeared between them and he wasn’t in a good mood.

“She was mine first, you can’t comprehend what it’s like to really love someone!”

“You’re wrong, I didn’t understand love until I met Kathy.  Then I discovered what a truly annoying emotion it can be.  I can’t stop thinking about her when she’s not with me.  I worry about her all the time and don’t get me started on the jealousy.”

“She will be better off with me.  I will adopt the twins, don’t worry,  Kathryn and I will tell them about you, when they’re older.  The Continuum will be here to collect you soon.”

“I don’t think so Chuckles,”  he turned to the side to show Chakotay his mobile emitter.

“If the two of you have quite finished fighting over me, my waters have just broken and I am in the early stages of labour.”

The babies decided they needed to be born in sickbay, so they transported everyone on the shuttle back to Voyager.  The Doctor ran over when he saw them appear.

“Captain lie down on the bed, everything is ready.”

He turned to Chakotay and Q, “Gentlemen go away, Lieutenant Tuvok wants a word with you Commander, he said he’ll meet you in the brig, it will save time - his words”

He turned around to check the condition of his patient to find her surrounded by Q,  Junior, a lady with stunning red hair, he assumed was Lady Q and a pretty blonde young female, called Amanda.  

The fight was about to start!!

 

 


	5. Jealous Q Act 5

Jealous Q - Act 5

 

Scene 1

 

Q ordered the others to stand firm.  The Doctor saw how determined they were and decided to work around them.

“How far apart are your contractions Captain?”

“I don’t know doctor, I haven’t got a timer, plus I’m rather occupied at the moment,” she said through gritted teeth.

The Doctor started timing the contractions himself as he wanted the job done properly.  He observed the next tightening of the Captain’s bump.

“Ow……. Doctor can’t you give me something for the pain?”

“I have reviewed all the information about childbirth and the experts believe that drugs at this stage of labour aren’t necessary,” the doctor said pompously, not realising that he was putting his very existence in danger.

Captain Janeway lost her usual composure and grasped the Doctor around the neck, then pulled him towards her.

“Pain Killers now!  Coffee later.”

The Doctor stood up and rubbed his neck,“Yes Captain!”

 

Q grinned, it was nice to see the quarrelsome E.M.H. brought down a peg or two.  When Q turned around, he was really annoyed when he saw Colonel Q walk through the outer wall of Sickbay to avoid the armed guards stationed outside. The older Q scanned the room and assessed the situation, paying particular attention to the identity of the Q surrounding Captain Janeway.  Colonel Q marched over to their leader and invaded his personal space trying to unsettle him.

“Q, you understand that these infants can’t stay here among this primitive species.  They are unable to comprehend the enormous power these tiny beings will wield.  Step aside and let us take them back to the Continuum where they belong.”

Captain Janeway sat up before her next contraction: “The hell you will, these babies are mine and will be staying here with me!”  She drew a Q rifle from under the bed and aimed it straight at the Colonel, “These are your weapons not ours!”

Q was so proud, she was so courageous and beautiful, even while giving birth to two babies.  He realised that he was madly in love with her and had been from the first time he met her.

“Go away Q and I will ask my mate to lower her rifle.  Be warned they are Q weapons not primitive firearms!”

The Doctor was watching the Captain’s blood pressure rise on his medical tricorder.  If the standoff continued she would suffer serious complications and could lose the twins.

Time suddenly stopped and everybody in the room froze - even the Q.  The Twins were not going to allow anybody to hurt their Mother.  They didn’t like the being who had entered the room; he was nasty and would have to be dealt with.  The babies joined hands, the Colonel started to disappear slowly as they sent his atoms to the other side of the galaxy.  

Afterwards, the babies allowed time to return to normal.  Q realised immediately that his offspring had disposed of Colonel Q. They were in trouble, the Continuum would redouble their efforts to claim the twins now because they had proof of how powerful they were.

The babies decided that their birth had to speed up, so they could protect themselves and their mother. Captain Janeway was preparing herself to push, when her pregnancy bump deflated like a balloon.  She lay back exhausted and fell asleep. The babies appeared in their crib together, clean and wrapped up in a blanket, one blue and one pink - of course.  Q rushed across to look at his children, they were absolutely perfect!

The Doctor finished examining Janeway, her womb had returned to normal and there were very little signs that she had been pregnant.  Her stomach was flat and toned, she didn’t even have any stretch marks.  When she woke up. she could return to her quarters.

Q was admiring his offspring when he sensed danger; other Q were arriving to abduct the Twins.  He pushed the crib closer to their mother so he could focus his attention on the battle.

Q snapped his fingers and sent the Q, who had just arrived, back to the Continuum.  He turned to his Q and asked for suggestions.

Lady Q was the first to speak,  “We must set a forcefield over the Captain and the babies.”

Q smiled and snapped his finger, a shimmering energy field encompassed Kathy and the babies.

“An excellent idea Q!”

Junior and Amanda were in the middle of dispatching the next group of Q to arrive.  Q frowned when he noticed that they were holding hands.  He would have to talk to his eldest son about the ‘birds and the bees’ and the danger of pointing his finger indiscriminately, at a later date.

Q needed to find a sanctuary where Kathy could recover from the birth and he could test the powers of the little ones. He had hidden in a holodeck program once and managed to elude the Q, so why not again. He needed time and space to show Kathy how he felt about her without the interference of her blasted precious crew.

 

Scene 2

He decided to visit Chakotay in the brig before he left. Lady Q was leading the fight so he could allow himself some time to have some fun and taunt his rival - he clicked his fingers.

Chakotay was sitting dejectedly in his cell.  He knew that Kathryn was in labour and was desperate for any news.  His heart sank when Q appeared in the Brig.

He couldn’t stop himself asking, “How is Kathryn, is her labour going well

Q grinned maliciously, “I am proud to announce that Kathy and I are the proud parents of a beautiful little girl and a handsome boy.  We will be taking a little holiday soon in your holodeck.”

Chakotay’s head sank even lower, “Can I see her, please?”

“No, I don’t think so, she is exhausted and needs to rest, anyway, how do I know you won’t try to kidnap her again?”

“I will give you my word.”

“I don’t think so Chuckles, I love her and I’m going to try to convince her my feelings are sincere and genuine, a visit from you, would not be helpful to my cause.”

Chakotay was embarrassed by his stupidity, “If you make her happy, then I’m happy, I don’t think you could ever hope to understand selfless love.”

“You’re wrong, I would give up all my powers and immortality to keep her safe. When she smiles at me, I feel as though my heart will burst.  Kathy isn’t the most beautiful creature I have ever seen but her beauty added to her courage and spirit makes every other woman pale into insignificance.”  Even Q was surprised by his eloquence.

Chakotay looked beaten, “I wish you luck!”

Scene 3

Q disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared in Castle O’Dell.  He was in a nursery that he knew for certain hadn’t been there before.  There were two cribs however the babies were lying together as usual.

“You could have waited, I was just saying goodbye to an old friend.”

The Twins happily kicked their feet and gurgled.  Q knew they were able to communicate with each other.  His children were extremely impatient!

“Where is your Mother?”

He blinked and appeared in a huge elegant bedroom, with a large four poster bed and two big, leather arm chairs in front of an open fire.  Kathy was sitting on one of the chairs, in her nightgown, fast asleep.  He picked her up gently, carried her over to the bed and pulled back the cover. When she was safely ensconced he returned to the chairs and prepared to guard his family for the night.

Scene 4

Captain Janeway opened her eyes to find herself lying in a big, squishy, comfortable, warm four poster bed.  Her first conscious emotion was panic.

“Where are my babies?”

Q jumped out of the chair, woken up by her cry.

“Don’t worry, they’re being looked after by an intelligent, responsible, beautiful young Q, who answers to the name of Amanda.”  Q said trying to calm her down.

“You let a stranger care for our babies!” Captain Janeway knew that she was being hormonal and over emotional.

“Nonsense Kathy, I met Amanda years ago on the Enterprise.  We were introduced by Jean-Luc.  We’ll talk about her later as I believe she’d make a perfect nanny for our special children.”

Q snapped his fingers and a breakfast tray appeared in front of the Captain.  She was starving and quickly demolished everything edible in front of her.  Q had even provided a mammoth coffee pot, which caused her to sigh with pleasure.  Post breakfast she indulged in a long hot soak, in front of the fire, in an old tin bath.  After getting dressed in her Civilian clothes, she felt like a new woman.

“I would like to see the Twins, please!”

Q clicked his fingers and the Twins arrived, as usual, in the same crib.  They were both awake staring at them attentively.  She turned to Q,

“Will they understand what I’m saying?”

“Of course they will, they’re Q.”

Captain Janeway picked up one of the twins wrapped in a pink blanket.

“Our little girl, I presume, what do you think of the name Qat? (pronounced Kat)

“That’s perfect,” said Q proudly, “I thought Quinn would be a good choice for our son, after you know who?”

As Q finished the sentence, Quinn appeared in his arms, smiling up at him.  

His mother laughed, “I think he agrees with you.”

Q loved hearing her laugh, it was very sexy.  He looked up at the ceiling, “Amanda could you take the Twins back to the nursery please.”

A pretty blonde girl appeared, then without a word, she disappeared again, with the babies in a flash of light, after waving her hand.

“I would like to interview Amanda before we give her the Nanny position, if you don’t mind”

“Whatever you say, Kathy, I will arrange it in a couple of days.”

“Am I allowed to visit the ship or will it put us in too much danger?”

“I’m sorry, this is the safest place to hide from the Continuum.  If they detect us aboard the ship, they will redouble their efforts to take the twins and they won’t care about collateral damage.”

“I suppose I could hold some meetings here, it will be a nice change of scenery for them.”

“We’ll have to stay here until I can think of a better solution to our problems.”

“Okay, Fair Haven it is, at least the locals know us, even though you don’t have a very good reputation here.”

Q looked disapproving, “And whose fault is that?”

Q stopped talking when he heard Amanda’s voice in his head, asking for help.

“Kathy, you look tired, sit down in front of the fire and rest.  I have to pop along to the nursery to check on the Twins.”

Captain Janeway raised an eyebrow and glared at Q, “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

Q pretended to think, “No, nothing comes to mind.”

He clicked his fingers and moved to the nursery.  Amanda was standing in the middle of the room, with her arms folded, looking extremely cross.

“It’s time for your nap, stop doing that and lie down please.”

The babies had devised a brilliant game to play, they were taking it in turns to float through the wall and back again.  Every time they came back into the room. they smiled at Amanda.

Q looked at them with pride, “The little tinkers are chips off the old block.”

He snapped his fingers and they settled gently back into the crib together.

“I’ve tried to get them to stay in separate cribs but when I turn my back, they move together again.”

Q looked at Amanda in astonishment and spoke really slowly.

“Take away the air underneath them, then they can’t float.”

Amanda smacked her forehead a couple of times,  “Of course it’s so obvious.”

“You will have to stay one step ahead of them if you’re serious about becoming their Nanny,”  said Q with appropriate gravity.

As the babies were sleeping peacefully now, he returned to the Captain’s room.  He found her asleep in the armchair.  Q though that she’d never looked so beautiful.  She wasn’t wearing any makeup and her hair was was breaking out from its clips.  It made her appearance softer, more like a woman, less like a Captain.  Q knew she would have to return to her duties but he hoped to steal a couple of weeks away from the crew so they could get to know each other properly. They had the twins as a bond between them but he needed to convince her that his love was genuine and he wasn’t playing the fool as he had in the past.

Scene 5

The Borg Queen was in her alcove, using her command interface to scan her network of cubes.  Nothing interested her apart from a piece of information from a cube in the Delta Quadrant.  They had intercepted a message from Voyager, the command of the ship had changed from Captain Janeway to Lieutenant Tuvok, Vulcan, species 3259.

The Queen knew a little about the Captain.  She was a strong woman, firmly in charge of her crew.  There was a lot to admire about her character; she didn’t scare easily and had even outwitted the Queen on a few occasions.  The Captain was classified as ‘dangerous’ by the Borg, a clever committed devious woman.

Now, where had she gone?  The Queen sent the nearest cube to follow Voyager at a safe distance.  She needed to discover where the Captain was and more importantly, why she had relinquished her command.

Scene 6

Captain Janeway woke up suddenly from her nap; she scanned the room to find Q asleep in another chair.  It seemed that he had human frailties when he took this form.  He looked quite young and vulnerable when he was asleep.  She reached down to tidy a lock of hair that was out of place.  Q opened his eyes and pulled her onto his lap.  Normally she would have been outraged but this wasn’t the real world.  She snuggled deeper into his arms until she was comfortable and lay her head on his shoulder.

“I was going to check on the twins, would you like to come with me?”

Captain Janeway couldn’t help noticing that he seemed very content in this position. Q tilted her head and gently brushed his lips over hers.  The Captain didn’t complain, so he kissed her more passionately and she responded. They broke apart when there was a loud knock at the door.

“Captain, it’s Tuvok, would you open the door please?”

Q could cheerfully have blasted the Vulcan into a thousand pieces!

“I’m coming Tuvok,” said the Captain. trying to stifle a giggle.

He walked into the room and quickly assessed the situation .

“Captain, would you like to mate first before I give you the information?”

Q started to nod but stopped quickly when Janeway glared at him.

“Report please Mr Tuvok!”

“We have detected a Borg cube on long range sensors.  It is matching our course and speed exactly.”

Janeway looked at Q, “Do you think that she knows about the Twins.”

Even Q started to worry.

“If she knew about them. she would have attacked the ship by now,” Tuvok stated logically.

“What do you think she’s up to?” asked Captain Janeway anxiously.

Tuvok was practical and totally unemotional, “She’s on a fishing expedition, she knows something has changed but doesn’t know what.”

“Don’t do anything for now, if we respond with force she will definitely know that we’re protecting something.”

“Understood Captain, I’ll let you get back to what you were doing,” Tuvok added, trying not to be judgemental but failing badly.

“Thank you Mr Tuvok, keep me informed.”

When they were alone again, neither of them spoke for a while, as they considered their dilemma.

“While we are in this form, nobody can detect us aboard,” Q repeated trying to reassure himself and Captain Janeway.

“If she finds out about the twins, she won’t rest until she assimilates them; then nobody would stand a chance against the Borg - they would be invincible.”  Janeway was beginning to understand the problems associated with being the parent of omnipotent children.

They decided to convene a Council of War, the following day, in Sullivans Bar involving the senior officers from Voyager and Junior, Amanda and Lady Q.

“Now where were we.” Q stood behind her and slid his arms around her waist.

Captain Janeway leaned back enjoying the feeling of being in someone’s arms, sharing worries and having someone else to lean on, for a change..  Q was about to make his move when they both heard Amanda scream,

“The Borg Queen is in the nursery with two drones, help…”

Scene 7

Q clicked his fingers and they moved to the nursery, in addition he had taken the precaution of arming both of them with phaser rifles.

“Amanda come over here please.”  Q wanted to move her out of the firing line.

The drones were standing either side of the crib waiting for instructions.

“Why are you here?” Q asked menacingly.  

He switched from his normal easy-going light-hearted character to an entity, capable of extreme violence.

The Borg Queen was in a good mood, “Nice to see you again Captain Janeway, won’t you introduce me to your friend.”  

“Q, may I present the evil Borg Queen.”

Q’s reply was terse,  “No I don’t want to meet you because you won’t be here for much longer!”

“Before I get accused of something I haven’t done, perhaps you could answer my question.”

Neither parent lowered their rifle.

“I would like to know why you have transported me here Captain and what you used to bypass all of our force fields?”

Q looked at the Captain, completely at a loss then he noticed that the Twins had joined hands.  He realised that they had accomplished this all by themselves.  They were attempting to neutralise the Borg threat - he eagerly awaited their next move.

The Captain hadn’t taken her eyes off the Borg drones standing by her babies.

“Tell them to move away or I’ll shoot”

The Borg Queen was surprised, which didn’t happen very often.

“Are these lifeforms yours Captain? I didn’t realise you had offspring.”

The Queen studied the male entity.  She knew that he was Q however the Collective had acquired very little information about the Q Continuum.  They were meant to be the Guardians of the Universe but she had never heard of them interfering in the affairs of other species.  The Queen studied both humanoids intently.

“Is this your mate Captain Janeway?”

“That is none of your business!”

The Queen gave the drones the order to take the babies.  Both drones bent down, then froze.  She was puzzled, it was unusual for drones to malfunction at the same time.  She repeated the order - nothing happened.  The Borg Queen watched in horror as each drone started to disintegrate.  Their organic tissue began to turn to dust.  Their cybernetic implants lost cohesiveness, causing the atoms to separate and disperse.  In a few minutes there was nothing left of them.

For the first time in her existence the Queen was afraid, “What have you done?”

The last thing Captain Janeway and Q saw was the horror filled expression of the Queen as she disappeared.

The Twins had delivered a warning!!!

  

  
  



	6. Jealous Q Act 6

Jealous Q - Act 6

 

Scene 1

 

After the Borg Queen disappeared, Q and Captain Janeway walked over to look at their babies, who were happily exploring each other's hands and feet. They smiled when they saw their mother and father gazing down at them. Amanda came back after the Twins moved her to another room; they really liked her and they didn't want her to get hurt. They both started to fall asleep, together of course.

"Well they handled that nicely, she won't try to abduct them again in a hurry!" Q was a very proud father but Captain Janeway was very uneasy about the whole episode.

The Borg Queen didn't admit defeat easily. She would return with serious reinforcements now she knew how powerful the Twins were. Captain Janeway felt really tired, after all the stress and tension, so she returned to her room hoping for peace and quiet for a few hours. She removed her shoes and lay down on the bed ready for a nap. She had only closed her eyes for a few seconds when Q came in shouting loudly.

"Why are you in bed again, it's a beautiful evening, let's walk down to the beach and watch the sunset.”

Captain Janeway groaned, "It has been a really stressful day Q, can't we stay here and rest?"  

"Nonsense Kathy, a brisk walk, lovely scenery and a charming companion, what more could you want."

The Captain got up reluctantly, she knew she'd never get rid of him while he was in this mood.

"Okay, with one condition, when we return to the Castle, you leave me alone and provide me with a decent cup of black coffee."

When they reached the door of the Castle she discovered that Q had another surprise waiting for her. The twins were wrapped up and happily ensconced in an old fashioned stroller waiting for their first trip outside.

The Captain felt emotional again, "What a lovely idea, I take back all the moaning now." The smile she gave him was dazzling.

Scene 2

Q Pushed the stroller as they walked down the hill and along the shore line. It was a beautiful evening and for a few moments they could pretend that they were a normal family. Captain Janeway felt almost content, for the first time since the Caretaker had pulled Voyager into the Delta Quadrant. They both spotted Junior sitting on a,bench at the side of the path, waiting for them.

"You took your time, I've been here for ages," he got to his feet and walked over to look at his new half brother and sister. "They're very small, aren't they."

In the blink of an eye, Junior found himself lying with the Twins in the stroller looking up at Q and Captain Janeway. Q couldn't stop laughing. Junior clicked his fingers and restored himself to full size.

"That isn't funny," he said wagging his finger at the babies.

"When you've stopped playing with your siblings, do you have anything to report?" asked Q, trying to be serious.

"The Q are still trying to find you and they are getting really frustrated, there is talk about hiring a bounty hunter, they were desperate enough to consider enlisting help from Captain Picard."  Junior knew about Q’s encounters with Picard.

"That's brilliant, they stoop to begging for help from humans and they happen to accidentally choose the one who has the best chance of finding us." said Q suddenly feeling depressed.

Junior was concerned, "The Q heard about the Twins meeting the Borg Queen, they aren't happy. There is talk that they shouldn't be allowed to live as they have too much power. They believe that It won't be long until other species learn about them and try to acquire their talent for themselves.”

Q was glad that Junior was being tactful, nobody wanted the babies to go on the offensive. They were safe for now however they needed to find a permanent place to raise the Twins without interference.

Scene 3

The Borg Queen had a magnificent temper tantrum when she was returned to her ship. Captain Janeway's offspring, sired with the Q entity were the most powerful beings the Borg had ever encountered. She wanted that power for the Borg Hive, they would be perfect. The babies' display of power was an effective warning. When they tried to abduct them again, the drones would have to be properly prepared. The first thing she had to find was an expert on the Q continuum and she knew just where to find him.

Scene 4

The following morning Captain Janeway left the babies with Amanda and walked down to the village hoping to meet anyone from the crew.  She needed to know if everything was progressing smoothly in the real world.  Janeway missed being in control, at the moment she could only react to events and she wasn’t accustomed to feeling helpless.  She opened the door of Sullivan’s bar and spotted a bridge officer sitting at a table.  She walked over and tapped his shoulder, Chakotay turned around quickly.

“Captain I’ll get out of your way, I was let out of the Brig this morning with strict orders not to contact you.  Tuvok will be very unhappy with me.”

Captain Janeway was in two minds, he had made mistakes but she didn’t believe he ever meant to harm her, in his mind he had been trying to rescue her.

“I won’t tell if you don’t, I’m sorry you felt that my decision to have the babies was wrong but I knew it would be my only chance to have children.”

Chakotay looked heartsick, “Kathryn I miss you,”

The Captain was nearly in tears, “Oh, Chakotay, I miss your support  wisdom, spirituality and especially your teasing.”

“Are you having a relationship with Q, Kathryn?”

“In all honesty I don’t know what we are having, it is extremely difficult to get to know Q.  He mood changes so quickly, I have to remember that although he has taken human form, he is definitely an alien entity!”

“Will he allow me to visit you and the Twins?” he said hopefully.

“I don’t know, perhaps we should leave it for a few weeks.  He hasn’t forgiven you for abducting me, yet.”

As Captain Janeway got up to leave, Chakotay followed her outside.

“Goodbye for now Kathryn, I hope we can meet again soon.” said Chakotay.  He smiled at her with his trademark sexy smile.

The Captain had forgotten how attractive he was, familiarity breeds contempt.  He took her by surprise when he hugged her so tightly that she couldn’t breathe properly.

“You’ve just given birth to my children and I catch you hugging another man when my back is turned!”  Q was incensed and hurt.

Chakotay and the Captain Janeway moved apart looking guilty, even though they had nothing to be guilty for.

Q clicked his fingers and Chakotay disappeared.

“What have you done with him?”  Captain Janeway had stopped feeling guilty and replaced it with anger.

“Your lover is back in the brig where he belongs!”

Captain Janeway stormed past Q and started to walk back to the Castle.

“Kathy, wait, I haven’t finished.” Q was quite indignant that she had walked away.

“Yes you have, you didn’t really think that I would be impressed by that pathetic display of jealousy?”

“You are the most infuriating female that I have ever known.  I am trying to show you that I care for you.”

“That display wasn’t about love, it was about ownership and possession.  You think you caught someone playing with your toys”

Q was furious, he went to grab her arm and she reacted instinctively, with all her unarmed combat training and dumped him on the floor,

unceremoniously.  He looked up at her totally shocked, then he started to laugh.  She sat down beside him and waited for him to stop.

“Let Chakotay out of the brig, he has served his time in there for what he did.”  she tried to phrase the request delicately.

Q turned over and shook his head.

“No, he can stay where he is, we don’t want any more whining visits.  I can’t stand the way he follows you around with those huge puppy dog eyes.  I don’t know what you ever saw in him?”

Captain Janeway refrained from answering Q’s question as it would definitely would have incriminated her.  She remembered Chakotay’s sexy smile when he looked at her outside the bar.

She decided to tease Q, “I don’t know he does have his good points.”

Q was shocked, “I can’t believe you just said that!”

“He does have an extremely sexy smile, all the female crew think so.” she couldn’t help herself, he deserved to be on the receiving end for once.

Q smiled evilly, two could play this game, he clicked his fingers and moved them to her bedroom.

“I’ll make you regret that last remark,” he pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately.

When they parted Q ran his finger lightly across her lips; they were swollen from the rough kissing and very sensitive - she shivered.

“Help, the Q have found us and they’re trying to take the Twins.”

They both heard Amanda’s cry clearly.

“We’ll finish this later,” promised Q, his voice deeper with lust.

Scene 5

Q appeared in the nursery and found himself facing Colonel Q and two of his personal lackeys.

“We need to talk gentlemen,” he demanded sounding calm and confident.

As soon as he stopped talking, he clicked his fingers and moved the discussion to a different venue, away from Kathy and the Twins.

In its true form the Continuum is filled with vast crystalline structures.  They appeared in the largest building which was used to settle differences among the Q.  All of them let go of their human forms and reverted to light and energy; They had evolved way beyond the need for physical bodies.  All around them, light spheres flitted about, occasionally joining together, which made each one glow brighter.  The walls of the structures reflected the dazzling light which made them luminescent in the evening’s shadow.

The Q communicated with thought.

“Are the infants pure Q, or have they been contaminated with human DNA?”

“Yes, their mother was merely a host.  I implanted the fertilised egg, however I didn’t anticipate that the egg would separate and create Twins.”

“They are the most powerful entities in the Universe, can you control them and protect them from abduction?”

“I have thought deeply about this problem since they were born.  I will allow the Continuum to limit their powers but I do want conditions.”

“We expected that, there are always conditions when you are involved Q.”

“Firstly, we are to be left alone, with no interference from the Continuum.  Secondly, Captain Janeway is not to be harmed, she is my mate.  Lastly, the Twins will stay with us until they reach maturity, then we will have another conversation!”

The Colonel and his minions joined together in a sphere of intensely bright light, which reflected off every surface.  When they finished deliberating, Colonel Q informed Q of their decision.

“We have limited your offsprings’ power, they are ‘normal’ Q for now.”

“What about my conditions?”

“There is agreement to all of your conditions, however we added one of our own.  We will monitor your situation closely, If you can’t control them properly. we will find someone who can!”

Scene 6

Q returned to Voyager after he had assumed his human form again. It felt a little restrictive to become solid again. As soon as he set foot in the nursery, an angry Captain Janeway came running in.

"Where did you go?”

"Kathy your concern for my welfare is touching but you didn't need to worry, I went to the Hall of Conciliation in the Continuum, to broker a deal for our children’s safety.

“Why wasn’t I involved in these decisions, they could have arrested you or worse.”  The Captain craved some control over her life, she was used to being in charge and making the important decisions.

“The Hall of Conciliation is a neutral zone, no Q can be harmed there, I was perfectly safe.”

“Why didn’t you think of making a deal before, it could have saved us a lot of unnecessary anxiety and an unproductive period in the holodeck.”

“I think that after the Q heard about the Twins meeting with the Borg Queen, they were more enthusiastic about making a deal.”

"Are they going to come after the Twins again?"  The Captain was terrified that they would take the children away from them.

"No. I made a deal, we can move back to the real world and you can take over your ship again, I know you've been missing it dreadfully."

"Are you certain, what did you have to give them?” the Captain asked suspiciously; in her experience nobody ever got anything for nothing.

"I agreed to let them limit the Twins' powers on the condition that they leave us alone to raise our children in peace." Q was quite proud of the deal he’d made.

Captain Janeway was incredulous, "They made a deal without adding any conditions of their own?"

"Not quite, they warned me that they would keep a close eye on our situation and if it looked as though we had lost control of the Twins, they would replace us with a guardian of their choice.

"Do you trust them to honour this deal?"

"Normally no, however the Q settle all their disagreements in the Hall of Conciliation , any deals made in this building are binding.  They would break our laws if they broke their word and we only have one punishment - death."

"I can take back command of the ship?"

Q smiled, "I've been trying to tell you that for the last fifteen minutes, yes!”

"What about you, are you going to stay or are you going back to the Continuum?"

"The deal was struck because I promised to stay with them, it's not that they think you'll be a bad mother. The Twins are extraordinary, they will need a guardian who understands what it is to be Q."

Captain Janeway sat down to consider the implications of this decision. She wanted to resume her old life and raise the Twins. There were a lot of working mothers who did both quite successfully. However the Twins weren't normal children and she had no experience of being omnipotent or managing their incredible powers.

She looked at Q honestly, there had been times recently when and she had considered having a physical and emotional relationship with him. She was definitely attracted to him but she had responsibilities for her children and crew. She decided to be cautious for now.

"We will move back into quarters on the ship.  We can establish a nursery next to my quarters and assign you your own quarters temporarily. If we both agree that we want to pursue a romantic relationship in the future then we can review this arrangement again."

Q was ecstatic, he didn't think that she would let him stay on board. He wasn't in the clear yet, he still had Chuckles and the crew to compete with. He always did love a challenge. A romance with Kathy was proving to be the biggest challenge he’d ever undertaken.

Q  was definitely useful when you it came to relocating.  With one click of his fingers he transported the nursery into quarters adjacent to the Captain’s.  Another click swapped the Starfleet accommodation, he’d been assigned, with his large suite from the castle including the oak panelling, huge tapestry wall coverings and a four poster bed, fit for a King.  He took Captain Janeway on a guided tour of his quarters,

 

 

 


	7. Jealous Q Act 7

Jealous Q - Act 7

 

Scene 1

 

“Well I don’t think Starfleet ever imagined that their living accommodation could ever look like this,” The Captain hoped that this statement sounded like praise!

Q was very proud of his alterations, “I know, it was so drab, it needed a bit of colour and opulence.”

“Well I have my first senior staff meeting now, wish me luck.”  This was a subtle hint that she was returning to work.

“I know, I will be spending some time with the twins, then I need to return to the Continuum to spend some quality time with Junior.  I’ve added a bedroom to the nursery so Amanda has her own quarters - I hope you don’t mind.”

“My head has been like a sieve recently, of course apologise for me.”

Scene 2

When Captain Janeway entered the briefing room there was a round of applause.  Tuvok stood up and formally passed the command of the ship back to her.  Then Chakotay came forward with a huge parcel in

his hand.  The Captain opened the present to find a selection of sleepsuits in Starfleet uniform colours.

“Thank you, the Twins will look adorable in them.”  Before the Captain finished her sentence, the clothes disappeared. “I have a feeling that I know what they are dressed in now.”  The Senior officers were shocked, they’d heard about the Twins’ power but it was a wholly different prospect to see them in action.

The day shift was uneventful, despite this, Captain Janeway was exhausted when she handed over to Tuvok for the night shift.

“Captain, I would advise you to take it easy for the first couple of weeks after the birth of your offspring.  Even Vulcan women have a postnatal period of adjustment.”

“I wholeheartedly agree Mr Tuvok, I will play with my children, then have a long soak in the bathtub, followed by an early night.”

“Good night, Captain!”

Chakotay followed her into the turbolift , the atmosphere was a little awkward.

“Welcome back Kathryn, it’s nice to see you back in the Command Chair.”  he said earnestly.

“Thank you, my life has been so bizarre recently, I think I needed some routine in my life”

“Would you like to get a drink or something to eat in the Mess hall, we have some catching up to do?”

“I’m sorry Chakotay, I’ll have to take a raincheck, I’m exhausted and I do need to spend some time with the twins, this is the first day I’ve been away from them for this long.”

Chakotay smiled at her, “Another day perhaps,” then he hugged her, kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

Janeway was astounded, Chakotay had never been so familiar with her in public.  She was so distracted by Chakotay’s strange behaviour that she failed to see Q heading straight towards her.  He caught her when she bumped into him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you”                                                                                                                                                                                                              

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      Q glared at Chakotay as he walked away. “Yes I can see that your mind was elsewhere, are you as familiar with all of your male crew or just him?”

Janeway sighed, “I have had a long day and I am exhausted, I haven’t got the energy or time to deal with your petty jealousy’

“Tell Chuckles to keep his hands to himself then!” said Q ominously.

Captain Janeway needed to change the subject, “I’m off to see the Twins, do you want to come?”

“I’d love to but I have a Meeting with Q, she wants to talk about the deal I made.”

“You’re always running off to see other women, should I be worried,” joked Captain Janeway.

Q stood in front of the Captain and pulled her towards him and kissed her expertly.  

We’ll continue where we left off, when I return.”  Then he winked and disappeared.

Scene 3

Chakotay had reason to be hopeful.  He had learned, from ship’s gossip, that Kathryn was not in a relationship with Q yet.  He was pursuing her but she hadn’t said yes.  If he could talk to her alone, he might be able to convince her Q was a dangerous, unpredictable entity, who should be kept at arm’s length.

He walked into the Mess Hall and spotted the Twins’ nanny, Amanda sitting at a table by herself.  He collected Neelix’s latest inedible offerings and walked over to her table.

“Do you mind if I join you?”  asked Chakotay politely.

“Of course I don’t mind Commander, it’s nice to spend some time with adults for a change.”

“I hear that you have your hands full, they can’t be the easiest babies to care for.”

“That is an understatement!”

“What’s it like working for Q.?”

“Q has impossible standards,  I don’t think he has a lot of confidence in my abilities to care for the Twins.”

“Who is caring for your charges now?” asked Chakotay.

“Captain Janeway has an hour’s quality time with the Twins before they go to sleep.”

Now Chakotay knew the perfect time to catch the Captain alone without Q looking over her shoulder.

Scene 4

The following day the Captain finished her shift and went straight to the nursery.  Chakotay waited for ten minutes then he followed her.  He walked into the nursery to find Janeway sitting on the floor playing with Quinn and Qat.  They were all sitting on a rug playing an unusual game.  Some stuffed animals were floating in a circle above their heads.  At regular intervals, one of the animals dropped and the Twins had a ‘crawling race’ to get it.  The Captain laughed when they collided in a fit of giggles.

“Kathryn, I hope I’m not interrupting , I was wondering if this would be a good time to introduce myself to the twins.”

“Of course, come on in Chakotay, you don’t need to stand on ceremony.”

Chakotay sat on the floor, next to the Captain, so close that he could feel her warmth and smell her perfume.  He wanted to kiss her so badly but he forced himself to go slowly.

He studied the Twins carefully, they were beautiful children but you could tell that they weren’t fully human -  at times, they seemed a lot older.  They looked at him with a similar contemptuous expression to their father’s.

“How are you coping with your new life as a working mother?” asked Chakotay

Janeway answered sadly, “I was under no illusion that it would be easy however yesterday I found it really difficult to leave them in the morning.”

“You could have stayed with them a little longer.”

“No, it was better to make a clean break, it would have become harder as the weeks went by.”

“Where is Q?”

“You don’t have to worry, he’s in the Continuum, visiting Lady Q.”

“Does that bother you?”

“We don’t have that kind of relationship.” explained the Captain.

He refrained from asking what sort of relationship did they have.  Chakotay didn’t want to outstay his welcome so he made his excuses to leave.

“I have to go because I have some reports to write, goodnight Captain.”

Q was outside the nursery listening.  When Chakotay opened the door; he walked through the wall causing Janeway to jump.

“I wish you wouldn’t do that, it’s very annoying.”

“I apologise Kathy, I didn’t want to interrupt your touching reunion with Chuckles.”

“He came to see Quinn and Qat, we are friends and have never been romantically involved.”  She decided not to mention their stay on New Earth, it would just confuse things.

“I can assure you that he isn’t thinking about a platonic relationship, he’s in love with you!” sneered Q.

“You’re wrong, he’s just a good friend.”

 

Scene 5

They walked back towards the Captain’s quarters, Q followed her inside.  

“I believe we started something that needs finishing!”

Captain Janeway looked carefully at Q to see if he was being serious.

 

"Q, it has been a long day, I'm not in the mood for games.” she said impatiently

 

"This isn’t a game, I assure you, would you like me to prepare a bath for you, just the way you like it?"

 

Q clicked his fingers and moved her to the bath, the water was a perfect temperature and her favourite bubble bath had created the ideal amount of bubbles. The Captain closed her eyes and let the warmth soothe away all the strain and stresses of the day. When she was ready, Q handed her a warm fluffy bath towel.

 

"Q could you be a gentleman and turn around please."

 

Q decided to tease her a little, "No, don't be a prude Kathy.".

 

She sank deeper into the bath and folded her arms with a stubborn expression. Q knew he was beaten, for the moment.

 

"Okay, you win. Spoil sport," he handed Janeway the Towel and turned around smiling, there was a mirror in a very convenient place.

 

When she was dressed for bed in her most sedate night wear, she came out of her bedroom to wish him goodnight.

 

Q was really glad that she had let her hair grow long again. He loved it when she wore it loose. While Q was admiring her hair, the Captain went to sleep in the armchair. Q clicked his fingers and moved her to bed; he had plenty of time, Kathy was definitely a woman who was worth the wait.

 

“Goodnight Kathy, sweet dreams.”

Scene 6

Captain Janeway was sitting at her desk the following morning enjoying her second cup of coffee.  She was almost ready to face the day when Neelix bounded into the room full of enthusiasm speaking in a very loud voice.

 

“Captain, I’m planning a little get together tonight to celebrate Commander Chakotay’s birthday and the arrival of your little ones, is that convenient for you?

 

“I’m free but Q has an important meeting back in the Continuum.”

 

“He’s not in trouble again, is he?”  asked Neelix suspiciously.

 

“ Apparently Junior has been testing the boundaries of the other members of the continuum - Lady Q and Q have been summoned to explain.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that, I don’t think you’ll be lonely Captain, a lot of the crew want to see your beautiful children.”

 

“I’m afraid they can only stop for an hour, then they have to go to bed.”

 

“Is that an affirmative then Captain?”  Neelix asked hoping that she would say, yes.  He couldn’t tell her that he was glad Q couldn’t attend.

 

“Yes Mr Neelix, it should be fun, we haven’t had a party for a while.”

 

Neelix added a surprise as he walked out of the door, “Oh by the way Captain, it’s fancy dress.”

 

She shouted, “Mr Neelix!”

 

He  escaped quickly after dropping that bombshell.  He knew the Captain wouldn’t have agreed to a fancy dress party.  Now he had informed her without consequences!  

 

This was not her day.  Now she had to add replicating a fancy dress costume to her long list of things to do. All she wanted was some coffee.

 

Scene 7

 

“Captain, this is B’Elanna, I’m in Engineering, Quinn showed up about three minutes ago and he is now crawling up the side of the Warp core.  Could you come down to retrieve him or send Amanda, please?”

 

“I’m on my way B’Elanna!”  The Captain made her way to the Turbolift quickly. Amanda appeared beside her looking completely distraught,

 

“Captain I can’t find Quinn anywhere in the nursery.”  Amanda was having a waking nightmare.  How could she explain to Q that she’d lost his son.

 

“He’s in Engineering, Amanda, I’m on my way there now.”

 

They reached Engineering at the same time.  B’Elanna was holding her breath as she watched Quinn reach the top of the container.  Amanda waved her hand and Quinn appeared in his mother’s arms, smiling angelically.

 

“Well crisis averted, I can only apologise B’Elanna,” she says wearily, she’d been hoping the twins would not take after their half-brother.

“I will ask Q if there is any method we can use to stop them teleporting out of their nursery.”

 

“I’m glad he’s okay Captain.  Are you going to the party tonight?”

 

“Yes I thought it might be fun to let my hair down metaphorically speaking.  Have you chosen a costume?”

 

“That’s Tom’s department although I bet it will have something to do with Earth’s nineteen-fifties era.”

 

“I was thinking of cheating by wearing an evening dress and claiming to be a movie star in the nineteen-twenties.”

 

“I don’t blame you Captain we could all use a bit of glamour, these uniforms don’t flatter anybody.”

 

While the Twins were having their afternoon siesta, Captain Janeway used the replicator to create costumes.  She uploaded a computer image of a Flapper and used her uniform measurements for the size and was very pleased with the end result. She even included a headband for authenticity.  Quinn had trousers, a shirt with braces and a tiny peaked cap.  Qat was going to wear a baby sized version of her mother’s dress.

Scene 8

After her shift ended, Captain Janeway went to shower and change, then she joined Amanda in the nursery to help  dress the Twins.  They still had the antique stroller from Castle O’Dell to help transport the babies.  

 

Junior had turned up, shame faced, to take Amanda to the party.  He kept away from the Captain obviously believing that Q had told her why he was in trouble with the other Q.

 

They arrived at the party together, Janeway looked around bemused at her waifs and strays, they made an interesting family group.  She left the Twins with a group of female crew members who were cooing over them.

 

She was getting a drink when Chakotay made his entrance.  She stood gazing at him, stunned, along with every female in the room.  She had forgotten just how sexy and attractive he could be -  had she taken him for granted?

 

He was dressed in a black tuxedo, which fitted him like a glove, the first two buttons of his crisp white shirt were open and the bow tie was carelessly looped around his neck.  The costume accented his attributes perfectly and he knew it - he was well aware of how sexy he looked.

 

He only had eyes for her!  He walked across the room took her hand and gently pulled her to one side.  Then he hit her with his erotic smile, he glanced downwards and smiled up at her.  

 

She knew that it was deliberate, he had stood on the sidelines for too long, now he was making his play.   He definitely wasn’t going to allow Q to have it all, his own way.  She couldn’t help feeling flattered that  two attractive men were vying for her attention;  however as Captain, she knew it could get complicated and messy.  Q was unpredictable and omnipotent, he had a huge potential to cause havoc.

 

“I have a surprise for you in the Holodeck Kathryn.” the promise in his voice made her shiver.

 

The Captain knew that it would be rude for the two guests of honour to leave the party.  However every woman needs a little romance and passion in their life to make their duties and self sacrifice more bearable.  She had been sensible and mature for too long - she deserved some fun as well!

 

He started to move towards the door taking her with him.

Chakotay was a handsome, attractive man, who wanted her; the glamorous costume made her feel good about herself and Q was absent, although she wasn’t sure why this was important, as they hadn’t made a commitment to each other.

 

She threw caution to the wind, for the first time in her life.  “Okay, I’ll have to let Amanda know first.”

 

“I’ve already let her know, apparently she doesn’t mind because she needs privacy to talk to Junior about their relationship.”  He really had thought of everything!

Scene 9

The door opened  to the holodeck and they entered a period nightclub.  He escorted her to the table and pulled out her chair.  Once she was settled, he sat down.  The room was beautiful, candlelight flickered off all

 

the glass and the ostentatious crystal chandelier.  The light was muted where they sat.  A waiter came to their table and opened a bottle of champagne, which he left in an ice bucket for them.

 

Despite their long association, they were nervous with each other. He had been her rock to lean on when the burden of command overwhelmed her. She gave him a purpose in life, Kathryn was his warrior princess!

 

"You look beautiful Kathryn, would you like to dance?"

 

He clicked his fingers and a singer appeared on the stage, the band started to play a ballad, which suited the singer's low sultry voice. They moved away from the tables, Chakotay took the initiative when he held her tightly around the waist, took her hand and started to sway to the music.

Janeway allowed herself to relax and leaned her head against his chest.  She thought that slow dancing should be banned as it felt like making love with your clothes on.  She was aware of every inch of his body pressed against her. When the music ended she reluctantly returned to the table.  They ordered their food then started to chat about ship’s gossip and she learned about some of the incidents that happened while she was absent.  They had eaten many meals together and both of them were guilty of flirting outrageously but this was different.

 

They finished eating and continued to chat idly; their easy friendship returned   The Captain was fully aware that she had a decision to make and she couldn’t let her hormones influence her choice.  Chakotay looked at her expectantly waiting.

 

Q was outside the holodeck leaning against the wall.  When he found out what happened at the party and that Kathy was having an intimate dinner with Chakotay, he was furious.  He was considering how to respond when he felt the strangest sensation.  There was a pain in his chest and he felt it difficult to breathe.  His eyes started to leak and he didn’t know why.  He waited to see what she would do next!  

 


	8. Chapter 8

Jealous Q - Act 8

 

Scene 1

 

Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship Voyager had an important  decision to make.  Her best friend wanted to take their relationship to the next level.  He had many good traits: his gentle nature; his spirituality; he was brave and had fought at her side in many battles.  She looked across the table at him, every part of her responded to his masculinity and sex appeal,  When they were stranded on an alien planet, they had been very close, if Tuvok hadn’t disobeyed orders not to contact the Vidiians, they would definitely have progressed to a physical relationship.

 

The major drawback was that she was his Captain and he was her subordinate.  Starfleet rules were very clear, a captain was forbidden to have relationships with her subordinates because it would affect her ability to command.  She couldn’t send someone she loved on dangerous missions, without a lot of heartache.  The second drawback was their close friendship.  He was the only person on Voyager she could confide in, would they still be friends if their relationship didn’t work?

 

Then there was Q, she wasn’t sure about anything in their affair.  They were the parents of two extraordinary children.  They flirted with each other, with the occasional kiss but it seemed that he wasn’t ready to commit to a mature romance.  Sometimes there was a glimpse of a man she would like to get to know.  Q was an alien entity, who could be cruel and unpredictable at times and capable of self sacrifice and loyalty.  His best quality was that she was never sure what he would next.  This was a novelty for someone who had lived their adult life governed by rules and regulations.

 

She could see that Chakotay was becoming impatient, he put his large capable hands over hers and moved forward.

 

“Well Kathryn, would you like to come back to my quarters for a

night-cap?”

 

She stood up and smiled, well at least he hadn’t invited her to look at his etchings.  He took her hand and they walked towards the exit.  When they left the holodeck they walked slowly back towards Chakotay’s quarters.

 

Scene 2

 

When Chakotay and the Captain left the Holodeck, Q walked through a wall into another room.  His eyes were even worse now, he couldn’t see because they were leaking so badly.  The pain in his chest had increased so much, that he was really worried about having a heart attack.  He made himself invisible so he could follow them, until they entered Chakotay’s quarters.  He would return to the Continuum when he was sure that Chakotay had won.

 

The Captain was starting to have second thoughts.  She couldn’t stop thinking about Q, how hurt he’d be when she told him.  They had been through so much recently that she couldn’t think of life without him.  He had inveigled himself into her thoughts and emotions.  She wasn’t being fair to Chakotay, he deserved better than someone who was thinking about another man before they made love.  When they reached his door he turned towards her, tilted her head and kissed her. Her body

responded but her brain was telling her that this wasn’t right, it was the wrong man.  She broke away and he looked devastated because he knew why.

 

“I’m sorry Chakotay, I care about you deeply as a friend.  You are my best friend and I don’t want to spoil it with a doomed romance.”

 

He was heartbroken but he didn’t want to burden her with his feelings.

 

“I understand Kathryn but please be cautious with Q.  If you read the reports of his escapades on other ships, you would see how dangerous and mercurial he can be.  I am asking you, as a friend, to promise that you will be careful.”

 

He treated her to one last sexy smile, then he went into his quarters.  The Captain walked back to her single quarters, thinking that if she had given into temptation at least she would have had some fun!  She decided to pop in to see the twins before she went to bed.

 

Scene 3

 

Q was sitting in a chair, looking smug.

 

“Well at least you made the right choice in the end.”

 

Captain Janeway was infuriated, “Have you been following me and eavesdropping, even you must see how immoral that is,”

 

“I’m not running off to have an intimate meal with any man who smiles at me.” he retorted.

 

“You’re spending so much time with you ex-girlfriend in the Continuum that I’m surprised you had the time to interfere in my personal life.”

 

“I didn’t interfere, I allowed you to come to the conclusion, by yourself, that he wasn’t the right man for you.”

 

“What about Lady Q, have you finished that relationship or are you just playing with her emotions as well.”

 

“You are the most infuriating woman I have ever met, I’m not playing with your emotions. You have the most devastating effect on me I’ve ever experienced! I can’t stop thinking about you and this body always wants you”

  
  


“Did you say that I’m playing with your emotions, you went from wanting to sacrifice your immortal existence for me to impregnating me without my knowledge or permission, beat that.”

 

Q couldn’t help noticing how beautiful she was when she got angry.  He fell in love with her when she told two omnipotent Q to take their quarrel off her ship without a thought for the consequences.

 

He decided to attempt honesty and see if that got him any points.

 

“When I thought you were going to choose that big oaf over me, my human body had some strange reactions:  I felt physical pain in my chest; my lungs were malfunctioning because I couldn’t get enough air into them to breathe properly and a strange fluid kept leaking from my eyes.”

 

Janeway was stunned into silence, this strange omnipotent, omniscient entity didn’t understand the he had experienced heart break.  She didn’t know how to explain this to him without betraying her own feelings.

 

“Oh Q, I’m sorry I caused you pain.  I’m never sure about anything in our relationship.  We skipped dating and marriage and went straight to parenthood.  I care about you and I adore the twins.

 

Q got down on one knee,

 

“Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager, will you marry me?”

 

Scene 4

 

Before she could answer him, a red alert was triggered and all staff were ordered to go to battle stations.  Captain Janeway went straight to the bridge and ordered Tuvok to report.

 

“Four Borg Cubes have been identified on long range sensors, on a pursuit course.”

The Captain rubbed her temples, “What is she up to now?”

 

Q appeared suddenly on the Bridge, “You didn’t think she’d leave the twins alone after they demonstrated their powers.  I should imagine they went to number one on her assimilation list.”

 

Captain Janeway blanched, “That bitch will never lay her hands on my children!”

 

“I agree Kathy, let’s adjourn to your Ready Room and hold a Council of War, I will summon the concerned Q and you must alert Amanda to bring the children here quickly.”

 

Q had two reasons for his request, he wanted the Q to allow the Twins to use their combined powers fully and he needed Colonel Q to accomplish this.

 

Scene 5

 

As soon as they entered the Captain’s Ready Room,  Colonel Q and an aide were sitting waiting for them.  Amanda appeared next with a twin in each arm and the senior Starfleet officers trooped in last.

 

“I’ve been advised that you have a request to make Q.” said Colonel Q impatiently.”

 

“Since you’re being so gracious, I’ll get straight to the point.  The Borg Queen is in pursuit of Voyager, she wants to assimilate my children.  I would like you to allow them full use of their powers until this situation is resolved.

 

“This was not in our agreement Q, you were charged with ensuring their safety, if you are unable to do that,  our deal is null and void.”  Colonel Q stated pompously.

 

“I thought you would try to use this situation for your own advantage so I came up with a plan B.”

 

Q pulled out an adapted Q rifle and aimed it at the Colonel’s head.

 

“That was not a request, if you want to leave this vessel in one piece, follow my instructions carefully.”

 

“You won’t get away with this Q, you and your human concubine.”

 

The Captain turned around to glare at her omnipotent visitors.

 

“What did you just call me?”

 

“You are Q’s human concubine, are you not?”

 

“For your information gentlemen, you are talking to Q’s fiancee, if you don’t help us, I will gladly pull the trigger, if he doesn’t.”

 

Colonel Q waved his hand and released the Twin’s power.

 

“Q, there will be a reckoning for these actions, good day to you.”

He nodded to the Captain, then disappeared.

 

“Well thank goodness they didn’t want to stick around, they’re so dreary.” laughed Q

 

He smiled at the Twins, “Now children, we have work to do!”

 

They turned around to speak to Captain Janeway as she disappeared in a green swirl of energy.  Q tried to interrupt the beam but to no avail.  His face hardened and he no longer looked human.

 

“The Borg bitch will regret this.  If she harms Kathy, I will wipe the Borg out of history.”

 

He knew the Twins were distraught when they saw their mother disappear, now they were just angry, the Borg Queen had gone too far.

 

Chakotay came in just as the Captain disappeared, he looked at the Starfleet Officers.

 

“Tuvok report!”

 

“The Borg Queen is in pursuit of Voyager in an attempt to assimilate the Captain and Q’s Twin Offspring.  The Q have allowed the Twins to use their full powers under duress.  We were about to plan our attack, when the Captain disappeared.  I have analysed the transporter signal and it is Borg in origin”

 

“Thank you Lieutenant, suggestions?”

 

Q put his hand in the air and jumped up and down like a schoolboy trying to impress his teacher.

 

“I have a suggestion Commander, you sit tight and I take my children to rescue my fiancee and blow that Borg bitch into oblivion.”

 

Chakotay was shocked and hurt when Q used the word fiancee, he would like to have heard it from the Captain’s lips first.  He put all that nonsense aside to focus on rescuing Kathryn.

 

“I understand that you want to rush in, all guns blazing but I believe we need to be more cautious, she abducted the Captain to use as a defence shield.

 

“She is no threat to the Q and has no powers to match my children’s,”  Q said dismissively.

 

“She will kill the Captain, the moment we try to rescue her, or in the event of an attack on her cube”  Chakotay explained as though he was talking to a small child.

 

“What is your ingenious plan then?” said Q petulantly, “I hope you can devise one quickly because I getting extremely impatient with all this talking.”

 

“A hall of mirrors!”

 

Everyone in the Ready Room turned to look at Chakotay.

 

Q sneered, “We don’t want to stage a carnival Commander, can anyone come up with a more sensible suggestion - it shouldn’t be too hard?”

 

Tuvok interjected, “Could you explain what you mean Commander, please!”  He glared at Q warning him to be quiet.

 

Do you remember when we used parabolic mirrors to trick the Kazon into believing we were travelling with a fleet of Talaxien vessels, it worked, just.”

 

Tuvok was puzzled, “How is this relevant Sir?”

 

“We have two missions; the first one is to rescue the Captain unharmed and the second one is to protect the Captain’s children. and I think we can use mirrors to accomplish both objectives.”

 

“I don’t think the Borg and their Queen will want to stop and fix their hair and makeup, Chuckles.” Q was letting his personal feelings get in the way of his good judgement

 

“My idea is simple, we send an away party to the Borg Cube using mirrors as shields.  The Borg drones will only attack if they consider us a threat.  If they see another drone, even though it is a reflected image, it may confuse them long enough to rescue the Captain and get out of there.”

 

Tuvok nodded, “An ingenious idea Commander but if it doesn’t work we must have a fall-back position.”

 

“I have a brilliant idea as well,” Q said childishly, trying not to sound as though he was in competition with Chakotay - that would be too humiliating.

 

Chakotay was sceptical “What is your master plan then?”

 

“I’ll go with the away team, when we set foot on the cube, I will disconnect the drones from the hive mind.  The Borg bitch will find it extremely difficult to reestablish the link quickly.”

 

Tuvok was the voice of reason, “Well it seems as though we have two excellent plans to rescue the Captain, now all we have to do is work out the most effective of protecting the Captain’s children.

 

The Lieutenant shook his head, he thought he was having trouble with his vision.  Amanda was holding Quinn and Qat was crawling around the floor.  Now there were two identical babies crawling and Amanda was holding identical baby boys.  Then the Twins replicated themselves all over the room, nobody could move without stepping on a Quinn or Qat double.

 

Q was beaming with parental pride, “I think the twins are quite capable of protecting themselves”

 

The real Quinn and Qat were having great fun playing with their other selves.  

 

Q clapped his hands to get their attention. “Now children, clear your playthings away until they are needed.”

 

Qat was the cheeky one and wanted to keep playing with the other babies.  She waved her hand and Daddy disappeared!  Q found himself on the outside of the ship and had to duck as a small rock hurtled towards him.  He clicked his fingers and reappeared in the Ready room.  He was ready to reprimand the little madam but discovered that they had both fallen asleep.  Amanda and Tom Paris were carrying them back to the nursery.  He couldn’t stay angry with them because they looked so angelic.

 

Scene 5

 

Captain Janeway was getting really tired of the Borg Queen, like most evil entities she loved the sound of her own voice.

 

The Queen was thinking aloud, “Your children will enhance our perfection, I may keep them with me at first to assess whether they will need a maturation chamber.  

 

“You’ve forgotten one important detail, their omnipotent immortal father is still on Voyager.  You would have to kill him to get access to our children.”

 

“We have a non-aggression pact with the Q, at their request.  From my sole encounter with your offspring, I believe they are aware, highly intelligent and in full control of their powers.  They may resemble human infants but they are Q.”

 

“You felt fear, for the first time, during our last meeting in the nursery.” Captain Janeway was taunting the Queen to distract her from a potential rescue attempt.”

 

“I’m sorry to disappoint you Captain but you must have mistaken surprise for fear.”

 

“No, I don’t think so, when you watched your creations disintegrate you were frightened.   Species 1472 were the only other resistance that the Borg have encountered.”

 

“We beat them!” said the Queen maliciously.

 

“You had to accept help from my crew first.” replied the Captain, enjoying the opportunity to gloat.

 

Captain Janeway achieved her goal,

 

“I will make you watch as I assimilate your children, then my first command will be to kill you slowly!”

 

Captain Janeway was overjoyed, she was actually getting under the Borg Queen’s skin, with a little more provocation, she would be so focused on rhetoric that she would miss the action outside of her chambers.

 

Scene 6

 

The Borg cubes were now within transporter range.  Chakotay was leading an away team of Seven, Tuvok, Paris, the Doctor and reluctantly he allowed Q to join them.  They were dressed in black, from head to toe with only their eyes uncovered.  They each carried a ‘mirror shield’ on their arm, based on an ancient design.

 

They transported to the Cube and drew their weapons, there were no aggressive movements by the Drones, so they holstered them and started the search.  Seven took charge, as she knew the layout of the cube.

 

“This way Commander.” advised Seven, she knew which parts of the Cube were less densely populated by Drones.

 

Paris froze as a Drone walked straight towards him.  He knew that he needed to keep his mirror shield in front of him, then move to the side gently to let the Drone continue with his task.  He couldn’t move!  He was behaving like a rabbit caught in the headlights.  Seven walked behind him and physically moved him out of the way.  

 

“Are you malfunctioning Mr Paris,  Lieutenant Torres would be extremely irate if we allowed you to become assimilated.” Seven smiled.

 

Tom Paris grinned at her, “That was almost a joke, Seven, you are definitely becoming more human.”

 

Seven raised her eyebrows, “I will take that criticism under advisement Mr Paris.”

 

“There you go again, the jokes keep coming.”

 

Everyone in the team gazed in horror as a large group of Drones headed straight for them.  Q stepped out of the shadows and clicked his fingers.  The Drones stopped suddenly, then returned to their alcoves.

 

“We have to hurry now, I’ve disconnected those Drones from the hive mind, the Queen bitch will be aware of our presence on board.”

 

“The Queen’s chambers are at the end of this juncture.” advised Seven.

 

Q stepped in front of the away team and held up his hand in a stop gesture.

 

“This is as far as you go lady and gentlemen , I’ll take it from here.”

 

“Q, step out of the way, I agreed to let you come on this mission, with one proviso, that you obeyed orders.”  Chakotay was upset that he’d given Q the benefit of the doubt.

 

Q looked at Chakotay honestly for the first time, since they met.

“I will bring her back, that bitch will not keep Kathy or the Twins.”

 

Chakotay looked at Q in disbelief, he actually believed him and even trusted him - a little.

 

“Voyager, get ready, four to beam up and transfer the Doctor’s program back to Sick bay.”

 

Q shook Chakotay’s hand,  “Make sure you get her back unharmed,” and give her my love,” Chakotay added cheekily.

 

Q replied in the same spirit, “Yes to the first request and ‘definitely not’ to the second.

 

Then the away team transported back to Voyager.  Q stood in front of the doors leading to the Queen’s chambers.

 

Scene 7

 

“To coin a phrase - Showtime!”  

 

Q decided that although he could walk through the doors, he needed to make a showy entrance.  He clicked his fingers then appeared directly in front of the Queen, in an explosion of light.

 

“Well Qi it’s been awhile.”

 

Captain Janeway was flabbergasted, “You know each other?”

 

“Qi’s mother was one of Quinn’s disciples.  She was killed during an earlier Uncivil War in the Continuum.  When the War was over, Quinn smuggled Qi out of the Continuum and left her on a primitive rock, in a misguided attempt to rescue her.  She certainly bit the hand that fed her because she assimilated the planet a year later.”

 

“I have an agreement with the Continuum Q, which has stood for a millennium.”

 

“The deal is off Qi, give me my human back and nobody has to get hurt.”

 

“So she is your human now, do you have her branded?” The Captain was startled to hear the Borg Queen use sarcasm.

 

“She is promised to me and is the mother of my children.”

 

“Why would I return Captain Janeway.?  While she is in my company, your offspring will not endanger their mother with an attack on me.”

 

“Let’s ask them shall we?”  Q clicked his fingers, after a brief pause Quinn and Qat appeared, sitting on the floor, in front of their father.

 

Their harsh unblinking stare was intimidating.  The Twins joined hands!  The first thing to happen was their Mother’s escape, Captain Janeway just disappeared.  The Borg Queen tried to block the transport, unfortunately she discovered that someone or something had interrupted the power supply!

 

Now, the Twins started to work on their second objective.  The Queen issued a blood curdling scream.  They had disconnected link to the Collective.  She couldn’t endure the silence.  Then she heard two small voices in unison.

 

“You fear the silence.  You are the many, not one, sole, lonely female.  You will be able to reconnect yourself to the Hive mind but tread carefully; if you abduct our Mother again, we will ignore your treaty with the Q and will return with one purpose!”

 

With a flash of light, the Twins and Q disappeared, leaving the Queen alone to frantically repair her link, the silence was deafening.  

 

Qi was deeply concerned.  She thought there wasn’t anybody alive who would remember her real identity.  This Q had been close to her mother’s mentor, Quinn.  She had to take care of this problem as well as the most dangerous entities she had ever faced.  It was hard to believe that they were just babies!   

  
  


 

 

 


	9. Act 9

Jealous Q - Act 9

 

Scene 1

It was early in the morning, Chakotay was pacing up and down in his quarters seething.  Q had moved into quarters on Voyager and showed no signs of boredom or worse, leaving.  He was included in every senior staff meeting even though he rarely made a useful contribution.  Q had devised an occupation for himself, he spent most of his time, finding new and inventive ways of ridiculing him and undermining his authority.  Chakotay had reached the end of his tether, one of them had to go and he would be damned if it would be him!  He had an interview with the Captain scheduled for eleven hundred hours to discuss the situation.

 

Scene 2

Captain Janeway was sitting in the nursery, cuddling her daughter, who was having a hard time teething.  The Captain had been having a hard time sleeping recently, so she’d sent Amanda to bed and sat with the Twins, trying desperately to think of how to make peace between Chakotay and Q.  While the attentions of the Continuum and the Borg were focused on the Twins and Voyager, she couldn’t afford to lose either one.

 

She was so preoccupied that she didn’t notice Lady Q appear in the chair next to her.

 

“You could stage a duel,  The winner gets your hand in marriage and the loser has to leave.” said Lady Q suggestively.

 

“I think I’ll have to come up with a more modern solution than that” joked the Captain.

 

“What a shame, duels are so dramatic and both men would look really sexy in period costume, drawled Lady Q, suggestively.

 

Captain Janeway laughed, “When you put it like that, maybe I will have to consider your suggestion.”

 

Lady Q remembered why she was there, “It’s nice to see you Kathryn however I am the bearer of bad news.”

 

“What is his punishment for holding a gun to Colonel Q’s head, did they take the circumstances into account?”

 

“The Continuum has decided that Q must be deprived of his powers for seven days.”  

 

Before she had a chance to finish the message, the Captain interjected, “Well that isn’t too bad, I thought it would be much worse.”

 

“I haven’t finished, when Q loses his powers, they are to be bestowed on Commander Chakotay.  The Continuum thought it would teach your Q a little humility.”

 

“Why did they choose Chakotay?” asked Captain Janeway slightly confused.

 

“I suspect they found it amusing, to give it to Q’s rival.  The whole Continuum is fascinated by your ship’s epic journey home and you are held in high regard.”

 

“I’m the same as every female member of the human race, why me?” asked the Captain modestly.

 

“You tried to stop an armed conflict between immortal entities and were willing to sacrifice your mortal life, they don’t forget sacrifice like that,” explained Lady Q patiently.

 

“I’m flattered but I’d be happier if the Continuum ignored me.”

 

“I’m going to deliver the news personally to Q and the Commander. It  will be fun to watch Q’s reaction when I tell him”

 

After Lady Q disappeared, the Captain sank back in the chair and groaned.  She knew she was tempting fate to look forward to a quieter period in her hectic life.

 

Scene 3

Q was sitting on the outside of the ship, it was the only place he could find some peace and quiet.  He had a feeling that he was about to be visited.

 

Lady Q appeared, “Hello Q, are you having a break from playing with your pets?”

 

“Oh it’s you, go away and bother someone else, I’m busy!”  

 

Lady Q looked around theatrically, “Yes I can see you’re snowed under!”

 

“Out with it, I know you’ve come to deliver my punishment.”

 

“Your powers are withdrawn for seven days.”

 

Lady Q was interrupted again,

 

“Is that it? They’re going soft, I thought it would be much harsher,” Q was quite relieved.

 

“Why do people keep interrupting me today?  They are going to give your powers to the handsome, sexy, Commander Chakotay, to get his own back on you for stealing his mate!”

 

“I’ll appeal,” he said desperately, “They’ll have to listen to reason!”

 

“Sorry Q, no appeals, I’m off to inform Commander Chakotay about his good fortune.  Good luck Q because you’re going to need it!” She added gleefully.

 

Scene 4

Chakotay had just taken his shirt off when he felt a presence behind him,

 

“Are you enjoying the view?” he asked, trying to embarrass the intruder.”

 

“It would be greatly improved if you turned around.”  Lady Q was rarely embarrassed.

 

Chakotay turned around quickly when he heard that voice, he looked for his shirt so he could use his combadge to signal an intruder alert but stopped when she wagged her finger at him.

 

“We don’t need to interrupt that stuffy, Vulcan security officer, I have an important message from the Continuum for you.  

 

When she explained that he would have Q’s powers for seven days , he laughed until he was doubled up,  “Let me get this right, I have the Continuum’s full permission to take my revenge on Q!”

 

“Yes Commander, do you hate all of the Q, even me?”

 

He gave her a frank appraisal, she was a feisty red-head with a fantastic figure, there was a lot to like.

 

Lady Q was also assessing Chakotay’s suitability as a mate and he definitely passed.  He had perfect kissable lips and the tattoo was an exotic addition to his features.

 

She stood up slowly and walked over to him, seductively swaying her hips.  Lady Q kissed him possessively on the lips.

 

“I will definitely see you later, Commander!”

 

When she left, Chakotay sat down to think carefully about the gift the Continuum had given him.  Should he exact his revenge on Q?  Could he use the power to show Katheryn what Q was really like?  His life, in the Delta quadrant hadn’t been easy  and he couldn’t foresee many chances to have this much fun in the future.

 

He wanted everything to go back to the way it was, before Q had interfered in their lives.  Okay, he hadn’t been in a relationship with Kathryn but the promise was always there between them.  He really missed the flirting, intimate meals; leisure time on the Holodeck and most importantly their close friendship.  

 

Then he weighed the offer from Lady Q. Perhaps they could have some ‘no strings attached’ fun; it might be good to show Kathryn that there were other women, who were interested in him. Hopefully it would make Q jealous, apparently they’d been in a relationship for four billion years.  It would dent Q’s pride to see her with a lowly human especially him.

Scene 5

Captain Janeway was in her ready room, reading the night shift log.  Q rushed in and tried to talk to her but he wasn’t making  any sense.

The Captain manouvered him into a chair and told him to breathe slowly.

 

“Did she tell you what they’ve done, the humiliation is too much to bear!” declaimed Q dramatically.

 

“Have you lost your powers already?”

 

“Yes, I actually had to walk here and travel in that revolting contraption.” replied Q, expecting sympathy.

 

“It must have been extremely traumatic for you,” said Janeway rolling her eyes.

 

“I know!” then he realised she was being sarcastic, “Oh you weren’t being serious were you.”

 

“You could always talk to Chakotay nicely and try to settle some of your differences amicably.”

 

“He would only make nice with me if I disappeared and left you alone.”

 

“He is a very reasonable man, you might find some common ground if you talked to him.” It was hard to reason with him, knowing that it was in vain.

 

“The only thing we have in common is being in love with you.”

 

There was a flash of light and Janeway found herself sitting on Chakotay’s lap with Q staring in horror across the desk.  Captain Janeway got up quickly,

 

“That’s not funny and definitely not helpful.”

 

Chakotay pretended to be penitent, “I’m sorry Captain.”  Then he grinned at Q, behind her back to demonstrate how sorry he really was.

 

“I don’t suppose there is any point asking you not to use the powers you were given.”

 

“No Captain, not this time, I’m going to have some fun and most of it will definitely be at Q’s expense.”

 

“Couldn’t you think of something useful to do with your gift?” asked the Captain desperately.

 

“That is why I popped in, I wanted to invite both of you to a party at Sullivan’s Bar, in the holodeck tonight, my treat.  You don’t need to dress for the occasion, I will provide you both with period costume.”

 

“Thank you Commander, we would be delighted to attend your party,” said Captain Janeway.

 

Chakotay left the Ready room and headed back to the holodeck to prepare for the evening’s festivities.  He looked down at his uniform and decided that he needed a new look.  He clicked his fingers and changed his uniform into sinfully tight, black leather trousers, a red silk shirt, open at the neck a little to tease and a floor length black leather trench coat.  He wondered whether the studded biker boots were too much?  When a female crew member walked into the wall

after he passed her, he grinned, he had definitely achieved the effect he wanted.

 

As the day shift ended, Q met the Captain as she left the bridge.  He started to moan about going to the party.

 

“We don’t have to go, we could stay in the nursery and play with the Twins”

 

“That would look churlish, we’ll go for a short time, if you don’t like it, then we’ll leave.”

 

“Okay, I’ll go for your sake but don’t expect me to be polite.”

“I need to go back to my quarters to freshen up. then I’ll meet you there.”

 

Scene 6

Q was sulking before he reached the holodeck, however when he went through the door at Sullivan’s bar his mood worsened.  When a guest entered the room, Chakotay clicked his fingers and changed their clothes into period costume.  He changed Q’s clothes into a traditional leprechaun outfit,  Q waited for the Captain, sitting on a table by himself, glaring at everybody who walked past.

 

Finally Captain Janeway arrived, Chakotay knew exactly what she should wear.  A scarlet red, velvet, floor length gown, with her hair in curls, loose around her shoulders.  She looked down and smiled at him, with a nod,  When she saw Q, she couldn’t help laughing.

 

“It’s not funny, I thought you would support me, at least,” Q responded miserably.

 

“I’m sorry Q, you have to admit it is a little bit amusing.  The Captain sat down beside him and looked around the room.

 

“The period costumes are excellent and he seems to have chosen them carefully to match the crew member’s character,” she realised her faux pas and added quickly, “Of course he got yours wrong.”

 

Chakotay was standing in the middle of the room holding court.  His eyes never left the Captain.  Lady Q was standing next to him, staring at him adoringly.

 

“What is she doing here?” asked Q peevishly.

 

Chakotay put his arm around Lady Q’s waist and whispered something in her ear which made her blush.

 

“It looks as though she is on a date, with Chakotay,”  answered Captain Janeway, surprised to feel a little jealous.

 

Q was scathing, “What is she doing, slumming it with that ignorant, primitive savage.”

 

“As I am one of the primitive savages, it look as though she is having a good time, which is more than I am.” hissed the Captain.

 

She stormed off, to the other end of the bar, really angry.  She sat down at an empty table and fumed, she absolutely hated that she had reacted so emotionally, it wasn’t like her.  Q was paying too much attention to his ex-girlfriend, no woman likes to be second best especially to a former lover.  Worst of all, she wasn’t sure if she was jealous of Lady Q.  Chakotay looked very sexy, the leather definitely suited him and his newfound confidence suited him.

 

Chakotay saw that she wasn’t sitting with Q and smiled.  He walked confidently over to her table and held out his hand.  He clicked his

fingers and a band appeared playing a slow waltz.  It felt like they were the only people in the room.  He put his hand around her waist and started to dance - they only had eyes for each other.  

 

Lady Q walked over to talk to Q, “What did you do? Things were going so well between us, trust you to spoil things.”

 

“It was pitiful to see you draped all over him, how can you lower yourself like that?”

 

“Did you say anything similar like that to Kathryn.”

 

Q realised his mistake, “I might have expressed myself poorly!”

 

“You are really stupid Q, do you love her?”

 

“Of course I do, I’ve never felt like this about anyone before.”

 

Lady Q dragged him to dance floor, waved her hand and replaced Chakotay with Q.  She took Chakotay’s hand and started to dance with him. When she glanced over to check on them, the Captain and Q had disappeared.

 

Scene 7

After Captain Janeway left the party, she stormed back to her quarters.  Q tried to follow her but got the door closed in his face.  Even he got the message that it wasn’t a good time to talk to her about what happened.  He was smart enough not to make her even more angry, without the protection of his powers.

 

The following day, She woke up in a foul mood with a splitting headache, needing a huge transfusion of black coffee.  Neelix wanted to talk to her but wisely changed his mind when he saw her black mood.  She sat at a table by herself, nursing her coffee, glaring at anybody who wanted to join her.  Q walked into the Mess hall, which was her signal to leave.  She completely ignored his attempt to talk to her and brushed past him as though he wasn’t there.

 

The Captain sat down in her chair on the bridge and gave her first order.

 

“Mr Tuvok, if Q shows his face on the Bridge, feel free to shoot him.”

 

“Phasers on stun or kill, Captain?” he enquired, with a slightly raised eyebrow.

 

Janeway’s mood improved slightly, she knew that Tuvok would actually shoot him if she asked him to, as a favour to her.

 

“Kill of course!” she said, clearly her mood hadn’t lightened that much.”

 

Scene 8

Q sat in his quarters feeling thoroughly miserable.  Kathy wouldn’t talk to him and worst of all their disagreement gave Chuckles the perfect opportunity to take advantage.  He had to find a way to get back in her good graces.

 

“Q, if you are listening, I am in desperate need of your advice.”

 

Lady Q appeared with a broad grin on her face, “My, my, how the mighty have fallen; the great Q having to ask me for advice!”

 

“When you’ve quite finished, do you have any wise counsel for me or are you just here to gloat?”

 

“For a Q with a huge intellect, you are remarkably ignorant about women of any species,” she added snidely, why had she ever agreed to have a child with him?

 

“I still don’t know why it was my fault, she was the one draped all over another man, said Q expecting sympathy.

 

“When you made disparaging remarks about my date with Commander Chakotay, you insulted Kathryn twice.  The first mistake was telling her that you had any interest in my choice of mate.  Secondly, you insulted the whole of her race.”

 

“What can I do to make it right?”  pleaded Q desperately.

 

“You must allow her to calm down, then spoil her, make her feel special and don’t mention my name again, even in jest.” she raised her voice at the end of her sentence and wagged her finger, to emphasise her point.

 

“Q, you are a genius, I haven’t got my powers but I’m sure that I can arrange something special for her.”

 

Then he made the mistake, he leant over and kissed her on the cheek, to say thank you, just as Captain Janeway walked through the door.  She stood still for a few moments then turned around and left without a word.

 

“Now look what you’ve done, she’ll never speak to me again!”

 

Now Lady Q was angry with him,  “Next time you need advice, don’t call me.”

 

Scene 9

For the rest of her shift, the Bridge crew were walking on eggshells.  Poor Harry Kim was in the Brig for insubordination because he asked the Captain to repeat an order she gave him.  The crew breathed a collective sigh of relief when her shift ended.  Captain Janeway was looking forward to a stress free evening, playing with the Twins.  

 

When she walked onto the nursery, Quinn walked towards her with Amanda cheering him on.  She picked him up as soon as she could and swung him round.

 

“What a clever boy, you’ll be running soon.” she said proudly.   Quinn giggled in delight at his new achievement.

 

Chakotay stood in the doorway, dressed from top to toe in black leather, “It’s nice to see you laugh, I have just freed Harry Kim from the Brig, was he really insubordinate?”

 

Captain Janeway smiled ruefully, “Perhaps I was a little harsh.”

 

“I think you need to relax.”

 

He clicked his fingers and a blanket appeared on the floor, with big fat cushions to lie on.  There was a big hamper, filled with food and two bottles of wine in a cooler.  Captain Janeway looked at him in astonishment,

 

“Omnipotence suits you, wouldn’t it be more fun to invite some of your friends to help you enjoy your gift?”

 

“I wanted to spoil you, you have had a rough time recently and you deserve some carefree fun.”

 

Chakotay lay down on the blanket and beckoned the Captain to join him.  She sat down cautiously next to him.

 

Chakotay decided to be cheeky, “Have you had a disagreement with Q?”

 

“You know we have, that’s why you’re in such a good mood.”  Janeway hit him on the arm to prove a point.

 

“Kathryn if I thought he would make you happy, I wouldn’t interfere.  We know very little about the Q, from what I’ve read in the reports, you can’t trust him.”

 

Captain Janeway decided to tease Chakotay and change the subject as well.

 

“Have you developed a leather fetish since the Continuum gave you Q’s powers?”

 

Chakotay flashed her his sexy smile and turned around slowly “Don’t you like a man dressed in leather!”

 

The Captain wasn’t averse to flirting with him, she gave him a long lingering look, from head to toe.

 

“Perhaps we ought to have a change of uniform but I can’t see Tuvok adapting to this new look.”

 

They laughed together but the Captain didn’t realise that Chakotay had sneakily moved closer to her.  Unfortunately for him, the Twins had noticed and crawled between them.  Quinn sat with his back to Chakotay effectively blocking his mother’s view.  Janeway picked him up and cuddled him.

 

“It’s nearly time for bed, he always tries to stay up a little longer than Qat.”

 

The Captain stood up and put both the twins to bed, then she turned down the light over their cribs.

 

She returned to the blanket, “Are you going on another date with Lady Q?” enquired the Captain.

 

Chakotay continued with the flirting, “It depends whether I get a better offer?”

 

“Well isn’t this a charming scene, you could have chosen a better place to seduce my fiancee than in front of my children.” drawled Q as he turned up the lights.

 

The Captain stood up hastily feeling a little guilty.  She really hoped that Q wasn’t able to read her thoughts, especially what she was thinking before he interrupted them.  Chakotay clicked his fingers and everything disappeared.

 

“We’ll continue our conversation at another time Kathryn,” he said looking straight at Q.  

 

Both men knew that this was a competition and there was only going to be one winner.

  
  
  


 

 

 

 


	10. Act 10

Jealous Q - Act 10

 

Scene 1

 

Day 3

 

Q sat in his quarters trying to think clearly about how to repair his relationship with Kathy.  Since he lost his powers he had made one mistake after another.  It was time to use his intellect, which hadn’t been used for a long time - he always relied on his powers.   He went to the holodeck to look for the perfect setting for a romantic walk along the beach.  After finding an ideal program, he went to arrange a babysitter.  

 

“Amanda could I speak to you, please.”

 

Amanda appeared in front of him, “You’ll have to be quick Q, I was just about to wash the Twins.”

 

“I know it’s your night off tonight but could you look after the Twins for me.”

 

“Okay, but you can sit with the Twins tomorrow night while I go on a date with Junior.” she said firmly.

 

Q agreed grudgingly.  After Amanda returned to the nursery he went to the Mess hall to replicate some refreshments.  Neelix approached him frowning, he knew that Q had upset the Captain last night and wanted to make sure he wasn’t making any more mischief for her.

 

“Can I help you Q?”

 

Q was his usual rude self, “I don’t think so, kitchen rodent, unless you can recommend a decent champagne.”

 

Neelix gave him his opinion, “The Captain likes French champagne.”  He knew full well that the Captain liked dry white wine and hated champagne however he was tired of being called a rodent.

 

“I take it all back, you are a useful rodent,” Q gushed, which made Neelix worry about Q’s state of mind.

 

Q returned to his quarters to replicate some swimwear in case Kathy wanted a late swim.  He sat down on his bed and pulled out a scrap of paper on which he’d made a list.  He crossed everything off  on the list apart from the last item:

 

Persuade Kathy to go with him without alerting Chuckles.

 

Later on that day, Q waited in the Captain’s Ready Room for her to finish her shift.  Captain Janeway walked into the room without noticing that Q was sitting there waiting.

 

Q moaned, “I know we’re not talking but there is no need to ignore me.”

 

Captain Janeway turned around, startled,

 

“I’m sorry Q, I didn’t notice you, I’m not in the mood for an argument; I’ve had a hellish day and all I want to do now is have a long soak in the bath.”

 

“I’ve found the perfect place to unwind all you have to do is come with me to the holodeck.” he pleaded.

 

She knew that the only way to get rid of him was to go along with his crazy idea then she would bring him down to Earth and hopefully still have time for her bath.

 

“Okay, on one condition, if I don’t like it, you will go away and leave me in peace to have my bath.”

 

Q nodded vigorously, then took her by the hand and dragged her to the holodeck.

Scene 2

 

“Computer, run program Q 1.”

 

They walked through the doors onto a glorious, golden, sandy beach.  The sun was setting leaving a fiery path along the water.  

 

“Oh Q this is beautiful,”  Captain Janeway sat down to watch the sunset.  

 

Q had already stashed the refreshment earlier, so he poured two glasses of chilled white wine and went to sit by her.  He was grinning from ear to ear, finally he had done something right.  

 

“It’s getting a little chilly Q, could you check the environmental controls?”

She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

 

When he stood up he felt something icy trickle down his neck.  He looked suspiciously at the sky, he had programmed the weather to be warm and dry.  Q spotted black clouds moving quickly across the twilight sky, then it started to rain, there was a cloud burst and the water soaked everything.  He helped Captain Janeway run to the exit, grabbing her boots along the way.  

 

Q left the holodeck and looked everywhere for Chakotay.  He knew that he was to blame for ruining his evening, finally he spotted him walking away, laughing so much that his shoulders were shaking.  Q was furious and vowed to get his revenge.

 

Scene 3 - Day 4

 

Captain Janeway had reached the end of her patience.  The actions of both men were interfering in the smooth operation of the ship and it had to stop.  Her private life was the subject of idle gossip and speculation among the crew and this interfered with her ability to command.  After an uncomfortable chat with Tuvok, they had arrived at a solution.

 

Tuvok sent two teams of Security Officers to collect Q and Commander Chakotay and return with them, under restraint if necessary.  Captain Janeway sat, waiting for their arrival.  They walked in together, totally bemused by their summons.

 

“Good day gentlemen, sit down please and I will explain everything.  Our situation cannot continue, we are the objects of ridicule among the crew and I can not allow this farcical situation to continue.

 

“Tell him to stay away from you.” proving that Q hadn’t really got the message yet.

 

Captain Janeway was adamant, “I care about you both very deeply but you have to find a way to coexist peacefully on the ship.”

 

“I can exist peacefully if he returns to the Continuum, then the ship can go back to normal.”  Chakotay seemed amused by the conversation.

 

Captain Janeway was about to wipe the smile off his face.

 

“I am going to confine both of you to the Brig until you reach an agreement”

 

Q blustered, “You can’t do that it’s preposterous!”

 

“I am the Captain and I can do anything I want on this ship, gentlemen, watch me!”

 

“You can’t keep me confined Kathryn, I can snap my fingers and go anywhere I like.”  boasted Chakotay.

 

“I’ve already thought of that, Lady Q has been working with B’Elanna and they have created a forcefield sufficient to contain an entity with Q powers.”

 

Both men were horrified at the idea of being confined in the same cell.

 

“Do we at least get separate cells, I can’t share with him,” whined Q.

 

“No. you will share a cell to encourage you to talk to each other.” explained the Captain, who was becoming impatient.

 

“Kathryn please reconsider, who will take over my command?” pleaded Chakotay

 

“I’ve promoted Tom Paris temporarily, he was quite amused when I told him the reason.  Also you will address me as Captain, while we are working.

 

“Mr Tuvok, take them to the Brig please.”

 

She spoke to both men, “Use your time well gentlemen or you will be spending a long time in your new accommodation.”

 

Tuvok gave a rare smile as he ushered them out of the Ready Room in restraints.  As they walked down to the Brig they continued to squabble.

 

“If you hadn’t soaked her with your infantile jealousy last night we wouldn’t be in this ridiculous situation,”  shouted Q.

 

“You’ve taken every opportunity to ridicule me and undermine my authority with the crew.  You don’t belong on this ship, retorted Chakotay.

 

Q retaliated, “I love her and our children and I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Scene 4

 

When they reached the Brig, Tuvok took off their restraints and waited for them to walk into the cell.  

 

Q decided to make a last, highly dangerous, protest.

 

“I demand to see Kathy, this is ridiculous, I’m not going to submit to this indignity.”

 

Tuvok picked up a phaser rifle and aimed it at Q’s head.

“This a Q weapon, I am authorised by the Captain to use it if either of you resist.”

 

Both men walked reluctantly into the cell then Tuvok set the forcefield.  Before he left, he gave them the benefit of his wisdom.

 

“I suggest you settle your differences soon gentlemen.  I have never seen Captain Janeway so angry and resolute about anything before.”

 

Tuvok returned to the Bridge to report the successful completion of his order.

“Q and Commander Chakotay have been successfully incarcerated in the Brig, Captain.”

 

“Did they cause any problems, Mr Tuvok.” asked the Captain.

 

“Token protests Captain, I persuaded them to accept their imprisonment.”

 

Captain Janeway decided not to pry any further.

  
  


Q was pacing up and down the cell, while Chakotay lay down on one of the beds smiling.

 

“I don’t know why you’re so happy, she locked you up as well.” said Q snappily.

 

Chakotay replied, “I don’t know why you’re fighting this, why don’t we sort it out like men.”

 

“As I’m not human you will have to spell it out.”

 

“We have a fight with our fists, humans call it boxing.  The winner gets to stay on board and the loser has to leave.

 

“That solution is totally unfair, I know you are an experienced boxer and you’re much more physical than I am.”

 

Chakotay taunted him a little more, “Oh, that’s brilliant, the great Q is scared of me.”

“Don’t be absurd, I am Q, I’ve defeated huge armies so why would I be scared of a puny, pathetic human.”

 

“Ah, but you’re not Q for the next four days, are you?” reminded Chakotay.

 

“I think Kathy would throw us both out of the nearest airlock if we had a fight and I don’t want to upset her while she is in this mood.”

 

Chakotay remembered the Captain’s expression while she was informing them about her plan.  

 

“Point taken, Kathryn is a fiery woman when she is crossed.”

 

“I must confess, I fell in love with her when she ordered Quinn and I off her ship when you freed him recklessly from his jail cell.  She was so beautiful and courageous.” confessed Q.

 

Chakotay admitted, “We were really shocked that the Continuum allowed Kathryn to decide Quinn’s fate,”

 

“You would be surprised in what high esteem Kathy is held by the Q Continuum.”

 

“I fell in love with her when she blew up the Caretaker’s array rather than allow his advanced technology to fall into the hands of the Kazon.  She wouldn’t sacrifice the Ocampa in order to get us home.  She has a noble, brave spirit and she would lay down her life for the crew and we would die for her.”

 

“I was even warned by the Continuum not to trifle with her affections or I would suffer the consequences.”

 

Chakotay laughed, “I would have to face the wrath of the whole crew if I upset the Captain, I think Neelix would be the first person to poison me although I think he’s been practicing already.”

 

Q was frustrated, “We both love her and want to be with her, how are we going to agree anything!

 

Scene 5

 

Captain Janeway was on the Bridge discussing warp engine repairs with B’Elanna, when Junior appeared.  

 

She turned around smiling, “This is a nice surprise Junior, are you looking for Q or Amanda.”

 

“Neither, Aunt Kathy, I’m here to see you on a matter of grave importance.  The Q asked me to deliver a warning.”

 

“We will talk in my Ready Room.”

 

When they sat down and made themselves comfortable, Junior gave her the message.

 

“There is an Hirogen ship on course to intercept Voyager in approximately two hours.  Rumours have been circulating about the Twins and they have been designated as worthy prey by the hunting parties.”

 

“How long do we have to prepare,” asked Captain Janeway grimly.

 

“The Hirogen ships are the only vessels in this quadrant to match Voyager in speed, weapons and defensive capabilities,” replied Junior.

 

The Captain knew the answer to her question before she asked, “Will the Q help us?”

 

Junior was surprised, “You know they won’t interfere, I was surprised that they allowed me to warn you, Aunt Kathy.”

 

“Thank the Q for their warning, we’ll take it from here.”

 

“As soon as the attack begins, I will take Amanda and the Twins to safety in the Continuum.”

 

The Captain was ecstatic, she even hugged Junior, “Thank you, it will take a load off my time to know they are safe.”

 

Junior was blushing, “Don’t worry Aunt Kathy, my money is on you; the Hirogens won’t know what hit them.”  Then he disappeared after his vote of confidence.

 

The Captain went straight to the Bridge to sound the red alert, she ordered the crew to Battle Stations.  Tuvok was puzzled, he looked at the long range sensor scans and couldn’t find any reasons for the red alert.

 

As though she could read his mind, the Captain answered him, “Tuvok, I have received intelligence that suggests an impending attack by a single Hirogen ship, in stealth mode is imminent.”

 

“Do you know why they want to attack the ship?”

 

“The Hirogen have heard rumours about the Twins and decided that they are worthy prey.”

 

“Interesting!” was the only response from Tuvok.

 

Captain Janeway consoled herself with the fact that they couldn’t know everything about the Twin’s unique talents.

 

Tuvok asked reluctantly, “Do you think we should release Q and Commander Chakotay from the Brig.“

 

“We will wait and see if their skill sets are needed.” replied the Captain

 

“What are your orders?” asked Tuvok.

 

“What are your orders?”

 

“Could you arm all the Security Officers with phaser rifles and form a security ring around the Nursery,”

 

“Aye Captain, we must review your security as they have long range transporters.”

 

“I’m not worried about me, they can’t get their hands on the twin’s powers, it could give them control of this quadrant.”

 

“Is Amanda aware of the threats towards the Twins?” asked Tuvok.  

 

“I know she is Q however I’m going to the nursery to warn Amanda about the Hirogen then she can pack some of their clothes and equipment to take to the Continuum.”

 

As she reached the door to the nursery Amanda came rushing out,  “Captain do you know where the Twins are, I turned my back on them for two seconds and they disappeared?”

 

“Computer can you locate Quinn and Qat Janeway.”

 

“Quinn and Qat Janeway are not aboard the ship.”

 

“Were there any unusual reports at the time they disappeared?”

 

“There was a trace of an subnucleonic beam.”

 

Captain Janeway ran down to the Brig as fast as she could to release Chakotay and Q.  She was the only one who had the code to release them.  Before she reached the Brig she felt the sensations of a transport beginning, then she disappeared.

 

When Tuvok discovered that the Captain and the Twins were no longer on the ship , he went straight to the Brig to apprise Q and Commander Chakotay about their disappearance.

“Let us out and we will start the search, Q can speak to the Continuum about their warning and where they got the information.”

 

“Unfortunately, I can’t release you Gentlemen, only Captain Janeway has the code.”  Tuvok seemed quite embarrassed.

 

Q stood up, “Get Junior, he can release us.”

 

“Amanda tried but they told her that they had sent Junior to intervene once and he wasn’t allowed to do it again, even to save the Twins.”

 

Chakotay kicked the wall, “Guardians of the galaxy, what use are they?”

 

Tuvok returned to the Bridge to begin the search for the Hirogen vessel.

 

Scene 6

 

Captain Janeway found herself on the deck of an alien ship, which she presumed was Hirogen.  She looked around desperately for her children.  Quinn and Qat were in separate cages, on either side of the space.  Neither of the Twins were crying, instead they looked around their environment inquisitively.  Janeway sat between them talking about what they would do when they returned to Voyager.

 

“I know you like the beach at Fair Haven.  We can take a picnic and your buckets and spades and spend the whole day there.  You can have ice cream as a treat for being brave now.”

 

She stood up when she heard the door opening.  An Hirogen hunter walked in carrying, what looked like, food.

 

“Why have you taken us from our ship?” asked Captain Janeway, taking care not to show any fear.

 

“We have received information that your young have abilities that would make them worthy prey in a special hunt.  They will make excellent, unique trophies that will be greatly envied by all hunters.”

 

“They’re only infants, how could any strong hunter boast about killing such puny, small prey?” taunted Captain Janeway.

 

“We heard that although they may look like infants, they are more powerful than the Guardians.”

 

“Whoever told you that is mistaken, they are ordinary, human infants - look at them!” stated the Captain firmly.

 

“We brought you here because they will not show us their powers, you must convince them or you will be the first new trophy!”

 

The Captain knew that she had to persuade the Hirogen to move the Twins into the same cage.  If they could link hands, they had the power to take them all back to Voyager.

 

“I need to speak to the Alpha.”

 

“I am the Alpha and you will only communicate with me.”  The Beta was trying to intimidate her, which didn’t go down well with the Captain.  She stood up ready to go into battle for her babies.

 

“You are not the Alpha, he is much bigger than you;  I still can’t believe that the Almighty warrior race of the Hirogen are worried about two tiny infants?”

 

“Two, tiny infants, who are rumoured to be the most powerful entities in the Universe.”

 

“How could we overpower two Hirogen warriors, they’re locked in cages?”

 

The Hirogen was losing his temper, “The Alpha ordered that the infants must be kept apart and that you can’t have access to them.”

 

Without any warning, he hit Captain Janeway around the face for her disrespect then left the room, leaving the Captain and the Twins in the dark.

 

When he reported back to the Alpha, he had a surprise.

 

“We need to dissect one of the infants to try to locate the source of their power.”

 

The Beta was about to object then he remembered the last hunter who had voiced his opinion, his head was a prize exhibit in the trophy room.

 

Scene 7

 

Q and Chakotay were bickering in their cell and had almost come to blows, because they felt so helpless.  They had to sit in captivity, while the woman they loved and her babies were being held prisoner by a bloodthirsty race of psychopaths.  Q knew that the Twins could definitely look after themselves although he wished that he hadn’t allowed the Continuum to reduce the range of their powers.

 

Q wanted Chakotay to use the Q power to walk through the wall of the cell, “It’s simple, you have to go through the wall, then walk around the ship until you reach the launch bay, signal Tuvok and he will open the doors for you.”

 

“I can’t do it, obviously the Continuum didn’t give me that ability.  I just keep banging my head every time I try to walk through the wall,” complained Chakotay.

 

Q tried to encourage him, “You can’t do it because you don’t believe you can, don’t think about what you are doing - just do it!”

 

“We’ll have to think of another way to get out of here.  Perhaps Tuvok or Harry Kim could try to break the code?”

 

“That will take far too long, if we don’t get to them soon, Kathy and the Twins will be trophies on the Alpha’s wall.”  Q was starting to panic, he couldn’t face losing Kathy and the Twins.

 

“How will you get out?” asked Chakotay.

 

“I’ll stay here and keep trying to contact Junior, I know he is fond of his Godmother, he won’t take any notice of the others, just like his father..”

 

Q spotted that Chakotay’s arm had slipped through the hull while he had been leaning against it.  He pointed this out to Chakotay, who yelped and pulled his arm back quickly.

 

Q was smirking, “See, mind over matter.”

 

Chakotay started to practice by pushing his arms and legs through the hull several times.  Then he went for the tricky one - his head.  He closed his eyes and moved his head forward extremely slowly, which caused Q ran out of patience and give him a helping hand!

 

It was the most amazing feeling.  He knew that his body was still in the cell but he felt weightless.   The stars and planets streaked by in a blaze of colour.  He pulled his head back swiftly when a space rock came hurtling towards him and looked at Q in astonishment.

 

“Why do you ever travel inside a spaceship when everything is so breathtakingly beautiful out there?” asked Chakotay.

 

“Yes, yes yes, it’s all wonderful but we have to focus on the task in hand, rescuing Kathy and the Twins.

 

Scene 8

 

Captain Janeway picked herself off the floor and wiped the blood off her lips with her sleeve.  Her mouth had already started to swell and she felt light headed but she couldn’t let the Twins know that she was hurt.  She would make the Hirogen regret that cowardly blow before she escaped.  

 

She divided her time sitting by each child, to reassure them that they weren’t alone.  When she moved over to sit by Qat, her daughter asked for a kiss.  The Captain bent down and carefully pressed her sore face to the bars and Qat crawled over to kiss her.  When their lips touched, Qat began to glow and the Captain’s bruised sore lips felt warmer and less painful.  She sat up and touched her face gingerly, the pain and swelling had completely disappeared.

 

She looked in awe at her daughter,  “Thank you Qat, we’ll have to talk to Daddy about your new ability when we get home.”

 

When she moved to sit by Quinn, she noticed that Qat had stuck her arm out of the cage, stretching it towards her brother.  She looked back at Quinn as he did exactly the same.  The Captain’s heart ached because she thought they were trying to reach out to each other.  They had never been apart before.

 

Quinn remembered that Daddy had told them to hide their light from everyone but this was different; he would not allow the big bad man to hurt his mother again.  His hand started to glow, after a few seconds Quinn pushed his light across the room towards his sister.  In a short time there was a beam of light stretching from one twin to the other, which connected their energies. An alarm sounded in the Command Centre of the ship.  The Beta hunter alerted the Alpha that there was an unidentified energy source coming from the area where they were holding their prey. They ran to the room, where they were keeping the Captain and the Twins, scanning everything.  They reached for their weapons when they saw the beam of light stretching between the babies.

 

Quinn and Qat were really angry; the big men had hurt their mother and locked them up in separate cages like animals.  The first act of their revenge was to neutralise the Hirogens’ weapons, unfortunately it left the ship defenceless as well.  The Hunters threw their guns to the floor, in disgust, and drew their knives.

 

Quinn and his sister decided that the bad men were too big so they decided to bring them down to their size.  They started to shine brightly, which wasn’t good news for the bad men!  When their light became too bright to look at, each of them released a ball of light which covered both Hirogen hunters.  

 

Captain Janeway was so astonished by her children’s power that she didn’t spot immediately that the Hirogens were getting smaller.  She did take notice when they continued to decrease in height until they were the same size as the Twins.  

 

Quinn and Qat clapped their hands, delighted by their work, then they joined together again to finish what they started.  Once their link was established again, they floated the tiny Hirogens up to the Trophy wall until they were next to their prey.  Although they were  infants, they appreciated the irony that the Hirogen were trophies now.

 

The Twins grinned at each other, the tiny men looked really funny stuck on the wall struggling to free themselves.  They kept shouting threats but nobody could hear them.

 

While the Hirogen were shrinking, everything they were carrying dropped to the floor.  Captain Janeway found a set of keys and unlocked the door of the cages.  She carried the babies to the Command centre of the ship so she could look for a way to contact Voyager.

 

Scene 9

 

Chakotay was ready to begin his walk around the outside of the ship.  Tuvok was standing by, in the launch bay waiting for the signal.  He took a deep breath and pushed himself through the hull.  His human brain wasn’t able to adjust to the conditions and the fact that he was standing horizontally, which left him dizzy and confused.  Obviously the Q had never encountered this problem as they weren’t humanoid.  Chakotay got down on his hands and knees and started to crawl which alleviated some of the symptoms.  It was getting harder and harder to focus on his goal.  He stopped for a few minutes to enable him to take big deep breaths.  His head cleared a little so he carried on.  His first experience of being unsuited in space was unpleasant and not helped by the small pieces of space debris which seemed to enjoy hitting him.

He finally reached the outside of the launch bay and vowed never to do it again.  Tuvok was there to greet him.  As they walked to the Bridge, Chakotay slipped back into his role as First Officer and ordered Chakotay to report.

 

“We have located the Hirogen ship and sensors show their weapons are off line.  We have detected five life signs but two of the are faint.”

 

“How soon can we rendezvous with the vessel, without weapons they are a sitting duck.” asked Chakotay, who was getting worried for their safety.

 

Chakotay sat in the Big Chair when he reached the Bridge and immediately contacted B’Elanna in Engineering.

 

“I want you to get us up to top speed quickly, give me everything you’ve got; divert all power from  non essential systems if you need to,” ordered Chakotay.

 

He tapped his combadge to speak to Q,  “Have you had any luck locating Junior, we could really use his help?”

 

“I am certain that the others are preventing me from reaching him.  They stubbornly insist on enforcing their non interference policy.”

 

“I’ll keep you informed during the rescue attempt,” said Chakotay generously.

 

“Thank you Commander,”  Q started to feel anxious, he had never really cared about anything deeply before, so this was a new experience for him.  He spoke to the E.M.H and was curtly informed that there were no legal remedies for anxiety.

 

Captain Janeway looked around for the Twins and found them curled up next to each other, fast asleep.  They looked so small and innocent that she occasionally forgot they were omnipotent Q.  

 

She was startled when an alarm sounded from one of the consoles.  There was a screen flashing which appeared to show a ship heading straight towards them.  She searched frantically for a weapons station.  The Twins cried out when swirls of green light surrounded

them, as they disappeared.

 

The Captain was horrified because she recognised that the transport came from a Borg ship.  She sat down, with her head in her hands, then she disappeared as well.

 

Scene 10

 

Captain Janeway and the Twins were transported directly to the Borg Queen’s chambers.

 

“Hello Captain, I hope your children weren’t frightened by the transport.”

 

The Twins were sitting on the floor together, listening intently to the Queen.

 

The Captain was momentarily speechless, “I think they’re okay but you can never tell with babies.”

 

“I need to correct you Captain, they may look like human infants but they are definitely not helpless as the Hirogen found out!”

 

What do you want, you have already witnessed the Twin’s powers, don’t provoke them again as you definitely won’t like the results!”

 

The Borg Queen tried to smile which was quite eerie,  “I am fully aware of their powers Captain but they won’t need to use them today.  I have decided to return all of you to Voyager.

 

Janeway’s eyes widened in shock. “What did you say?”

 

The Queen was enjoying herself, “You heard me correctly Captain, we will return you to Voyager.”

 

“Why are you doing this?” asked the Captain, who was totally confused and wondered briefly if they had drugged her.

 

“I mistakenly gave your young the wrong impression of the Borg when we first met.  I wanted to show them that we are not their enemies,” the Queen sounded quite benevolent.

 

As both of the Twins were able to walk, they toddled around the Queen’s Chambers exploring everything in their path.  Qat fell on her bottom near the Queen so she used her leg to help her to stand up again.  Quinn held up his hands to the queen, asking to be picked up. She hesitated for a few seconds then picked him up hesitantly.

The Queen stopped to listen to a message then put Quinn down carefully.

 

“We are in transporter range of your ship Captain, could you inform them that we are not hostile, so they don’t attack us.”

 

“Commander Chakotay, we are being hailed by a Borg cube, they have signalled that they have a message from Captain Janeway.”

 

“On screen.”

 

The Captain’s face appeared on screen,  “I know this seems improbable, we were rescued by the Borg Queen, who kindly offered to return us to Voyager.”

 

Two seconds later, the Captain and the Twins were transported directly onto the Bridge.

 

 


	11. Act 11

Jealous Q - Act 11

 

Scene 1

The officers on the Bridge froze for a couple of seconds then everybody started talking at once. Chakotay walked over to the Captain,

"You chose an unusual form of transport to bring all of you home, care to explain?"

"I will, when I've worked out what she's plotting, I’m certain that it wasn't entirely for our benefit."

Chakotay realised that he hadn't let go of her hand since she appeared on the Bridge and didn't want to let it go.

She smiled wearily at Chakotay, "Could you schedule a meeting with the senior officers tomorrow at 09:00 for a full debriefing."

“The Doctor demanded that you to report to Sick Bay for a full examination, he told me to tell you that it’s standard procedure and you shouldn’t blame the messenger.”

“After my brief examination in Sick bay, I'm going to hand over the Twins to Amanda then I'm going to sleep before the next round of madness and mayhem begins."

"I am saying this against my better judgement but don't you think you should release Q from the Brig before you go to your quarters."

Captain Janeway laughed, "It slipped my mind, of course I’ll let him out, was he worried about our abduction?"

Chakotay would love to have said no and take advantage of the situation but he had an innate sense of fair play.

"Yes, he was frantic, its probably the first time in his existence that he has worried about somebody, other than himself."

Chakotay leant over and kissed her on the cheek and whispered, ”I missed you Kathryn," then he sat back in the Captain's chair to finish his shift.

The Captain entered the Brig expecting to hear Q's loud protests instead she was greeted by an eerie silence.

Captain Janeway tapped her Combadge,

"Computer, locate the entity known as Q."

The computer confirmed the Captain's suspicion, 'The entity known as Q has left the ship.'

She contacted the Bridge, to speak to Chakotay, "Did you know that Q has left Voyager?"

Chakotay was equally puzzled, "How could anyone get past the forcefield to beam him out?"

"We used Q technology to build this force field so you have to assume they have the power to break through it."

Captain Janeway wondered how Q had upset them this time.  She knew he wasn’t in immediate danger so she decided to get a couple of hours sleep before dealing with his disappearance.

Scene 2

The reality was that Q had been summoned to the Hall of Justice, in the Continuum. He cast off his human form and joined the others.

Colonel Q was the first one to speak, “You were well aware that we were watching you to assess your ability to keep the young Q safe and to act as a responsible father?”

“I am the first parent in the Continuum. How could any of you know more than I do about raising children?” argued Q.

“We allowed you and your human mate to keep the Q infants with you on the proviso that you kept them safe and free from other influences.  During the last two weeks, they have been  attacked by the Borg and abducted by the Hirogen

“The Twins can look after themselves, they may be infants but they are definitely Q.”

“The Continuum has decided that the young Q need a stable family unit.  We understand that  Captain Janeway has agreed to marry you so we will hold the ceremony next week in the Continuum.  We will organise everything, all you have to do is attend on the day with your future wife and well-behaved guests.”

Q started to bluster, “Are you out of your minds, Kathy won’t accept your meddling; humans need more time to prepare for this ceremony.”

“I don’t think you understand Q, if you don’t marry Captain Janeway next week we will take over the guardianship of both infants,” Colonel Q spoke slowly so there were no misunderstandings.

When Colonel Q stopped talking, he waved his hand and sent Q back to Voyager.

Scene 3

The Captain woke up when her alarm sounded and began her usual morning routine before she took command of the ship back after the nightshift.  She stepped out of her sonic shower and bumped straight into Q.

“What are you doing here, have you lost your mind, rudely interrupting my ablutions before I’ve had some coffee.”

Q looked down, “Oh yes, you’ve got no clothes on, why are humans so embarrassed by nudity,  some species never wear clothes.”

“We come from a cold planet, where it rains a lot!” explained Captain Janeway sarcastically.

“How did you and the Twins escape from the Hirogen?”

The Captain told him everything that had happened after they were abducted.  He particularly enjoyed hearing about the Hirogen Hunters being shrunk to the same size as the Twins and where they hung them afterwards.

"Where were you when we returned, I assumed that you'd been summoned by the Continuum?"

"Yes, they've decided that we are to be honoured."  Q made it sound like a punishment,

"How and why?" Captain Janeway knew that nothing was ever straightforward when the Q were involved.

"Next week, we are going to be the first couple to be married in the Continuum!" declared Q, then he closed his eyes waiting for the explosion.

"How dare they assume the right to make important decisions in my life, I will decide when and where I want to get married!”

"If we don't agree, we will lose the Twins!"

The Captain slumped down into a chair, totally forgetting that she was naked and wrapped in a towel.

“ Did you question their right to force us into a shotgun wedding?”

“That would have been difficult considering they sent me back here as soon as they informed me of their grandiose plans.”

“Will they take the Twins if we don’t go through with this charade?”

“Absolutely, I think they are looking for a chance to intervene.  At this point in time, our Twins are the most powerful entities in the whole galaxy.  Whoever controls them will have access to unlimited power.”

Captain Janeway gave up, “Did they give you any details about the wedding they are planning?”

“No the only instruction I was given was to turn up on the day, with you and well behaved guests.”

The Captain walked into her bedroom to get dressed,

She tried to defuse the situation with humour,“I don’t think I should change my surname, Mrs Q sounds like a character from an Agatha Christie novel.”

“Who is Agatha Christie?” asked Q

The Captain smiled ruefully, Q had taken human form for so long that she occasionally forgot that he was an alien entity!

“When are you going to inform Chuckles?”

The Captain emerged from her room, “I’ll tell him on my own, I don’t want you there rubbing salt into his wound.”

Scene 4

After the day shift ended Chakotay went to the Holodeck to use his boxing exercise program.  His needed a good workout to ease his stiff muscles after sitting in the Captain’s chair all day.  The Captain slipped into the Holodeck  and sat quietly on a chair waiting for Chakotay to finish punching the speed ball. He must have had a bad day because he was working the ball with total concentration, causing sweat to trickle down his face. He stopped finally and wiped his face with an old tatty towel. He turned around to face the Captain grinning,

"You've waited there so long in silence, it must be killing you."

"Don't be cheeky, would you like to have a drink with me in the Mess hall?"

"I can't think of anything I'd like better Kathryn, I’ll have a quick shower and meet you there."

Captain Janeway had asked Neelix earlier to find her a bottle of Saurian brandy with two glasses and to make sure they weren't disturbed. Chakotay joined her about twenty minutes later, wearing civilian clothes. He sat down opposite the Captain grinning and started to tease her, "And to what do I owe this pleasure!"

Captain Janeway took a big swig of brandy for courage and ended up coughing until her eyes were watering.

"I have some news for you, Chakotay and I don't want you to hear it from anyone else."

"That sounds ominous perhaps you should just spit it out."

"I will be marrying Q next week, the ceremony will be held in the Continuum and will all be organised by the Q."

Chakotay looked as though his whole world had collapsed, he took a few minutes to compose himself.

“Could you explain why you are marrying in such a rush, I thought you were happy with a long engagement.”

"The Q have given us an ultimatum, if we don't get married next week they will take the Twins away from us."

“You haven’t known him for that long!”

"I would like to have spent more time getting to know Q before making this commitment however I will not let them take my children away from me."

"Please think carefully about this Kathryn, the crew and I would fight to the death to prevent the Q from taking the Twins, you don't need to rush into this marriage, if you're not sure.

“Oh Chakotay, I know it’s rushed, I’m not sure about giving into blackmail but they will take the Twins and as you pointed out, we are defenceless against their power.”

Scene 5

Q was sulking in his quarters, when Lady Q popped in to annoy him.

“I hear they’re making you marry your pet human, you’ve been a very naughty boy impregnating inferior species.”

“Go away or I’ll turn you into a Klingon female and offer your hand in marriage to Chancellor Gowron,” snapped Q crossly.

Lady Q patted his back, trying to console him, “Aren’t we a grumpy Q, what’s the matter with you, I thought you were in love with your Captain?”

“Yes I do love Kathy but I refuse to participate in this ‘shotgun wedding’ because they forced me into it.”

“What did they threaten you with, don’t tell me they were going to make you human permanently.  That would be enough to make me marry Kathryn Janeway.”

“No, they threatened to take the Twins, just imagine two lively, boisterous infants living in that mausoleum,” Q shuddered at the thought.

Lady Q tried to reason with him, “The Continuum isn’t that awful and you can leave for short periods of time.”

“The children would be stuck in that dull, stagnant environment for eternity without reprieve.” Q knew what that felt like after his most recent punishment.”

“If you can delay the tantrum for a short while, I will return to the Continuum and talk to the other Q to see if we can find a solution to your problem.  If we can’t I’ll organise your wedding, won’t that be fun!”

Scene 6

Q refused to have a Bachelor Party because it was a silly human tradition and he was still sulking about his shotgun wedding.  The crew decided to go ahead anyway and make it a Bachelorette party for Captain Janeway.  By a majority vote, they opted to use Sullivan’s Bar in the Fair Haven Holodeck program as the venue.

 

On the day of the party there was an air of excitement around the ship.  Neelix was in charge of the buffet and drinks.  A decoration squad had been chosen and quietly warned not to sample Irish hospitality until the party.

 

The Captain was hiding in her Ready Room reviewing the medical staff appraisals, written by the Doctor, who hadn’t learnt to be concise with his opinions.  It was so boring that she was grateful when Junior popped in.

 

“Good morning, Aunt Kathy, what time does the party start tonight?”

 

“About 19:30,”  The Captain was being nosy, “Are you bringing Amanda with you this evening?”

 

“She was really excited to be invited as you are her role model,” teased Junior.

 

“I’m flattered but aren’t there any female Q she can admire?”

 

Junior was cynical, “You’ve seen the Continuum, not a lot happens there, apart from judging, moaning and complaining, they personify the word stagnant.”

 

Captain Janeway was sympathetic with him, “They’ve judged me recently and found me wanting, .”

 

“I know, they don’t think much of me either, I was supposed to be their saviour but ended up as their first delinquent,” stated Junior proudly.

 

The Captain wanted him to know that he wasn’t alone,  “We’ll be a family soon then we will be a bigger thorn in their side, the delinquent son and the human stepmom.”

 

Junior grinned, “Bye Aunt Kathy, or should I call you Mom?”

 

“I don’t think you should call me mom in front of your mother. Is she still happy to babysit the Twins for me tonight?”

 

“Yes, she’s looking forward to it, see you later!”

 

The Captain was still smiling after he disappeared.  He was a pain when she first had dealings with him, now he was developing into an extremely likable young man.  After  looking at her screen she realised that she was due on the Bridge.  Later Tuvok had offered to take over for the night shift early so she could get ready for the party.

  
  
  


Scene 7

 

At 19:30 hours exactly, Captain Janeway was standing outside the Bar listening to the party getting started inside.  She took a deep breath, pushed the doors wide open and entered to rapturous applause.  For the first hour, she smiled and shook hands.  Then she suffered acute sensory overload: the loud talking, the music, the lights and having to smile at everyone became too much.  

 

She didn’t feel like celebrating, her fiance was absent because he was sulking plus she was being forced to marry tomorrow by a bunch of omnipotent old men because they thought she was a bad parent. She needed to find Chakotay, her best friend and rock . She walked away from the bar towards the railway station, where she could sit and think, in peace and quiet.  She walked over to her favourite bench to find it occupied, Chakotay was sitting there nursing a bottle of scotch.  

 

She raised an eyebrow, “Did you forget that you don’t drink alcohol Chakotay?”

 

He lifted his head and smiled at her, she definitely wasn’t immune to his sexy smile.

 

The Captain asked suspiciously, “Were you ever going to come to the party?”

 

“It was dependent on how much of the bottle I could get through and still stand.”

 

“Well misery loves company, budge up and let me sit down.”

 

He moved over leaving a small space and made sure that his arm was across the back of the seat so he could put his arm around her sneakily.  This move hadn’t gone unnoticed by Captain Janeway but she decided to ignore it.  She leaned into him and rested her head against his shoulder. He held her tighter, enjoying the feel of her body and her reliance on him.  Captain Janeway rarely showed any signs of weakness.

 

"How did you manage to escape, you're the guest of honour?" asked Chakotay.

 

"Funnily enough, it was easy, the crew have had so little time to enjoy themselves recently, I believe they welcomed the chance to unwind without me watching them."

 

Chakotay started to flirt with her, "I would have noticed that you‘d gone."

 

She looked up at his handsome face, perfectly shaped lips and the exotic tattoo which complemented his beautiful features and acknowledged that he was dangerously sexy.

 

"I missed my best friend at the party, you are always there when I need you."

 

I'm still here Kathryn, I just can't cope with the thought that you will be leaning on someone else. If I believed that he would make you happy, I would be the first person to congratulate you but he is little more than a spoilt child who wanted the only thing he couldn't have - you!

 

"I couldn't stand him when we first met but he has a terrible habit of endearing himself."

 

"Do you love him?"

 

"How are you certain that you love someone until you live together?"

 

"When I transported over to Voyager for the first time, I knew that I loved you."

 

Captain Janeway took the bottle of whiskey from Chakotay, put it to her lips and took a swig.

 

Chakotay was scandalized, "Kathryn, I'm shocked, what would Lieutenant Tuvok say if he could see you now?

 

The Captain laughed and lay her head down on Chakotay's lap.

 

"I expect he'd be so shocked seeing us in this position that he would totally ignore that I was drinking whiskey straight out of a bottle."

 

Then she laughed heartily at the thought of Tuvok’s expression.

Chakotay had always thought that her laugh was one of the sexiest he’d ever heard! He took a swig from the bottle, wiped it with his sleeve, then offered it to her, which made her laugh even more.

The Captain closed her eyes wishing that this moment could last forever.

 

"Did you ever wish that Voyager hadn't returned to New Earth to collect us, when we contracted the virus from the insect bite?"

 

"We could have had a good life on that planet, we had each other, you must have known how I felt about you even then."

 

Yes, I knew but I never gave up hope that we would return to Voyager and I couldn't afford to start a relationship with you that I knew would have to end when we returned to the ship. When I’m in a relationship, it has to be all or nothing.

 

Chakotay started to stroke her hair, he preferred it when it was long.  He had a real desire to kiss her.  She sat up unsteadily, and took another swig from the bottle and passed it to him.

 

Kathryn was trying not to give into the urge to kiss him,"What do you think of alcohol after your many years of sobriety?"

 

“I don’t like it but I can understand why people use it to drown their misery,” He stood up and offered her his hand, “Come on, let’s go for a walk .”

 

They didn’t say a word as they walked down to the beach and sat down in their favourite spot to watch the ocean. He turned to her and put all of his love and frustration into one kiss. She returned his kiss with equal passion but when they lay down to continue their lovemaking, she stood up and ran.

 

Chakotay ran after her, shouting desperately, “Kathryn come back we have to talk about this.”  

 

She continued to run until she was out of breath.  He caught up with her and tried to comfort her but she backed away,

 

“We have to talk, you can’t run away from this problem.”

 

“I can’t think straight when you’re so close, all I can think about is how much I love you and want to make love to you!”  It was the first time she’d ever admitted to herself, how she felt about him.

 

Chakotay was stunned, he never thought he would hear those words from her lips.  He was ecstatic, the wedding would have to be cancelled and they would solve the problem with the Continuum together.   

 

The Captain was in tears, “I am the mother of two children and I have to marry their father tomorrow or I will lose them and my heart wouldn’t survive being parted from them.”

 

Chakotay felt his heart break on hearing that she would still get married, even though she loved him.  He walked over and took her in his arms again.

 

“Please don’t cry Kathryn, you’ll make me start and I never intended to be a maudlin drunk.”

 

She started to laugh and wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her dress, “I do love you and I always have, It was never my intention to flaunt another relationship in your face but I never thought I would have a child and the Twins are my miracle.”

 

“We can fight the Q together, we beat the Borg, this will just be another impossible fight we’re not supposed to win,”

 

“Chakotay, they are omnipotent, we have no chance of winning.”

 

“Can I have tonight, I know you have to marry him tomorrow but I could at least have you to myself for a few more hours.”

 

Scene 8

Captain Janeway woke up the next morning early because Q was shaking her.

 

“Kathy wake up, we have to be in the Continuum for 11:00 hours and they will be upset if we’re late.”

 

“Q, go away and fetch me an extremely large mug of black coffee, then I will talk to you.”

 

She reluctantly dragged herself out of bed and headed towards a mirror. Kathryn ran her finger over her bruised lip, she would have to put some make-up on before Q returned.

 

 


	12. Act 12

Jealous Q - Act 11

 

Scene 1

 

When Q returned with her coffee, the Captain was out of bed, in her dress uniform minus her jacket,working at her desk.

 

“Have you chosen your wedding guests ?” asked Q.

 

“I thought I would just invite the senior officers and Neelix.”

 

“Is Chakotay one of your wedding guests?”  Q was still jealous.

 

“I’ve invited him, but I’m not sure he’ll come.” Captain Janeway blushed thinking about her confession to Chakotay the previous night.

 

“We are definitely getting married today and nobody will stop us,” said Q trying to convince itself.

 

Q was buzzing with energy, he couldn’t sit still and was constantly worrying about the arrangements

 

"When will your officers be ready, are you sure you gave them the correct time and place to assemble?" he asked nervously.

 

"Q, calm down, they will meet us on the Bridge at 10:50 hours, in their dress uniforms ready to be transported to the Continuum."

 

Q managed to sit still for about five minutes before he jumped up again.

 

"What about the Twins, who will be looking after them, have you told them to behave themselves?" he was getting more agitated by the second.

 

The Captain knew she wasn't going to get any peace so she tidied her desk and went to sit with Q on the sofa. She held his hand, hoping that it would calm him.

 

"Q, as I have explained, Amanda is coming to the wedding as Junior's guest and to look after the Twins during the ceremony. After we are married Junior and Amanda will stay with them to make sure they behave. As they are both Q, they should be able to manage them.

 

Q looked at her forlornly, "It wasn't supposed to be like this, we were supposed to get to know each other properly then we could have planned our perfect wedding together."

 

"It's not your fault, I don't know why they want custody of the Twins but this is all about making us forfeit our guardianship of them, so they can legitimately step in and take them," explained the Captain

 

Q agreed with her, "I know, they're not exactly subtle about it but what can we do, they’re too powerful to fight?"

 

Captain Janeway stood up and put her jacket on, "We are going to do exactly what they want and deny them the excuse to take Quinn and Qat away from us, come on we’re going to get married!”

 

When they entered the Bridge, the wedding party was waiting for them.  All the Starfleet officers looked smart in their dress uniforms, even Mr Neelix had replicated a traditional Talaxian wedding garment.  Everybody was trying to ignore the fact that this was a shotgun wedding and that they were about to be transported to the Continuum, which was an honour rarely given to any species.

  
  


Scene 2

At 11:00 hours precisely, Q clicked his fingers and transported everyone to the Continuum, including Chakotay, who had appeared at the last moment.

 

The first thing they saw was a tree and a farm, not exactly what they were expecting.

 

Tom Paris tried to lighten the mood,  “Q, I thought you said the Continuum was an extra dimensional plane of existence, it looks like Midwest America to me”

 

Captain Janeway was walking towards the farm with her hands over her mouth,  “I don’t believe it, that is an exact replica of my Grandfather’s farm.”

 

She could see someone waving to them from the farm, it looked like Lady Q, you couldn’t mistake that hair colour.  The Captain beckoned the others and started to walk down the drive.  When she met Lady Q, she couldn’t express how grateful she was.

 

“Oh Kathryn, I’m so glad you came, this is the most exciting event to be held in the Continuum, to be truthful this is the only event we have held here but you know what I mean!”

 

The whole wedding party was ushered into the kitchen for a wedding breakfast.  The table was groaning with the amount of food on it.  Everyone sat down and dived in except for Chakotay who took a cup of coffee and stood by the door, his eyes never left the Captain.

 

Lady Q asked Captain Janeway to follow her upstairs, she walked along the landing until she reached the bedroom which her grandparents set aside for her when she visited.  When she went in, the most beautiful wedding dress was hanging from the wardrobe door.  It was a cream silk sheath overlaid with delicate antique gold lace, with shoes to match.

 

“I know this wasn’t what you planned, Kathryn but I couldn’t let you get married in  your uniform.  I did some research into your background and we have replicated the little clapboard church you visited on a Sunday with your grandparents.  Your wedding service will take place in roughly one hour.”

 

Captain Janeway hugged her, with tears in her eyes, touched by this unexpected kind and generous act.  Lady Q wasn’t used to physical affection, the Q didn’t touch each other.  Sometimes she wondered whether they had lost something precious when they evolved.  She left the room to allow Captain Janeway some privacy to change, then promised on her return, she would create the finishing touches to the outfit.

 

Q was waiting outside the door, still hyperactive with nerves.

 

“Go downstairs and wait.  Kathryn is nervous enough, do you want her to be a runaway bride?”

 

“I can’t lose her Q, the Continuum want to keep the Twins, I’m afraid they will ruin everything by rushing her.”

 

“You have the potential to be an excellent husband if you think less about yourself and more about her feelings and needs,” said Lady Q bluntly.

 

Q started to whine, “It’s hard to change the habits of billions of years.”

 

Lady Q had the last say, “She is a decent honourable woman, who despite your many faults seems to be fond of you - don’t mess this up.”

 

Captain Janeway shouted that she was ready.

 

“Now, go back down and wait, inform the guests that they will have to wait patiently for Kathryn or face my wrath.”

 

Q dragged himself downstairs like a teenager being forced to go to a family party.

 

After waiting another fifteen minutes, Tuvok looked at the Grandfather clock,“We will have to go soon or we will be late …”

 

Everyone stopped talking when the Captain entered the room. They were used to seeing her in uniform but not like this - she looked stunning!  The dress was a perfect fit and clung to everything it should.  The gold lace complemented her skin tone and highlighted the colours in her hair.  Lady Q had been subtle in her choice of accessories, a simple gold necklace and delicate lace cream gloves. Q’s mouth hadn’t closed since he laid eyes on her.  Lady Q was delighted by their reactions.

 

She turned to Q, “Well, what do you think?”

 

“You have outdone yourself my dear. Kathy you look breathtaking.”

 

Chakotay left the room quickly after he saw his captain in her wedding dress.  It hurt him physically to witness this charade because he knew that she loved him.  He went outside for some fresh air.  It was a perfect Summer’s day, the sun was shining, the sky was a clear crisp, cyan blue that you only see in the height of Summer.  He looked around and definitely understood why the young Kathryn Janeway loved visiting her Grandparents.

 

Scene 3

Finally, the wedding party spilled out of the front door to begin their short walk to the church.  The Captain was really glad it was a short walk as her feet weren’t used to high heels and they were killing her.  Their destination was a simple little white clapboard church with a modest bell tower and spire at the front.  When they reached the church, Captain Janeway was astounded to see the minister from her childhood visits every Sunday with her grandparents.

 

He looked a lot older and quite bewildered because his church seemed to have changed overnight, the Spire had apparently regrown itself after being hit by a lightning bolt last Summer.

 

“Miss Janeway, my name is David Lestor and I will be conducting your Wedding ceremony today.  I spoke to a Colonel Q, who explained your circumstances,”  he said looking pointedly at the Twins.

 

Q pushed through the crowd, “This is all very sweet but can we get on with our Wedding soon,” he added ‘Please’ when the Captain glared at him.

 

They entered the church to find the Groom’s side packed with Q, who had all taken human form in deference to the Captain and her guests.  Colonel Q sat in the front pew, smiling like the father of the bride.  The Starfleet officers filed into the pews, row by row; they all felt distinctly uneasy as the Q were staring at them intently.

 

Q and Captain Janeway stood at the front, nervously waiting for the ceremony to begin.  The Minister started with the traditional greeting,

 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the …”

 

Chakotay stepped outside with a stony face.  It was too painful to watch Kathryn marry another man.  He wanted to wish them well but he couldn’t because he loved her too much.

 

Amanda bought the Twins out of the church because they were getting noisy and mischievous.  The cat they were playing with before the ceremony kept appearing between them.  Amanda had to send it back five times before she decided to give in and allow them a break.  She kept spying through the door, really upset that she had to miss some of the wedding.  An aide to Colonel Q came out with a female Q and offered to watch the Twins while she went back inside.  

 

Scene 4

The ceremony was almost over, the happy couple had made their vows when she heard a piercing scream, “Mother, help!”  Captain Janeway looked around for a few seconds, wondering why nobody else heard it.  When Q raced up the aisle and out of the door, she realised the Twins were in trouble.  She kicked off her shoes, hiked up the wedding dress then sprinted after Q out of the door.

 

Chakotay was lying in a heap, still conscious, with blood pouring from a head wound.  The Captain cradled his head gently and asked him what happened.

 

“They told Amanda they would look after the Twins.  As soon as she went back inside, they started to walk away with them.  I asked them what they were doing?  The male Q hit me then they disappeared with the children.”

 

The Captain ran back into the church to confront Colonel Q but all of the Q had vanished apart from Amanda and Junior.  Junior rushed over to her, looking grim faced,

 

“Aunt Kathy, I’m going after them now, I don’t want to let the trail go cold.”

 

She hugged him gratefully, then he disappeared.  Captain Janeway slumped to the floor feeling faint.

 

Q ran over to help her, “Kathy, I had no idea what they were planning to do.  

 

Captain Janeway’s training took over.  She stood up and brushed herself off then turned to speak to Tuvok, who was by her side.

 

“Mr Tuvok, I am handing over command of the ship to you.  Hold your position for forty-eight hours, then continue on your journey home.”

 

“Aye Captain, do you need any supplies from the ship?”  Tuvok knew that sentiment would not be appreciated by the Captain, in these circumstances.

 

“No thank you Mr Tuvok, I think we will need Q weapons for this away mission.”

 

Q clicked his fingers and Tuvok disappeared along with the other senior officers, with the exception of Chakotay; who was being treated by the Doctor.

 

“I am going to get my children, anyone who doesn’t want to help, please leave now.”  Nobody moved!

 

Lady Q moved closer to the Captain and whispered something in her ear; Captain Janeway nodded then she vanished with a wave of her hand.

 

Kathryn Janeway looked carefully at her husband, “I don’t believe that you had anything to do with this plot. I want you to acquire Q weapons because when we catch those involved they will be left in no doubt that I will kill them if they don’t return my babies.”

 

Q nodded, he leant over to kiss her on the lips.  She turned her face at the last moment, so he ended up kissing her hair,  Although his wife had publicly stated that she believed his innocence, Q knew that she wasn’t entirely convinced.

 

Amanda was sitting on the steps of the Church sobbing.  She knew it was her fault and was so ashamed that she’d trusted the Q to look after the Twins.  Captain Janeway sat down on the steps beside her and put her arm around her shoulders.

 

“This isn’t your fault, I have years more experience than you and I didn’t foresee that they would take my children during my wedding,” the Captain was already angry but now she experienced cold rational hatred and a renewed steely determination to track down the Q responsible.

 

Scene 5

Colonel Q was having trouble containing the Twins.  The Q had bound their powers once but they were getting stronger, especially when they linked together.  The Q Continuum had never seen, dealt with or experienced twins before and they weren’t enjoying their new responsibilities.

 

The Twins were being kept in separate rooms, stocked with everything infants of their age could want.  Qat was playing with a doll, bored to tears.  She really missed Quinn and she would rather have Amanda looking after her than the really mean Q who kept shouting.  She was so bored that she started to feel sleepy, her eyes were starting to droop, when Quinn’s head popped through the wall grinning like a Cheshire cat.  She started to giggle, then pretended to play with a doll, so the Q guarding her wouldn’t get suspicious.  When the guard turned around to see what was going on - Quinn vanished.  Colonel Q didn’t know they were capable of passing through solid matter yet or he wouldn’t have kept them in adjacent rooms.

  
Scene 6

The Captain stood up and called everyone together, including Chakotay who had been treated successfully by the Doctor.

 

“Junior has already begun to follow the trail of Colonel Q and his allies as soon as we discovered the children were missing.  They will be expecting us to come after them, so they will be very careful where they keep them.  Hopefully he will be able to find the location of their camp soon.”

 

“Where is Lady Q?” asked Chakotay suspiciously.

 

“Lady Q is visiting the popular Q meeting places to see if there are any rumours about where they might be.”

 

“That just leaves us, what are our orders,? asked Q.

 

The Captain ignored his tone of voice,  “We will attempt to find them after you make a list of possible locations where the Q could hide the Twins successfully in the Continuum.”

 

Then Q put his immortal existence in danger, “The Q don’t appreciate inferior species running amok in the Continuum.”

 

Captain Janeway turned to him eyes blazing, “The Q abducted my babies, they don’t get a say.”

 

Q wished that he’d let his brain catch up with his mouth before he made that comment.

 

“Amanda, you and Q will have to act as our guides and you will have to use your powers to help us.”

 

Amanda nodded and pulled herself together.  She had made a mistake, now she wanted to fix it, getting emotional wasn’t going to help anyone.

 

Chakotay walked over as soon as the Doctor finished treating his injuries.

 

“Kathryn, don’t even try to order me to go back to the ship.  I am heartsick about my failure to stop them taking the Twins.  I have to be involved in bringing them home.”

 

The Captain nodded at him, then squeezed his shoulder to thank him for his support.

 

Q clicked his fingers which heralded the arrival of an array of boxes containing a diverse selection of weapons.  Captain Janeway opened all of them and invited her team to arm themselves.

 

He warned them, “I have altered the weapons to resemble Starfleet issue, however don’t be fooled. they are a thousand times more powerful.”

 

Q moved to take his rightful place next to his wife, much to Chakotay’s disgust.  The Captain was fully focused on arming herself to the teeth.  She tried to fit a shoulder holster then realised that she hadn’t changed out of her wedding dress.  She ordered Q to remove it and replace it with her uniform and boots.

 

He clicked his fingers again, “Done, is there anything else you require?”

 

“Yes, could you check on Junior, see if he has made any progress.

 

He kissed her on the cheek then vanished.  The Doctor took his chance to have a quick, private word with Captain Janeway,

 

“Captain, I am worried about your physical and emotional health, you are under an enormous amount of stress.  Would you consider delaying the mission for a few days to enable you to rest?”

 

The others held their breath as the Captain grabbed the Doctor around the neck,

 

“My children have been abducted by alien entities who have no moral code and wield god-like powers to manipulate space and time, what possible reason would I have to rest!”

 

The Doctor was fully aware of her mood now, “Point taken Captain, you leave me no other choice but to go with you.”

 

“Welcome aboard Doctor, you will prove a valuable asset in this crazy dimension.”

 

Scene 7

Colonel Q was slumped over his desk with his hands over his head.  The Janeway infants were driving him insane.  He hadn’t realised that they had manifested the ability to phase.  This meant that he had to post four guards just to keep them confined in their room.  He had given up trying to separate them as it caused more trouble than it was worth.  The Q guarding the Twins inside the room, had to stay alert to stop them from linking.  If their powers doubled, nothing could hold them.

 

The Colonel had instructed his aides to create a force field strong enough to contain the infants.  unfortunately they hadn’t had a breakthrough yet!

 

Quinn and Qat were playing with some teddy bears and dolls when one of the dolls turned into their big brother, Junior.  He put his finger to his lips to indicate that they should stay quiet.  Quinn placed the ‘Junior doll’ carefully on the floor, then they lay down together in front of him.

 

“Are you okay?” he whispered.

 

They both nodded solemnly.

 

“Have they hurt you?”

 

Quinn shook his head then Qat joined him.

 

Junior tried to console them, “Don’t worry, your mum and dad are coming to get you.”

 

Qat’s lip started to quiver when Junior mentioned her mom.

 

“Don’t cry or they will know something is wrong.” said Junior desperately.

 

Quinn hugged his sister to comfort her and more importantly to stop her alerting the guards that Junior was there.  Junior blew a kiss to them and disappeared.

 

Scene 8

The Captain was debating with the others about what sort of transport they should use in the Continuum.  Amanda confirmed that modern human transport wouldn’t work there, which left walking or riding.  Eventually after a few more arguments, they settled on horses.

 

When Q returned he conjured up the horses, then they started their preparations to leave.  Captain Janeway was getting to know her horse, it was a beautiful animal, pure black with a white blaze.  She started to stroke his nose, then whispered in his ear to calm him.  Q pulled her aside gently to report on Junior’s progress.

 

“He’s found them but we can’t just teleport in there, they have force fields deployed that would immediately announce our arrival.  The camp is in the next scape, so we’ll have to move quickly then break in using inefficient human methods.”

 

Captain Janeway decided to get the information out of her husband first, then she would remind him what a giant egotistical ass he was.

 

“What is a scape?” anybody who knew the Captain well would go into hiding when they heard the tone of her voice.

 

“When we alter the appearance of the Continuum, we create a scape.  It takes so much energy to create that we generally allow it to break down naturally rather than use more energy dismantling it.”

 

The Captain rolled her eyes, "Sometimes I have to wonder who made you guardians of the Universe."

 

Q was quite shocked, "Kathy, shouldn't you show your husband a little more respect!"

 

Captain Janeway mounted her horse expertly, she leant down so Q could hear her properly, " Respect is earned Q, not demanded."

 

Chakotay joined her, he was also an expert rider, "We're ready Captain!"

 

"Lead the way, Q as you are the only one who knows where you are going." ordered his wife.

 

They set off at a gentle trot to start with, Q had a little trouble getting his horse to walk but managed to catch up eventually. Amanda proved to be a natural rider, with an excellent seat. The horse bolted every time the Doctor tried to mount so they eventually shut down his program and Chakotay carried him in his saddle bags. The Q had created an exact replica of the land surrounding her Grandfather's farm. The Captain knew exactly where to camp for the night, she knew there would be a lot of sore bottoms in the morning, following a hard day’s ride.

 

They stopped to eat some combat rations around midday and refill their water canteens from a clear bubbling stream.  Luckily the canteens had an extra function to sterilize the contents.  Captain Janeway sat apart from the rest of the group staring at the water.  Chakotay took her rations over to her and sat down,

 

“Penny for them?” he said to break the ice.

 

Captain Janeway laughed, “I don’t think they would be worth a whole penny.”

 

Chakotay just wanted to see her smile again, “The Twins may look like babies but they are Q and perfectly capable of defending themselves.  I would imagine that Colonel Q will have his work cut out just holding onto them.”

 

“Yes, they are a bit of a handful but I miss them so much that it hurts physically.”

 

Chakotay could see that she was holding back her emotions to concentrate on the job of getting her children back, he wanted to hold and comfort her so badly.

 

She took three deep breaths then stood up again to take command, “Q tell the group what you found out from Junior.”

 

“The Twins are with Colonel Q and his aides are they are still in the Continuum.  When we alter the appearance of the Continuum, we create a scape to allow inferior species to see it in a comprehensible form.  The Colonel had adapted the scape I built during the our last war in order to allow Kathy to fully understand our predicament.  We can’t teleport in there because they have fortified the perimeter.

 

Amanda asked the important question, “How will we get in to rescue the Twins?”

 

“Junior is already inside and as long as he can avoid detection until we get there,  will be in a perfect position to help us gain entrance.”

 

The Captain clapped her hand, “Come on people we need to get going!”

During the next couple of hours, they increased the pace as they knew that the success of the mission rested on Junior staying out of trouble.

 

Scene 8

Junior was sneaking around the Colonel’s complex in his true form to try to find any weakness in the defence perimeter.  He had observed the Q guards walk around the mansion, every fifteen minutes.  He heard them talking about how much trouble the Twins were causing, he was so proud of them.  

 

He went behind a bush and took human form again, he needed to find a place to hide until his Father and Aunt Kathy arrived with their makeshift team.  He really wanted to stay with the Twins to make sure nobody hurt them.  Some of the Q guards were losing their control over the Twin’s mischief.

 

Junior moved closer to the bunker and waved his hand, which made him invisible.  He waited until he saw a single Q walking away from the structure, then he switched bodies.  He shouted as loud as he could to the other guards,

 

“I caught the Q brat trying to break in, take him away and lock him up until Colonel Q decides what to do with him.”

 

He was walking into the bunker as the guard was being dragged away, protesting his innocence.  He would make sure that he found a hiding place soon before they realised their mistake.  When he reached the Twin’s room, he could hear raised voices.

 

The Twins were sitting on the floor being shouted at by an extremely irate Q.  Junior experienced white hot anger as ran over and grabbed the Q by the neck.

 

“They are only infants you stinking, rotten bully, leave my brother and sister alone.”

 

Colonel Q walked in with four aides, “Grab him and get him handcuffed quickly.”

 

“Don’t you dare, you crazy old man, Q will be here soon and you will be sorry.”

 

He looked at Q’s offspring and shuddered, “How can one Q create so many wilful children,” he turned to Junior, “We should have imprisoned you in a comet as soon as you were born;  I think it’s time to rectify that mistake.

 

Colonel Q turned around as the hackles rose on the back of his neck, the Twins were holding hands and they were starting to glow - they were enraged!!

 

 


	13. Act 13

Jealous Q - Act 13

 

Scene 1

 

Colonel Q could feel the build up of power, he bellowed at the guard, “Let him go!”

 

“Sir, are you sure?” spluttered the guard.

 

The Colonel nodded his head vigorously and turned around slowly to face the Twins.  He had never felt scared or frightened before as the Q were the most powerful entities in the Universe - until now!  

 

He started to explain himself as though they were adult Q, “We haven’t hurt your brother, he is totally fine.”

 

They continued to stare unblinkingly at the Colonel.

 

He started to grovel, “We want to be your friends.”

 

The Twins looked at each other and smiled.

 

“Junior can stay with you, to keep you company,”  offered the Colonel.

 

When they heard this, the Twins let go of each others hand and toddled over to their big brother.  They hugged his legs as Colonel Q and his entourage backed away towards the door.

 

“We’ll be back in a few minutes to find out what you want to eat, we don’t want you to get hungry,” said the Colonel in a hurry to leave the room.

 

Junior bent down to pick up his brother and sister together.  He hugged them tightly and laughed until tears ran down his face.

 

“You two are awesome, I’ve never seen Q look so scared, on a serious note though, I’m really glad you’re on my side.”

 

Scene 2

 

The sun was setting over the river when the Captain and her allies reached their overnight, camp site. As they dismounted from their horses there were a lot of groans and protests as their cramped muscles were stretched, Q’s was the loudest.

 

"Why does the human body have to ache and hurt so much, there are definitely design faults in this form?"

Everybody ignored him as they had their own problems to deal with. Captain Janeway shared out the Combat rations and gave everyone bedding for the night. Amanda and Chakotay went to look for kindling to make a fire.

"How are you feeling now, you really shouldn't blame yourself, none of us suspected the Q would try to abduct them during the wedding." said Chakotay quietly.

"I should have questioned their motives, they killed my mother and father because they didn't agree with their decision to live outside the Continuum."

Chakotay was visibly shocked, "I'm really sorry, I didn't know that, it must have been difficult for you to live amongst them when you found out."

"I was grateful when Q and Captain Janeway offered me the job of nanny to the Twins, even though it isn't the easiest job sometimes."

"I know that they’re only babies but they do seem to have turned everybody's world upside down," agreed Chakotay.

“The Q have never dealt with twins before, they couldn’t predict what would happen for the first time in their very long existence.  I don’t think they know what to do with them.”

Scene 3

As they were crossing into the Civil War scape, Captain Janeway went ahead to scout out the area. She needed some time alone to think about her chaotic personal life. The Captain was deep in thought when the horse started to become skittish. The animal had obviously heard the sound of horses and the low murmur of voices before her. She dismounted and crawled to the brow of hill, where she saw a large camp of Confederate  soldiers. She turned around and galloped straight back to camp, the first person she spoke to was Chakotay.

“Do you have any suggestions, they’re armed with Q weapons and seem to be well trained.”

“I’m sure the Q could give us a disguise to walk through the camp without being recognised,” reasoned Chakotay.

Q walked over to them, not wanting his wife to spend too much time with Chakotay alone.  These thoughts vanished when he heard about the soldiers.

“We can’t go around them as that would waste valuable time and Q has probably set other traps along the edges of the scape.”

The Captain was determined, “We will have to go with Chakotay’s plan then!”

Q was shaking his head, disgustedly,

“What happens if we are recognised? The Q have moved beyond physical violence and fighting.”

His wife wasn’t impressed by his bluster, “Just remind me whether you can be hurt or injured when you are in human form.”

“Well of course we can, especially while we are in the Continuum where they are using Q weapons.”

Captain Janeway looked at him pointedly, “I suggest that you remember how to fight otherwise he will keep the Twins and possibly kill you in the process!”

“If Chakotay’s plan doesn’t work, there is no way that we are going to defeat them in close combat so we must out think them. We have to plan a diversion to break them into smaller groups then we should be able to disable them.” reasoned the Captain.

“The only distraction they would respond to are women and wine,” joked Chakotay.

Q smiled meanly and clicked his fingers which transformed Chakotay onto a southern belle in accurate period costume.  Captain janeway turned around to face him angrily,

“Change him back Q, we haven’t got the time or inclination to play silly games.  I know what you’re doing, if he has an unfortunate accident or dies while we are preoccupied with the Q, I will hold you personally responsible. ”

“I was just practicing Kathy, of course we’ll have to work out the details of this plan first.” he changed Chakotay back to his normal appearance.”

Chakotay glared at him and walked away.

“That was uncalled for, you won, can’t you give him a chance, you might get to like him.”

Q watched his irate wife walk off after her offended First Officer.  Now he had his answer, his wife still had feelings for Chuckles and he really had to do something about it!

Scene 4

The Twins were happily playing with each other, they had invented a new game of hide and seek. The one who was hiding had to turn themselves into an inanimate object and the one seeking had to touch the correct object to make them reappear. Junior was so bored that he actually played with them. All three of them stopped when Colonel Q entered.

He tried to reason with Junior first, "Can you talk to your brother and sister and convince them that we are not going to hurt any of you."

Junior didn't suffer fools gladly, "You took them from their home, mother and father, how much hurt did you think that would cause them.

"We want to protect them, with the amount of power they can command, they will be the target of every power hungry maniac in the Quadrant."

"What do the Q intend to do with them?" asked Junior.

We want to keep them in the Continuum, where we can ensure their safety. They have been kidnapped twice by different factions, we cannot allow them to fall into the hands of ruthless, inferior species."

"What about their mother, Kathryn Janeway, how does she figure in your plans for them because she will fight you all the way to protect her children."

"We're not barbarians, we will make Captain Janeway a Q, she can stay with her children here."

Good luck with that one, she won't leave her crew alone to face their journey home without her, she promised to get them home. I don't expect you to understand because she is fiercely loyal and honourable.

"You can stay and help us, they listen to you."

"In the past Aunt Kathy was the only adult who ever gave me a chance. I would have been a much better person if she had been one of my parents - I will not betray her!"

Scene 5

Chakotay and Q went to spy on the Confederates; they needed to discover their number and how well armed they were.  The two men walked in complete silence, each preoccupied with their own thoughts.

“Stay close, I don’t want to alert them to our presence yet,” Chakotay only warned him because Kathryn would be annoyed if he lost her husband.  

Q was also thinking about convenient methods of getting rid of Chuckles.  It would have been a more useful scape if he had included man-eating predators.

“Aren’t they wonderful, all discipline and obedience, they’ve never had an original thought between them,” sneered Q.

“I don’t think you’ll be worried about his independence when he shoots you in the head,” Chakotay cheered up with that last thought.

Q was really bored, “Well, let’s go back to report to Kathy, twenty soldiers with supplies including rifles and swords.”

As they returned to the camp, Chakotay tried to clear the air between them.

"Neither of us is willing to leave the ship; I need to return home and you want to stay with your wife and children. Kathryn made a promise to the crew that she would get them home and good luck if you expect her to break that oath. We need to find a way to coexist peacefully or she'll probably throw both of us out of an airlock."

"For this one time, I agree with you, you have no reason to talk to Kathy other than work related issues. If you stay away from her there won't be a problem as far as I am concerned."

Chakotay looked as though Q had planted a fist firmly in his solar plexus.

"That isn't reasonable. you have no right to choose whom Kathryn is friends with." Chakotay was stunned by Q's ultimatum.

"She is mine!"

"You're insane, you don't own her, we abolished slavery thousands of years ago." argued Chakotay.

Q walked away, obviously, he had no more to say.

Chakotay was concerned, he was worried that Q had mistaken obsession with love. What was Q capable of, if he thought he was losing her?

Scene 6

The group took it in turns to spy on the Cavalry. They had their first piece of good luck when they overheard them discussing their plans for the evening. The Q soldiers decided to have a traditional evening’s entertainment, sitting around the fire singing Confederate songs  and drinking themselves insensible. There were two barrels of rum waiting to be drunk.   Captain Janeway knew that this was the window of opportunity she was waiting for.

The plan was that Q and Amanda would alter everyone’s appearance to resemble male soldiers.  Then they would calmly walk through the camp confidently.  If one of the warriors opened a bleary eye, they wouldn’t be alarmed, plus the rum should interfere with their thought processes and logical reasoning.

When the sky was pitch black, with no stars, they hid in a ditch at the side of The Confederate camp.  Amanda peered over the edge periodically to check how drunk the Q were.  When the last one nodded off and face planted the floor, she signalled the others, to start walking.  When they had just passed the fire, all hell broke loose.  The soldiers had been waiting zfor them - the question was who had betrayed them?

 

An enormous Q soldier started the fight by charging at Amanda.  Using his own momentum, she turned at the very last minute; grabbed his arm then dropped her shoulder and rolled him over her head.  He landed on his back stunned and very confused as to how he got there.  Captain Janeway cheered then had to deal with the next attacker.  She kneed him in the groin then as he was bent over, linked her hands and hit him on the back of his neck.  His dishonour was complete when she stole his sword.  There was a short lull, which the Captain used to check on everyone else.  Amanda and Chakotay were right in the thick of the fighting however Q was idly leaning against a rock watching the fight with no obvious intention of joining in.

 

“Q what do you think you’re doing, help us or you will be the next person I put on the floor,” screamed Captain Janeway.

 

Q clicked his fingers and three of the soldiers, surrounding Amanda fell to the floor, leaving Chakotay fighting four of them at once.  Strangely Q was left untouched.  Amanda and the Captain rushed to Chakotay’s aid as he was struggling.  When Q was sure nobody was watching, he clicked his fingers and every Confederate soldier disappeared.  

 

He was really annoyed, he had wasted all that energy recreating the scape and stocking it with Colonel Q’s soldiers from the earlier Civil war scape.   Q had created a wonderful, heroic scene where Chakotay would die defending his Captain. Now he had to pretend to tolerate Chuckles until another chance presented itself. His wife and Amanda were still fussing around Chakotay, tending his wounds - he only had a scratch! Q watched the Captain tenderly clean her First Officer’s face. If looks could kill, Chakotay would be dead with a thousand puncture marks.

 

"Let's get a move on, Colonel Q may be moving the Twins while we are wasting time here,"  Q snapped choked with jealousy.

 

Captain Janeway looked at him suspiciously, it was quite convenient that the warriors had disappeared so quickly after Q was ordered to join the fighting.

 

"You're right we have to move quickly now, it's obvious that they know we're here," agreed Captain Janeway.

 

Q tried to talk to his wife in private but she was always with Chakotay.  Whenever he saw them together, he was overwhelmed with jealousy, pain and rage.  He wanted to tear Chuckles apart, limb from limb, the ancient punishment on Earth for treason would be appropriate, hung, drawn and quartered.

 

Scene 7

 

Colonel Q knew that his plan to keep the Janeway Twins in the Continuum was a disaster. Despite the fact that they couldn’t escape from the complex, they were creating chaos and mayhem inside, ably assisted by their brother. He was orchestrating the mischief but the Twins were proving to be quite inventive themselves.

 

The Q children had created a new game to keep them amused. They took it in turns to make themselves invisible. When the guards noticed one of them was missing, they ransacked the whole complex. The object of the game was to reappear in the most bizarre place. Qat was winning because she chose to reappear right in front of the Colonel, sitting on his desk. It was Junior's turn and they were waiting to see where he would appear.

 

Colonel Q marched into the room they were using for the Twins and their brother.

 

"Junior, show yourself now or I will hurt your brother and sister."

 

Junior reappeared right in front of the Colonel, "Leave them out of it they're only infants, pick on somebody your own size."                                                     

 

"It was bad enough having to deal with your delinquency but at least there was only one of you. Your brother and sister are the most obstinate, wilful children that I have ever encountered."

 

Junior beamed with pride,  “I’m so proud of them, definitely chips off the old block.”

 

“We have decided to alter this scape to make sure we keep you and the Twins safe.  All three of you must follow the guard and they will take you to your new accommodation.”

 

Junior wondered what they were up to, he knew they would want to keep the Twins safe but they definitely didn’t care about him.  He surmised that his father and Aunt Kathy must be close so the Colonel needed to move them.  He would have to try to stall their move to make it easier to rescue them.

 

Scene 8

 

Every few minutes, Q would stop perfectly still and listen, then change direction. They were using their Q senses to locate Junior and the Twins.

 

“I think we’re getting close, in fact someone is using an enormous amount of power, enough to build a new scape.”

 

“They obviously can’t defend their present location so they are creating a more secure place to hold the twins.  We must reach them before Colonel Q manages to hide them again,” declared Captain Janeway.

 

They urged their horses to a gallop and set off quickly, they couldn’t afford to waste time.  Q dropped back because he saw another chance to get rid of his rival without getting the blame.  When horses are frightened they have a tendency to bolt.  He had to devise a way to scare Chakotay’s horse while making sure it looked accidental as well.  He had a brainwave, a herd of cattle stampeding in front of Chakotay’s horse, that should do the trick.  He clicked his fingers and waited.

 

Suddenly the ground began to shake, then the leader of the herd broke through the bushes.  All the horses reared and took a lot of handling to bring them back under control.  Chakotay’s horse was very spooked and bolted.  Although Chakotay had learned to ride at a very early age, all the experience counted for nothing when battling a frightened horse.  Q was delighted, until he saw his wife set off after Chuckles to try to save him.  She crouched low, like a jockey, until she pulled up alongside Chakotay’s horse.  Then she tipped to the side of her saddle and tried to grab the reins.  The Captain missed so she sat up again in the saddle and urged her horse to go faster in order to try again.  The second attempt was more successful and with some help from Chakotay they managed to bring the horse to a standstill.

 

When they rejoined the others, Amanda rushed up to the Captain.

 

“That was amazing Captain Janeway, when did you learn to ride like that?”

 

“It was nothing, I spent most of my  childhood on a horse.  My Grandfather insisted that if I wanted to ride, he would teach me to ride properly, like a ranch hand, then I would be useful on the farm.”

 

Chakotay walked over to help the Captain dismount.  When she dismounted he held her around the waist for a little bit longer.

 

“Thank you Kathryn, according to my tribe, my life is now yours,”

Captain Janeway laughed, “I think your life is already mine as it will take both of our lifetimes to get home.”

 

Q moved to stand behind his wife, which was a definite conversation killer.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt your riveting discussion but I would like a word with my wife please Commander.”

 

Chakotay let go of the Captain and went to feed and water the horse then  give it a rub down.

 

“Kathy, you shouldn’t have put yourself in danger like that, you have your family to consider.”

 

“I’m sorry Q, it was an emergency, I was never in any real danger, my riding skills are rusty but they haven’t disappeared altogether.” explained Captain Janeway.

 

After she checked everybody was okay, they set off again.  The Captain was beginning to get suspicious about the amount of danger Chakotay had encountered over the last forty-eight hours.  She planned to have a frank discussion with her husband when they stopped to make camp for the night.

 

Scene 9

 

Junior was running out of ideas for stalling their move. Colonel Q and his aides were starting to lose their patience and he was worried that someone would get hurt if tempers were allowed to fray any longer.  He decided to surrender and allow the move to go ahead. The Twins were tired and cranky and needed to sleep, sometimes he forgot they were only infants.  

 

The Q children stepped outside the Complex, then Colonel Q waved his hand and they disappeared.  When they opened their eyes and looked around, they were stunned to see a mist surrounding  them.  Junior could hear water lapping nearby and thought they might be on an island in the middle of a lake. The guards pushed the children towards a staircase going underground.  When they reached the bottom, there was a passage leading to another room exactly like the one they left.  The Colonel followed them into the room,

 

“You’ll be safer here while we find your parents and discuss your futures.”

 

Then things started to get really weird!  Colonel Q sat next to Junior, pretending to be friendly and asked lots of questions about Captain Janeway.

 

“I know you spent some time with Captain Janeway on Voyager, what sort of woman is she?”

 

“You are deluded if you think I’m going to help you with any information about Aunt Kathy.  She is smart, courageous and stubborn, you have chosen the wrong human female to mess with.”

 

“We don’t want to fight anyone, we all want what’s best for the Twins, surely your stepmother will see that,” said Colonel Q trying to sound reasonable and rational.

 

"I wouldn't call her that if I were you, plus my mother will be very upset with you and you know she will retaliate."

 

The Colonel had upset Lady Q in the past and had experienced her displeasure. He only just survived the last time and he had no doubt that she would finish her task this time.

"There's no need to get your mother involved, you're not a prisoner, I just thought you'd like to spend some quality time with your brother and sister. "

"Q, you abducted Captain Janeway's children. Mother is very fond of the Twins and Aunt Kathy, she will be very upset that you have abducted them"

"Point taken, but she is a sensible woman, she will accept that the Continuum is the safest place to raise Q children, we can protect all of you here."

Junior shuddered, he would fight Q all the way to make sure his brother and sister weren't raised in the Continuum. He only felt alive when he left it, he would rather be mortal than live there for eternity.

 

Q sensed that the rescue party were very close to the Twin's location. They made camp because the Captain told everyone that it would be easier to plan their attack after they had enjoyed a good night's sleep. What she really wanted to do is find out what Q was up to, she sensed that Chakotay could be in real danger. Q had taken human form for so long that she occasionally forgot that he wasn't human. He had never been in love before and he needed to adjust to these unfamiliar emotions. She wished that jealousy hadn't been the first emotion he had to experience.

As soon as she had unpacked the supplies and bedding, she went to find him. He was sitting by the water sulking, gazing into the mist.

"There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere. You're going to miss your allocation of Combat rations."

He smiled, the disgusting rations had been a long-standing joke among the group.

"I'm surprised you even noticed that I was gone." moaned Q.

The Captain suppressed a smile, he sounded like a small child. She couldn’t believe that this omnipotent immortal entity felt neglected.

It looked as though she would have to placate him first, "I'm here now, what do you want to do?"

He looked pointedly at her and raised his eyebrows.

The Captain smiled, perhaps he was becoming more human, "Okay, apart from that, would you like to go for a walk?"

Q grimaced, “I think I’ve had enough exercise to last me a couple of lifetimes, come and sit here with me.”

The Captain moved and as soon as she sat down Q put his arm around her, she leaned against, grateful for the support.  She was looking forward to getting her babies back and making it clear that she would never live in the Continuum, she would never abandon her crew.

Q knew that he had one more chance to dispose of Chakotay for ever, he couldn’t afford to fail again.  He held his wife even tighter!


	14. Act 14

Jealous Q - Act 13

 

Scene 1

Captain Janeway, Q, Amanda and Chakotay stood at the edge of the water staring into the distance.  The water was so still that it looked like liquid silver. There was a cloud of mist covering the island, Q was positive that it was artificial.  Amanda and Q sensed that Junior and the Twins were in a bunker underground.

“I admire the Q who designed this scape - it’s perfect,” said Q with grudging admiration.

The Captain was less impressed, “We can't use a boat because they will see us coming.”

“We can’t swim to the island because they will see us before we reach the island.

" Junior and the Twins will sense that we’re close although I don’t think they can help us to break through the forcefield surrounding the island.” commented Q.

The group walked back to their camp so they could try to devise an action plan to reach the island undetected.

  
  


Scene 2

On the island Colonel Q knew that Q and Amanda were close.  He called an emergency meeting of his aides and the guards to discuss their response.

He made the announcement, “Captain Janeway and Q are here to rescue their children. They are accompanied by Amanda, the Twin's Nanny and Commander Chakotay.

His Chief aide was dismissive, “Colonel, we have made the island impregnable. They will not be able to approach the compound without alerting us to their presence.”

“I hope you’re right. You shouldn’t underestimate Kathryn Janeway because she is a resourceful woman.”

“How are you going to separate Captain Janeway from the others. You have to persuade her to accept your vision of her children’s  future.” asked a nervous aide.

The Colonel smiled at him, “That is exactly what I wanted to debate. Do any of you have any suggestions about how to achieve this?"

One of the Colonel’s brightest aides spoke first, “We could use the Twins to lure their mother into a trap."

The Colonel closed his eyes and counted to ten. If this was the best idea they could come up with, he should just hand Q's offspring back to him and apologise.

“The Twins may look like human infants but they are Q with more power between them than the rest of the Q put together. They are the most powerful entities in the Universe at this moment.”

The aide thought the Colonel must be exaggerating, "Sir their mother is only human, she is no threat to us."

The Colonel sighed and waved his right hand. An image appeared in front of him showing two Hirogen hunters reduced to the size of infants. They were struggling to free themselves from the wall where they had been imprisoned.

"They were the last unfortunates who threatened the Twin's mother in front of them. If they combine their powers Gentlemen, nobody can stop them, even us!"

"Could we negotiate with Q, after all Sir he is one of us." asked a nervous young Q, who had obviously never met Captain Janeway's husband.

"No, the last time I had dealings with Q and his wife, it almost ended up with their execution by firing squad.  I am certain that he won't talk to me civilly."

"The only way they can reach the island undetected is to move underground.  We will lose the element of surprise if we don't act quickly, which will be our only chance to make this work."

Scene 3

The rescue group had agreed on a two pronged attack; Amanda and Q would create a tunnel under the island. To do this effectively, Q had to give Amanda a crash course in building a scape. Which left Janeway and Chakotay to get as close to the compound as they could to create a diversion.  It wasn’t a perfect solution but they had few options.  They decided to wait until nightfall to take advantage of the cover of darkness.  Q sat down with Amanda to discuss methods of altering a Q scape.  

Chakotay and the Captain started to plan their diversion.  She went first, “We need something with a lot of noise and light so they can’t ignore us.”

“We have to try to convince them that Q and Amanda are with us to buy them more time to recover the Twins and Junior.”

Captain Janeway whispered, “I’m sorry you got dragged into this. I know you did everything possible to stop them taking the Twins.”

“I’m so sorry Kathryn, I should have done more. I was caught up in my own misery that I didn’t realise what they were doing until it was too late,” admitted Chakotay.

The Captain put her hand on his shoulder, “I should have been more suspicious of the Q’s motives. My personal problems affected my judgement,” she smiled ruefully.

Chakotay turned his head to whisper, “I want to hold you. I am finding it really difficult to remember that you’re married to someone else. I think I would have coped better if it had been anyone else but him.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you but I have to try to make this relationship work for the Twin’s sake,” confessed  

Chakotay blurted out, “Fireworks!”

“Excuse me!” asked the Captain trying to keep a straight face.

He smiled sexily, the Captain knew he’d done it to help his cause, which wasn’t fighting fairly.

“We can ignite the fireworks before we land on the island. The light, noise and smoke will make it difficult to see how many people are in the boat.”

“That’s brilliant, it will give Q and Amanda more time before they’re discovered.”

Amanda and Q walked over and sat down beside them. They exchanged information about their plans. They made a joint decision to rest before their assault on the island.

Q clicked his fingers and conjured up a huge box of fireworks and the matches to light the fuses.  Although the Q rifles looked like normal plasma weapons they could kill the Q.

Q pulled his wife aside to reassure her, “We will get them back, I will blow up the compound brick by brick if I have to.”

The Captain seemed vulnerable, “I know, will they sense that we’re close by?” Q wanted to protect her!

“Yes they will sense us. Colonel Q  will know that we’re close so you’ll have to be careful, stay beside me when we reach the island” warned Q.

“You’ve changed recently Q, for the better!” stated the Captain.

“I never had a family before, it changes your priorities.”

Q laid out two sleeping bags, he sat down on one and stretched out flat.

“I’ve taken human form for so long that I’ve developed the aches and pains of a middle aged man, my back is killing me!”

“Welcome to the real human world darling,” smirked his wife.

“When we get the little tykes back, we’ll have to decide where we’re going to live?”  Captain Janeway had also been thinking about this thorny problem.

The Captain blanched, “Definitely not in the Continuum!”

Q shuddered, “I agree, we would all die of boredom.”

“We can all live on Voyager, I’ll have my quarters changed into family accommodation.”

“Again, I’ll probably die of boredom but I’m willing to give it a try,” joked Q.

“Obviously our recent adventures haven’t been exciting enough. It's so tedious fighting the Borg, Hirogen and the Continuum!

It was Q's turn to smile, "I suppose life with our offspring is never going to be dull."

"I could cope with less excitement. Crew evaluations, engineering reports, quiet leisure time, sounds wonderful.  I even miss Mr Neelix's inventive cooking."

Q was genuinely puzzled, "I don't know why you let that rodent stay on Voyager,  what does he do?"

“Unlike some people I know, he is always positive and cheerful. That sounds like a small thing but when you are the aliens in an uncharted region of space, he is a valuable asset.”

Scene 4

Amanda and Chakotay were trying to rest before their big night. She gestured towards Q and Captain Janeway, who were having an animated discussion.

"How are you coping with recent events Commander, it must be hard to see the Captain with another man."

" I knew she would try to make her relationship with Q succeed for the Twin's sake. She is an amazing woman and as stubborn as a mule."

I discovered that my parents were killed by the Q. It wasn't easy to live in the Continuum with that knowledge. The Q murdered them because they wouldn't return to the Continuum.

Chakotay was trying to imagine Q caring for the puny bipedal species that he despised. "I don't think the Q over there has ever thought about anybody else other than himself."

"Many of the Q have noticed a real change in him, he does genuinely appear to be in love with her."

"We'll see, now try to get some sleep, there is a long night ahead of us."

Scene 5

Everything was ready. They had changed into black clothing; the fireworks and weapons were in the boat. They stood on the shore staring at their goal. Captain Janeway slipped her hand into Q's,

"We have one aim to retrieve the Twins with no casualties. Good luck everyone," she said confidently.

She squeezed Q's hand, then went to join Chakotay. They pushed the boat into the water then climbed aboard. They had already made plans, there was no need to talk, plus the sound would carry to the Q on the island.

Q and Amanda were still on the island holding hands. "You should have told her before she left Q, she's not going to be happy you kept her in the dark."

She won't mind if it works and Quinn and Qat are safely back on Voyager. Now concentrate and focus all your power on what we planned.

Scene 6

Colonel Q's patience had been stretched to the limit and beyond. Q's offspring were driving him to the brink of insanity. Their latest game was to change their guards into different animals. The game had progressed to experimenting with animal combinations. The half pig, half giraffe mix had amused them the most. Quinn had sulked for ages when they had turned the Q back to his human form. He had tried to reason with Junior with no success, that boy was as difficult as his father.

One of his aides ran into his room, panting and out of his breath, he braced himself, "What have they done now?"

"They haven't done anything sir. We have recorded ten incursions across the perimeter during the last ten minutes.”

“Well, have you ascertained who is attacking us, or do I have to do that as well?”

“That is the problem sir, all the vessels and attackers are identical.  Every vessel is manned by a male and female human and the male and female life signs are identical.

“Are you telling me that an army of clones has found its way to the Continuum to rescue Q’s delinquent children. Or do you think Q is trying to create a diversion, to rescue his offspring himself?”

The aide stopped to consider the idea seriously, to the Colonel’s great shame.

The Colonel started to bang his head on his desk. “I am surrounded by members of the most evolved race in the Universe. None of you are  worth the powder and shot it would take to blow you to Kingdom come.”

The aide started to stammer, “I’m sorry sir, we will try to improve our performance.”

“I doubt you will, I expect to be constantly disappointed,” moaned the Colonel.

“What would you like us to do sir?”

"Don't tempt me! I would like all available Q to use their senses to try to locate Q and the Nanny."

"What about the threat from the boats, sorry sir, boat?"

"Sink it! Let Captain Janeway and her first officer have a midnight swim. I believe that he will try to rescue his offspring with the help of the female Q, from another direction."

"How will they access the island sir?"

"They will build a tunnel into the scape and approach the compound from underground." said the Colonel confidently.

“I will deliver your orders to the others Sir, any other orders?”

"Get out of my sight and don't come back again until you can report how you captured Q and his extended family!"

The aide scuttled away. He vowed never to take any more messages to the Colonel for the near future, which for a Q is a long time.

Scene 7

Junior was standing in the doorway of his cell watching the Q rushing around, all hot and bothered. Someone had their tail feathers in a spin and he really hoped it was his father and Captain Janeway.

He went back in the room because he could hear his brother and sister waking up.

The Twins got out of bed and walked across the room, both of them were yawning and rubbing their eyes. Junior picked both of them up and sat down on a big squishy arm chair.

“I don't think we'll have to stay here much longer. It looks as though your mother and our father are coming to rescue us,” he hoped the news would cheer them up.

They both grinned and nestled into their brother's arms. Junior decided that he quite liked being a big brother. The Twins were a lot of fun and devised some interesting games considering they were infants. He put the Twins down on the floor and started to pack a bag with some essentials. He wanted to be ready when his father or Captain Janeway came to rescue them. He really missed Amanda and hoped to see her soon.

Amanda and Q had already reached the shore of the island. They used one of the decoy boats to mask their life signs, then they swam the last four kilometres.

Q signalled Amanda to hide as there was a patrol of young Q coming towards them. The Q stood at the water's edge and closed their eyes; there were ten simultaneous explosions. Q grinned, the Colonel had behaved exactly as he predicted. Kathy and Chakotay should have reached the opposite side of the island. It gave them two separate chances to rescue the children.

Q had to ensure that the Colonel did not get hold of Kathy. He knew that Q wanted her to raise the Twins in the Continuum, without him. The Colonel loathed him. It was a complete mystery to him why so many people hated him. He was charming and handsome with a huge intellect - perhaps they were jealous?

Captain Janeway emerged from the water a couple of metres away from Chakotay. They took off their waterproof suits and exchanged them for the dry clothes they were both carrying in a bag. After securing the adapted plasma weapons, they began a slow jog towards the compound. They ducked behind a bush when they nearly walked in front of a patrol. They waited in silence until they passed. It was obvious that they hadn't located Q and Amanda yet.

They found a place where they could talk without giving their position away.

“Well I hope Q and Amanda managed to clear the tunnels without incident. It was a shame we didn’t get to use the fireworks.” Chakotay could tell that the Captain was worried so he tried to calm her down.

The Captain was trained to behave logically under extreme stress. She was having to employ all her training now considering her children were in danger. “We only just managed to dive into the water before the boat blew up, I hope Q has a plan B.”

“Did you notice that there were many explosions, I wonder what else they blew up?”  Chakotay was puzzled and he didn’t trust Q one little bit.

“I think we should head towards the compound and wait for Q to make his move. If he doesn’t arrive soon then we will have to attempt the rescue ourselves.” ordered Captain Janeway.

Q and Amanda were heading straight for the compound, as bold as brass.  Q decided that it was not the time to be subtle.  Two nervous Q tried to stop them from entering the compound. Q flicked his hands and they were both thrown outwards.

There were ten tunnels under the island created by Q and Amanda. The aides were searching all the tunnels looking for Q and Amanda. Which left a skeleton staff to defend the Twins. Q wasn’t in the mood to be nice.  He walked down the corridor checking each room, for Junior and the Twins.

“Q, where are my offspring, you will bring them to me or I will blow this building up brick by brick.”

The colonel walked out of his study, to confront an extremely irate Q.

“Keep your voice down Q you don’t want to upset your babies,” he said ironically.

Q would not be sidetracked, “Where are they Q, if you have hurt them, you will suffer the consequences.”

The little tykes are unharmed but could really benefit from strict parenting.”

“As I’m the only parent in the Continuum, I don’t think any of you have the experience to judge my record as a father.”

“You know it makes sense for the Twins to live in the Continuum, we can protect them better than the crew of Voyager.”

“I will look after my own family, with my wife. I will not brook interference from the continuum or anybody else!

“Your arrogance never ceases to amaze me Q how can you hope to fight the whole Continuum.”

“I will definitely help my husband to destroy this building if you do not bring me my children now,”

“Hello Kathy, I hope your journey wasn’t too unpleasant?”

“It would gone a lot smoother if I had been informed about the whole plan. The Captain was looking forward to an honest conversation with Q after the dust had settled.

The nervous aide rushed in. He remembered his traumatic interview with the Colonel earlier. He grabbed his weapon and fired at Captain Janeway. She turned around with a shocked expression and collapsed in a heap on the floor!


	15. Act 15

Jealous Q - Act 15

Scene 1

Everyone in the room froze. Then Amanda and Chakotay rushed to the Captain's side. Chakotay cradled her in his arms, telling her to hang on. Everyone else turned to see what Q would do. He strode out of the room without saying a word and walked down the corridor shouting for Junior and the Twins. As he progressed through the compound, he was so angry that he began to glow. Everything he came into contact with blew up. Lights exploded and he swept aside any Q unfortunate enough to be in his way.

Junior heard his father shouting and knew that something terrible had occurred. The Twins sat still waiting for him to tell them what was wrong.

Junior shouted as loud as he could, "Father we are all here, what's wrong?"

Q raced to the room and picked up Quinn, "Junior, no time to explain, pick your sister up and follow me."

When they reached the others, he knew why Q had been in such a rush - Aunt Kathy was dying.

"Q, free the Twins' power. Do it now and I may allow you to live, which would be against my inclination because I want to kill you now."

“I will do nothing of the sort Q. It was an unfortunate accident. You already know  we can’t bring people back from the dead.”

Q stared at the nearest aide. He had a moment of regret then he reduced the aide’s human form to dust leaving the soul light to emerge from the ashes.

“You didn’t have to do that Q, we could have sorted this problem out like gentlemen. He’ll need a month to build enough power to take human form again.” moaned the Colonel.

“Unbind my children’s power so we can reverse time. I know I can’t bring her back from the dead but I can make sure she doesn’t get shot in the first place.”

Colonel Q felt the resentment in the room and decided discretion was the better part of valour. Q wasn’t strong enough to reverse time by himself so he was hoping that he would use the Twin’s powers. The Colonel wanted to see proof of their ability to combine their powers.

“You can have your own way as usual. Will you allow me to watch this process as I've never seen it done before?"

Q raised an eyebrow but ignored the provocation because he needed to hurry. Q, Junior and the Twins held hands and made a circle. They completely ignored everyone in the room and focused their power.  The Twins started to glow and both of them pushed some energy into Junior to help him. Q was already aglow and seemed to radiate light. The Twins told their Father that he needed to calm himself or it wouldn’t work. A circle of light stretched itself around the family. The beam became so intense that it hurt Chakotay’s eyes to look at it.

When they had built up enough power, time began to reverse. All the people in the room started to walk backwards and retrace their earlier actions. Q had extended his senses so he would know when to tell Kathy to move. As they reached the crucial time frame, everything slowed down.  Junior and the Twins watched Captain Janeway collapse after they heard the sound of a gun firing. The reversal continued until a minute and a half before the lethal shot.

“Kathy look out,” shouted Q from inside the circle.

She turned her head trying to see where the warning came from and didn't move. They had to watch her shooting again. They were helpless as Captain Janeway collapsed minutes from death. Q clicked his fingers and they returned to the present. The Captain was lying in a different position but nothing else had changed.

The Twins were starting to cry and even Junior looked stricken,

"We have to try again," said Q without emotion.

They were all tired because they had used so much power. Yet it was their mother and she needed them to find the strength to do it again. Q had a different plan this time but decided to keep it to himself because he didn't want to upset the Twins.

They joined hands again and took a few minutes longer to refocus their energy. Time began to rewind for a second time. Q's offspring started to sweat due to the amount of energy they were expending. When they reached the exact time, Q moved in front of his wife. After he had taken the bullet meant for his wife, he collapsed laughing. Junior clicked his fingers to restore the correct time frame and the other Q disappeared. When they returned Captain Janeway was standing over her husband’s body, distraught.

"What happened? I remember being shot. The last thing I recall was Chakotay's voice telling me to hold on, then I appeared here."

Junior was trying really hard not to cry, he bent down right by his father's body.

"In the original version of this event, you were the one who was shot and Father was alive. He couldn't stand losing you, so he reversed time to try to save you. The first attempt didn't work because you didn't move out of the way. The second attempt was successful because Q put his body in front of the bullet.

"Your Father is immortal, he will regenerate!"

"I’m sorry Aunt Kathy, there are rules to prevent us sacrificing a life without cause. When Q returns in human form this time he will be mortal," explained Junior.

Captain Janeway sank to the floor beside Q's body as the life drained out of it. She held him tightly until his last breath; then they all watched as his Q light left his body. It lingered in front of Captain Janeway until it disappeared.

The Captain reached out towards the children and hugged all three of them. Then she nodded to Junior and he clicked his fingers to take them back to Voyager - nothing happened.

Scene 2

The Colonel stepped out in front of Q's extended family.

"Well that was truly touching. Nobody thought that Q was capable of making an enormous sacrifice like that. You must be a special woman Kathryn Janeway, I'm looking forward to getting to know you."

"What is the meaning of this? I am a Federation citizen and a Starfleet officer. You can't just keep me here against my will or my children."

"How will the Federation or Starfleet know what is happening in the Continuum?" enquired the Colonel.

"Lady Q showed my officers how to enter the Continuum. We keep records of every event on a starship."

The Colonel grinned, "If they can find a star going supernova then good luck to them!"

The Twins were starting to rub their eyes due to exhaustion.

"My babies and their brother need to sleep. We need somewhere for them to sleep and recover from the shock of watching their Father die."

Captain Janeway needed a place of safety for everyone to sleep and recuperate. Before she started  a momentous fight with the Colonel soon.

"We have already prepared your quarters madam. I will take you there now." The Colonel could afford to be gracious because he thought he'd won. He didn't know Captain Janeway well!

Scene 3

The Colonel moved them to the old Colonial mansion where he'd kept the Twins and Junior before. It had everything they needed: clothes, toiletries, food and play equipment for the Twins.  Junior helped get the Twins settled in their room which had two cribs.  When they were asleep, he found his own room with a single bed and enough computer equipment to keep him busy. He enjoyed playing antique computer games from Earth. The Colonel had thoughtfully provided him with a good selection. He lay on his bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Captain Janeway went to the drawing room and sat by the real fire. She wondered how long it would be before Q could return to them.  She didn’t know why the Colonel was keeping them in the Continuum, she needed Q to work that one out. She started to fall asleep due to the warmth and everything she had been through recently. Her last thought was how much she missed Q!

“I don’t think you have time for a little nap. We have to find a way for all of you to escape from that loathsome toad, Q”

Captain Janeway opened her eyes to see Lady Q sitting in the opposite chair.

“You are definitely a sight for sore eyes, I’m really glad to see you,” she said sincerely.

“It’s lovely to see you Kathryn, I just wish it were in better circumstances. I have warned that revolting Q about touching things that belong to me before - he needs a reminder.”

Captain Janeway told her everything that had happened recently. She concluded with, “Q was sorting things out then he sacrificed himself to prevent my death.”

“Well I never thought he was capable of loving someone that much. Even though I have been around for millions of years, I can still be surprised.”

“Let’s plan a surprise for Colonel Blowhard, then you can sleep. I will look after our children until you are ready to exact your revenge!”

 

Scene 4

In the morning, Colonel Q walked straight in without announcing his arrival. He expected to see Kathryn Janeway sitting with Junior and the Twins, waiting for his arrival. Instead he was confronted by Lady Q and the Captain and they weren’t happy.

“You arrogant, loathsome old goat, how dare you imprison my son. I will reduce you to dust. Then store your remains in discs to sell on the Ferengi Futures Exchange at rock bottom prices.”

“Q, it’s lovely to see you, unfortunately whoever informed you was mistaken. I didn’t kidnap Junior, he stayed to look after his younger siblings.

Lady Q wasn't convinced, "Why have you imprisoned Q's wife and children? The others are not going to be happy with you, neither will Q when he returns.

"I'm just keeping them safe. We can't leave them undefended While Q is indisposed, after all they are Q."

Both women looked unconvinced yet Lady Q did accept some of his reasoning. Kathryn and the Twins would be safer in the Continuum while Q was regenerating. The Twins weren't infants any longer. They could use this time to learn to be responsible Q.

"What do you think Kathryn, would you consider a holiday in the Continuum while Q is out of action?"

Captain Janeway was so tired that she was almost asleep on her feet, "Can we leave at any time if the need arises?"

Colonel Q laughed, "Of course you can Kathryn. I apologise for my lack of manners, we don't have visitors here often."

The Colonel glanced at Lady Q hoping that she believed his apology.

She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, "We will talk later Q!"

Lady Q waited for Colonel to leave then she sent Captain Janeway to bed. It would be nice to have a human friend in the Continuum for a while, the other Q were so tedious!

Scene 5

Captain Janeway woke up to find Junior waiting by her bed with a cup of steaming black coffee.

"Mother said to tell you to take it easy, the Twins are playing in the gardens and she is keeping a stern eye on them."

"Thank you, it's been a long time since anybody spoiled me like this!" she said, laughing as she sat up in bed.

“She's left you some clean clothes in the wardrobe and there are horses in the stable if you would like to go riding. Would you consider teaching me how to ride Aunt Kathy?

“As long as your mother doesn't object, I'd be happy to teach you to ride. If you’re feeling brave we’ll take the Twins out as well.

When he smiled, Junior looked like a normal teenager. She forgot sometimes that he was the only teenager in the Continuum, which must be lonely for him.

Scene 6

Colonel Q was sitting in his study with his closest aides. He had no intention of letting Kathryn Janeway and her children leave the Continuum. It was unfortunate that Q's other partner had become involved. It had been a huge error to detain Junior - he should have known better. The last time they had a disagreement, it had not turned out well for him. It had taken three weeks for him to build enough energy to take human form again.

He looked around him at the bright eager faces, “Can any of you think of a way of separating Captain Janeway from Q.” everyone looked downward as they tried not to make eye contact.

“She is only a Q, are you all cowards?”

The bravest aide spoke for all, “We are all scared of her Sir, she can be extremely unpleasant.”

“Get out of here, I’m ashamed of you!” he shouted angrily.

When Colonel Q was on his own, he came to the conclusion that he had to change his plan of attack. His human form was rather handsome and distinguished. He could be charming when he wanted to be and Kathryn Janeway had fallen in love with a Q once.  He decided to visit her that evening and start his courtship. He would have to get past Q first which wasn’t an easy task.

Scene 6

Later that day, Colonel Q checked himself in the mirror for the fiftieth time pleased with what he saw. He looked neat, tidy and presentable. He checked the bouquet to make sure the flowers were fresh. Secondly he made sure the ribbon around the box of chocolates was tied in a perfect bow. Finally he clicked his fingers and appeared outside the front door of the mansion.

He rang the bell and stood patiently waiting for someone to open the door. The door opened, for a second he thought there was nobody there, then he looked down.

The Twins stared up at him with puzzled expressions, “Why are you here? Mother and Aunt Q don’t like you, neither do we.”

They joined hands and sent Colonel Q back to his study. He decided to treat their behaviour as a joke, after all he could be their new stepfather. He clicked his fingers and knocked the door again, smiling kindly. Junior answered the door grinning, with his younger siblings standing behind him.

“Q, I have to apologise for my little brother and sister. They forgot to mention that I don’t like you and don’t want you here either.”

Junior clicked his fingers and sent him right back to his study again. Lady Q was enjoying the spectacle of watching Q having his ass handed to him on a plate by Q’s children. She decided to join in the fun and slip in a serious warning to leave Q’s wife alone.

The Colonel returned and knocked the door angrily, so Lady Q opened it with a flourish,

“What do you think you’re doing Q, you look ridiculous?”

His cheerful demeanour disappeared, “What are you doing here Q?”

“I would like to speak to Kathryn please. Could you exercise some control over your brats,” he said trying to stay calm.

“Q’s wife is resting and isn’t receiving callers.” she snatched the flowers and chocolate and dropped them into the trash can.

He started to protest, “She is Q’s wife old man and he will return soon. Stay away from her or there will be consequences.”

The Twins were cross that the nasty Q was trying to upset their mother. Aunt Q told them that they couldn’t teach him a lesson yet!  

“I will return Q and I will talk to Kathryn Janeway the next time I visit.” After that bravado, he waved his hand and disappeared.

Scene 7

Captain Janeway was lying on a chaise longue in her bedroom, trying to read. She was unaware that she had missed the excitement. She'd established contact with Voyager and transferred command of the ship to Chakotay. She suggested to him that the crew enjoy some rest and relaxation. She decided to take a few days to spend some time with the Twins and wait for Q to take human form again.

She missed him, he was a nuisance and totally egocentric but he left a huge hole in her life. The Captain decided to stop being maudlin and go downstairs to play with the Twins.  Lady Q and the children were in the drawing room laughing and chatting happily with each other.

“Kathryn, I thought you were resting,” said Lady Q.

“I’m not used to so much leisure time,” she laughed ruefully.

She noticed the flowers sticking out of the trash can, “We’ve had a visitor?”

“We sent your admirer away with a flea in his ear,” laughed Lady Q.

Captain Janeway was intrigued, “Do tell, what was he like, was he handsome?”

“You call him Colonel Q, my name is slightly less flattering.”

The Captain’s face fell, “Oh, what is he hoping to achieve, he must know that I loathe and detest him. He had condemned me to death for spying and kidnapped my children, is he insane?”

“The male Q definitely find you attractive and admire your courage and determination. Yet I firmly believe Q has ulterior motives; he wants to take control of the Twins.” explained Lady Q.

“Why would he want the Twins, he already has similar powers?"  

"All Q in the Continuum have equal power and influence. If this Q has control of the Twins he will become leader of the Continuum and nobody wants that!”

“I thought the Q were impartial and forbidden from interfering with any other species.?”

“That is our ‘Prime Directive’ as you call it. There is nobody in the Continuum to enforce that law. We make decisions by consulting all the Q and we police ourselves.”

“Did Q have knowledge about any of this?”

“Of course he knows about Q’s ambitions. It’s one of the reasons they started the Civil war that you became involved in.”

Captain Janeway sat down feeling ill, “What are we going to do about him?"

“Well I have a plan!” declared Lady Q, which means  he will never touch our children again!”

  
  



	16. Chapter 16

Jealous Q - Act 16

Scene 1

Q was so depressed! He had been regenerating for ages and he still couldn’t take human form yet. He was stuck in the Healing Hall, the Q hospital, with the other Q who had been careless enough to die. Q had a mortal existence now because he sacrificed his life to save his wife. Being noble and chivalrous was not valued by the Continuum. He only had one life left. He wanted to spend it with Kathy and the children not wasting it in the Continuum. To show Kathy that he could be a good father to Junior and the Twins, he needed to be there.

His main worry was that Kathy and his children were still in Q’s clutches. Q was ambitious and wanted to control the Twins and their powers - he wouldn’t allow that to happen. Q had also expressed his admiration for Kathy on frequent occasions. His jealousy flared, he would cause him serious harm if he laid a finger on his wife. Kathy thought the Colonel was a pompous old windbag but jealousy wasn't rational.

Scene 2

Captain Janeway and Lady Q were sitting outside in the mansion’s magnificent gardens. The Twins were chasing each other around and Junior was lying on the grass reading.

“Well Kathryn, have you put your Starfleet training to good use. We need a plan to rid us of Q and speed up your return to Voyager.”

The Captain hadn't thought about a plan. She felt guilty because she was enjoying her time relaxing in the Continuum.

“It’s quite difficult to plot against an enemy who has so much power!”

“Your Twins are more powerful than all the Q in the Continuum,” laughed Lady Q.

“Why does the Colonel need the Twins? I thought all the Q are omnipotent.”

“The Continuum have never dealt with twin Q. Nobody knew that the Q were capable of joining their powers. Our Q proved his theory, when he reversed time, that the the Twins can unite with other Q as well.”

Now the Captain understood, “We need to get the Twins out of the Continuum sooner rather than later. At least on Voyager they will be safe. The whole crew care for them which means they can have a normal life for omnipotent children!”

Lady Q had an idea, “How is the delectable Commander Chakotay?”

Well the last time I saw him was just before I died, so I can’t judge his present mood.” answered Captain Janeway, confused by Lady Q’s change of direction.

"I would never consider a relationship with inferior species but he could make me change my mind. I don’t know how you resisted his advances for so long she said, fanning her face to make a point.”

“Yes he is attractive and sexy. The rules state that I can't have a relationship with my subordinates!”

"Humans do like to make your lives difficult following all these rules. I don’t understand why you don’t take every opportunity to have some fun.”

Captain Janeway was suspicious,“Why do you need Commander Chakotay?”.

“I think we can use him to get rid of that irritating nuisance Q and convince him to return everyone to Voyager.”

The Captain leaned towards Lady Q, intrigued by her last statement, “Do tell!”

Scene 3

“How dare Q and her brats dictate whom he could visit.”

Colonel Q was building up his courage to make another attempt to see Captain Janeway. Lady Q was formidable. None of his aides wanted to confront her. He couldn’t blame them after his recent experience with this female Q..

Junior was visiting his mother in the Continuum.  He had nothing to do while he was there. The other Q spent most of their time gossiping about him and his youthful indiscretions. They had nothing else to talk about because they never did anything interesting.  

Junior was lying beside a cactus in the desert. He wanted to liven things up without involving his mother. Out of the whole Continuum, Colonel Q irritated him the most. He was always preaching, complaining and moralising about him and his misunderstood youthful adventures. He decided to visit the Roadhouse to check out what the Colonel was doing.

He snapped his fingers and appeared in the field, situated in front of the Roadhouse scape. He could sense that Colonel Q was pretending to be the scarecrow. It was an idiotic pastime dreamt up by the Q to add some excitement to their boring eternal existences. Junior decided to add more challenge to the role play so he clicked his fingers and summoned a murder of crows. Then he convinced them to keep attacking the scarecrow.

He sat on the roof and laughed as the crows dive bombed the scarecrow. Even when Colonel Q took human form again, they still attacked him. Junior sensed his mother was about to appear so he clicked his fingers to get rid of his feathery friends.

Colonel Q spotted Junior and stormed across the field towards him. He pulled up in front of the Roadhouse because Junior’s mother appeared.

Lady Q was calm and at her most dangerous “Where is he Q?”

“Your delinquent son summoned a murder of crows to attack me while I was the scarecrow. I am going to kill him!”

“Calm yourself old man you’re being ridiculous. How do you know it was Junior?”

Colonel Q pointed at the roof as Junior disappeared and reappeared behind his mother.

Lady Q had to stifle her own amusement, “Have you been annoying Q again, I told you to behave yourself?”

Junior tried to sound convincing. “I apologise Q, my actions were unacceptable, I offer my sincerest apologies.

Lady Q patted her son on the shoulder. “A beautiful heartfelt apology, now lets go and visit the Twins. I have some beautiful dresses for Qi.”

“Wait a minute, I haven’t accepted his apology as he didn't mean it.  I want you to punish him - what sort of mother are you?”

Lady Q took a deep breath and turned towards Colonel Q, “What did you say old man?”

“This Q is a disgrace to the Continuum. You and his father are neglectful, irresponsible and disgraceful parents. Primates would make a better job than the pair of you.”

“How dare you criticise my parenting skills as I am the first and only mother in the Continuum. I’ve had enough of your continual criticism and complaints.”

The Colonel grabbed her arm, which in hindsight was his worst mistake. She clapped her hands and nothing happened, or so he thought. His feet started to feel cold then it started to spread up his legs. He looked down to find himself imprisoned in ice from the waist downwards.  It continued until he was frozen from head to foot. Q fell forward onto the ground which caused his body to crack into small pieces. It took him a long time to pull himself together!

He was feeling brave so he decided to attempt another visit. He would try to convince both females that he had their best interests at heart. After all they were without male protection at the moment.

He stood in front of the mansion again with presents for both ladies and their brats. He knocked the door and waited for someone to open it. It swung open to reveal a Native American human male who seemed quite at home.

“Can I help you sir, or are you lost?” said Chakotay trying to keep a straight face, while looking at Q’s expression.

“I would like to speak to Captain Kathryn Janeway and who the blazes are you?” he spluttered.

“I’m Commander Chakotay, Kathryn Janeway’s husband. Might I ask what business you have with my wife?”

“I thought she was Q’s wife, what is going on? How many husbands does she have?”

“My wife is from a sect on Earth that encourage polyandry, she can marry up to three males. We have a vacancy, if you’d like to apply?”

Colonel Q didn’t say another word, he waved his hand and disappeared. Chakotay returned to the drawing room to find Lady Q and the Captain collapsed with laughter. They had tears running down their faces.

He grinned, “You should have seen his face, it was priceless.”

“Don’t worry, I have recorded the whole meeting so the others in the Continuum can enjoy it as well.” promised Lady Q.

He pulled the Captain aside to have a quiet word with her, “Is everything okay, have you seen Q yet?.”

No I haven’t but Lady Q has assured me that he will be able to return this time but not again.”“

“Are you taking advantage of this chance to rest and spend some time with your children?”

“I didn’t think I’d be able to relax after everything that has happened recently. Lady Q is an excellent companion and I don't need to worry about the journey home for a few days."

“If there is nothing else, I will return to Voyager. I think the crew has enjoyed this chance to have some leisure time but they are missing their Captain.”

“Don’t worry, as soon as Q returns we will join you immediately and continue with our long journey.”

Scene 4

The following day Lady Q offered to take the Twins with her for the day. She wanted to give the Captain some time to herself before she took command of Voyager again. Captain Janeway grasped the opportunity with both hands. She made the decision to spend the day doing all those little tasks that you put off, when you are the Captain of a ship.

The Captain waved to the Twins as they left with Lady Q and Junior. As soon as they disappeared, she headed straight for the bathroom. There was a steaming hot bath waiting for her with lots of bubbles. She washed her hair and completed all those personal grooming tasks that women never have the time to do. After a couple of hours in the bath her fingers started to wrinkle. She got out, wrapped her hair up in a towel and put her bathrobe on for the next stage of her plan. She borrowed a book from the library to read  while sitting in a reclining chair on the balcony. Lady Q had left her a light breakfast ready to eat.  When she went outside, the weather was glorious. The sun was radiant and the sky was a cloudless blue.

Due to the warmth of the sun the Captain was half asleep, when a loud voice interrupted her peace and quiet. She opened her eyes to see Colonel Q standing on the balcony, pointing a rather large antique gun at her.

“Well Madam, I hope you enjoyed my humiliation yesterday ?”

Captain Janeway was wide awake now and realised that she could be in danger. Colonel Q had not enjoyed the joke and hadn’t taken her rejection well, which was a volatile mix of emotions!

She tried to appeal to his gallantry. “Well sir you have me at a disadvantage, will you allow me to get dressed please.”

The Colonel wiped his brow which was pouring with sweat. “Of course madam but I will be going with you. I will turn my back while you put on your attire - I am a gentleman.”

“You couldn’t put down that ridiculous antique, could you - it’s making me nervous?”

“I’m sorry Katherine but I must refuse your request. "Don’t let its appearance fool you, this is a Q weapon,” he warned her.

The stupid old fool had ruined her perfect day and now she had to endure his tedious threats. She stormed into her bedroom to get dressed followed by the Colonel. She took off her bathrobe and put on a simple shift dress then sat down on the bed and folded her arms. The Colonel turned around to face her

“What do you want? Remember I’m not in the mood for waffle!” Anybody who knew her would recognise the warning signs that she had not had her first coffee yet.

“I would like the chance to get to know you better Kathryn. Unfortunately every time I have tried to talk to you someone has stood in my way.”

“You were a guest at my wedding sir, I can’t believe that you’ve forgotten that I am married to Q.”

Colonel Q started to look smug, “Q is dead, your marriage is void now, so you are a single parent.”

“Lady Q informed me that he will be able to regenerate this time.”

“He might but you will have to marry again. I would like the chance to persuade you that I would make a better husband and father to your children than Q.”

“Are you out of your mind?" The Q may view marriage as a disposable arrangement but I was raised to respect the vows I made. When Q returns he will find his wife waiting for him.”

“I am sorry, my dear, I can’t allow that to happen. You are the mother of two extraordinary children. Q is still a child, he isn't a suitable role model for the Twins.

Captain Janeway glared at him, “We will be raise our children on Voyager, our home!”

“I am sorry Kathryn, I hoped to persuade you using logic and reason. Take some time to think about my offer.”

The Captain was so angry that she could feel a pulse throbbing in her temple. “Are you threatening me because you'd better have something to back it up with?”

Q waved his hand and moved Captain Janeway to the grim, dusty attic. He decided to let her cool off for a couple of hours then he would try to reason with her again.

Colonel Q didn’t know the Captain at all if he thought she would use the time to cool off. She was fuming and plotting her revenge. That ridiculous man would regret trying to intimidate her. She looked all around the attic for something to use as a weapon. Even a simple plank of wood could be used to knock him unconscious. She found a pile of dusty broken furniture which she was just about to smash when she heard a noise

Colonel Q announced his arrival with a discreet cough. The Captain shot up unwilling to give him the advantage of looking down on her.

"Are you ready to have a sensible discussion now Kathryn because we are wasting time?”

Captain Janeway realised that he needed to achieve his goal before Lady Q returned. He was frightened of her which she could use to her advantage.

“Lady Q won’t be happy to hear what has transpired today.”

“I’m not worried about Q because we are going to come to a mutual agreement. She will recognise that I will provide a strong father figure for the Twins.”

The Twins are protective of me. The Hirogen found out the hard way when they were shrunk and hung on their own trophy wall.”

Colonel Q started to look more unsure of himself but it didn’t last long.

“Young children adapt. When they see how happy you are, they will forget about their father and I will gain their trust.”

Captain Janeway was horrified by Colonel Q's delusions. He actually believed that they were all going to play happy families. His desire to control the Twins was clouding his judgement.

“Have you discussed your plans with the other Q?”

“Why would I do that, the Q have stagnated for so long that they’re not capable of original thought. They will be much happier when I become leader of the Continuum, with the Twins’ help of course.”

The Captain hadn’t been aware of how serious his delusions had become. To prevent him harming anyone else she had to keep him occupied. She had to resolve this situation before Lady Q returned with Junior and the Twins.

“I think we got off on the wrong foot, why don’t you join me on the balcony and I can make us some tea.” offered Captain Janeway.

Colonel Q might have been more suspicious about her sudden change of mind if he understood humans. Q waved his hand and moved them to the balcony. He made sure the tea was there on the table ready to drink in china cups as he didn’t want to let the Captain out of his sight.

“I was in awe of your courage madam when you came to my tent during our last regrettable conflict. Trying to negotiate a peaceful solution to our war was brave and heroic.”

“You were so awestruck that you were going to execute me for spying,” replied Captain Janeway.

“A regrettable mistake on my part, Kathryn. Q was the leader of the Opposition forces so I had to be ruthless. You admitted collaborating with the enemy.”

“Q was willing to negotiate a peaceful truce and you wouldn’t listen. The Qs claims of superiority over other races is undeserved,” argued Captain Janeway.

“We have evolved to a higher dimension. Some species believe that we are Gods because of the powers we command.” he proclaimed.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You call yourselves ‘Guardians of the Universe’ but behave like spoilt children. You sit in your Ivory Towers in the Continuum and pass judgement on other species. You are not qualified to judge anybody as you don’t enjoy your own lives.”

Colonel Q was shocked that this puny bipedal female had the nerve to criticise the Q. He started to see why Q spent so much time with humans and especially this remarkable female. The Colonel knew they needed new blood and her offspring were perfect additions.

“Will you have dinner with me, let me have the chance to persuade you to stay in the Continuum.”

“Okay, but you must abide by my decision and I will not abandon Q until he tells me that our relationship is over.” swore Captain Janeway.

 

The Colonel followed her to the kitchen where Lady Q had provided a replicator. He sat down at a table appraising the Captain closely as she replicated some food for dinner. Her last request was a bottle of Californian white wine.

“What did Q do to earn the your loyalty?”

Captain Janeway stopped what she was doing to think about her reply.

“He didn’t do anything. My affection for him has grown due to our shared experiences and becoming parents.”

“I would love to share everything with you Katherine!”

“Why don’t you put your weapon down?" It would be easier to believe your sentiments if you weren’t holding me hostage.”

“I know you’re trained in unarmed combat, I think I’ll keep the gun handy, thank you.”

Captain Janeway smiled, “You can’t blame a girl for trying.”

The Colonel saw an opportunity to make his move. He stood up and pushed Captain Janeway hard against the wall, she struggled to push him away but he was too strong.

Colonel Q was becoming frustrated. “I would like to kiss you Katherine, if you stop struggling, you might enjoy the experience.”

“Never, take your hands off me you loathsome reptile.”

He pulled back his arm and struck her around the face. She looked him straight in the eye with blood trickling down her chin.

“You are a coward and I will kill you with my bare hands if you lay another finger on me.”

“You heard her Q, take your hands off my wife now!” drawled a familiar voice.

Colonel Q moved away from Captain Janeway hurriedly and turned around to face a dangerous Q.

  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

Jealous Q - Act 17

Scene 1

There was a short pause while everybody in the room assessed the situation. Q glanced at his wife's swollen lip. Then turned his attention to the Q stopping her from moving away from him. He flicked his hand causing Colonel Q to fly across the room and smash into the brick wall. He slumped to the floor dazed with blood pouring from a gash on his head.

"I always knew you were a coward and repellent. I never thought you would stoop so low as forcing yourself on a reluctant female."  

Colonel Q tried to make excuses because he had never felt threatened before.

"Q, It was a misunderstanding, I never meant to hurt your wife."

Q turned around to look at his wife's swollen, bruised mouth with disgust. He waved his hand again and Colonel Q's face jerked to the side as though he'd just received  a blow.

"Well I meant that one! Now what am I going to do with you?"

"Q I've learnt my lesson, I will never touch any of your family again." The Colonel knew that he was fighting for his survival.

Q smiled but it was malicious. "Oh don't worry I am one hundred percent sure that you won't bother my family again."

The Colonel had known Q for a long time and he had never seen him in this mood or so menacing. As the Q were immortal, murder was not a crime in the Continuum. The Colonel wondered if Q would receive a punishment for killing him or praise for his actions.

Q summoned Lady Q to help him decide what to do. She appeared in a flash of light with Junior and the Twins and she was furious. He told her what he’d seen when he arrived and added Colonel Q’s pathetic excuses. She walked up to Colonel Q and punched him with a mean right hook. She shook her hand afterwards and smiled.

"I've been wanting to do that for as long as I can remember!"

She turned to Q, "What are you going to do with him? We can request a punishment by the others."

Kathryn cuddled her daughter because she was crying. Qat touched her mother’s lip gently and healed it. Quinn turned his attention to Colonel Q but waited until his sister could join him. They joined hands and stood in front of the Q who hurt their mother. The Colonel didn't see human infants in front of him - he saw two powerful Q.  Junior was disgusted with the spineless hypocrite.

"I've had to listen to your tedious lectures and moralizing for nothing. You are a hypocrite and a snivelling coward. The highlight of this shameful episode is that I'll never have to listen to you again." Junior was ecstatic at that prospect.

The Twins were standing in front of him, holding hands and already starting to glow. Time started to reverse for Colonel Q. Sweat was pouring from him as the years fell away. His hair started to darken from grey to black. The wrinkles on his face smoothed themselves out as he started to shrink and lose weight. Q watched the process with horrified fascination. He had never seen it before as it required an enormous amount of power. Now the Colonel appeared to be in his late teens. The Twins hadn't finished their transformation yet. Their brother, Junior, couldn't look away, as it was enthralling and frightening to watch. the regression stopped when Colonel Q resembled a human infant. Q picked him up at arm's length, examining him from top to bottom.

"Well what are we going to do with him now?"

Lady Q answered "I will talk to the others. I think the best thing to do is allow him to mature again and try to ensure he has some class, second time around.

"Could you look after the Twins for a little longer while I reconnect with Kathy please?”

Lady Q looked between him and Captain Janeway. She nodded her head and disappeared with a wave of her hand, taking the children with her.

 

Scene 2

“Well, I’m back darling, did you miss me,” asked Q, not sure about his welcome.”

“Well, I've had to deal with the rogue Q who kidnapped our children. I was under house arrest in a mansion and have just escaped from a Q who couldn’t keep his hands to himself.”

“I returned to you as fast as I could. I was going crazy in the Continuum not knowing what was happening to you and the Twins. The last thing I expected was Q trying to force himself on you, explained Q.

Captain Janeway was exhausted, “Well, what now?”

“We have a summons, inviting us to go before the Ruling Council. They will make the final decision on whether we can keep the Twins with us or they will have to stay in the Continuum. They will also decide on an appropriate punishment for Q.”

“When are we expected to appear, do I have time to get showered and get my dress uniform cleaned?”

“Of course, we have to attend the hearing in roughly two hours. They will all take human form. We've altered the Hall of Reconciliation to look like a courthouse.”

Q had never seen his wife looking so defeated. Obviously everything that she had been through recently had overwhelmed her.

He stood in front of her and opened his arms, his wife leaned into him and rested her head on his chest.

“I have caused nothing but trouble in your life Kathy. Say the word and I’ll disappear!”

“How can you say that? I'll never regret having a relationship with you. Our children are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I would like to return to Voyager and experience some normal family life for a change.”

Q laughed, “This is normal family life, as far as I’m aware. This is the only family experience I have ever enjoyed.”

For the first time since she met Q, Captain Janeway felt sorry for him. She had only good memories of her childhood, she couldn’t imagine what Q had gone through as a child.

“I’m going upstairs to try to get an hours sleep then I will dress in my uniform. We will inform the Ruling Council that we will raise my children on Voyager. I will allow the Twins to spend time in the Continuum learning about their roles in the Universe. Lady Q has offered to be their role model and teach them how to be responsible members of the Continuum.”

Now Q knew why Starfleet valued his wife’s diplomatic skills.  She had already anticipated that the Continuum would want to keep the Twins. She had already thought of a solution that should be acceptable to both parties.

He was going early to discover the verdict on Colonel Q . He hoped it was humiliating and demeaning. He had a strong urge to kill Q himself but he realised it might not be the best lesson to teach the Twins.

Scene 3

When the Captain woke up, she felt more like herself. After a quick shower she put on her Dress Uniform because it made her feel more in control. Plus she wanted the Q to know that she was a leader.  Q reappeared, to tell her what the Ruling Council had decided about Colonel Q.

“They have wiped his memory. They will hand him to a foster family on Earth where he will be raised as a human. If he shows signs of developing his Q power again they may reconsider and bring him back to the Continuum.”

Captain Janeway nodded her head then continued to brush her hair and to apply some light makeup.

Q came up behind her,“Darling, you look wonderful.”

He went to kiss her and she flinched, he moved away trying not to dwell on her reaction.

Q waited until she was ready then held her hand. “Are you ready?”  Then he clicked his fingers to move them to the chamber of the Ruling Council in the Continuum.

Scene 4

Captain Janeway appeared in a typical courtroom except there were three judges. She sat down in the chairs provided which she meant that she had to look up at the members of the council.

The female Q sitting in the middle cleared her throat.

“I would like to apologise and express our disgust and horror at the attack on you by a member of the Continuum. As Q has already informed you, we have already dealt with the matter. Is our solution acceptable to you?”

Captain Janeway nodded her head, she didn’t want to dwell on that episode.

“Now we must deal with your children. We are not happy with the idea of two powerful Q living away from the Continuum. We understand that you are the Twins’ mother but you are from an inferior bipedal species. How can you ever hope to control them when they are older.”

Captain Janeway struggled to control her temper after being told that she was inferior.

“I am the Twins mother, that might not mean anything to the Q but it does to me. My children will be raised to know the difference between right and wrong. They will be taught  respect for all life, regardless of its development. Most importantly I hope they will listen to and respect my guidance.

“I apologise Captain, Q did not mean to offend you by suggesting you are inferior. You do not have similar powers to the Q. How will you prevent us from keeping the Twins in the Continuum.” said the Judge sitting at the right.

My children will decide where they want to live. She didn’t need to elaborate.

That small sentence, made all the Q, on the panel of three judges, stop and think again.

“I propose that they stay on Voyager with myself and Q, and their nanny Amanda. They will be part of a loving family and protected by my crew. I will allow them to spend time in the Continuum, with their nanny and supervised by Junior’s mother.”

“Could you step outside please while we consider our judgement. We will call you back when our deliberations have finished.”

Part Two - Scene 1

Captain Janeway was lying on her favourite couch, listening to music. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been able to relax like this. Just one week earlier the Q Ruling Council gave their judgement on the custody of her Twins. They made the correct decision to let the Twins  stay on Voyager. With the proviso that they visit the Continuum regularly. Q and the Twins were in the Continuum now on their first official visit. Junior and Amanda offered to stay as well to ensure there were some familiar faces around them.

Before Q returned, she had an important decision to make about whether to marry Q again or stay a single parent. She was looking forward to a period of quiet reflection and boredom.  

Her stomach started to remind her that she was hungry. She decided to walk down to the Mess Hall to see what Neelix had conjured up for dinner. Just before she reached her destination, she met Chakotay, who was also on his way to the Mess.

He smiled shyly at her, "Would you like to have dinner with me Kathryn or will Q have a tantrum."

'I think I can still choose whom I want to have dinner with, thank you. Yes I would love to have dinner with you, without the sass!"

He smiled for real this time, the old Kathryn was back. They picked a table away from the other crew members and tucked into Mr Neelix’s concoction. The conversation was a little awkward at first.  Then they fell back into their old habit of teasing and flirting with each other.

“I missed you Kathryn, especially our weekly dinner parties,” confessed Chakotay.

“I missed Voyager and the crew. With everything that has happened to me recently, the one constant was my command of the ship!”

Chakotay was even happier to hear that, “What happens now? I heard a rumour that you are a single woman again.”

He wanted to test the waters to see if another marriage to Q was imminent.

She smiled enigmatically, “Well, I have a week to consider my future. The one important decision I made was to not allow anyone else take control of my life. I have spent the last couple of months reacting to things that have happened to me and that has to stop.

Chakotay decided be cheeky while she was in a defiant mood.

“Would you like a night cap?”

“I’m scandalised Commander, are you asking me to consume alcohol in your private quarters?”

He decided to play along, “Affirmative Ma’am!”

“Good, I’m pleased we made that clear - lead on sir!” said Janeway, trying to keep a straight face.

Scene 2

Chakotay pulled a dusty bottle out of a cupboard and two glasses. “This is a vintage bottle of Saurian brandy that I’ve been saving for a special occasion.”

“Is this a special occasion Chakotay?”

He didn’t know how to answer this question. He had really missed her and didn’t want to scare her away by coming on too strong. He decided to take things slowly. Q and the Twins weren’t due back for another week.

He poured out a generous measure into each glass, handed one to the Captain and raised his glass for a toast. “Here’s to friends reunited!”

She replied, “To friendship!”

As the contents of the bottle decreased, the conversation became more relaxed. The Captain let down her guard a little.

“I have to ask you one question and I deserve an honest answer. Why did you treat Q so leniently after he made you pregnant?”

“Honestly, I don’t know myself but when I felt the Twins move inside me - my priorities changed. You’re right I should have complained to the Q and I’m sure they would have punished him.”

“He deserved to be punished, what do you see in him that everyone else missed!”

“I had accepted that I would never have a long-term relationship let alone children. He gave me two incredible gifts and I know he isn’t human and treats the Universe as his playground. He does have some redeeming qualities.”

“I’ll have to take your word for that!”

The Captain decided to tease him. “Have you got anyone special in your life yet, we have some attractive female members of the crew?”

He tapped his nose, “My heart is already taken by a special member of this crew.”

He sat down next to her, their eyes met. They both knew who had possession of his heart. He poured her another brandy and swigged back his drink. She put her hand on his shoulder, it was her normal gesture of support but it took on an extra meaning. The Captain snuggled up to him, she hadn't realised how much she missed him. Maybe she had taken his support for granted too often. She didn’t know how she would cope if he wasn’t there any longer. Chakotay lifted his arm and put it around her, so her head rested on his chest.

“I can’t stand the thought of you with someone else.” he held his breath waiting for her reply. She didn’t say a word.

He started to beat himself up. He blamed the alcohol for blundering in after he’d decided to take things slowly. Then he heard a quiet snore, he turned around to find her fast asleep. His body shook as he started to laugh, he tried to stifle his giggles to no avail. Captain Janeway woke up.

“That brandy was lethal, I think I’ll go back to my quarters while I can still walk, goodnight Chakotay,”

“Goodnight Kathryn, I don’t think you’ll have any trouble sleeping tonight!”   

Scene 3

In the morning the Captain made a quick stop in Sickbay before taking command of the ship from Tuvok. The Doctor made a note of her pale skin and her sensitivity to light. He prepared an old hangover cure from the database and loaded it into a hypospray.

“What was your poison, Captain?”

She tried to deny her overindulgence. “I don’t know what you mean Doctor, I woke up this morning with a slight headache and an upset stomach. It must be something I ate last night.”

“There seems to be an epidemic Captain. I’ve already treated Commander Chakotay for the same symptoms.”

The Captain glared at him as she left sickbay. “You need some remedial work on your sensitivity Doctor.”

When she reached the Bridge, Chakotay had already dismissed the night shift. He was sitting in his chair, trying to shield his eyes from the light.

The Captain’s first order was to dim the lights, with the excuse that she had to conserve power. She grinned when Chakotay signalled his gratitude. After a routine, boring day shift they both left the Bridge together.

In the turbolift Captain Janeway started to rub the back of her neck which was stiff and painful.

Chakotay was feeling better, “I could massage if for you, if you’d like?”

The Captain raised an eyebrow, “Thank you Commander but I’ve decided to play a game of tennis to relax.”

“Would you like a real partner? I don’t think the holodeck players are competitive, I hate losing any competition.” he declared.

“You’re on, meet me outside holodeck two in about twenty minutes. I need to change and collect my racket,” she said, excited to have a real partner for a change.

When Captain Janeway arrived at the holodeck, Chakotay was already waiting for her.

“I’ll never understand why women apply makeup to play sports, won’t it run when you start to sweat.”

“I’ll answer both of your questions, firstly women do not sweat, they glow. Secondly we have waterproof makeup so it doesn’t run. I refuse to answer the question about why I have refreshed my makeup on the grounds that it may incriminate me.

She grinned at him as she took her place on the opposite side of the net. Chakotay hoped that he understood the implied meaning of that statement. While he was distracted a ball came flying past him which almost took his head off.

The Captain shouted “That will be fifteen love Commander. I don’t think you’re concentrating on the game Chakotay.”

“And whose fault would that be,” he said, cross with himself for falling for that old trick.

He managed to get his racket to the second ball but it only changed direction and went skywards.  Chakotay bent down to receive the next ball, trying not to get whitewashed. The next ball fell short so he raced towards it. Just before it bounced for a second time he managed to scoop it up and return it.  The Captain failed to get there in time.

Captain Janeway tucked her hair back and threw the ball up to serve the fourth ball. Now she knew that he wasn’t going to be a pushover. She hadn’t played competitively since her school days. Her body still remembered the drills and her devastating backhand was lethal. She took the first set, six-two, then Chakotay took the second set 6-5. They were neck and neck in the final set at four-all. Chakotay had never played tennis before but he was a natural sportsman. He was getting the hang of it although the Captain had tried to distract him on several occasions. The Captain started to serve but was interrupted by her combadge:

“Captain, is Commander Chakotay with you?”

“Affirmative Mr Tuvok, is there a problem?” asked the Captain while she was wiping the sweat off her face with her towel.

“There is a Borg cube directly in front of us. The Queen is on board and she wishes to consult with you.”

The Captain never enjoyed conversations with the Borg Queen. She couldn't afford to show any signs of weakness.

“All hands, Red Alert , we’re on our way Tuvok.”

Scene 4

Captain Janeway and Chakotay arrived on the Bridge at the same time.

“On Screen!” ordered the Captain.

The Queen of the Borg appeared on the screen. She looked like a statue carved in marble. She stared intently at the person she was talking to hoping to intimidate them.

“Captain Janeway, how nice to see you, I hope your offspring are thriving.”

“I am quite surprised to see you so far away from your hive, I trust the collective is thriving.”

Both strong female leaders smiled insincerely at each other. They were still dancing around the important issue of why the Borg were there.

“Now the social niceties are out of the way, could you tell me why you’re here?” asked the Captain bluntly.

“I believe you have encountered a repulsive species called the Vidiians.” The Queen couldn’t hide her disgust.

“Yes, we have encountered the Vidiians on several occasions. As a rule, we try to stay well away from them!”

“The Vidiians are not worthy of assimilation because they are imperfect.  Unfortunately they have stolen what is ours.”

“If I can be indelicate, could you tell me what they’ve stolen?”

“Three days ago they attacked one of our cubes. We managed to repel them but not before they stole ten of our drones, for experimentation.” The Queen couldn’t hide her intense anger.”

“I’m sorry for your loss but how is this any of our concern?”

“Well Captain, if they harness our technology they will be unstoppable. Your ship, with all those healthy organs will be one of their prime targets. We propose an alliance with Voyager to recover our property”

Now Captain Janeway had another important decision to make!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

Jealous Q - Act 18

 

Scene 1

Captain Janeway signalled Tuvok to cut the link, “Suggestions?”

Tuvok cleared his throat, “The Vidiian's medical knowledge is already advanced. If they adapt the Borg technology they've stolen, it would make them formidable enemies.”

“I would urge caution Captain. Our only joint mission with the Borg didn’t end well. They didn't tell us the full story about species 8472,” added Chakotay. 

The Captain signalled the Ensign to re-establish the link again.

“I am willing to hold a meeting on Voyager, where we can discuss this further. You may bring four drones with you as security. We will leave our security officers outside the meeting room, as a gesture of good faith. I will ask three of my senior officer to attend the meeting to devise a plan, if we agree to help you.”

The Borg Queen agreed to all the terms proposed by Captain Janeway, with reluctance.

The meeting was scheduled for 15:00 hours. The Voyager crew had two hours to make the necessary arrangements. 

“Be careful Kathryn, you are negotiating with a rattlesnake, one slip and we will all be dead,” cautioned Chakotay.

Scene 2

At the exact time specified. the Borg Queen transported over accompanied by seven drones. The security detail drew their phasers and aimed them straight at the Borg Queen. It was a stalemate, nobody was willing to make the first move.

Tuvok called a red alert and contacted the Bridge, “Captain we need you in the transporter room!”

Captain Janeway strode into the room to see what all the fuss was about. She rolled her eyes when she counted how many drones had arrived.

“Did you forget that you agreed to bring four drones with you?” 

“Captain, you stated that you were going to leave a security detail outside the meeting room. Also you want three of your senior officers to attend the meeting. Isn't it fair that we have the same number of aides?”

The Captain stood with both hands on her hips, while she contemplated the problem in front of her. The Borg Queen was feeling insecure. Having to ask Voyager for help made her feel vulnerable.

The Queen was looking for any excuse for a fight

“Fine, but only three drones inside.” snapped the Captain.

Everyone sat down around the table leaving a drone to stand behind the Queen’s chair. The remaining two stood either side of her. The Captain didn’t trust the Borg Queen and she knew her lack of trust was reciprocated. They all waited for the Queen to explain why she needed their help?

“Captain Janeway, as you are well aware, the Vidiians have developed advanced medical technology. Recently they have been experimenting with nanotechnology to assist their transplant operations.”

“How did they manage to overcome a Borg Cube?” asked Mr Tuvok, trying to get to the important details.

“Our drones have no experience of diseased aliens as we always discard imperfect specimens.” said the Queen, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Tuvok continued his questioning. “Why didn’t the drones attack them as soon as they boarded the ship?”

“When the Vidiians boarded the Cube, the drones did not rate them as a threat. They allowed those abominations to capture eight drones before they were classed as hostile.”

“How many drones did they manage to abduct before they returned to their ship?” asked Tuvok.

“Ten perfect specimens, with enough nanotechnology to finish their research.” answered the Queen

Tuvok continued, “Why didn’t the cube attack the Vidiian ship and destroy it? You can’t expect us to believe that the Borg would care about the loss of life?”

“As soon as I heard the report I destroyed the cube and its drones,” she said without a flicker of emotion.”

“You killed everyone on the cube?” asked a horrified Captain Janeway.

“They were weak and imperfect! They would have infected the others if we had allowed them to survive.”

The Captain couldn’t believe that she was trying to help this vile, immoral creature. Yet the idea of Vidiians improving their transplant technology was more frightening.

“What role do you want Voyager to play in this rescue plan?” asked Captain Janeway.

“We need Voyager to act as bait. while you distract the Vidiians, we will destroy their records and deactivate our drones. Then we will go our separate ways.

“I have to consult my crew about whether we are willing to put ourselves in danger. Voyager will be defenceless, with two of our most formidable enemies standing by. Could you return tomorrow at 09:00 hours to hear our decision?”

The Queen nodded her head but she had to have the last word.

“I think your ship would be more efficient if you spoke with one voice. All these discussions are inefficient and time consuming.”

“I’ll take that under advisement,” said the Captain sarcastically.

Scene 3

The Captain left the meeting and headed straight back to her ready room. She sank onto her sofa and closed her eyes as she had a headache developing. Her door buzzed. After ignoring it for a couple of seconds, she groaned and got up to open the door. Chakotay was standing in the doorway with a steaming pot of coffee in his hand.

“After that appalling meeting I thought you could use a pick-me-up.” he smiled sexily.

“You are a lifesaver,” she said as she relieved him of the coffee pot. “Would you like a cup?”

“Yes please, milk and two sugars.”

“I don't understand how you can adulterate good coffee? You are a complete philistine.”

“Have you ever thought about getting help for your caffeine addiction.” asked Chakotay.

“I would get help if I was addicted, thank you. The doctor had the temerity to suggest that I needed treatment for caffeine addiction.” she laughed,“After I threatened to erase his program he changed his diagnosis.”

Chakotay grinned, “Have you decided whether to help her?”

“Honestly, I have no idea, she came to ask for our help which is the first time she has shown any weakness.”

“Do you trust anything she tells you?”

“I don't trust her. The Vidiians are the most serious threat we have encountered in the Delta quadrant. If they can transplant any organs or tissue they lay their hands on, they will be a bigger danger than the Borg.”

Chakotay considered the implications. “We have to think of a better plan. Lying dead in the water while two of our enemies circle around us leaves Voyager too exposed.”

“I agree, but we cannot allow the Vidiians to keep the nanotechnology they’ve stolen. It would create an imbalance of power in this region.” argued Captain Janeway.

“Shall we get some food and continue this discussion?” suggested Chakotay.

“Yes, I have some replicator rations saved, sit down and I’ll make dinner.” The Captain decided it would make the decision process more civilised.

Chakotay laughed, “By ‘make’ dinner, you mean replicate don’t you? I remember your attempts to cook.”

“If you don’t stop being cheeky, I will cook for you.” she said sticking her tongue out.

After they had eaten, Captain Janeway poured out two glasses of whiskey and lay down on the sofa again. Chakotay sat at the other end by her feet.

Chakotay started the discussion again. “Which of the two protagonists are you most concerned about?”

“I am more concerned about the Vidiians. I think the Borg Queen is reluctant to pick a fight with Voyager since her last encounter with the Twins.” 

“Do you remember when they transported Neelix's lungs straight out of his body?”

“I don’t think I’ll ever forget that incident, I came close to ordering the execution of one of them.”

If we could get hold of one of those devices, it would be the perfect defence. If they took any of our crew's organs or tissues we could steal them right back. 

"That is a brilliant idea. While we're acting as bait we wouldn't be defenceless," agreed the Captain. "How are we going to get our hands on one?"

"Well, we'll have to steal it," suggested Chakotay practically.

"Let's speak to the Doctor, he used one of their devices to transplant Kes' lung into Neelix."

Scene 4

The Doctor was surprised by their late visit. He jumped up quickly thinking it was an emergency.

"Sit down Doctor, we're not here for treatment. Do you remember the incident when Mr Neelix had his lungs stolen?"

"I remember it clearly Captain it was an appalling cowardly crime."

"I don't suppose you scanned the device or learned anything about its design."

"Well now you mention it Captain, I did scan the device in question. Just for my records, you understand."

"Doctor could you send the scans to engineering as soon as possible please. Ask B'Elanna and Harry to join us there."

When they reached engineering, B'Elanna And Harry were already looking at the specifications,

"Well," asked the Captain, do you think you can build it?

"We will do our best Captain, it's not the biggest miracle you've asked us to perform," replied Harry.

Scene 5

Captain Janeway returned to her quarters with Chakotay. They were discussing the details of a plan, which didn’t involve Voyager taking all the risks.

“Would you like a night cap? I think I’ll need something to help me relax, my brain is still buzzing,” laughed the Captain. 

She had enjoyed using her intellect for a change; it was also gratifying to have someone to bounce ideas off.

“I think I’ll join you Kathryn,” he was delighted to have his best friend back. He had missed their late night sessions, “When are Q and the Twins due back?” asked Chakotay.

The Captain’s good mood disappeared. “I don’t know, I haven’t heard anything since they left. Unfortunately, as Amanda and Junior went with them, there is no way to contact them in the Continuum.”

“I don’t think the Q have any idea of linear time.” said Chakotay, trying to be reasonable, although he would have loved to criticise Q.

Chakotay drank his whiskey in one. “Goodnight Kathryn, I’ll see you on the bridge bright and early tomorrow.”

The Captain walked with him to the door, “Goodnight Chakotay, sleep well.”

They stood in the doorway reluctant to part. It would have been so easy to turn around and spend the night together. Chakotay held out his arms and hugged her. Then he kissed the top of her head and left. The Captain went into her bedroom and threw herself onto the bed. She had to get her life sorted out before it became more complicated.

Scene 6

Captain Janeway was sitting in the Mess, enjoying her first cup of black coffee for breakfast. The door burst open to admit Quinn and Qat. She ended up with a twin on each knee, with both of them trying to talk to her by pulling her face towards them.

“Quinn, Qat, give your mother some space and remember your manners,” said Amanda sternly.

The Twins slid off her lap and sat either side of her, they were content to give her a boisterous hug instead.

“I’m sorry Captain, they missed you so much that they couldn’t wait until after breakfast to see you.”

The Captain was laughing, “Don’t worry Amanda,” she said giving the Twins a big hug, “I missed them as well.”

“Q asked me to apologise and to tell you that he will be staying in the Continuum for a little longer.”

She frowned, “I thought he hated the Continuum and couldn’t wait to get out of there.”

“He does but they asked him and Lady Q to investigate some disturbing reports about the Borg.”

Quinn told her all about Daddy having dinner with Aunt Q . 

Qat continued, “They kept laughing and staring at each other - it was yucky and boring.”

“I saw them kiss, that was even more yuckier, I think he should save his kisses for you Mama,” commented Quinn

“I will see you two later, hopefully we can fit in a bedtime story and a cuddle.” said Captain Janeway, trying not to show them how upset she was.

Amanda clicked her fingers to return them to the nursery. Peace and quiet returned to the Mess.

 

Scene 7

The Captain had a face like thunder when she entered the Bridge. Everyone in the Bridge crew sat up straight and found something to keep them busy.

Chakotay decided to find out why she was in such a bad mood considering the Twins returned this morning.

“Did Q and the Twins enjoy their holiday in the Continuum?” he asked innocently.

“It seems that Q is having a wonderful time since he decided to extend his stay.”

Chakotay stifled the urge to cheer and tried to look sympathetic, “He must have had a good reason?”

“Yes he does - his ex. According to the Twins they’re getting on famously,” snapped Captain Janeway.

Chakotay’s urge to cheer was getting stronger. “Would you like to have dinner with me tonight after you’ve put the Twins to bed?”

The Captain smiled for the first time that morning. “That sounds wonderful, I should be finished by 19:30 hours.”

“I’ll see you at 20:00, he grinned, “We can plot Q’s downfall together.”

“Now what are we going to do about the Borg and the Vidiians, she’ll want an answer in about thirty minutes.” asked Chakotay getting down to business.

“I popped into engineering this morning to hear good news. They have a viable model of the Vidiian device and are currently running simulations.”

“Are you going to tell her that we’ll help?”

“Tuvok. could you hail the Borg ship and put it on screen.”

The Borg Queen appeared on the screen. Only her head and shoulders were visible as she hadn’t attached her body yet. 

“It's so nice to hear from you so bright and early this morning, Captain. Have you reached a decision?”

“Yes we agree to help you under certain conditions. Firstly, there will be no more face-to-face meetings. Secondly, we will plan the diversion and inform you when you can retrieve your drones. Finally, we go our separate ways at warp speed.

The Borg Queen nodded her head, “They are reasonable conditions Captain, we agree.”

Scene 8

Straight after their discussion the Captain called a meeting of all her senior staff.

“B’Elanna report!”

“We have a working prototype of the Vidiian medical transporter. It functioned well in the simulations. We are ready to replicate as many as you need.”

“Excellent work, give my congratulations to Harry.” commented the Captain.

She turned to the table, “Now we have to turn Voyager into a tempting target for the Vidiians.”

Tuvok started the discussion. “We need to make them believe that Voyager has suffered a catastrophic power failure. With only minimal life support left.”

“If we go into orbit around a deserted M class planet. We could make trick them into believing that we’ve abandoned the ship. and taken shelter on the surface." suggested Chakotay.

B’Elanna could actually see this plan succeeding. “Once they leave their ships, we can have engineers waiting to disable their computers. While we keep them busy playing an elaborate game of hide and seek.”

Captain Janeway was pleased with the plan. She congratulated her officers and sent them away to refine the details.

Later that day Captain Janeway sat down in her ready room, to complete some crew evaluations.  Chakotay provided a welcome distraction about an hour later.

“Neelix is hosting a party at the Paxau Resort program tonight. He thinks the crew need some relaxation before our next mission. I wondered if you’d like to come, with the twins. We could find a deserted beach, have a swim and take a picnic, the Twins can play on the beach.”

The Captain sighed, “That sounds wonderful and convenient. I can give Amanda the night off to spend some time with Junior.”

“I’ll see you later, remember to bring a swimsuit for everyone, we can teach the Twins to swim.”

The Captain was so excited. A carefree picnic on the beach with her best friend and children was a perfect way to finish her day. When she finished work, she returned to her quarters to replicate a swimsuit for Qat and Quinn. She had a bikini in her wardrobe that she wasn’t confident enough to wear so she grabbed an old swimsuit.

Scene 9

Just before she reached the nursery she could hear the Twin’s excited voices. They were already dressed in shorts and t-shirts ready for the beach. Amanda had even replicated buckets and spades.

Chakotay met them outside the Holodeck. He was dressed for the beach wearing a Hawaiian shirt and shorts and he was carrying a picnic basket. Quinn and Qat were jumping up and down. They were talking to each other so quickly, that nobody could understand them. As soon as they entered the program, the Twins were shocked into silence. They tried to look at everything at once which made them dizzy. Chakotay lead them through the resort to a beach setting that he’d programmed earlier.

He took a blanket out of the basket and spread it on the sand. The adults lay down, while the Twins occupied themselves building elaborate sand castles. When Quinn wasn’t looking, Qat waved her hand to create a perfect model of Voyager. Her mother gave her a disapproving look so Qat made it disappear. Chakotay produced a bottle of chilled white wine out of the basket, with a flourish like a magician. He poured two glasses and handed one to the Captain.

“Chakotay, this was a wonderful idea. The Twins can play like normal children and we can relax without worrying about them.”

Chakotay proposed a toast, “To more leisure time for everyone!”

He stood up suddenly and started to unbutton his shirt, “Shall we go for a swim?

The Captain stood up to take off her sarong, she couldn’t help having a peek at Chakotay as he undressed. She blushed when he caught her, which he found hilarious.

Chakotay was still smiling when he suggested getting the Twins in the water. He helped get Quinn ready and Qat went to her mother for help. They both decided to hold Chakotay’s hand and he took them towards the water to coax them in.

Quinn dipped his toe and and ran back, “It’s too cold, why can’t we swim in warm water.

Qat waved her hand and walked straight into the sea and started to swim. This annoyed Quinn because he thought that she was braver than him, until he tested the water again.

“Chakotay, she cheated, she made the water hotter!”

Both of the adults collapsed into fits of the giggles. Quinn looked disgusted with them. He followed his sister into the sea then dived into the wave and started to swim after her.

“That must be the most successful swimming lesson that I’ve ever taught,” said Chakotay. He was trying not to laugh again because his ribs were aching.

“We should have guessed they would be able to swim - they are Q!”

Captain Janeway watched her children proudly.

Chakotay waded into the water, “Come on, the water is so warm it’s like taking a bath and I know you like doing that”

They caught up with the children and started to splash each other and have races, which the Twins won. Captain Janeway could see that the the Twins were getting tired. Everyone went to dry off and have their picnic. After they finished eating, Amanda popped in and offered to put the Twins to bed. Leaving Captain Janeway to enjoy the rest of her evening.  

After Amanda left, the watched the sunset in companionable silence. It was still warm and peaceful so neither one made an effort to leave.

Chakotay was the first one to break the silence. “Have you decided what your relationship with Q will be now?”

“I don’t know. He is the Twin’s father so he will be welcome to visit them anytime. Our personal relationship is a little more complicated.”

Chakotay asked the million dollar question, “Do you love him?

“Sometimes I think I do. Then he does something mean or violent without a flicker of remorse. Which reminds me that he isn’t human. He is an omnipotent alien who uses inferior lifeforms for his own amusement.”

“Has he told you how he feels?”

“He says that he loves me but I’m not sure he understands what love is.”

“You know that the whole crew will support you and the Twins if you decide to raise them on your own.”

She turned on her side to look at him. “I’m grateful, I knew I had the best Starfleet crew when I was ordered to the Badlands to look for you. Adding the Maquis to our ranks improved it even further.”

“Every member of the crew would defend your children to the death.”

She touched his arm, “I know but the Twins aren’t normal children. There will be frequent attempts to kidnap them because of the power they wield. Even the Q wanted them to stay in the Continuum.”

“I will always be here for you and the Twins."

“I know and I’m grateful, I don’t know what I’d do without your support.”

“You know how I feel about you, I’m not going anywhere and I am a patient man. However long it takes, we will be together.”

Scene 10

Amanda returned to the Holodeck looking really upset. “I’m sorry to interrupt your evening but Q has returned and he is furious. He is shouting and destroying everything in your quarters.

Captain Janeway stood up quickly, “Has he gone mad, I’ll kill him!”

“He’s furious that you’re alone with Commander Chakotay without a chaperone.”

“This is not a Victorian melodrama!” Kathryn Janeway didn’t lose her temper often. She was so angry that she felt a pulse throbbing in her temple.”

“I’ll go with you if you think he might get violent.” Chakotay knew Q could be unpredictable.

“The only person you should be concerned about is him. How dare he treat me like a doll to be played with then discarded at will.”

“Remember what you told me Kathryn, he isn’t human.”

 

She leaned over and gently kissed him on his perfect mouth. “Goodnight Chakotay, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

 

The Captain requested a site to site transport to the door of her quarters. She stood outside for a few minutes to try to calm down, it didn’t work so she pressed the door to enter. When she looked around her rooms she was outraged. Q was sitting on the floor surrounded by her broken possessions.

 

“How dare you have a tantrum in my quarters! You went to the Continuum. a place you supposedly despise. Then delay your return to spend more time with your old flame.”

 

“That was Q business, you wouldn’t understand.” said Q dismissively.

 

“The Twins told me that you were getting comfortable with each other.”

“We were asked to investigate the activities of the Borg Queen by the others.”

“So your investigations included having dinner and kissing each other. The Twins described the incident as extremely yucky.”

“What about you, as soon as my back is turned, you take my children on a romantic rendezvous with him!”

“He is always by my side offering friendship and support.”

“He may call it friendship but even the lowliest member of your crew knows that he’s in love with you.”

“At least I can trust him.”

“I am Q, I have certain responsibilities in the Universe.”

“It’s funny that you only remember that when it suits you..”

He strode across the room and made the fatal mistake of grabbing her

arm, before he could say anything, he found himself lying on the floor looking up at her.”

**“Get Out and** don’t come back.”

Q snapped his fingers and disappeared, leaving Captain Janeway to clear up his mess.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

Jealous Q - Act 19

Scene 1

The Captain cleaned up all the debris, then sat down to consider her future. She hadn’t had time to think about anything since the arrival of the Twins.  She wanted a partner to share her life with. Q would never be human - he may take human form but he was still an alien entity. Without him she wouldn't have Quinn and Qat. She wanted her children to have a relationship with their father.

Chakotay would make a perfect surrogate father. He was attractive, loyal, supportive and had a wonderful sense of humour. Would she be willing to sacrifice her best friend if things didn't work out? The Twins were special, with incredible powers at their fingertips. Could a human father understand the problems that Qat and Quinn faced on a daily basis?

Amanda popped in to check that everything was okay. The first things she saw were the piles of broken objects ready to be recycled.

"Has he gone Captain?"

"Yes, I gave him his marching orders, I wanted to save some of my possessions at least."

"Are you going to let him return?"

"I don't know yet. I need to have a long, hard, look at our relationship, to decide what is in the Twins’ best interests and mine.”

"I was introduced to Q by Captain Picard on the Enterprise. I thought he was the most arrogant, insufferable person I had ever met."

"Well, Did you change your mind when you went to live in the Continuum?" asked Captain Janeway.

"Well no, but I discovered that the other Q were a lot worse than him. Their whole society is stagnant; they are alive but inside they are dead. Nothing matters to them. They don't love, hate, feel anger or sorrow, regret or show compassion."

"Where is Q so different?" asked the Captain who wanted to learn more about her children's heritage.

"Q wants to change the status quo. He wants a better life and most of all he wants the Q to start to live again."

"Where do you, Junior and the Twins fit into this stagnant society?"

"Q believes that our generation will be the catalyst for change. I think he needs help to achieve his goals. Especially a moral compass because the Q don't have morals or boundaries."

Why didn't he ask me, wouldn't that have been easier?

"Captain even in the Continuum the male Q aren't that different from human males. They are illogical and need our help and guidance."

The Captain laughed out loud, "You must definitely be the most sane sensible Q in the Continuum."

Amanda blushed, "I owe it all to my mother and father who had the good sense to leave that asylum and raise me on Earth."

"Well I'm grateful to them because I have the perfect Q to help me raise the Twins."

"Are you going to forgive him?"

"I don't know yet. I think I'll sleep on it," She said with a sigh. “Good night Amanda."

"Good night Captain."

"I think it's about time that you call me Kathryn."

"Good night Kathryn. I'll bring the Twins to see you after breakfast. I think they sensed that you've been fighting with each other. They need some reassurance."

Scene 2

Q was sitting on top of Voyager sulking. He couldn't believe that Kathy had thrown him out. He knew that she'd defend Chakotay. Q had warned him not to stay in the Continuum any longer and she was right as usual. That was her most annoying trait. As if she knew that he was thinking about her, Lady Q appeared by his side.

"You're an idiot, I wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to see you again."

"Why do you always take her side?" asked Q .

"Female solidarity, you'll never understand it."

"Tell me what I should do now? I don't feel well and I can't stop thinking about her. The idea that I may never see her again leaves me with a strange ache in my chest."

Lady Q took pity on him because he looked so pathetic. "Leave her to calm down, then in a few days grovel on your knees, if you have to.

Scene 3

In the morning the Captain went to the Mess for her first cup of black coffee. She was in a foul mood but she hoped the coffee might restore her equilibrium. Chakotay came in smiling, he took one look at the Captain’s face and stopped.

“Are you ready to work with the Borg? The Queen is requesting your presence. How did she know that you had a fight with Q last night?”

The Captain looked up at him with a face like thunder. “I want you to use the internal sensors to scan the whole ship for listening devices. Report to me when it's complete.”

“What will I tell her majesty?” asked Chakotay.

“Tell her that I will finish my coffee and I will contact her when I’m ready because we are doing her a favour.”

“Yes Ma’am!”

She looked at him and smiled, “Did I sound that bad?”

“On a scale of one to ten with one being the worst, you were a minus five, I think I have frostbite.”

The Captain swigged back her coffee and walked with Chakotay to the bridge.

Chakotay risked a personal question, “How are you feeling?”

“Tired, angry and confused. After we’ve finished work today, do you want to have dinner with me?”

“I’d love to - do you still want me to scan the ship?”

“Yes, I want to know how she is monitoring our activities on Voyager.”

They walked onto the bridge together.

“On screen!” they said in unison.

The Borg Queen appeared without her torso. “Good morning Captain, is everything ready to go?”

“I have sent the coordinates of a planet which will meet our needs. We’ll meet you there at 09:30 hours.”

The Captain wanted the Borg ship in front of her. It would be more difficult to attack Voyager if she tried to double-cross them.

The Doctor was inoculating the crew members who were going to act as decoys. B'Elanna had a team of engineers ready to hide on the planet to disable the Vidiian's shuttles. There were enough devices to share among the crew going to the planet.

Captain wanted to put their plan into action as soon as possible. Then put as much distance between Voyager and the Borg Queen.

The Borg ship was already in orbit when they arrived. They used their cloak so the cube wouldn't show up on the Vidiian sensors. The Captain shut down every section of the ship and left minimal life support. The runabout had already departed with the away mission. Now all they had to do was wait.

Captain Janeway stayed on the ship so she could coordinate the exercise. She sat in her chair enjoying the peace and quiet. Her eyes started to droop as she hadn't slept well the night before. The bridge was dark apart from the a faint glow from the monitors. Then a disembodied voice shattered the peace and quiet. The darkness became tinged with a green glow.

"Captain Janeway, I'm disappointed in you, you made it too easy."

"What do you want?"

"Can't you guess, I want you but I needed to distance you from your crew - they're so loyal to you."

"I don't think we have much in common. So I will have to decline your request for a relationship."

"I admire your sense of humour and bravado Captain but I need you as a hostage. The Q have decided to ignore our pact. They are interfering in matters that are not their concern.

Captain Janeway wondered if this was the reason Q had stayed longer in the Continuum."

"Intriguing, what are you doing that would cause the Q to take action?"

"Your Q has been investigating our activities. He hasn't had time to present his findings to the others. Your stay with us should convince him to present a different picture to the Continuum."

"We're not on speaking terms at the moment. All your scheming has been for nothing."

I assure you Captain that his feelings for you are still the same. I would like you to write a message to that lovely young Q caring for your offspring. Tell her that I will kill you if they attempt a rescue mission."

"You are certain that I will come with you without a fight."

"We will not harm a single member of your crew if you come with us voluntarily."

"I promise that I will take my own life if you try to assimilate me," said the Captain. She left the Queen in no doubt that she meant what she said.

Scene 4

The Away team were on the planet surface waiting for a signal from Voyager. Chakotay was starting to suspect that they’d been set up. He tapped his combadge to speak to the Captain. All he could hear was static. He contacted the transporter room to order an emergency beam out.

The first thing he did, on arriving back on-board, was to ask the computer to locate the Captain. He discovered that she had transported off the ship at 11:00 hours. Chakotay tried to hail the Borg ship but it had already broken orbit. He ordered everyone back to the ship.

“Try to locate the Borg ship on the long-range scanners and set a pursuit course at warp eight, Tom.”

“They can't be too far in front of us Sir. She must have gambled that we’d stay on the surface for longer.”

“I’m going to speak to Amanda. I’m sure that Q is involved with this somehow.”

Scene 5

Amanda looked up from playing with the Twins, “Yes Commander, can I help you?”

He pointed to the Twins’ bedroom because he didn’t want to talk in front of them.

“Could the Q have anything to do with the abduction of Captain Janeway?”

“I know that the Q have been investigating some incidents involving the Borg but that’s all I know.”

She hated lying to Commander Chakotay. The message had emphasised that the Borg Queen would kill the Captain if they attempted to rescue her. Which is why she'd kept it from the Twins, who would definitely want to bring their mother home.

“Can you contact Q, I would like to talk to him?” asked Chakotay.

“I’ll try to get in touch, if I can’t reach him I’ll ask Junior to look in the continuum.”

Scene 6

Captain Janeway was tied to a chair in the Queen’s private chambers. It wouldn’t be so bad if the Queen could resist the urge to talk to her all the time. She was trying to scan her surroundings to look for something to help her escape. Ironically this was one occasion when Q would have been useful - if he was speaking to her. If she couldn’t escape, she must find out the answers to two questions. What the Queen meant by a pact with the Q. The second was what had the Borg done to force the Q to interfere. She had to remind her majesty that humans need food and water to survive or she would have a dead hostage on her hands.

Scene 7

Q was loitering around the Continuum, sulking and moping. Junior popped in to relay Chakotay’s message.

“What has this got to do with me? She made it clear that she wants nothing more to do with me,” answered a sulky Q.

“The Queen Bitch abducted her because of your investigations into Borg affairs. If you don’t rescue her the Twins and I will make your life a miserable, wretched, woeful, existence. You will be a cautionary tale to warn others about the consequences of epic selfishness!” Q snapped his fingers and disappeared with indecent haste!

The Twins were lying in their beds, talking to each other telepathically. Of course they knew their Mother had been abducted because they couldn’t sense her any longer. They had decided to get her back in the morning. They were going to teach the Borg Queen a lesson that she would never forget!

Scene 8

Q was feeling depressed so he went to visit his children in the nursery. He decided not to alert the crew that he was on board.

Q looked at his eldest son as though he’d just sprouted horns.

“What did you say?” asked Q hoping he’d misheard the threat.

“ **We want her back, or there will be consequences,”** stated Junior

If they had been normal adolescents, Q would have dismissed the threat out of hand. Together they were the most powerful Q in the Continuum.

“Go to the Continuum and ask for permission from the High Council to rescue her, it’s simple!” said Junior beginning to lose his patience.

“She threw me out. Make Chuckles rescue her.”

Junior was trying not to lose his temper but there were limits. He called his mother, who came straight away.

“Q, why are you still here - I have called in a favour. The High Council will grant you an audience now!

Q was still sulking, “Alright, I suppose I’ll never get any peace until I do!”

He clicked his fingers and disappeared.

Scene 9

As soon as Q arrived back in the Continuum he cast off his human form and reverted to his natural state. He hurried so he didn't keep the Council waiting. When he arrived at the High Council’s palace, he saw their lights moving around each other. When they finall noticed he was waiting for them, they moved to their places.

"Q informed us that the Borg Q has abducted your human mate. I believe your offspring have asked you to retrieve her."

"Yes, the little devils can be quite insistent!" joked Q .

"The Borg Q has broken our agreement. We need someone to remind her what will happen if we go to war."

"I suppose you want me to do it!" said Q. You've picked the best Q for the job."

"No, we would like your offspring to act as our representatives."

"They're only infants! Why do you want them to do it?"

"It is simple, they are the only Q she fears!"

Scene 10

Q returned to Voyager in a worse mood than he left it. He summoned Amanda and Junior.

"The ridiculous Q Council has ordered me to take the Twins to negotiate with the Borg Q."

Amanda and Junior stared at each other with open mouths, "The Borg Queen is Q?"

"Of course she is, how do you think she's been so successful?"

"Anyway back to me. I've got to make her return Kathy and inform Q that she has exceeded her quota of humanoids this year.

"The High Council allow her to assimilate whole planets to keep her happy!"

"What's all the fuss about, she doesn't kill them! She gives them employment; a place to sleep and they're never lonely."

"They're taken, against their will. They aren't allowed to be individuals. The final crime is the mutilation of their bodies. How can you describe that as an idyllic life?"

"You will have to remember to think like a Q. You can't afford to get too attached to these minor lifeforms." said Q. He forgot that he'd married one of those minor lifeforms."

Amanda was so angry, she couldn't breathe. "I am surprised Captain Janeway waited this long to throw you out!"

Q ignored her irrational outburst and carried on. "We need to plan how we are going to board the cube and stay undetected. Then we have to stay hidden until we can enter the Queens's chambers and start threatening her."

Junior focused on the most important question. "How are we going to get close without her sensing our presence?"

Amanda wouldn't have helped Q usually. Yet he was going to rescue Kathryn Janeway, whom she considered to be a friend.

"Q will not be expecting us. If we go aboard in one of her drones, it might confuse her for long enough to allow us to gain access to her chambers."

Junior and Q considered the plan from every angle. "Do you know, I think that may work," said Junior who was proud of his girlfriend.

Scene 11

"See, all those years living as a human hasn't dulled your senses, that is an excellent plan." commented Q.

Amanda worried that the Twins would want to come with them to rescue their mother.  

"I'll take them to the Continuum. Q can look after them until we bring Kathy home."

"Does Q know that you have volunteered her services for babysitting?”

"I am definitely not stupid enough to volunteer Q for anything she hasn't agreed to first."

Amanda returned to the nursery to tell the Twins that they were going to spend some time in the Continuum with Aunt Q.

When she finished, Quinn walked across the room and climbed on her lap looking sad

"The wicked Queen has taken Mama, hasn't she?"

"Yes, but we are going to get her back. You need to stop with Aunt Q for a while. We will summon you when we need to teach the naughty lady to keep her hands off things that don't belong to her."

"Is Q sad that the naughty Queen has taken Mama again," asked Qat.

Amanda recalled Q's moaning about having to rescue Captain Janeway. "Yes of course he is, he loves your Mama just like you do."

"Perhaps the naughty Queen needs to learn some manners."

Amanda thought that idea had some merit!

Scene 12

She didn’t bother to pack any clothes for the twins. Lady Q was teaching them to cast off their physical forms and exist as balls of light and energy. Both Q had warned them that they could only practise this in the Continuum.

Amanda accompanied the Twins to the Continuum. Lady Q was waiting for her and reassured her that they would be safe with her

Q thought that it would be harder to detect them if there were a lot of people around. They were in their natural form, so they tried not to move to avoid detection.

Amanda found it hard to ignore all the suffering around them. There were groups of drones going into each dwelling to make sure nobody was hiding. There were loud screams every time they found one. A mother chased a drone who was holding her baby. All they could hear was, “Please don’t take me instead,” over and over again.

“Focus on our mission. We can’t do anything for these victims but we might be able to protect more worlds from assimilation.” Junior knew she was unhappy about having to witness the Borg bitch at work.

“Father let’s move quickly, I don’t think I can endure this for much longer,” said Junior ashamed to be a Q.

“Q has gone too far! We would never have allowed her the freedom to destroy so many humanoids, in this barbaric way.”

Lately he had become worried that the Q were too detached from the Universe. They sat in their Ivory Towers, whiling away their immortal existence. While the humanoids under their protection were suffering. He started to feel the stirrings of a conscience but he squashed it down.

Amanda spotted a group of three Borg moving away from the main group.

She spoke to Junior telepathically “They look like the most likeliest candidates.

The three Q followed the drones until they were on their own, then they entered their heads.

“Father, have you got control of yours, mine is proving quite difficult?”

“Don’t force it, try to probe all the areas of the brain.” advised Q.

Amanda directed her drone over to the others. “I think mine was quite happy to hear another voice apart from the Queen’s.”

Finally Junior got his drone working. “Let’s board the cube ourselves and try to get to her chambers before she senses us.”

Q clicked his fingers. When they arrived in the cube, they were deafened by millions of voices. Q used his senses to find the Queen’s chambers.

“I didn’t realise that the High Council made house calls.” Junior jumped when the Queen appeared in right in front of him.

Q left the drone he had borrowed and took his usual human form, followed by Amanda and Junior.

“Oh, how lovely you’ve bought the family along. Where are your infants?”

“You have taken my children’s mother without permission and we would like her back!

“I believe that during your last meeting she ended your relationship.  you have a legitimate claim on this human.?”

“I should be careful what you say now Q. The High Council are unhappy with you. They hold Kathryn Janeway in high esteem.”

Junior and Amanda were scanning the room. They were using their senses to find Captain Janeway.

Amanda hoped that they could clear this matter up otherwise the Twins would have to take over. She never knew exactly how far they would go to protect their mother!

“Let’s adjourn to my chambers and negotiate like any other sensible omnipotent entities.” announced the Queen.

The Q trio followed her cautiously. she didn’t have a good record of keeping to her word. When they reached her chambers, there was a large metal table with four chairs. The Queen pointed to some smaller chairs.

“They're for your offspring, when they arrive.”

She snapped her fingers and Captain Janeway appeared in one of the chairs. Her hand and legs were bound and she had a gag in her mouth. 

Junior noticed there was a gash over her eye and bruises all over her pale face. He went still, then he started to glow.

“Amanda noticed there was something amiss first, “Junior are you okay?”

Junior looked straight at her, his eyes had changed colour. Q looked over at his son when the glow became brighter.

“Son, calm down, she’s not worth the time and energy needed to become so enraged.” said Q, trying to calm him down

**“Look at her face!”** snapped Junior.

Q saw what had made his son so angry, he didn’t say a word. He appeared to leave his body for a few seconds then he returned and walked over to face the Queen. The Twins appeared either side of their father. Quinn went over to his mother and touched her face. The wound started to heal, afterwards he took care of the bruise. Qat set about removing the gag and ropes. They took their mother over to stand with the other Q.

“Leave our mother alone! If you don’t listen to our warning the Borg Collective will disappear from history.”

“Q, you leave us no other choice but war!” For once in his immortal existence Q was serious.

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

Jealous Q - Act 20

Scene 1

The Queen had hoped to gather a bigger army before she declared war on the Continuum. Now her only advantages were the Q’s complacency and overconfidence. Nobody had challenged them for billions of years. The biggest threat to her chances of winning the war were the infant twins of Kathryn Janeway. She would have to deal with them and their mother if she got in their way. The Queen didn’t want to harm Captain Janeway. She liked to think that had things been different, they could have been friends. Her position as Queen of the Borg was lonely. Friendship was a luxury she couldn’t afford.

Captain Janeway returned to Voyager with Q and the Twins. Her first visit was to the Doctor so he could heal her minor injuries. Then she had a long hot shower. When she emerged, dressed in a clean uniform, she felt more like herself. She called an urgent meeting of her senior officers, including Q and Junior.

She reached the meeting room to find Q sitting at the table by himself. She sat down beside him, hoping to have a sensible discussion.

“Q couldn’t you have chosen any other solution than war?”

“There is only one way to deal with bullies Kathy - brute force.”

“I know the Q consider humans to be a primitive species. Even we would rather find a diplomatic solution before turning to armed conflict.”

“Kathy, she kidnapped and abused you. Q breached her agreement with the Continuum. The others will approve my declaration of War.

“Your last conflict was the Civil War and my crew of lowly humans helped you end that conflict. The Q have no experience of fighting an enemy without compassion, conscience or integrity.”

“We are omnipotent, the Q do not fear anything!”

Captain Janeway moved to the head of the table as her senior officers entered the room. When everyone had settled down she gave them the bad news.

“The Q have declared War on The Borg!”

“It doesn’t surprise me Captain. Why is it of any interest to us lowly inferior humans?” asked B’Elanna.

“The Twins are powerful Q. She will make them her first target,” answered Captain Janeway.

Junior continued, “The Q will want to keep the Twins in the Continuum to harness their powers.

Everyone, sitting at the table, came to the realisation at the same time. Captain Janeway put it into words, “We have to protect the Twins from both sides!”

Scene 2

Q followed the Captain to her Ready Room. “Kathy could I have a private word before I leave to take charge of the Q?”

When the door shut behind them Q took her in his arms.

“What do you think you’re doing, have you lost your mind?” spluttered the Captain.

He leant forwards and kissed her roughly and possessively. Without thinking she returned his kiss with equal passion. When he pulled away, her lips felt bruised and sensitive and he was breathless with lust.

“You are the most infuriating female I have ever met. No matter how many times we decide to separate, you can reduce me to a trembling wreck with one kiss.”

She glared at him, “You started it!”

“That’s brilliant! I wonder what your officers would say if they heard their Captain utter that childish reply.”

She walked towards him loosening her jacket, she slipped out of it and left it behind her. Q couldn’t look away and swallowed, his mouth felt dry. Her shirt was the next piece of clothing to go. Q groaned, he was starting to feel hot and bothered. When she was close to him she loosened her undershirt from her trousers and bit her lip provocatively.

“Kathy, teasing me isn’t fair. I’ve got to inform the Continuum now but all I can think of is mating with you!”

Kathryn acted as though she hadn’t heard him. She started to pull her undershirt up displaying her toned flat stomach. To finish she loosened her hair - just the way he liked it.

“You’re evil Kathryn Janeway, you have no intention of completing your seduction. Why did I have to fall for a human she-devil?”

She laughed, not realising that the sound of it aroused Q even more than her impromptu striptease. “You shouldn’t start something you can’t or won’t finish.”

“Well you’ve definitely given me an excellent reason to finish this War. When I return to Voyager we will finish this conversation.”

Then he clicked his fingers and disappeared.

Well her life was never dull when Q was around although all that teasing had left her feeling frustrated. He was so infuriating. One moment he seemed like the perfect match for her. Then he’d say something crass and cruel. It would remind her that he was an alien entity and she couldn’t trust him.

Captain Janeway knew that she was going to have to fight to the death to protect her children. The same as every other mother in the Universe would.

Scene 3

Chakotay wanted to throw Q out of the airlock. He wasn’t used to feeling jealous. Captain Janeway walked onto the Bridge tucking her undershirt into her trousers.

“Has Q gone to the Continuum? Did he let you know what the Q’s first move will be?” asked Chakotay without a pause.

“Slow down Chakotay, one question at a time. You are starting to sound like the Twins.”

He looked down then smiled, which made her stomach flip. She closed her eyes and took some deep breaths to try to get her emotions under control.

Chakotay noticed at once the Captain looked different. Voyager was stuck in the middle of a war between the most powerful beings in the Universe. He studied her for a few minutes, then he realised that she was showing all the signs of sexual arousal. Her pupils were dilated. her skin was flushed and she was checking out the males on the bridge including him. She looked straight at him and the air became charged with lust. He knew that if her behaviour continued there was only one possible ending.

"Captain can I speak to you in private."

“Of course Chakotay, is there anything wrong?"

He got up and walked towards her room and she followed behind him.

"Would you like a coffee? If I remember it's two sugars and cream. I still don't understand how you can poison your coffee like that."

"We don't all have your spiritual connection to the drink."

She laughed and sat down in her chair then stretched out full length. Chakotay couldn't help noticing the outline of her figure. He fidgeted in his seat for a few moments. She glanced over at him and realised that she had made him uncomfortable. His sensual lips distracted her for a few seconds.

“I’m sorry Chakotay all I can think about is kissing you.”

“Captain are you feeling okay?”

“I don’t think so. My inhibitions seem to have disappeared.”

“Since we walked into the room you have been flirting with me.

She blushed, “That was unintentional.”

He raised both eyebrows, “Kathryn Janeway, I believe that you have just told me a whopping lie.”

She stretched out again, this time she moved slowly to allow him to enjoy the full erotic experience.

“Are you sure that you want to tempt me like this?” he said.

The strange mood affecting the Captain and Chakotay spread throughout the ship. Crew members were pairing off with people they wouldn’t have looked at yesterday. Nobody could investigate this phenomena because they couldn’t think of anything else but sex.

Captain Janeway and Chakotay were still flirting with each other. They both knew they were playing with fire and it wouldn’t take a lot to ignite the flame.

“Would you like a drink, I’m having a whiskey but I’ll replicate anything you want?

“I’d like a Romulan Ale please.”

She fetched the drinks then sat down next to him on the couch. He could feel her warmth along his right side. He was starting to sweat, because he was struggling to restrain himself.

Scene 4

Lieutenant Tuvok watched in astonishment as the whole crew abandoned their inhibitions. Couples were indulging in passionate kissing and foreplay in the corridors. He seemed to be the only one who wasn't affected. He had a stronger control over his emotions. He moved to the internal sensor controls and started a full scan, looking for alien intruders. Everything came back negative. He checked life support. there was nothing amiss. He discovered that the behaviour began at the same time the Captain returned with Q and the Twins. He asked Amanda to find Junior and bring him straight to the Bridge.

Junior started to blush when he heard what had happened. 

"We produce powerful pheromones when aroused. Q and Aunt Kathy are the ones to blame for your situation."

“Is there any way we can counteract this effect?” asked Tuvok.

Junior was apologetic, “I’m afraid you will have to let it run its course. I consulted with the others, unfortunately they didn’t appreciate the gravity of your situation. In fact they suggested that you should thank Q.”

Tuvok raised one of his arched Vulcan eyebrows. "The Continuum has involved us in a war between two of the most powerful entities in the Universe. I don't understand why they think we have the time for an orgy."

While he was talking he watched Amanda and Junior move closer and start to touch each other. He got up and left before they made him more uncomfortable. It would have been much easier to lock himself in his quarters and wait until everything calmed down. He'd never shied away from his duty before. He would try to speak to the Captain again if he could prise her apart from Commander Chakotay.

 

Scene 5

Chakotay and the Captain were arguing about who was being the most provocative. They had stripped down to their undershirts because they were hot. Captain Janeway threw some pillows onto the floor then joined them. Chakotay had to close his eyes to stop the erotic images filling his mind. The Captain was becoming frustrated. She wanted him so much. Why was he resisting her? He was reaching the end of his control. He had to do something soon or he would combust.

The door buzzed and Tuvok entered the room reluctantly. The sexual chemistry in the room was overwhelming.

"Captain, May I have a private word with you?"

They both answered at the same time, "No!"

"Go away and don't come back until we contact you."

"Captain?"

"I won't countermand the Commander's orders Tuvok. You of all people know that we have to respect the chain of command."

Tuvok left without saying a word. He decided to lock himself in his quarters until everyone came to their senses.

When they were on their own again they both had a fit of the giggles.

"Did you see his face, I'm sure he wanted to punch me, perhaps we are starting to influence him."

"I know I'm going to be on the receiving end of a huge lecture tomorrow."

"Let's make it worth it," he reached over, tipped her chin up and kissed her lips gently. Then the kiss became more passionate and they started to caress each other.

Chakotay and Captain Janeway didn’t notice the Q was back from the Continuum. He needed to make a grander entrance. He clicked his fingers again and a bucket of ice cold water appeared in his hand. He was grinning as the threw the icy cold water over the passionate couple.

"Kathy, look what you get up to when I leave some pheromones around. Just imagine what making love with me could do for you!"

"Chuckles didn't your Daddy ever tell you not to take advantage of a woman when she isn't herself."

Chakotay hit him squarely in the jaw and walked out. He watched as his estranged wife stormed back to her quarters. Q decided to give her chance to calm down before he went to talk to her - there were a lot of weapons around the ship!

Scene 6

Q was glad that he'd arrived back on the ship at the right time to frustrate Chuckles. Junior sent him a message, to clean up his pheromones. He'd left them lying around Voyager earlier. Apparently they had affected the crew although nobody seemed to care.

The Q needed Kathy and the Voyager crew to help them to prepare for war. Nobody had challenged them for millions of years. The Q had become arrogant, complacent, lazy and dismissive of all  primitive species. He knew that Qi must have something spectacular in her arsenal to be so sure about winning the war.

Q wasn't used to feeling nervous. He expected the Queen bitch to launch her first attack against the Continuum soon. It was impossible to guard an extradimensional plain of existence. Most of the Q's enemies wouldn't be able to enter the Continuum, unfortunately she could!

He always considered Tuvok to be duller than dull. Yet Q decided to consult Lieutenant Tuvok about his problems. At least the Vulcan didn't let messy emotions cloud his judgement. He was still wary of getting within range of Kathy yet.

He decided to ask for permission to enter Tuvok's quarters. He could have just walked through the wall but the Q needed Tuvok's help and guidance.

Tuvok looked surprised when Q entered his private quarters.

"How can I help you Q?"

"I presume you know about our little spat with the Borg."

"Captain Janeway has mentioned it!"

"Well, Kathy told me that you were a brilliant instructor at the Academy.”

“Insincere flattery is not a good bargaining tool with me as you well know,” commented Tuvok.

Q admitted their only weakness. “The Q are omnipotent, immortal entities but they don’t know how to fight.”

“Interesting!”

“Is that all you’ve got to say? Haven’t you got any logical arguments about why you shouldn’t get involved. and how we’ve bought this on ourselves?”

“I don’t know why we are having this conversation Q when you are answering your own questions.”

Q smiled, “Yes it’s irritating, isn’t it - will you do it?”

“If  you get permission from Captain Janeway,  it should be an intriguing  project.”

Q left Tuvok’s quarters, feeling nervous again. He wasn’t sure what sort of reception he’d get from Kathy when he asked to borrow Tuvok. He still remembered the hole she’d left in his last human form.

  
  


Scene 7

He reached the Captain's quarters and stood outside. He was trying to decide how to approach an irate woman whose aim was deadly. Chakotay was also heading to the Captain's quarters to see if she had calmed down yet. He leant against a wall and watched Q squirming with the biggest grin on his face.

"Oh, I'm sure you're enjoying this Chuckles. Why don't you come inside with me and witness my humiliation at first hand."

"No, I'm fine just here, thank you." He tapped his Combadge. "Captain, Q is waiting to see you." He walked away shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter.

The door slid open, "Why are you here? Go away before I shoot you again!"

Q resorted to pleading. "Kathy, don't be like that. I was jealous and irrational. All I could think of was his hands all over you."

She went back into her quarters to find something big and heavy to throw, he made the mistake of following her.

"Get out before I call security or I'll save time and kill you myself."

"You're being unreasonable, it was only a prank."

"I'm being unreasonable, What about you, treating us like animals?"

"Well, you were behaving as though you were on heat, I just tried to cool you down."

He ducked as a heavy book came flying towards him. Q decided to make a dignified retreat,

"I'll speak to you later," he said, as he left the room just as another book hit the door.

Scene 8

Q decided to go to the nursery to play with the Twins, at least they wouldn't throw things at him. When he walked in, Junior and Amanda were on the floor playing with them. He slumped into one of the chairs and started moaning. 

Junior warned him, "Don't start griping about Aunt Kathy. She is mad at you for a good reason. You created havoc on board throwing your pheromones around carelessly."

Q slumped even more, "Not you as well, anyone would think I wanted to create havoc."

Junior wasn't buying the 'poor misunderstood' Q routine. "You love creating havoc and I know you were arguing with Aunt Kathy before you left for the Continuum.”

All at once every Q in the room stopped what they were doing and appeared to be listening. Q snapped his fingers and the Twins and Amanda were the only ones left.

Scene 9

When they reached the Continuum, there was devastation everywhere they looked. The were no crystalline halls left. Q and Junior couldn't see any signs of the Q lights.

"She can't get away with this. She must have slaughtered them before they realised what was happening."

"Where's mother, she was helping them prepare for war."

Q closed his eyes and gestured for Junior to be quiet. He opened his eyes and searched the debris in front of the ruins. 

"I can sense your mother. He walked through the debris and started to dig where the entrance to the Great Hall used to stand. He cried out when he found a flickering dull light. He lifted it with care and called Junior.

We must get her to the Twins. They are the only Q with enough power to save her.

  
  


Scene 10

Junior clicked his fingers and took them back to the nursery. When Amanda saw Junior's face and Q holding the feeble light - she guessed whose light it was.

Q put her down in front of his youngest offspring. "You know what to do. Bring her back to life please."

The Twins joined hands, "Can everyone help us Daddy, she is too weak for us alone."

Amanda, Junior and Q joined hands with the Twins, making a circle,. after a few minutes a glow started to build around them.

"We must make a lot of power before we release it or we won’t be able to save Aunt Q," said Quinn.

The other Q closed their eyes so they could concentrate. The lights started to flicker on the ship but they had to keep amassing power. The glow around the circle was still increasing. They could hear small explosions starting to go off around them on the ship but the Q couldn't stop yet. 

"Now," shouted the Twins in unison.

They directed all the light and energy around them and poured into Lady Q. The pressure from the release of energy blew out three walls of the nursery.

The Captain was sitting on the bridge. She heard the explosion and ordered damage reports. She went to investigate accompanied by Chakotay and Tuvok. When she saw the damage, her first thought was the Twins.

“Quinn, Qat where are you?” she rushed in, to find the Q standing in a circle around Lady Q, who was shivering on the floor.

She tapped her combadge, “Doctor, we have a medical emergency. I am sending her to you.”

“Aye Captain can you give me any details?”

The Captain frowned, "I’m just about to find out. I will contact you if I find anything useful.

She turned to Q, "Explain, and you better make it a good one."

The Borg have made their first successful attack on the Continuum. I don't know how many casualties there were. I needed to get Q to the Twins, so they could save her - which they did."

"What about the walls," asked the Captain, "I would like them repaired if you don't mind."

Q looked around him, surprised at the devastation. He clicked his fingers and restored the walls. Captain Janeway checked that the Twins were okay and left dragging Q with her. She summoned her senior officers to the briefing room, who were ready when she walked in.

Scene 11

"The Q need our help. The Borg have made their first strike on the Continuum and according to Q, it was devastating. We need to come up with a strategy to help them survive or there won't be any Q left.

B'Elanna spoke first, I don't mind working with them because they need us. I will not put up with their arrogance and superiority complex as they came crawling to us for help."

Tuvok, they want you to go to the Continuum to provide basic military training.

I  spoke to Q about this matter earlier, Captain. I informed him that I was agreeable if he gained your permission."

"Permission granted, old friend. If they treat you with disrespect, return to the ship immediately." she ordered.

"Q, you need to find all the surviving members of the High Council. We need to meet so we can convene a council of war."

Q grasped his chance to disappear. He clicked his fingers and disappeared, with Tuvok, to carry out his wife’s order.

 

Scene 12

The Captain dismissed the meeting. She went to visit Lady Q in Sickbay. The Doctor warned her to be quick as she was still weak.

“How are you feeling?” asked the Captain, concerned about how pale she looked.

“Much better, thank you Kathryn. Without your children’s help I wouldn’t have survived.”

“I’m glad you’re feeling better. Nonetheless the doctor wants to keep you under observation for a little longer. After that we will assign you quarters on Voyager,

“I am grateful, the Continuum won’t be safe until we discover how the Borg killed all those Q.”

“When Q feels brave enough to return, that will be our top priority,” stated the Captain. “You look tired, get some rest and we’ll talk later.”

Scene 13

When Q returned, he went to the Captain’s ready room to wait for her as he thought it was neutral ground. She walked in, threw herself onto the couch and put her hands over her face.

“Bad day darling, I could massage your shoulders if you’re feeling stressed.” said Q.

“It wasn’t a bad day until I heard you speak. Oh and lay a finger on me and I will shoot you so many times you will leak every time you take a drink.”

“I thought you might want to come with me, Junior, Amanda and the Twins, to the Continuum. We are going to reverse time. We need to witness the attack at first hand. I don't understand how she managed to slaughter so many of us.”

Captain Janeway sat up, “Can you repeat that process again, I thought it took too much energy.”

Q was glad that she was speaking to him again, “The Twins are stronger now. With our extra power it should be enough.”

“Yes I’ll come with you but only to look after the Twins. Don’t read anything else into it.”

Q smirked, I’ll just check on Q, then I’ll meet you in the nursery.”

Scene 14

When Q entered Sickbay, Lady Q had her eyes closed. “What do you want Q? I’m supposed to be resting and you’re not restful.

“There’s no need to be like that, especially when I rescued you.”

Lady Q snorted, “The Twins saved me, you transported me to them.”

“How many members of the High Council did you find.” asked Lady Q

Q whispered, “They’re all gone!”

Lady Q sat up, “Everyone - are you sure?”

“I’m definite, the others have gathered together in one of the scapes, They want you to lead them!”

Lady Q lay down again, “Well I didn’t expect that.”

The Doctor crossed the room to shout at Q, “My patient needs rest. I allowed you to speak to her because you promised to be quick. Get out of here and don’t come back until the morning.”

Q couldn't believe that this collection of lights and forcefields dared to admonish him. He started to raise his hands to deal with him until he heard the distinctive tones of his irate wife.

“Raise those fingers and cause any damage to the Doctor and I will  find a perfect comet to imprison you in!”  

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. Chapter 21

Jealous Q Act 21

 

Scene 1

Q turned around lowering his hands. “Darling I wouldn’t dream of damaging your Doctor, I am hurt that you think so little of me.”

“She's not impressed with you because she knows you!” laughed Lady Q .

Captain Janeway smiled at her, “I can see you’re feeling better.”

“I’m ready to go to the Continuum and Amanda is waiting to bring the Twins on my signal. Are you ready?” asked Q.

Lady Q attempted to get off the bed but slumped to the floor when she tried to stand.

Captain Janeway helped her back into bed, “I think you’ll have to sit this one out.”

Q clicked his fingers and moved them all to the Continuum. Captain Janeway looked around her in horrified fascination. She’d never seen the Continuum in its true form. Looking at the ruins, she thought the undamaged buildings must have been awe inspiring.

Q was standing with his son and daughter, they were looking up at him waiting for orders. Junior and Amanda wandered through the debris trying to make sense of the destruction. Junior lived in the Continuum so he was the most upset by its devastation. Q clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention.

“We haven’t got time to be maudlin, there is work to do.” ordered Q.

They all joined hands except the Captain. As a scientist, witnessing the time reversal process was fascinating. A ring of energy and light began to encircle the Q. It grew bigger and brighter until the light was blazing. All at once the buildings began to grow from the debris. The Captain covered her mouth in shock as she watched her children and the other Q reverse time.

She watched the Borg drones appear on the surface carrying large nets. They used them to catch the Q lights. Then the Borg used their assimilation tubules to inject them. The lights started to grow brighter and brighter until the light was dazzling then it winked out. Captain Janeway had all the information the Q needed. It was hard to watch the Borg attack in reverse. There was a small whump as the Q let go of the power and time returned to normal.

Q rushed over to the Captain, “How they are killing us?”

“I think we should move back to Voyager where I can give you a full report. The Twins look tired.”

Q looked at his youngest children and his face softened.

“Yes, I see what you mean, they are looking a little worn out.”

He clicked  his fingers which sent the Twins and Amanda to the nursery. Everyone else went to the meeting room with the addition of Chakotay and Tuvok.

Scene 2            

The Captain brought her senior officers up to date about the conflict between the Borg and the Q. She added everything she had seen while the Q were reversing time.

The senior officers couldn't believe that the Borg had attacked the Q. “I thought they were immortal. How were the Borg able to kill them?"

Q answered, "Nanites - we need to find out how they managed to program them to destroy us.”

Lady Q appeared in the chair next to Chakotay, “I disagree our first priority is to protect the remaining Q.”

“You must deal with that. They won’t listen to me any longer.

“Whose fault is that? If you want to be a rebel you have to face the consequences.”

Captain Janeway refocused their attention. You have to gather the Q into a defendable structure, then we can talk about repelling the Borg attacks. She doesn’t have a problem entering the Continuum. The Q need to find a way to stop her!”

Lady Q offered to return to the Continuum to find a method of keeping the Borg Queen out of the Continuum. Just before she left she hugged Captain Janeway.

“Thank you Kathryn, we will not forget your help.”

Q and Junior returned to the Continuum to build a structure. Somewhere they could defend the Q from a Borg attack.

Captain Janeway was exhausted so she headed towards her quarters for a rest. Chakotay caught up with her.

“I know you’re tired but we should think about improving the Twin’s security. If she has declared all out war on the Q, the Twins are going to be a prime target. If she adds their power to the Borg collective, she will be invincible!”

“Of course, can I leave their security arrangements in your hands - I need some sleep. I'll meet with you tomorrow for breakfast. We can review the arrangements then - thank you Chakotay."

The Captain popped into the nursery before she retired for the night. The Twins were fast asleep. Reversing time had drained a lot of their energy. Amanda had moved her bed, so she was sleeping in front of their cribs. She spotted a Q phaser weapon under the bed. The Captain regretted questioning whether Amanda would be a good nanny for the Twins.

Scene 3

The Captain felt better and clear headed after some sleep. The first meeting she had was over breakfast with Chakotay. His plan for keeping the Twins safe involved armed guards at all exits while they were in the nursery. When they moved there would be two armed guards with them at all times. The Captain approved the plans then called a meeting of the senior officers.

Before she reached the meeting Q moved her to the Continuum. When she opened her eyes she was standing in front of an ancient fort from America’s Wild West frontier. She noticed Q grinning, proud of his work.

“What do you think Kathy, isn’t it brilliant?”

“It is an accurate replica but how is it going to withstand an attack  from the Borg?”

Q put his hand on the wall. There was an energy charge coming from it.

“Of course it isn’t just built with basic materials. I have constructed a force field which should disable the drones. This field is impossible to construct outside of the Continuum. The laws of physics don’t apply here.”

"This force field could have saved so much suffering and misery outside of the Continuum." 

A female Q walked out of the fort towards them. She was an older Q who looked a lot like her Q.

“Won’t you introduce us Q?”

“May I present Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship Voyager and mother of my Twins.”

“It’s nice to meet you Captain, we have a lot to thank you for. Especially after our recent defeat by the Borg. It is a tragedy that the individual behind the massacre betrayed her own race.”

Q is the last remaining member of the High Council, she is the De Facto leader of the Borg now,” explained Q.

“I would appreciate a private meeting with you Captain. I believe that the Q have abused you in the past. Yet you still come to our aid when we are in trouble. I am sorry to say that we need your help again but we will repay our debt to you soon.”

Kathryn decided that She could grow to like this Q. It appeared that the female Q were more sensible, wiser and definitely more amenable. She looked forward to a longer and more profitable relationship with this female Q.

“We could use Voyager for our meeting. I will make sure that our security detail is doubled to guarantee your personal safety.” 

“That will be acceptable. Could I bring a small party of male aides with me, of course they won’t be present during our meeting. I would like them to meet Lieutenant Tuvok to discuss the military training sessions.”

Captain Janeway finished the conversation.“Will 11:00 hours tomorrow be acceptable?”

“Of course, Goodbye Captain, we will meet again tomorrow.”

The female Q walked back to the fort and gave the orders to close the entrance. Once the circuit was complete the fort started to glow.

Scene 4

Q didn’t say a word when he returned to Voyager. He left the Captain to continue her preparations. Q remembered that Lady Q was in sick bay. The Doctor had ordered her to  return for a check up.

As soon as she saw his face Lady Q knew that something was wrong.“You’ve got a face like thunder, what have you done?”

“For once nothing. Our new leader has asked Kathy to have a private conversation with her tomorrow.”

“What’s wrong with that, she will want to discuss the war with someone who has military training. We have a lot to learn.”

Q was outraged, "I’m not invited!”

Lady Q couldn’t help herself, “Well she did say that she wanted a sensible conversation.”

“That’s not fair, what do you think Q is planning?”

“I think she’s going to let Kathryn become leader of the Q in the event of her death.”

Q looked aghast, “Do you think so?”

Lady Q laughed until their were tears running down her face. “No, of course not but you should have seen your face.”

Q If you are well enough to taunt me then you should return to the Continuum. I need help to discover what the Borg Queen’s real intentions are.”

“No chance, do your own dirty work. Make sure you report back if you find anything juicy."

Scene 5

Q went to visit the Twins in the nursery. It was a pity that they weren’t more mature as he could have discussed his worries with them. Unfortunately he walked into the middle of the Twin’s favourite game. There were three teddy bears chasing each other. Q clicked his fingers to turn Qat, Quinn and Amanda back to their human forms.

“Thank you Q. Would you like me to leave so you play with the Twins?” asked Amanda, she needed a rest.

Q clicked his fingers to bring Junior to the nursery, “You two should enjoy yourselves while you can.”

Q sent Junior and Amanda to a deserted planet with golden sands and a warm sea. He thought about asking Kathy but he knew she wouldn't leave the Twins.

“There you are, I’ve been looking for you everywhere. I need some advice about Q’s visit tomorrow.”

“What do you need me for? It’s you they want to talk to, not me.”

Oh Q, is that why you’re sulking? Our meeting will most likely be about strategy, battles and how Voyager can help you to

win this war .”

“I don’t trust this Q, she’s never liked me.”

“I find that hard to believe,” said Captain Janeway, tongue in cheek.

“I know, I’m handsome, witty, urbane and charming - oh, you’re being sarcastic aren’t you?”

The Captain laughed, “See you’re starting to understand our humour.”

They spent the rest of the evening playing with the Twins. They hadn't had much time to relax and enjoy simple family pleasures.

Scene 5

In the morning, Q appeared in the Captain’s quarters. He demanded that she refuse to speak to the Q leader without him.

Captain Janeway opened her eyes blearily and told him go away until she had a cup of coffee in her hands. He disappeared for five minutes and returned with a large mug of steaming black coffee. She gave up the idea of sleep and sat up sulking.

"I want the truth Q. Why don't you want me to talk to your leader? What could she tell me that I don't know already?"

"I know you will  find it hard to believe but she doesn't trust or respect me."

As she hadn't drunk her second and third cup of coffee she wanted to kill him now.

"Q you are paranoid, I'm sure she has many other priorities that don't include you. Now go away and don't interrupt me for at least another hour or I will shoot you where you stand.

He decided to take the wise option, "Yes dear."

Q went to hide in the nursery until his estranged wife had calmed down. Amanda asked him to wait outside until she had finished dressing the Twins. After she gave him the all clear, he walked into the nursery to find his angelic Twins. Quinn was wearing a white tuxedo and Qat was wearing a white lace dress with tiny white pumps. Q wondered why his eyes started to leak water when he saw them. He clicked his fingers so their mother could see them. Captain Janeway’s eyes started to leak water when she saw the Twins but she knew why she was crying.

“It’s nearly 11:00 hours Q do you want to join me to welcome our guests?”

“Yes, at least she will be able to see that we are a good family unit despite our estrangement.”

The Captain smoothed down her dress uniform. Then she went to the bridge with Q and the Twins to wait. At exactly 11:00 hours the Q party appeared on the bridge.

The Leader walked over to shake her hand and introduce the aides who had accompanied her. Captain Janeway couldn’t help noticing that all three male Q looked like models.

“Well Captain Janeway, I would like you to take one of these Q as your next husband. They are responsible, hard-working. Each one would make an excellent father for your children. Take your time to get to know them and you can tell me which one you would like to marry.

Q looked as though he was going to explode, the Q leader stood back when she saw his expression.

Scene 6

Everyone in the room held their breath waiting for the inevitable explosion. Q clicked his fingers and removed all the other Q from the ship.

"Well the place looks a lot better now I've put out the rubbish. Kathy you have to be more careful about whom you invite to the ship,"

"Q that was rude as our guests, it was impolite to send them home because you disapproved of their intent."

"They were rude offering you three replacements for me. How could any of them be an improvement on perfection."

In a flash, Madam Q stood in front of him, "Q, you are rude, arrogant, lazy, irresponsible and reckless. If we weren't at war with the Borg, I would be considering the removal of your powers."

Captain Janeway felt the need to defend Q even though he wasn't in her good books at the moment.

"I Know he is everything you mentioned yet he has had experience with the Borg. The Twins rely on their father to show them how to use their powers responsibly."

Madam Q did not accept her reasoning, "How can we trust him with the defence of our immortal existence!"

"His children are Q and believe me as a parent, you would walk through fire to keep your offspring safe."

"Captain your offspring are unique! The power wielded by these tiny individuals could influence the War."

"Q and I have agreed that they can help the Continuum unless it puts them in danger."

"Thank you Captain Janeway. I do not think it will be long before the Borg attack the Continuum again. It would be preferable if we could strike back instead of always being on the defensive."

"A valued member of my Crew was a drone in the collective before we rescued her. I suggest you work with Seven to program nanites to counteract the effects of the Borg weapon."

"Can we trust her Captain, the Borg Queen could have planted her on your ship as a spy?"

Seven has proven her loyalty to the ship and crew on many occasions, I value her counsel."

At that moment two members of the Continuum and Seven appeared beside the Q leader.

"Captain, I am an individual and not in the Collective now! Could you inform the Q that I am not one of their toys."

This surprised Madam Q. “You can function as an individual? I thought the Q operated as a collective.”

"The Doctor was able to strip away most of Seven's implants. She has worked hard to regain her humanity," explained Captain Janeway

Madam Q realised that she had been rude. “I would be grateful if you could work with these Q to develop nanites to counteract the Borg weapon. We can take you to the Continuum where you can work with the most advanced technology in the Galaxy.”

The Captain could see that seven was tempted by the idea, “Why don’t you accept their offer Seven. I guarantee that if you’re not happy, the Q will allow you to return to Voyager immediately.”

Madam Q nodded, “Of course, we will also do our utmost to ensure you are comfortable during your stay with us.”

“I agree to your terms,” she nodded to the Captain.

Captain Janeway turned to Madam Q, “Look after her.”

Scene 7

Q was sulking, “How dare they try to lure Kathy away from me!”

Lady Q found his moaning tedious. “Q offered her some viable alternatives from the male Q - I chose them myself. She knew that you were having relationship issues.”

Q looked at her stunned, “I can’t believe that you would betray me like that. Did our relationship mean nothing to you?”

She is a strong-minded, intelligent, attractive woman who is out of your league.” Q was honest with her old lover.

“She is not out of my league and I will prove it to you. When we have won the War with the Borg, Kathy will ask me to marry her again.”

“If you lose this wager then you will return to the Continuum and behave yourself. You will take up your position as a Guardian and never move outside of the Continuum again.”

Q agreed immediately then started to regret the terms of the bet. If he had to live apart from Kathy, Junior and the Twins, he would choose his own comet as a prison for eternity

Scene 8

The Borg Queen anticipated the success of their first skirmish in the Continuum. The Drones had destroyed hundreds of Q in the space of an hour. The Borg had not been sure that they would be able to extinguish the Q lights because the method was untested.

Scene 9

Qi knew that the remaining Q would regroup. The second battle would be harder to win because they didn't have the element of surprise. She hadn’t anticipated the involvement of Captain Janeway and the crew of Voyager. Qi knew that Captain Janeway was a formidable enemy but her children were the ultimate prize in this War. The infinite power they wielded would make the difference between winning and losing.

Scene 10

Seven made a quick inventory of the workshop in the Continuum. The Borg would have sacrificed many drones to assimilate the technology.

The Q assigned to work with Seven was in love. She was a perfect human female enhanced by her Borg implants.

She only communicated with him when necessary and didn't attempt any small talk. Seven was completely focussed on her work and didn't notice his interest. She put a slide under a microscope and asked for his opinion.

The Q wanted to learn more about the tiny robots which had the potential to wipe out his entire race.

"They're so small, how could they cause so much devastation?"

"Size is irrelevant, they are efficient and don’t stop until they complete their task."

"You sound as though you envy them, aren't you grateful to have recovered your humanity."

"I still don't understand humans. They are emotional and ill disciplined most of the time. Yet they are capable of such extraordinary acts of kindness and generosity of spirit.

The Q smiled, "I agree, I can see why Q is so fascinated by your species."

Seven walked across the Laboratory to collect a piece of equipment. Q couldn't help admiring the perfect contours of her body. Unlike other females she was unaware of how beautiful she was.

“After we win this ridiculous War, would you like to socialise with me in the Continuum.” asked the nervous Q.

Seven knew that the Q were not encouraged to mix with the lesser species in the Universe. She was also aware that only a handful of humans had seen the Continuum.

“Yes that would be acceptable.” said Seven.

Scene 11

Q decided to prove himself useful to the war effort. He transported to the Continuum to improve the security at the Q fort. While he worked, he was thinking of how to improve his standing in the Continuum and with Kathy.

Q added a nursery to the fort so the Twins could stay there if the Borg bitch attacked Voyager. He decided to ask Kathy, the Twins and Amanda to check the nursery to see if he had forgotten anything. Q hoped to speak to Kathy alone so he could start to convince her that they should reconcile. He knew it would be a difficult challenge but he couldn’t face the prospect of never seeing her again.

An angry Junior appeared in front of him. “What were you thinking of making that bet with mother. You will never see Aunt Kathy or the Twins again. I’m ashamed to admit that you’re a complete idiot.”

Q was in self denial, “What are you talking about?”

“The temporary leader of the Q detests you. Aunt Kathy tolerates your presence because of the Twins.”

“I can be charming when it suits me!”

Junior snorted, “You will need to work harder than you have ever worked in your immortal lifetime.

Scene 12

Captain Janeway was enjoying a rare moment of peace and quiet in her quarters. She was so tired that all wanted was a quiet night .

"I knew that you would be the person who interrupted my relaxation."

"That's not fair I didn't say a word!" said Q.

"You have a noisy personality Q."

"That’s all the thanks I get for preparing a hot bath for you."

Captain Janeway sat up, "I love you." She rushed into her bathroom stripping her uniform off.

"I don't suppose you want company," asked Q.

The Captain stuck her head out of the door, "Don't spoil the moment Q."

She emerged an hour later, flushed and completely relaxed. Q had supper laid out with a chilled bottle of wine.

"What have you done?"

"Did anybody ever tell you that you have a suspicious mind. You are starting to remind me of Q. She was always suspicious of my motives."

Captain Janeway felt a little guilty, "Thank you Q, this was thoughtful of you."

She sat down beside him and opened the wine, "Would you like a glass?"

"Yes please, have you had any contact with your tame Borg drone?"

"You know her name Q!"

"I apologise, have you heard anything from Seven?"

"Not yet but I know she won’t stop until she finds the answers."

Q could see that his estranged wife was vulnerable. This made him feel protective.

He sat down on a couch, "Come and sit here."

As soon as Captain Janeway moved, Q put his arm around her. She thought about protesting yet it was comforting.

“I do care for you and our Twins and I want to be a part of your life and theirs.”

The Captain heard him but pretended to be asleep.

Q laughed, “That is the last time I will declare my undying love to a woman while they are asleep.”

He clicked his fingers and the Captain appeared in her own bed covered by the duvet. After he left she got up to think about what Q said about their relationship. She knew that the Twins enjoyed having their father around. Q was so mercurial that she was unsure where their personal relationship was going. She wasn’t even sure about her feelings for him.

Scene 13

At that moment Q appeared beside her bed,

“I don’t know why you’re lounging about in bed Kathy. The Borg are in the Continuum trying to storm the Q fort. They haven’t brought their nets with them so I presume they have a different aim.”

Captain Janeway had a terrible thought, “Where are the Twins?”

Q started to hit himself, “Stupid, stupid Q what was I thinking. I agreed to allow the Twins to stay at the Q Fort tonight because they were enjoying themselves.”

"Could you change my clothes into my uniform then take us straight to the Q Fort - quickly please. Q accomplished his tasks with two clicks of his fingers.

When the Captain opened her eyes she saw the strangest sight. Junior, Amanda, Quinn and Qat were standing in a circle holding hands. They began to walk around increasing the speed after each lap. A ring of light started to shine around them. It was like the time reversal process. They were now moving so fast that they became a blur. The light started to glow brightly. The feeling of energy building was unbearable. Without warning they fell to the floor without breaking the circle. The burst of energy exploded outwards. It flattened the fort and destroyed the the Borg drones around the structure.

Captain Janeway was the first one to speak, “Get the Twins back to Voyager, they aren't safe here. “The Borg Drones will adapt soon so get ready to fight.”

Q clicked his fingers to send Amanda and the Twins back to Voyager.

He looked at the area in front of the Fort and watched new drones appearing to replace the damaged units.

“Kathy go back to your ship. You promised to get them home and this isn’t your fight.”

“Stay safe Q, remember that they have adaptive shielding. You have to think of different methods to kill them.”

He kissed her hard on the mouth then clicked his fingers to send her back to her precious ship.

The Borg drones kept on coming. As soon as they destroyed one, there was another drone to replace it. They were getting closer to the remaining Q. He clicked his fingers and transported the rest of the Q to the cargo bay on Voyager. He didn’t have to wait a long time before Kathy appeared - she was seething.

“Hi honey, we have a few visitors!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


.

  
  
  
  



	22. Chapter 22

Jealous Q Act 22

Scene 1

Captain Janeway was having trouble dealing with the large group of omnipotent entities. They wanted to explore their new surroundings and examine the crew. Only half of them had taken human form, so bright lights were flitting about everywhere.

“I would like everyone to take human form while you are aboard Voyager, please. It will make it easier for my crew to help you settle in.”

As soon as they changed, the Captain did a quick head count. There were two hundred Q in the cargo bay.

“This ship has a complement of approximately, one hundred and fifty crew members. You have almost doubled that amount with a click of your fingers.”

“I’m sorry Kathy. I couldn't think of anywhere else to take them. Don’t worry they won’t cause any trouble.”

“I doubt that!”

The Q Leader came over to speak to the Captain. She stared at Q until he got the hint and moved out of earshot.

“I apologise for our enforced stay on Voyager Captain. I will try to ensure that we don’t interfere with the smooth running of the ship. The Q are not easy to contain.”

The Captain sympathised with her. She knew how difficult it was to limit just one adult Q.

Madam Q continued, “I think we should have a meeting tomorrow to chat about our stay on Voyager. The Q need some rules and boundaries to prevent them from interfering in your affairs.”

“Agreed, if you could make yourselves comfortable, we will start to look for space on the ship to house you.”

“Thank you, Captain Janeway. Would you allow me to visit your Twins? I promise I won’t disturb them. If they don't like me, I will leave immediately.”

The Captain considered her request, “Okay but I would like a security officer to go with you. I haven’t had any reason to trust the Q recently.”

Captain Janeway left the Q to their own devices and returned to her ready room with Tuvok. They had the unenviable task of working out where they were going to put the Q.

Q popped in, “Kathy you don’t need to worry about them. They are capable of sorting out their quarters. Just give them a cargo bay and they will do the rest.”

“I was going to say that I can’t believe you would move the Q to my ship without asking me but that would be a lie.”

“Where is Q? I thought she would be annoying you with suggestions and ideas on how to improve Voyager.”

“Madam Q has been gracious and apologetic about causing us inconvenience. She has good manners, unlike some people I know?”

“I know, I’ve always thought that Chuckles was rude and uncivilised - oh you mean me.”

“What do you want Q, I have a lot of work to do?”

Q went quiet and appeared to be listening to something that only he could hear.

“You haven’t let her visit the Twins, what were you thinking of?”

Scene 2

Q clicked his fingers and moved both of them to the nursery. Madam Q was sitting on the floor playing with the Twins. They were playing with farm animal figures on a mat. The animals were moving and making realistic animal sounds. The Twins loved watching the little sheepdogs round up the sheep.

“Captain Janeway your children are delightful. They are developing their powers despite having Q as a father. I would like to speak to you soon about formal schooling for them. They will need a special education.”

“I was thinking the same thing as they are growing so fast” agreed the Captain.

Without waiting for Q’s opinion, Madam Q continued her conversation.

“Would it be possible to begin their education while we are living on the ship?”

Q butted into the conversation before the Captain could reply.

"You are not going to turn my children into good little robots who follow your commands,” shouted Q.

Captain Janeway stared at Q in total disbelief. “Did you forget to tell me that you have a mother. I believe that the Twins and Junior should a least know they have a Grandmother.

“I don’t trust her, and I refuse to let her influence my children. She disowned me a long time ago. Now she wants to be part of our lives since the birth of two of the most powerful Q ever seen in the Continuum."

 

“I am desperate to establish a relationship with my grandchildren, Captain. Q refused to allow me to contact my first grandson. I have only seen him for a few minutes since his birth.”

The Captain wasn’t surprised that Q had a dysfunctional family. She had never seen any gestures of affection between the Q.

“I will consider your request today and decide tomorrow,” agreed Captain Janeway.

“Kathy I forbid you to let this woman have any contact with my children,” declared Q.

The Captain turned around to look at him, stunned by his nerve, “I beg your pardon did you say that you forbid me.”

Madam Q looked at her son, shaking her head, “You never learn, do you?”

Q clicked his fingers and disappeared in a sulk. Which left his mother and Captain Janeway time to get to know each other.

“Would you like to have dinner with me tonight. You can tell me what Q was like as a child.”

“I would love to Captain. I’m sorry we didn’t meet earlier. As you can see, my relationship with my son has never been comfortable.”

The Captain wanted to speak to Lady Q to discover if Q had any valid reasons for cutting his mother out of his life. On her way out of the nursery she asked Amanda if she could send a message to Lady Q.

Out of the blue, Tuvok came racing around the corner and almost knocked her over.

“Mr. Tuvok, is there a valid reason why you are running around the ship?”

“Captain, the Q have changed the cargo bay into one hundred separate small apartments.”

“Are you sure, the rooms must be tiny?”

“They seem to have increased the size of the cargo bay inside, yet it is still the same size outside. The ship hasn’t grown at all which is illogical.”

“Let’s investigate how the Q have altered the laws of physics, Mr. Tuvok.”

Scene 3

When Captain Janeway walked into the cargo bay, she took a step backwards. Her functional space had changed into a small community of luxury apartments. She walked around stunned by what the Q had achieved. The Captain checked the dimensions on the computer. Mr. Tuvok was correct; the ship hadn't altered in size.

Q appeared beside her, “See I told you they wouldn’t be any trouble!”

Chakotay’s voice interrupted their conversation. “Captain there is Borg cube on the screen, and they are hailing us. I presume you want to talk to her.”

She walked out of the door and headed straight to the Bridge with Q.

“Would you like me to be present when you talk to the Borg bitch?” asked Q.

“I think she would be suspicious if you're not present. you may be able to help with the negotiations for once.”

The Borg Queen’s image was on the screen when they entered the bridge. 

“It's good to see you Captain Janeway and I see that you have your mate with you.”

“Likewise, how are your Drones?”

“Perfect, I hear that you have visitors.”

“We’ve had a few people around for drinks and a few nibbles.”

“How long do you think you can keep them from us?” The Borg Queen dropped the polite chitchat.

“Oh I don’t know, would you like to have a wager with me?”

“We will return. When we meet again, we will not be alone.”

Captain Janeway dropped her pretence of civility, “I look forward to our next meeting.”

She signalled Chakotay to sever the link. “That was unpleasant. There’s nothing like a polite chat with a sociopathic bitch.”

Chakotay joined in, “I thought the two of you getting on a lot better, this time, almost best friends.

The Captain grinned, “I was going to invite her for dinner, but I don’t think she has anything to wear.”

Q didn’t like the interaction between them. She should be flirting and joking with him, not Chuckles.

"Can I have a word with you in private Kathy?" he asked, staring at Chakotay until he moved away.

The Captain wasn't surprised by his rudeness, "Do you need to speak to me now? I am busy trying to accommodate your guests."

"I'm sorry it can't wait; you ignored my warning about my mother. I need to tell you the whole story."

"My ready room now, this had better not be a waste of my time."

Scene 4

Captain Janeway sat behind her desk while Q collapsed on the couch.

"Tell me why I should cut the Twin’s grandmother out of their lives and you had better be truthful. 

Q started, "You know that I am ancient by your standards."

"I think you may have mentioned it on a few occasions."

"Before I tell you the rest, you must promise not to laugh."

"I promise, now tell me everything. Do not say that my primitive brain can't cope with the explanation or I will jettison you into space

"Right, I was the first unplanned pregnancy in the Continuum. My Mother and father didn't even know that they could procreate."

The Captain fought hard not to laugh, but it was beyond even her self-control.

"Kathryn Janeway, you promised!"

“I’m sorry Q, don’t take any notice of me, continue.”

“Nobody in the Continuum knew anything about parenting. My mother didn’t know what to do with me. She abandoned me and asked the other Q to raise me.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad at least you had company.”

“I had too many mothers and fathers, and they all disapproved of me. They punished me for minor discretions and ignored my need for affection.”

“Your mother didn’t know how to take care of you. You can’t punish her for that.”

“She only made contact with me when she heard about Junior. Now she wants to play grandmother to the Twins.”

“If you are worried  about her interaction with the Twins - I will deny her request.”

Q thought for a while, “I don’t suppose she can do any harm as long as there is adequate supervision.”

“See that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“Captain, there are six Borg cubes ahead, and the Borg Queen is hailing us.”

“Understood, Mr. Tuvok.”

Scene 5

The Captain sat in her chair on the bridge. She signalled Tuvok to answer the hail.

The Borg Queen opened the conversation, “I said that I would return Captain. It seems that we are at an impasse.”

“It would be impolite if we hand over our guests to you just after we have granted them asylum.”

“Unfortunately, your failure to hand them over will result in your destruction as well.”

“I’ll take my chances, red alert!”

Before the link was cut Madam Q came onto the bridge,

“I’m sorry to interrupt Captain. Could I have a word with the entity?”

“If you check your sensors you will discover that we have installed armour around the ship. I assure you that your weapons are not powerful enough to penetrate this armour.”

“This isn’t possible. We have assimilated all the technology from every advanced civilisation we have encountered.”

“I suggest you leave now. Or I will forget that I am reasonable and don’t want to kill innocent drones.”

“We will adapt, until next time Captain Janeway.” she nodded her head to Madam Q.

Madam Q turned towards Captain Janeway, “Dinner will be on the table in thirty minutes. You don’t need to bring anything with you,”  she added as she left the bridge.

“See, I told you she was bossy,” declared Q.

The Captain knew that she would have to talk about the Q making decisions without talking to her first. She was grateful that they had interfered on this occasion.

Scene 6

Q pulled out Captain Janeway’s chair then walked around the table to do the same for his mother.

“Don’t fuss Q. I am capable of sitting at a table without your help.”

The Captain noticed that her criticism hurt Q.

“Your Twins are delightful Captain and thriving beautifully. I was unaware that Q had impregnated you without your knowledge. Would you like me to punish him?”

“I don’t think that will be necessary. He gave me two beloved children. Without Q, I would never have experienced the joys of being a mother.”

“The one thing that Q and I agree on is that you are an excellent mother, but you aren’t a real father Q.”

Q’s anger was close to boiling point, “You should stop this topic of conversation now Mother. You are only here because my wife is compassionate.”

“Q, why don't you run along to the nursery and play with the children.”

Kathryn stood up,“I can see you have some issues to sort out between you. I am going to my Ready room to finish some work. Let me know when you are ready to talk again.”

Scene 7

“Look what you’ve done Mother! My wife would rather starve that sit at the dinner table listening to your complaints.”

“Nonsense Q! She is ashamed that her husband is such a mess. Rather than sort out this problem yourself you passed it onto her.”

“We have a partnership - you wouldn’t understand the concept.”

“Oh Q, do you believe that this attractive, intelligent woman is interested in you?” You aren’t taking responsibility for your family. You even had a bet with Q, gambling on your continued relationship with Captain Janeway and the Twins. You are  irresponsible. You know that we can't allow the Twins to lose contact with the Continuum.

“Why aren't you talking to Q? She made the bet.”

“You’re not an infant Q. You have to take responsibility for your actions.”

“I love her Mother, which is why I never introduced her to you. For my whole immortal existence, I have never loved anybody this much.”

“We will deal with the Borg-Q then I will help you to hold on to your wife and family. You never fail to disappoint me Q.

“The feelings mutual,” said Q under his breath.

Scene 8

Q went to find his estranged wife. He hoped that she wasn’t in the mood for an argument.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about my mother but in my defense, I haven’t seen her since the fall of the Roman Empire. I’m convinced that she was responsible for that! She had a soft spot for Roman Emperors.”

“I suppose that’s a small interval in an immortal existence,” commented the Captain.

Q slumped into a chair with his head in his hands, “For the first time in as long as I can remember, the Q do not know what to do. The Borg took our home, friends and peace of mind.

He looked so defeated that the Captain felt sorry for him. He’d even lost his air of superiority.

“I won’t let you give up Q. We will find a way to defeat the Borg and re- establish the Continuum.”

“Do you believe that we can beat her?”

“I’m certain. Your people have been in existence since the beginning of time. You can’t let one little Borg Queen defeat you now.”

“Captain Janeway report to Sickbay!

“I’ve tried to teach her not to order me around, but the Borg do not include manners in their assimilation. Let’s find out why she’s so excited.”

Scene 9

“Seven report!”

“We have established our laboratory in sickbay.”

“How is the Doctor coping with new roommates?”

“He complained a lot then I asked for his help. We haven’t heard anything from him since.”

The Captain was grateful that Seven had learnt some tact during her time on Voyager. The Q assigned to work with Seven was in love. 

“I think we have something. This exquisite creature has made a breakthrough.”

Seven continued, “I believe we can program the nanites to attack the subspace transceiver. This will disconnect the Drones from their Queen. There will be chaos which we can exploit.”

Now Captain Janeway was interested. “How can we get close enough to the Borg to inject them?”

“The clever part of the plan is that we only have to inject the Queen. 

Seven raised one of her perfect eyebrows; I volunteer for this mission Captain.”

 


	23. Chapter 23

Jealous Q Act 23

Scene 1

“That is definitely out of the question,” declared Scientist Q.

Captain Janeway looked at her Q, to see if he knew what was going on.

“I think Q is in love with your pet Borg. She is lovely on the outside but you have to worry about her inviting her friends to assimilate you.”

Captain Janeway wasn't surprised by Q’s hypocrisy and ingratitude.

The Queen has an unhealthy fascination with Seven. She is the only borg who survived after leaving the Collective”

Seven looked at Scientist Q without emotion I have noted your concern but I will be going on this mission.”

Scientist Q and Seven left arguing about her plan to seduce the Borg Queen.

Scene 2

Captain Janeway kept rubbing her neck as she leant over her desk.

“Would you like a shoulder massage? When Q was pregnant with Junior she used to get tense around the neck and shoulder muscles. I learnt how to release the tension because she kept blowing up everything around her.”

“No ulterior motives?”

“Kathy, I would like to help you because I caused most of the stress you're feeling.”

“When you put it like that - I accept.”

Q stood behind her chair and swept her hair to one side. She wasn't surprised that he was a skilled  masseuse. She started to relax as her muscles started to loosen. Captain Janeway closed her eyes and started to unwind.

She opened her eyes when she felt little butterfly kisses along the side of her neck.

“What are you up to Q?”

“I want to make you happy and show my gratitude for your help with the Borg. I know that the Continuum hasn’t always had your best interests at heart. You were there when we needed a friend.”

The Captain had a flashback to another neck massage performed by Chakotay. She remembered his large, gentle fingers working all the muscles in her shoulder. Captain Janeway had been so relaxed that sex seemed to be a foregone conclusion. In the end, she backed away because she didn't want to lose their friendship.

“Do you think we should get married again? I don't want the twins to grow up in a broken home,” blurted out Q.

Q watched as his estranged wife laughed so much that tears were pouring down her face.

She offended his dignity. “You could have pretended to think about it before the hysterical laughter.”

“I'm sorry Q, you caught me by surprise.”

We will discuss it again when you are behaving like an adult!”

Chakotay stood at the door smiling. “I'm sorry to interrupt you Captain but we have to arrange some training sessions for Seven.

Unfortunately, Chakotay’s request set her off laughing again. Both men watched her as she tried to control herself.

“I’ll come back later Captain when you're not busy.” said Chakotay as he backed out of her room.

Scene 3

The Doctor, Tom and Harry were discussing the art of seduction. The fantasy of Seven seducing the Borg Queen had caught their attention. It took them ten minutes to notice that B’Elanna had entered the room.

“You are all amateurs. Seducing a woman should be subtle and sensual. Love making between women is about teasing and caressing not brute force. Although as a Klingon woman I prefer the latter.”

“How did you learn about seducing women,” asked Tom. Although he wasn’t sure that he wanted to know the answer.

“I’m not going to tell you. It will be easier to let your imaginations fill in the details.”

“That is cruel,” groaned Tom.

“Miss Torres, perhaps you should teach Seven?” suggested the Doctor.

Lady Q interrupted their conversation. “If your tame Borg wants to learn the art of seduction there is only one person who can teach her." She surprised everyone in the room with her appearance.”

Tom, Harry and the Doctor agreed that she was stunning. She looked like a Hollywood film star from Earth's twentieth century. She revelled in their attention.

She turned around, “Do I have your approval gentlemen?”

They all nodded together and agreed that Lady Q should be the teacher.

Scene 4

Madam Q asked the Captain if she could use the holodeck to spend some time with the Twins.

“I don’t see why not. They love swimming in the ocean and playing in the sand. Although don’t let them cheat, they have to build the sandcastles the hard way. Would you mind if I joined you? A swim is a perfect way to end the day.”

"That would be delightful. May I call you Kathryn?”

“Of course, we don’t have to maintain formalities as you are family.”

The Captain went to sickbay to check on Seven’s progress. She couldn't understand why Lady Q had volunteered her services. On reflection, she couldn't think of anyone better to train Seven. Before she reached Sickbay she could hear the arguments about what Seven should wear.

“I think her normal everyday wardrobe is perfect,” stated Harry.

The others disagreed, “It's too obvious. We have to emphasise her human side as the Queen is trying to understand our species,” argued Tom.

 

The Doctor agreed with Tom, “I think that Seven should wear a dress which is plain and simple. She doesn’t need anything else.”

As soon as Captain Janeway walked through the door Lady Q arrived. She waved her hand and Seven found herself in a red dress that emphasised her stunning figure. Her hair was up in a French plait. As every man in the room was staring at her with appreciation, her outfit was a success.

Lady Q took charge of her first lesson, “Now we need someone to practice on.”

Lady Q mentally reviewed the possibilities on Voyager and arrived at one choice. 

“Kathryn, you would be perfect. You are a strong woman. You issue orders to a crew of males and females and you're sophisticated. Also, you have dealt with the Borg Queen before and survived.”

The Captain smiled, “Okay, how do you want to proceed?”

“I will plan a social event on the holodeck. During the evening Seven will attempt to seduce you.  Then we will watch a recording of the evening and let Seven review her performance. I will offer suggestions about her technique and conversational skills.”

Kathryn shrugged, “Okay, what time?”

“Twenty-one hundred hours - wear something spectacular. We’ll have a girl's night. I’ve never done that before so it should be fun.”

Q was aware that Lady Q knew a lot about his previous existence. He decided to spy on their dinner to make sure Q didn’t prejudice his attempt to marry Kathy again.

Scene 5

The Captain was in the middle of reviewing her wardrobe. She had plenty of comfortable casual clothes but nothing to wear to a dinner party.

Amanda appeared, “I'm sorry to bother you but Lady Q asked me to help you find the perfect dress for tonight.”

“I'm so glad you're here. Seven and Q are stunning. Any dress they wear will look perfect because they are wearing it. Me, I need a little more help. I am so grateful for your support.”

“Stand back Captain so I can choose the perfect colour for you..”

Amanda walked around the Captain to make her assessment.

“Definitely blue and the material should be velvet - Amanda waved her hand.

Captain Janeway looked at herself in the mirror.

She turned to Amanda and hugged her, “It’s beautiful - thank you!”

The Captain was wearing a midnight blue velvet, wrap-around dress. It showed off her slim figure and the colour was perfect.

Q asked Madam Q and I to attend, what time should we arrive at?”

“Around twenty-one hundred hours.

Scene 6

Q did not approve of the dinner party and its purpose. He thought that he should voice his disapproval to Kathy. He refused to allow the Borg drone to seduce his wife.

He stormed into Captain Janeway’s Ready Room. “I forbid you to take part in Q’s game tonight! You are my wife and I will not watch you flirt and make love to your pet Borg.”

The Captain waited for him to finish without saying a word. Even Q realised that he’d made a huge monstrous mistake. Captain Janeway stood up and took a big deep breath.

“I will go wherever I want to and you will not tell me who I can associate with. Seven is risking her life helping the Q on this mission. The least I can do is to help her prepare. If you don’t want to help - get out of my way.”

Q clicked his fingers and disappeared. He knew that he should have chosen his words carefully. He was battling terrible feelings of jealousy and he didn’t like it. He wasn’t used to people refusing to do as they were told. Most of the inferior species treated the Q like Gods. These humans and the female Q lacked respect and good manners so he would teach them a lesson. He would wait until they were all together then he would make a few adjustments of his own.

Scene 7

Captain Janeway decided to run a bath and have a long soak. She had promised the Twins that she would read them a story at bedtime. She refused to think about the ridiculous scene with Q as it would raise her blood pressure. As she lowered herself into the hot water, it worked its magic.

About thirty minutes later she stepped out of the bath. Q was waiting with a clean towel.

“Get out Q!”

“Let me explain please Kathy?”

“We have talked about boundaries before - haven’t we?”

She walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind her so Q understood that she wanted to be on her own. Obviously, she should have made it clearer.

“Kathy please hear me out -  don’t go tomorrow.”

“Q you’re being ridiculous. I can help Seven prepare for her mission and enjoy spending time with the female Q.”

Q was getting angry. He crossed his arms and tried to control his temper . He clicked his fingers and walked out of the Captain’s Quarters laughing.

Scene 8

The following morning Captain Janeway woke up standing in Seven’s alcove. She felt strange as though she wasn’t comfortable in her own skin. After touching her face she was horrified to discover a metal implant around her eye. She disconnected from the alcove to look for a mirror. It confirmed her theory that Q had switched her consciousness to Seven’s body and vice versa. Her first aim was to find Q so she could throw him out of a convenient airlock.

She went to the turbolift to access the Bridge so she could tell Chakotay what had happened. An ensign managed to catch the lift just before the door closed. He stared at Seven’s chest for the whole time they were in the lift.

“Ensign, report to the Captain’s ready room at thirteen hundred hours.”

“Do you know why the Captain wants to see me Seven?”

“I think that she’ll want to talk to you about respect.”

After the Ensign left Kathryn stopped the lift to think about her strange situation. Her first priority was to find Seven to confirm her theory. Then she had to persuade Q to bury his pride - which wouldn’t be easy.

When she reached the Bridge she had to keep reminding herself not to behave like the Captain.

“Do you know the location of the Captain, Commander?”

“She’s in her Ready Room, Seven. “Is there anything I should know about?”

“Everything is fine Commander. I need the Captain's help with a problem, Could you ensure we’re not disturbed please.”

Chakotay watched Seven walk across the Bridge. Since when did Seven use the word, please? Her requests were always phrased as orders. Something was wrong!

Scene 9

The Captain stood in the doorway. It was surreal to watch her body being piloted by another being.

“Is that you in there Seven?”

Affirmative Captain. I went to my alcove to regenerate then I awoke in your bed. Is this the work of Q?”

“I am ninety-nine percent certain that Q is to blame,” agreed Captain Janeway.

“We need to find him soon Captain. The Borg Queen will definitely use this situation to her advantage.”

Lady Q appeared in the seat next to Seven, “What has he done now? I see, he’s switched your bodies. He is the most juvenile entity in the Continuum.”

“Do you know where he would go to hide?” asked Captain Janeway.

“I’ll ask Junior to find his father. There is a bond that connects them.”answered Lady Q.

“Must we cancel tonight until we have solved this problem,” asked the Captain.

“Nonsense, we will proceed as planned. You have to make sure that Q understands that his tantrums do not affect your decisions. Also, I have a fabulous dress that I’ve been dying to wear,” said Lady Q, and that was the end of the subject.

Seven and the Captain had to decide what to do with the rest of the day. The Captain had an idea.

“I thought it would be interesting to see the ship and crew through your eyes. It is a one-off experience that I’d like to take advantage of.”

“I will never understand human curiosity. I’ll stay in the Astrometrics Lab and catch up on some tests I wanted to run.”

The Captain's first destination was the Mess. She decided to take a long way there so she could observe more of the ship and crew. The first thing she noticed was how the other members of the crew looked at Seven. As she passed small groups they stopped to whisper and point at her. The males stared at her like the Ensign in the lift. The Captain started to feel low-level pain around her abdomen which started to cramp. She realised that Seven's bodysuit caused her constant pain but she never complained.

“I have your nutrients ready Seven. I wish you'd let me cook you something delicious. Eating those every day can’t be easy.” Neelix was the one one to speak to Seven directly. His kindness made her emotional. The Captain decided to do something nice for him when she returned to her own body.

As soon as she went to sit down at an occupied table everyone finished their meal and left. Captain Janeway wanted to reprimand everyone in the Mess but there was no point. She couldn't change everyone's opinion.

She went to the Cargo bay to regenerate. Then the Captain needed to spend the rest of the day socialising with Seven.

Scene 10

Captain Janeway was standing outside her quarters waiting for Seven to let her in.

“I hope I didn't keep you waiting long Captain.”

“Have you got time for a chat.”

Seven raised an eyebrow at the unusual request. The Captain usually socialised with Commander Chakotay.

“Would you like a drink? Maybe it's time you tried black coffee?”

The Captain passed her a cup and waited for her to try it.

“I think your body and taste buds are influencing my decision. This is palatable.”

The Captain laughed, “Coming from you Seven that is a compliment.

“Is it time to get ready for my training session?”

“I thought you might want to get ready here Seven?”

Seven didn't see the point but there was no reason to reject the Captain's offer.

“My dress is hanging on my wardrobe door and Amanda promised to show you how to do your hair and makeup.”

“What about your dress Captain? My body suit is hard to remove.”

“Amanda said she'd solve that problem as well.”

“What should we do now Captain? There are three hours to wait until our Dinner party.

The Captain replicated two glasses of champagne and handed one to Seven. Seven sniffed the drink.’

“Seven it’s champagne. We drink it to celebrate special occasions.”

“What is the special occasion?” asked Seven.

“Your first dinner party and girl’s night out.” stated the Captain.

Scene 11

After several bottles of champagne Seven began to relax.

“I like the bubbles in champagne!” said Seven.

The Captain hoped that Seven slowed down a little. She didn’t want to experience her hangover in the morning.

Amanda appeared dressed in a beautiful cream lace shift. The Captain hoped that Junior would get to see her dress - she looked amazing.

“Captain, have you encouraged Seven to get drunk?”

Captain Janeway lifted her glass and toasted Amanda, “Yes I have!”

Amanda decided that if she couldn’t beat them then she’d join them. She dressed both women with one flick of her hand. She turned around and Captain Janeway passed her a glass. By the time Lady Q and Madam Q found them, they were all tipsy.

 

The Captain couldn't stop staring at both Q women. They were stunning! Madam Q was wearing a black chiffon dress that was sexy and classy. Lady Q looked like a queen. Her dress was a deep red crimson colour and it contoured her hourglass figure perfectly.

Lady Q looked at the state of Captain Janeway, Seven and Amanda.

“I think we should move to the Holodeck, ladies.”

She waved her hand and transported them to an elegant dining room. The table was set with silver cutlery, porcelain crockery, crystal glasses and flowers. There were servers waiting to bring in the first course.

“Enjoy Ladies!”

The wine glasses were first to be filled then the staff bought in the first course of soup.

“What are you going to do about my son Kathryn?”

The Captain drank some of her wine for courage.

“I don't know? Sometimes I think I love him and other times I could throw him out of an airlock with no qualms!”

Lady Q laughed, “I don't know why we bother with males. It doesn't matter what species they originate from - they are a cosmic nuisance.

Madam Q nodded, “Q is exactly the same as his father. Until he met you, Kathryn, he was a playboy flitting around the Universe.

Lady Q agreed, “He has changed since the Twins were born. He is a different Q since he met you.”

The Captain needed to change the subject, “Are you going to train Seven tonight?”

Seven shook her head, “Can’t I ask her if she’d like to mate with me?”

“That’s wonderful,” said Lady Q sarcastically. “She will assimilate you within the first two minutes.”

“What is the point? I don’t have the skills needed,” moaned Seven.

“Nonsense, you are beautiful, with a stunning figure. We need to help you to be less direct,” suggested Captain Janeway.

“Seven could you sit next to the Captain. I know you are in the wrong bodies but try to behave as your normal selves.”

When the women were next to each other, Lady Q continued, “Look at each other and maintain eye contact. Talk about anything but whisper so she has to lean towards you.

The was a powerful attraction developing between the two women or it could have been the alcohol. Seven tucked the Captain’s hair behind her ear and caressed the side of her face. When she reached her mouth she leant forward as if she was going to kiss her.

Lady Q started to clap, “Well done Ladies you have passed your first test.”

The Captain and Seven broke eye contact and looked dazed. Seven put her hand over Captain Janeway’s.

Q had to intervene because he was overcome by jealousy and rage.  

He turned on Lady Q, “You poisonous bitch. You had to interfere didn’t you.”

“I was trying to help them and us you egotistical jackass. You couldn’t ignore your monumental ego just for one evening.”

Q’s mother tried to defuse the situation. When two omnipotent entities have a disagreement everyone around them is in danger.

“Both of you need to back down. There has been a misunderstanding - we can sort this out amicably.”

Q laughed scornfully, “I don’t think so, mother. He clicked his fingers and disappeared with the Captain and Seven.

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This act involves a crossover with Star Trek The Next Generation.

Jealous Q - Act 24

Scene 1

Captain Janeway started to abuse Q when she heard a man clearing his throat several times. She opened her eyes to see Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Starship Enterprise.

“I expect that Q earned every insult,” joked Captain Picard. "I have abused him myself on many occasions."

“I do apologise Captain but I have been sorely provoked,” replied Captain Janeway.

“I have no doubt about that Madam. I have been the recipient of Q’s attentions for many years.”

“You have my sympathies.”

“Could you identify yourself?” I can see that you weren't expecting to visit the Enterprise this evening."

I am Kathryn Janeway of the Starship Voyager. This is Seven-of-Nine, a valued member of my crew.”

Captain Picard turned his attention to Seven and immediately tapped his combadge.

“Red Alert!”

“There is no need Captain. Seven is not part of the Collective any longer,” explained Captain Janeway.

Captain Picard cancelled the red alert. He summoned his First Officer. Will Riker entered the room and walked confidently over to the two women. He took the Captain’s hand and kissed the back of it.

“Whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?” he asked.

“I am Captain Janeway of the Starship Voyager. This is Seven-of-Nine.

“This is Commander Will Riker, my First Officer.”

Will Riker had quite a reputation as a ladies man at the Academy. Captain Janeway decided that it was well deserved.

“Captain Picard, I had the pleasure of listening to one of your lectures at the Academy.”

“I hope you managed to stay awake for the whole time,” joked the Captain.

“Actually, it was fascinating!” replied Captain Janeway sincerely.

Will Riker turned on his considerable charm. “This whole episode has Q written all over it. You have the full protection of the Enterprise ladies.”

Captain Janeway wasn’t averse to a little flirting. “We are grateful for your help Commander. It seems your reputation at the Academy for gallantry was well deserved!”

“Commander Riker, could you show the Captain and Seven to their quarters. Ask the doctor to provide them with more suitable attire.”

“Aye, Captain -  ladies this way please.”

Before they left, “I would like to invite you to have dinner with me and my senior staff. I would be fascinated to hear about some of your adventures. I can also correct the records which state that you are missing presumed lost in the Badlands.”

Q appeared, without warning, standing next to Captain Janeway.

“Well, Jean-Luc I left you to become acquainted with my wife. You can start our marriage counselling tomorrow. Don’t worry I’ll bring a bottle to your dinner party tonight.”

After that bombshell, Q clicked his fingers and disappeared.

“You’re Q’s wife!” exclaimed Captain Picard. He was stunned by this revelation.

“It’s a long story which I will gladly tell you tonight.”

Captain Janeway was looking forward to a rest and a hot soak. Once she was back in uniform, she would feel more like herself.

Will Riker couldn't wait to find out more about Seven. She was exquisite with a body for sin. He remembered the nightmare appearance of the Borg drones. He couldn’t wait to introduce her to Data. He would have to alert Beverly to her presence on the Enterprise. Any data they could gather about the Borg Drones could be useful in the future.

“Captain, this is your quarters. If there is anything you need - just ask.” He left a combadge for her.

Scene 2

He showed Seven to the adjoining room.

“I have no physical need to rest Commander. Would it be possible to have a tour of your ship?”

He knew that Captain Janeway trusted her. It would be difficult for the crew of the Enterprise to follow suit due to their experiences with the Borg.

“I would be delighted to give you the grand tour, Seven.”

As they walked along the corridors Seven created quite a stir. Riker had to remind several of the Ensigns to keep their eyes front and centre. He stopped outside Data’s quarters and asked him if he would like to meet a guest.

When he saw Seven, Data’s eyes widened, “You were a Borg Drone and now you're not. Yet you still have some of your implants left.”

“You are correct. Our Doctor was unable to remove some of my implants because they were vital to my survival.”

“Fascinating, I am a Starfleet graduate even though I'm an android. Humans have a remarkable capacity for accepting other species and forms of life.”

“I agree, the crew on Voyager are helping me regain my humanity. I find them to be illogical and flawed. They let their emotions influence their decisions. Yet humans have a capacity for love and curiosity that I envy.”

Would it be possible to talk to you again before you return to Voyager?”asked Data.

“That would be agreeable. I will speak to the Captain, Mr Data."

Will Riker couldn't believe that Data had a date with the most beautiful woman he'd ever met.

Scene 3 -  _ Back on Voyager. _

Q appeared back on Voyager. He was hoping to collect everything he needed before anyone saw him. Unfortunately, his luck had run out.

“Where are Kathryn Janeway and the Borg drone?” asked Madam Q. She was obviously in no mood to mess around.

“I have taken her to a friend’s ship so he can help us save our marriage.”

Chakotay walked straight into the room and punched Q in the face.

“Did you see that Mother, that primate just hit me.”

“Good, I’m hoping that he’ll do it again when you get up. He saved me the trouble of hitting you myself.

When Q got up. Chakotay pushed him against a wall with his arm at his throat.

“Bring her back now! If the Borg queen finds out that the Captain and Seven have disappeared, she will attack now. We won’t stand a chance - remember even the Q are vulnerable now.”

Tuvok interrupted their argument, “Commander the Borg Queen has hailed us. She wants to talk to Captain Janeway immediately.”

“Understood - I need to inform her that the Captain is ill,” replied Chakotay.

Tuvok looked puzzled, “The Captain was in good health when I saw her this morning.”

Chakotay filled him in on everything that had happened.

“How do you suggest we proceed Commander?”

“I will speak to her myself and explain our situation. I hope we can stall her until the Captain returns.”

Madam Q looked as though she was about to explode. Unfortunately, she was capable of affecting objects around her when her emotions were high. A monitor blew up and burst into flames.

“You have a four figure IQ. You are a member of one of the most advanced species in the Universe. You are a complete narcissist. She will attack us to take control of your children. Qi will exterminate the Q because we are her equals. Bring her back in the morning or I will send you to the Klingon homeworld stripped of all your powers. This is a promise, not a threat!”

Q's mother had never spoken to him like that before, especially in front of an inferior species.

"When we have sorted out the Borg Queen you need to explain to Your children why you have taken their mother.”

“You can tell them that she is safe and I’ll bring her back soon.”

“No Q, you can tell them yourself and do it soon as they aren’t happy!”

Scene 4

Madam Q, Chakotay, and Q went to the Bridge to lie to the Borg Queen.

Chakotay gave the order to the Ensign, “On Screen!”

“Where is Captain Janeway?” asked the Borg Queen impatiently.

Madam Q interrupted the Borg Queen, “She is ill. You can talk to me. After all, it is the Q you want to destroy.”

The Queen responded with scorn, “I want to speak to the Captain - I don’t trust you!”

Chakotay tried to calm things down, “Our Doctor is treating her. Would you allow us twenty-four hours to tend to her then you can speak directly to the Captain.”

The Borg Queen considered the request. She had forced the Q to leave the Continuum and take refuge with an inferior species. She could afford to be magnanimous.

“You have twenty-four hours to produce Captain Janeway. If she isn’t available I will attack after twenty-four hours and one minute have passed.”

Scene 5

Q clicked his fingers to take him straight to the nursery. They were sitting side by side, holding hands. They definitely looked more like Q than human children. Sometimes Q wished that his offspring weren’t omnipotent entities. He wondered whether human children were easier to raise. He needed to get rid of his mother before she ruined everything he’d achieved.

Quinn was the first one to speak, “Bring her back Father. We need her to fight the Borg.”

“Don’t worry children, I wasn’t planning to take her away from you forever.”

“You shouldn’t move her anywhere without her consent. Grandmother told us that it’s impolite,” added Qat.

“What else has your Grandmother shown you about being a Q?”

“She showed us how to remove your powers,” Quinn smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes.

Q was suddenly scared of his son. “Are you threatening me children?” 

He couldn’t believe that such angelic children could appear so menacing.

“I will get her back in time to tuck you in tomorrow, Is that acceptable?”

They nodded and walked over to their father for a hug.

Q wished that his children weren’t omnipotent entities. When he left the nursery Chakotay was waiting for him.

“I don't believe that you know how to love her. Where have you taken the Captain?”

“We are having problems with our relationship. I took her to the only human in the Universe who I consider to be a friend.”

“If you don't tell me Q, I will forget that I am a peaceful man and show you why I was a boxing champion in College.”

“She is on board the Starship Enterprise, with Captain Jean-Luc Picard.”

“In the Alpha quadrant?”

“Perhaps I will persuade her to stay there with our family.”

“You don’t know Kathryn Janeway! She made a promise to the crew to get them home. She would rather die than break that promise.”

“I haven’t got time to waste chatting with you. I have a dinner party to attend.”

Q waved his hand and disappeared leaving Chakotay struggling to control his temper.

 

Scene 6 -  _ Back on the Enterprise _

After a sound sleep and wearing her uniform, Captain Janeway felt more like herself. Someone buzzed at her door.

“Come in!”

“You must have needed the rest, you've slept for twelve hours."

"You should have woken me up. I'm sure Starfleet would expect you to debrief me."

"That can wait, your welfare is more important. I thought that I’d escort you down to the Mess,” said Captain Picard.

“I’d like that, perhaps we could have a chat after dinner. I need to talk to you about some issues that are private.”

“I would be delighted if you’d join me for a nightcap after dinner.”

When they arrived at the Mess, the crew stood up and gave Captain Janeway a round of applause.

Captain Janeway sat next to the Captain. Through the Starter, they chatted about music and literature. Seven and Doctor Crusher were having an in depth discussion her implants.

Q appeared  just before the main course was served.

“I'm sorry I'm late, I had to assure our children that I wouldn't keep their mother away from them for too long.”

All eyes turned to Captain Janeway.

“You have children with Q!” exclaimed Captain Picard, “This seem to be an evening full of surprises, Captain Janeway.”

“I apologise, Captain, that was the issue I was going to discuss with you after dinner.”

“I think I will need a drink before our discussion.”

“Jean-Luc, do I sense that you're not happy about our union?” asked Q.

Captain Picard never forgot that Q was a dangerous entity with no limits on his powers.

“Nonsense, It was a bit of a shock to hear that you were married with children. Congratulations to both of you.”

Q produced a picture of the Twins, “Aren’t they adorable?

Captain Picard looked at the picture carefully, “They are fine looking children, Q.”

“They are quite precocious as well. When we learnt that Kathy was pregnant with Twins, we assumed that their powers would be halved. As they are developing it seems that we have created two of the most powerful Q in the Universe.”

Everyone sitting at the table stopped talking after Q’s statement. They were trying to cope with the idea that a Starfleet Captain was the mother of omnipotent children.

Captain Picard finished eating then he took a large drink of wine.

“I think we’d better continue this conversation in private. Q and Captain Janeway follow me please.”

Jean-Luc sat down behind his desk then put his hands over his face and rubbed his eyes. He looked at both of them without any evident emotion.

"Couldn't you return Voyager to the Alpha quadrant, Q?"

“Even I have limitations, Jean-Luc. Voyager and her crew will interact and affect many species before it returns to Earth. The timeline for this sector would be torn apart. None of us want chaos in the Universe, least of all the Q."

"How do you feel about bringing your family home Captain Janeway?"

"Impossible, I will not abandon my crew in the Delta Quadrant. I promised to bring them home and I am a woman of my word."

"What do I tell Starfleet about your relationship and offspring?"

"The truth, you can tell them about Q's visit and the information about the Twins. We will deal with Starfleet when we return home," answered the Captain.

"I was hoping that this would be a longer visit but Voyager needs her Captain urgently." said Q.

"What is happening on Voyager and you'd better tell the truth?"

"Your close friend from the Borg wants to talk to you personally. She won't deal with anyone else."

"Return us now Q!"

"You can enjoy the rest of your evening then I will take you back to the Delta quadrant."

Then Q disappeared leaving a confused and bewildered, Captain Picard.

"You don't have a boring existence in the Delta quadrant, Captain Janeway?"

"You don't know the half of it."

Kathryn decided not to talk about the battle between the Q and the Borg. She didn't want to overload the Captain's brain.

"Captain Janeway, do you drink whisky?"

"I am from a good Irish American family Captain, what do you think?"

He poured out two generous measures.

"I know what you are thinking about the Twins but they're not dangerous. They have been raised on a Starfleet ship watching the crew work under Starfleet rules. Their Nanny is a Q, you met her on board your ship, Amanda. Q has very little influence on them. They are learning to be responsible Q".

"I understand your reasoning Captain Janeway. Starfleet has not had any positive experiences with the Continuum."

"He has changed, even the other Q have noticed the difference."

"How did you meet Q?"

Captain Janeway started with the appearance of the Q named Quinn, who wanted to take his own life. She finished with the Borg interest in her children.

"If the Borg assimilates your children they will be unstoppable."

“Don't worry about her, Captain. She has developed a healthy respect for the Twins.

Captain Picard came to a decision. "I think the best way to proceed is to not tell me anymore about your life in the Delta Quadrant. The Enterprise will be your haven for the evening."

"Agreed, Captain Picard."

"Jean-Luc please!"

"Only if you call me Kathryn."

"Let's rejoin the party, it is in your honour."

When they returned to the Mess, Seven was sitting with Data deep in discussion. They were sharing their experiences of dealing with humans. Every red-blooded male was fantasizing about flipping Data's off switch.

Doctor Crusher waited for the Captain to move away to introduce herself to Captain Janeway.

"It's nice to meet you, Doctor."

"Did I hear correctly that you married Q and have children together?"

"Yes, we have Twins, a son, Quinn and my daughter, Qat."

"I am interested in your E.M.H? I heard that he removed Seven's implants and that his program has been running for years."

Before she could answer the question a strange woman grabbed her arm and pulled her into another room.

Scene 7

"Who are you and what right do you have to force me to come with you? You could have asked me for a private chat."

My name is Guinan and I am from a species called the Listeners. I manage Ten-Forward and act as an unofficial advisor to Captain Picard.

"Nice to meet you, Guinan. Perhaps it would be a good idea to tell me what you want from me."

"Don't help the Q or you will be responsible for the death of many of your Starfleet comrades."

"How do I know if what you're saying is correct?" asked the Captain.

"How did I know that you were helping the Q?" responded Guinan.

"I have encountered many telepathic species, it's not a rare talent."

"The Borg invaded the Continuum and killed many of the Q. You were forced to give them asylum by your mate . The Queen is waiting to dispose of the rest of the Q so she can assimilate your children."

"You aren't human - are you Q?"

"Definitely not! We co-existed with the Q at the beginning of time. They were responsible for the annihilation of my planet. They were too cowardly to do it themselves so they let the Borg do their dirty work."

"How are the Q going to wipe out the human race?"

“You can alter the timeline by allowing the Borg to exterminate them. It would be a fitting end to their existence!”

“I’m sorry Guinan, I need more proof that the Q will be responsible for our destruction.”

Q appeared among them, “Why are you listening to this creature? She is not what she seems!”

“Have you two met before?”

“Unfortunately, her species are immortal so we have had dealings with this lowlife.”

Guinan turned to Captain Janeway for support, “You can’t trust this entity. He is called the God of Lies on most of the worlds he has infected with his presence.

Q returned them to Voyager before Guinan could finish her warning.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	25. Chapter 25

Room with a Q2/Jealous Q 4

 

Scene 1

Kathryn looked around her classroom to make sure everyone was on task. As it was almost home time, some of them tended to lose focus. The bell cut through the peace of the classroom like a knife. Kathryn positioned her book box at the front of the classroom.

"As you leave, put your book in the box. I will mark the work and hand it back to you on Thursday. If I don't think that you have done enough work then you will be staying late."

She dismissed the class table by table so they left in an orderly fashion. She left as soon as her classroom was tidy and ready for use in the morning. She packed the children's books into her bicycle basket and set off for home.

It had been a month since she started riding her bike to work. She was already noticing the results. Her stomach was flat and she had more energy. Q appreciated her new figure, especially her legs.

As she cycled along the Promenade she appreciated the scenery. The sea was a rich, deep blue. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky and the sun was still warm as it started to set.

Scene 2

Before they left Voyage, Q created a family history. The story was that Q and his family moved to Miami after he took up a post at the University. He started his position in the Physics department at the start of the semester. He posed as a visiting Professor in Quantum mechanics. Q even awarded himself a doctorate in philosophy.

They rented a small ground floor apartment with sea views. The French doors at the back lead to a patio and a small garden. Kathryn enjoyed gardening. She planted flowers and vegetables in her small patch and enjoyed watching them grow. On Voyager she didn’t have the time for her hobby.

As soon as she entered the house she could hear the Twin begging Amanda to let them have sweets before dinner.

The Twins heard her moving her bike into the hallway. The door slammed open and they came running towards her at full speed.

"Mama, you're home early, will you come and play with us?" asked Qat.

Quinn answered, "You're silly, Mama will play with us after she's had her coffee."

Amanda came out of the kitchen, with a mug of coffee in her hand for her employer.

"Amanda you're an angel!"

"Children, Go outside and play, your mother will let you know when she is ready."

After a lot of whining, she pushed them out of the door.

Kathryn sat down at the kitchen table with her feet on another chair. She sipped her coffee and enjoyed the peace and quiet.

"Do you still need me to babysit tonight?

"Yes, definitely, this is the first time Q and I have had a date night."

“I’ve left the Twin’s dinner in the oven. I’ll have a rest while you get ready. Give me a shout when you’re ready to leave.”

“I am so grateful that you decided to come with us. I don't know what I would have done without you."

“My place is with you and the children. I couldn’t leave you alone to face this horrible threat. I will defend you and the Twins  to the death.”

Kathryn laid the table and called the Twins in for their dinner. They chatted about school while eating their pasta. As soon as they finished their dessert, they heard their father open the door.

“Honey, I’m home.”

The Twins giggled and ran  to meet their father. He always had candy for them in his pockets which they had to find.

He kissed his wife on the lips, “How was your day Kathy?"

“Fine, did you manage to book the restaurant for later this evening?”

“Don't worry, I have a table for two booked at your favourite Indian restaurant.”

He sat at the kitchen table while she washed the dishes and tidied up.

“Will you get the twins ready for bed while I have a quick shower?”

Scene 3

Q walked up the stairs not the nursery. Quinn was sitting on a window seat reading. Qat was building a complicated three-dimensional jigsaw. Q stood at the door admiring his omnipotent offspring. Quinn sensed him first.

“Have you detected any threats within the perimeter of the town, father.”

“I haven’t noticed any signs of aliens in the neighbourhood,” answered Q.

“Can we come to the pier when you use the scanners to look for signs of the Borg tonight?”

“I'm afraid your mother will not allow me to take you out that late.”

Scene 4

Q learnt about the contract on his wife from Mr. Neelix. He was shopping in a market when he heard one of the stallholders mention the name, Janeway. He went to browse and heard that the contract had been taken out the Borg. There was plenty of interest in local bars, where criminal gangs were active. The Borg Queen wanted Captain Janeway dead because that would leave the Q with nowhere to hide. The Q and senior officers had a meeting to discuss how they were going to protect Captain Janeway and the Twins.

“One of the Q will have to guard the Captain for twenty-four hours a day,” declared Madam Q.

The Captain went pale, “No, that is not an option, I need my

privacy.”

Q didn’t trust any of the crew or the Q with Kathy’s safety.

“I will look after my family but I can't protect the crew and the Q as well. For the first time in our existence, we are vulnerable as well.”

“What do you suggest Q?” asked the Captain. She was surprised that Q chose to take responsibility for his family.

“We will go back in time. If we don’t use our powers they will have trouble finding us.”

“How will you survive?” asked his cynical mother.

Q declared, “We will find employment and live as a normal human family.”

Captain Janeway laughed out loud, “What do you know about a human family life and employment?”

“I’m sure that I can adapt - how hard can it be?”

Madam Q warned him, “You will be on your own. How will you protect Kathryn and the Twins.”

“I have an IQ measuring four digits mother, I think I am capable of looking after my family.”

Madam Q didn’t have a lot of confidence in her son so she decided to level the playing field.

After a discussion, lasting two hours, they decided to take Kathryn and the Twins back in time. It had to be an era when they could adapt basic technology to set up a force field. They chose Earth because the family wouldn’t stick out. The Twins, Q and Amanda were accustomed to their human forms. Q found the perfect place. A sleepy little seaside town in Miami, Florida  in the twentieth century.

The most difficult task was to persuade the Crew of Voyager to allow Q to protect their beloved Captain. In the end, Chakotay made the decision that it was the best option.

For the past month, they had lived on Earth as a family unit. Q even suffered the boredom of teaching Physics at the local university.

There was a burnt out, derelict pier near their apartment. Q set up the scanners to alert them if any non-humanoid aliens appeared within the local area. He had to sneak out every night to check that all the technology was working within normal parameters. He didn't want his neighbours to alert the authorities.

“Q, are you ready?” shouted the Captain.

“Yes dear, I was looking for my sweater, it might be cold later.”

Q walked down the stairs and stopped for a few minutes to appreciate his wife. She was wearing a backless, black lace dress.

“You look stunning Kathy. I am a lucky man.”  For once in his long life, he was completely honest.

Kathryn smiled at him, “Thank you kind Sir. You don't look too bad yourself.”

“As it’s such a beautiful evening, I thought we could walk to the restaurant.”

“I’ll fetch my shawl and give the Twins a final warning to behave themselves. Did you know that they are on a babysitter’s blacklist? Amanda is the only person who is willing to sit with them.”

“I’ll have a stern word with them in the morning.”

Scene 5

While they were waiting for their starters, Q noticed movement in a doorway across the road. He kept watch until he saw a male humanoid figure step out of the shade. He was wearing a black coat with a cap pulled over its face. When the stranger noticed Q’s interest he started to walk towards the town centre. Q decided that he was being paranoid. He saw assassins on every corner.

They finished their meal and made the joint decision to walk back along the promenade.

“Did you see that?” Kathryn pointed at the old pier, “I saw a shooting star over there - make a wish.”

Q glanced over, “I didn't know you believed in superstitions. You're a scientist, not a romantic.”

"You can be both. Some superstitions have a basis in science."

Q tried to steer her away from the subject. “We have received an invitation to a dinner party next week at the Chancellor’s home.”

“That is a great excuse to go shopping, with Amanda, for a new dress. You know how judgemental the faculty wives can be.”

Scene 6

Kathryn had a long day so she went straight to bed when they got home. Q waited until the light went off in the bedroom. He clicked his fingers and reappeared on the old pier. At first glance, he thought that he’d jumped to the wrong place. The equipment was still smoking. One of the Bounty hunters had destroyed the all the scanners, short and long range.

Q was in no doubt that the bounty hunters had found them. Q and his family were in mortal danger. He was more frightened than he’d ever been in his long existence. They were all alone with no support. Q’s first thought was to call for help but he decided to solve his own problems. His first task was to find out who wanted to collect the bounty?

Scene 7

In the morning, Q told his wife about the destruction of the scanning equipment.

"Do you know which Bounty hunters have found us. I hope they're not Vidiian or Hirogen."

“We must continue with our daily routine. If they think we’re going to run, they will try to abduct you earlier.  According to the University, I  will be working at home today. I told them that I have a lot of paperwork to finish,” stated Q.

“What are you actually going to do today?” asked the Captain.

“I will walk with you to the Twins’ school and your workplace to make sure you get there without any incidents.”

“Are you sure you want to take them to school? I know you hate talking to the other parents.”

“I can manage it for one morning. You need to stay alert. If there are any people at school you don’t trust - get out of there!”

“Thank you Q, I owe you a favour?”

He smiled and raised an eyebrow, “I’ll think of something.”

He moved to stand in front of her and caressed her face. Then he tilted her chin and kissed her gently. 

"We will continue this conversation when we've taken out the trash." 

As soon as they finished their breakfast, Q took the twins into the garden to warn them to stay away from the Borg. The Drones were the Q’s only enemies capable of killing them.

“If you are on your own, move them to the most distant place you can think of.”

“What are you going to do, Daddy?”

“My first stop will be the old pier. I will repair the equipment then summon Junior, he can stay with us. We’ll introduce him as Amanda’s brother.”

Quinn and Qat were having trouble controlling their anger. 

They were deadly, “We won't let them harm our mother.”

“Don’t worry I won't let anyone hurt my family.”

“We understand father,” said both Twins in unison.”

“If I was a bounty hunter, when and where would I abduct your mother?”.

“Straight after school when she is on her own,” replied Qat with tears running down her face.

Q didn’t know how to comfort his daughter. He left all that to Kathy and Amanda. He patted her shoulder and gave her a handkerchief.

“I will be going to the pier to build a jail cell for the bounty hunters.”

“What are we going to do with them after they're captured?”

“We are going to educate them. If they are drones, I am going to set them free and send them back to their own planets.

 

Scene 8

Q took the Twins and his wife to school without any trouble.  Q took most of the day to build a force field for the cell. As soon as he finished Junior appeared.

“You said this was the best place to hide her. You swore that the hunters would never find you here,” shouted Junior.

“You could carry on shouting at me or help us with our pest control problem,” said Q.

“I’ll help you with the bounty hunters for Aunt Kathy and the Twin’s sake,” swore Junior

“Collect the Twins from school. Find a discreet place to bring them back here,” ordered Q.

“How long have I got?”

“Not long because Aunt Kathy’s school will finish soon and I want to be there before the last bell.”

Scene 9

Q moved them to a secluded spot opposite the school. They scanned all the faces of the parents. Unfortunately, Q never took the children to school so he didn’t know any of the other parents.

 

“How are we supposed to find them without using our powers?” asked Junior.

“The powers of observation - look!”

A Borg Drone appeared in front of them. Qat waved her hand and moved him to the Pier.

“I’m sorry Daddy, I forgot that we can’t use our powers. Can I free him and send him back to his planet.”

“Of course Qat! You can save the Drone and send him home.”

While he was talking to Qat, two more Drones appeared.

Junior and Quinn dealt with them.

“Don’t be complacent children, it’s likely that the Drones were a distraction.

As soon as Captain Janeway appeared they walked over to meet her.

“Have you had any trouble?” asked the Captain.

“A few Drones but the children dealt with them. Let's find a secluded place then I can take us home with one click.”

“I thought you couldn’t use your powers?”

“I think they already know we're here my dear.”

Scene 10

Back at the apartment, they moved into the lounge with bedding and basic provisions. The bathroom was next to the lounge. There were two points of entry, the French windows, and the front door. Junior and Q guarded both positions.

“Don't worry, we can use our powers now so we have an advantage. This apartment is easier to defend than the ship so we will stay where we are.”

He knelt down by the Twins, “I need you to use your senses to warn us if an alien is near to the house.”

“If we find one, what must we do with it?”

Q was going to tell the Twins to kill them but he knew that Kathy would be apocalyptically angry if he did.

“Send them as far away as you can. I believe the Gamma quadrant is quite scenic.”

The Drones kept appearing. As soon as they moved one away, another one took its place. Then Junior tried to banish a Drone and nothing happened - they had adapted.

“Daddy, what are we going to do? I can’t get rid of them?”

Q tried to make the apartment invisible but that didn’t work either.

The Twins joined hands and tried to move the drones - to no avail.

While they had been dealing with the Drones, the hunters attacked the apartment from the side. Q sensed the explosive attached to the outside wall.

“Everyone move into the kitchen. Qat, Quinn, Kathy and Amanda hide in the pantry.”

Q and Junior upturned the kitchen table and crouched behind it. The explosion was deafening. One of the Drones stepped over the rubble. Q wanted to blow up the Drone but he would risk harming his family. He knew he couldn’t allow the Drones to get close enough to inject them with their tubules.

He tried to electrocute the Drone but it activated its adaptive shielding. Junior pulled out a phaser rifle and shot it.

He threw a gun to Q, “It’s a grenade launcher, wait until there is a group of them then shoot.”

“It won’t take them long to adapt.

Scene 11

While they were hiding in the cupboard Quinn and Qat reassured their mother and Amanda. They kept telling them that nothing would happen to them.

The Captain laughed, “I think I should be looking after you.”

They listened to the fight in the kitchen, “Mama, I think Daddy and Junior are losing, we have to do something.”

“It’s time to use the power Grandmother gave you,” said Quinn.

Captain Janeway was shocked because she’d never told anyone about Madam Q’s wedding present. She never intended to use it because she believed that ultimate power corrupts.

Qat and Q stood either side of her and held her hands. Qat asked Amanda to hold her other hand and join hands with Quinn to complete the circle.

“Mama focus on Voyager. Picture yourself in your ready room, sitting behind your desk.”

Quinn nodded to Amanda, “Push now!”

In a flash, everyone found themselves back on Voyager, in the Captain’s Ready room.

Q looked horrified, “I think you’ve got something to tell me, Kathy."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	26. Jealous Q Act 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Constance. I told you the story wasn't finished xxx

Jealous Q Act 26

Scene 1

Q was indignant, "Did my mother give you something that she shouldn't have done?"

"I didn't want Q powers but she insisted," explained the Captain.

"Well tell her you don't want them. she can remove them with a click of her fingers," advised Q.

"There is a tiny problem with that. She said she would take them back if I didn't use them."

"That's brilliant, where is she? I need to talk to her."

Q stormed off in search of his mother.

Scene 2

Chakotay stood in front of the Captain with his arms folded, looking stern.

"Why didn't you tell me or one of the senior officers?"

"I didn't have time Chakotay, everything moved so fast. I didn't think I would keep them as I never intended to use them."

"Are you going to click your fingers and take us home?"

"They gave me limited powers. I can't do anything that big."

"Don't you realise that they are trying to make you one of them?"

"Of course I do. Do you think that I want to join the Continuum?"

Chakotay was glad to hear the real Kathryn Janeway, “The Borg Queen will not give up trying to kill you. Perhaps these powers could convince her to leave you alone.”

"I don't think she will ever leave us alone. We have beaten her too many times."

Chakotay grinned, "You could make her disappear?"

The Captain laughed out loud, "I missed you!"

Scene 3

Q found his mother playing with the twins.

“Can I have a word with you Mother dearest - alone.”

The Twins heard that their father wanted them to leave. They decided to go to engineering to have some fun playing with Lieutenant Torres.

Don’t bother Lieutenant Torres! She moaned at me for at least an hour last time,” shouted Q.

The Twins giggled and disappeared.

“Why did you give Kathy, Q powers? You are well aware that the others won’t approve.”

“Your children are Q. We made her a target for all our enemies. I like her Q and I am grateful that she is the mother of my grandchildren. I wanted her to have the power to protect herself and the Twins.”

Q was suspicious, his mother wasn’t the warm and fuzzy type. He would have to keep an eye on her as she was up to mischief. Kathy was in a meeting with her senior officers so he decided to track down Junior. He was staying in the Continuum to warn Q if the Borg reappeared.

Scene 4

Captain Janeway looked at the officers sitting around the table. She needed to reassure them that she still intended to honour her promise to get them home. As always she chose to be direct - it saved time.

“Madam Q gave me limited Q powers before we left for Earth. Unfortunately, I used them to escape from the Borg - now I’m stuck with them.

“How limited are your powers?” asked B’Elanna,

“I can’t click my fingers and take us home if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Are you going to live in the Continuum with Q when we defeat the Borg?”

“No, she gave me the power because of the Q’s presence on board. Madam Q realised that they made us a target for their enemies.”

The Captain tried to judge whether they accepted her explanation. She didn’t want to create a division between her and the crew.

The red alert sounded. Everyone left the room and walked to the bridge to man their battle stations. In emergencies, their training took over.

“Report!” ordered the Captain.

“We picked up an Hirogen vessel on our long range scanners.” replied Chakotay.

The Captain hoped that they weren't hunting in packs. “Have we detected any other vessels?”

“Not yet but we’ll keep on scanning.”

Scene 5

The Hirogen had acquired temporary new friends. A week earlier, the Alpha had received a message from the Queen Borg. She wanted to parlez!

The Alpha didn't usually speak to females but he decided to speak to the Borg entity. There was an uneasy truce between the Hirogen and the Borg. The Queen wasn’t interested in the hunt so they were not worthy of assimilation. The Hirogen treated their prey with respect and killed them cleanly. If they considered their prey was worthy, they studied them to improve the hunt.

The Queen invited them to her cube but the Hirogen preferred to stay with their ship - it was safer.

“Your warriors have encountered the Q and the crew of the USS Voyager before.

“Yes, we executed the hunters who brought shame on our race. Their young have powers that we have never seen before. They are so powerful that we would be honoured to hunt them again.

“We will help you to abduct the female human. You can study her and kill her when you have found everything you need for your hunt,” offered the Queen.

“Why should we help you? As a puny female, she will not provide any rare relics.”

“Have you forgotten that her mate is a Q and her young defeated two of your hunters? Don’t you want revenge? I thought your species were proud, noble warriors.”

The Hirogens were still shamefaced that two tiny prey had humiliated them.

If he could snatch the female from her mate and study her before the hunt, it would restore their honour.

“I agree but you must honour your agreement to let us hunt the female and her crew afterward.”

The Queen nodded her agreement. She didn’t respect these aggressive species but they were useful, up to a point.

The Hirogen didn’t respect the Borg. Their hunts ended with a clean kill. To torture their prey was dishonourable. The Borg’s prey suffered a living death to provide the Queen with soulless minions.

Scene 6

The Hirogen vessel was on screen. They had come to a stop but made no attempt to contact Voyager.

“What do you think they want?” asked the Captain.

"They want to kill us. The Hirogen believe that we are their prey today."

“So you don’t think they want an invitation to dinner?” asked the Captain grinning.

"Only if we are the first course,” replied Chakotay.

“I’m going to my Ready room. Let me know as soon as there are any developments."

As soon as Captain Janeway sat down, Q appeared and made himself comfortable.

“I have work to do and there is a situation developing outside. What do you want, Q?” asked the Captain.

“Ah yes, the Hirogen. They are a nasty ancient race. Running around the Universe disemboweling creatures.”

“Have you dealt with them before?” inquired Captain Janeway.

“Like the Borg, we try not to provoke them,” answered Q.  

“I’m confused,  I thought they were here because of a quarrel with the Continuum.

“They are an isolated, nomadic species. I have never heard of them working with other species,” mused Q.

Kathryn went through to the Bridge as soon as she heard the red alert, “Report!”

“A Borg cube appeared out of nowhere,” responded Tuvok.

“On screen!” ordered the Captain.

A soon as the Cube appeared it started to attack Voyager. The Captain sat in her chair and waited for Chakotay.

“Evasive maneuvers, Janeway alpha one.”

Tom Paris showed why he was the best pilot on Voyager.

“Why isn’t the Hirogen vessel active, Tuvok?”

“I’m not sure Captain. Are they waiting for someone?”

Tuvok turned around when there was no reply. The Captain had vanished!

“All hands, the Captain has disappeared. Search the whole ship and report back to me.”

The Hirogen ship and Borg cube disappeared.

Chakotay and Q ran onto the Bridge, “What happened?”

“The Captain disappeared at the start of the Borg’s attack,” answered Tuvok.

Q was furious, “I will kill the Queen bitch. If she harms Kathy, I will exterminate the whole race.

If you are going to rescue her, I am coming with you,” declared Chakotay.

Scene 7

Kathryn opened her eyes because of the excruciating pain in both shoulders. She tried to lower them until she realised they were secured above her head. She looked around for clues to identify who had abducted her.

It was dark and cold. There were nets hanging from the ceiling and the walls but she couldn’t make out what was in them. When she saw indistinct shapes pinned to the wall, the Captain realised It was an Hirogen trophy room!

A door opened to admit a seven foot Hirogen.

“I am Captain Janeway of the Starship Voyager. Why have you abducted me from my ship?”

The Hirogen marched across the room and hit her across the face with the back of his hand.

“You are prey. You do not make demands!”

The blow was so hard that it made the Captain’s ears ring. She felt something running down the side of her mouth but couldn’t wipe her face. The Hirogen started to lay out some tools on a table.

“I am a female. I’m not worthy prey for a great hunter like yourself. I am too small and puny. You would be ashamed to display my trophies.”

That statement made the Hirogen take notice of her, “You have knowledge of our species?”

Captain Janeway didn’t want to remind him of the Twin. Especially the punishment meted out to their last captors.

“I’ve learned about your species from the planets we’ve visited,” commented the Captain.

He used a device to scan her internal organs. “You are correct, your organs are standard for humanoid species. Yet I have my orders.”

He chose a small vicious-looking blade and made shallow cuts down both of her arms. She didn’t cry out or flinch. The blood started to trickle. Her torturer wiped the blade and put it back on the table.

“I will return soon to assess your condition. Don’t shout because you will be wasting energy that you will need.”

Captain Janeway was finding it hard to stay focused. It had to be a combination of a lack of food and water, pain and blood loss. Then she lost consciousness.

Scene 8

Chakotay and Q were in the Ready room making plans to rescue the Captain.

“Can’t you click your fingers and bring her back?” asked Chakotay sarcastically.

“If we weren’t exiled from the Continuum then I would have done that already.” claimed an angry Q.

Chakotay was trying to stay calm for her sake, “We have to work out who took her?”

Q started to think out loud. “I don’t think the Queen bitch would have taken Kathy herself. She isn’t that stupid.”

“So it must have been the Hirogen but why?” asked Chakotay.

“I don’t know. I will talk to my mother and ask her for help. That should give her plenty of opportunities to gloat.”

“I don’t care if you have to spend the rest of your existence crawling on your knees. Our lives were interesting before but you have taken us to a whole new level of danger and chaos.”

“You stole one of her drones! How did you think she was going to react to that?” argued Q.

“She left Seven to die and didn’t attempt to recover her,” replied Chakotay.

Scene 9

Captain Janeway came around because it was so cold. She started to shiver violently. They must have cut her down while she was unconscious as she was lying on the hard, cold floor. She started to drift away but made a desperate attempt to stay awake. She had to start moving soon or hypothermia would kill her.

When she managed to sit up, she tried to move her arms but only one moved. The Captain knew it was dislocated but couldn’t risk putting it back. She couldn't afford to lose consciousness again. She tucked her arm inside her jacket and zipped it up to make a sling. Then, using her good arm, she stood up and started to pace across the area.

She heard the door open so she backed up against the wall. The Beta walked up to her and gave her a thorough examination. He used his tricorder device to assess her general physical health.

He tutted, “This is not how we treat our prey, Torture is not honourable. You are worthy prey - any other female would be dead now.”

He turned his back to the camera and gave her a small package.

“Try to keep moving. I can’t let you go now but I will ensure you have a quick death if you stay.”

The Captain started to cry. After all the punishment she had endured, that one act of kindness broke her. She ate all the food as quickly as possible so they couldn’t take it away from her.

Scene 10

Madam Q was furious and worried that the Borg and Hirogen had conspired to abduct Kathryn Janeway. They were the only species that the Q were reluctant to engage.

“Why weren’t you guarding her Q?”

“She is the Captain of a Starship mother. She wouldn’t appreciate me following her around.”

She turned to Chakotay, “What were you doing while your Captain was taken from under your nose. Isn’t it your duty to protect her?”

“We had no idea that the Hirogen and Borg were working together!”

“We have to contact the Borg Queen and find out what she wants for Kathryn’s safe return?”

Q jumped up anxious to get away from his mother, “I’ll find Seven of Nine and see if she had any ideas.”

Madam Q turned to Chakotay, “Now, Commander let’s put our cards on the table. We cannot risk a physical confrontation with the Borg and the Hirogen. If we were still in the Continuum there wouldn’t be a problem. Out of our home, we are vulnerable now. If our human form dies then we don’t have anywhere to regenerate.”

“Remember, she allowed you to stay on Voyager knowing that it would place everyone in danger.”

“You don’t need to remind me how much the Q owe Captain Janeway.

“What about the Twins?”

We haven’t told them that their mother is missing yet because they are also vulnerable. We couldn’t stop them going after her even if we wanted to - they are too powerful together.”

"They roam around the ship, how are you going to stop them from overhearing a member of the crew talking about it."

"I wiped the memories of every crewmember on the Bridge. They think that Kathryn has been confined to her quarters with a contagious virus."

"Do you know which one of them abducted her?"

"I think the Borg Q arranged the abduction with the Hirogen Alpha. The Hirogen do not kidnap their prey. They worship the hunt and show their respect by killing their prey with honour."

"You sound like you respect them?"

"They are violent and aggressive yet they live by a moral code. They are a simple uncomplicated race."

We will try to locate the Hirogen vessel then try to negotiate with them . If they join up with other hunters, she is dead.

Scene 11

The Captain started to take off pieces of her uniform as the temperature rose. She licked her cracked lips which were bleeding. Captain Janeway walked around the space trying to find a cooler place to sit. She was starving and dehydrated. Yet her biggest problem was an infection in one of the cuts on her arm. It hurt more than her shoulder dislocation.

The Beta opened the door and slipped through it. He was carrying the instruments used to torture her.

"I am ashamed by our treatment of you. I have found you some scraps to eat. If you scream then the Alpha will think that I am completing my orders and he won't disturb us."

She took the food and ate it with care so she didn't make herself sick. There was a small bottle which she uncapped and sniffed.

"Don't worry, it's only water."

He waited until she had finished eating and drinking.

I am supposed to continue with your torture, please scream."

The Captain screamed. "I didn't make that much noise when your Alpha cut my arms and dislocated them."

"We haven't got much time before the Borg Queen returns. Why does she want to hurt you?"

The Captain smiled, "I think it's a personality clash. She is still trying to find hers."

"You are an unusual female. I would be honoured to hunt you in the future."

"Do you know what she wants from me?"

"She said something about testing your resilience."

They both looked startled when the door crashed open. The Beta stood in front of her to protect her.

The Alpha was furious, "Why are you talking to the female prey? Have you lost your mind?"

This is shameful! We are hunters, not criminals. That thing does not honour the rules of the hunt. She is an abomination.

"I am studying our prey. Her young shamed two experienced hunters. The Borg female also wants to study her. So far there is nothing unusual. She doesn't have any powers or special abilities."

The Alpha turned towards his second in command and vaporized him.

"Why did you do that?"

"He was weak. We never sympathise with our prey. You must have seduced him with your feminine wiles."

Kathryn looked up at him in surprise.

"Nobody would be attracted to me in this condition." She said cradling her arm.

The Alpha hit her so hard that he knocked her unconscious. He didn't want to appear weak in front of the Borg female.

Scene 12

Chakotay was sitting in the Captain's chair brooding. Madam Q had promised to use all the powers they could access to find Kathryn. He didn't trust them to do anything for Kathryn unless it benefited their cause. He was in complete agreement with Q, they needed to find Kathryn soon. Q was with the others trying to speed thing up.

Chakotay was startled when the Twins appeared in front of him and they were angry.

"Grandmother tried to hide Mama's kidnapping from us. She thinks that the Borg Q and the Hirogen will hurt us." said Qat.

"We know where they are holding her. We want you to pick some of the crew to rescue her. We know that she is hurt and close to death." Quinn said with tears running down his face.

Chakotay had never seen Quinn cry, "Can you send us there?"

"We can move four people over that distance."

"Ayala, Tuvok, and Seven, you are with me."

They stood in a group before the Twins, "We will bring her back with us. Your mother is strong. I have seen her survive when all the odds are against her." stated Tuvok logically.

The Twins joined hands and clicked their fingers. Q ran onto to the Bridge just as they disappeared.

He noticed the Twins, "What have you done?"

Scene 13

The Borg Queen was examining the Captain's condition as she lay unconscious on the floor.

She turned to the Alpha, "You have done well, especially beating her until she is close to death. What are your findings for this study?"

"As you surmised. She is a strong female considering how small and puny she is. She managed to seduce my Beta into helping her to escape."

Chakotay, Tuvok, Seven and Ayala appeared in the room out of the blue.

When Chakotay saw Kathryn lying on the floor battered and bruised he saw red and clenched his fists.

"Why have you treated her like that. You are little better than animals."

Tuvok laid his hand on Chakotay's shoulder, "I understand your anger Sir but it is not in the Captain's best interests to provoke her captors."

The Borg Queen examined Chakotay's reaction. He was in love with his Captain. Captain Janeway was fond of this male. He would make an excellent instrument for emotional blackmail.

Chakotay dropped to the floor beside his Captain and cradled her in his arms. He knew that his heart would break if anything else happened to her.

"Let her go - take me in her place."

The Borg Queen knew that Captain Janeway would rather die than allow Chakotay to take her place.

"Agreed!"  

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  



	27. Chapter 27

Jealous Q Act 27

 

Scene 1

 

Kathryn woke up with a pounding headache and a sore, stiff arm. She tried to sit up but a loud voice told her to lie down again.

 

"Captain, unless you want to undo my good work you have to rest for at least another forty-eight hours."

 

"How long have I been out of action, Doctor?"

  
  


"It took me the best part of five days to treat all your injuries. Those Hirogen are little better than animals."

 

"Where are the Twins?"

 

"It was hard to keep them away from you. How do you keep two powerful entities out of Sick Bay."

 

"Where is Q?"

 

"He has been at your side since you returned from the Hirogen."

 

"I need to speak to Chakotay. We have to talk about strengthening our force fields."

  
  


The Doctor looked stricken, "You don't remember Captain because you were unconscious. The Commander told them to let you go and he would take your place."

 

"Did Q suggest such a foolish course of action?"

 

"No I didn't and I'm horrified that you think so little of me!" said Q as he walked across Sick Bay. He bent over and kissed her on the cheek.

 

"Why didn't you stop him?"

 

"I concentrated on getting you back to the Doctor as soon as possible."

  
  


Captain Janeway sat up and pulled the monitors from her arms, "Help me get dressed."

 

"Are you sure Kathy, the hologram said that you had to rest for a little bit longer."

 

"Who gives the orders, the Doctor or me?"

 

Q had never seen this side of Kathy before but he approved. He collected a clean uniform and with Q's help she dressed.

 

The Doctor came out of his office with a sling. "If you are going to ignore my orders at least protect your shoulder.  I repaired most of the damage but it needs rest."

 

The Captain smiled at him, "Thank you, Doctor, for all your efforts. You know what a bad patient I am. I would have driven you mad if I had stayed any longer."

 

"Thank you, Captain. Bring him home because these creatures are savage."

 

Captain Janeway put her hand on his shoulder - I will do my best."

 

The Doctor noticed that the Captain was suffering some pain as she walked. He loaded a hypospray and caught her as she walked out.

 

"Captain, this should ease your pain. If it doesn't work I would like you to see me tomorrow."

 

"You know that I won't have the time but you could give me another injection tomorrow, on the Bridge."

 

Scene 2

 

"I will teach her to leave my crew alone!"

 

Q felt a twinge of jealousy, "Are you sure that you would get out of your sick bed for anyone or just him?"

 

He sacrificed himself for me, I have to find him."

 

"Captain on the Bridge!"

 

The Bridge crew stood up and greeted their Captain with a round of applause.

 

"Thank you, now let's get to work and find Commander Chakotay."

 

She turned to Tuvok, "Report!"

 

Tuvok looked uncomfortable, "Before Commander Chakotay left he ordered us not

to rescue him."

 

"I am the Captain now and I expect you to follow my orders - do you understand?"

 

"Aye, Captain!"

 

"Do you have any ideas about where she intended to take him?"

 

"The Hirogen would not hand him over to the Borg until they get their hunt. They have colonized a planet nearby to use as a hunting ground. It's climate and terrain are perfect for their requirements. I think they will use him then." pass him onto the Borg Queen."

 

"We will start there. What is our estimated time of arrival Mr Paris?"

 

"We should reach the Planet by thirteen hundred hours at Warp seven."

 

"Engineering, B'Elanna what speed can you give me."

 

"Give me one hour and I will give you Warp nine, Captain."

 

"Mr Tuvok you have the Bridge. I will be in my Ready room if you need me."

 

Scene 3

 

Chakotay felt the walls around him. He was in a small space underground. He closed his eyes so he could plan his escape. Unfortunately, he was claustrophobic

 

He had taunted the Hirogen Alpha until he struck him first. He had the satisfaction of landing a few good punches. Then they knocked him unconscious. Now he had time to think about how to stay alive until she came for him. Chakotay had no intention of becoming the Borg Queen's plaything. At least Kathryn was out of harm’s way.

 

There was a sudden flash of light as a hatch opened above him. An Hirogen Hunter dropped some basic armour and crude weapons through the hatch.

 

"Prepare yourself, the hunt will begin soon."

 

"Can I have some water or I will be too weak to run?"

 

The Hirogen was about to refuse his request. Then he thought about the reaction of his Alpha if the hunt ended early.

 

"I'll fetch you some water, we're not savages."

 

Chakotay kept his focus on staying alive until Kathryn came for him. He knew she would come for him.

 

Scene 4

 

Kathryn was lying on the couch in her Ready Room with the Doctor in attendance.

 

"I told you to take it easy Captain. I have had to repair the tear in your shoulder muscle again. If you continue I will have no other option other than to relieve you of your command."

 

"What do you expect me to do Doctor. Commander Chakotay sacrificed himself for me. I won't let him die in my place!"

 

"Do you see what I have to put up with Doctor? She will not listen to advice. Chuckles will have made the sacrifice in vain if she gets killed trying to rescue him."

 

"Captain I understand your motivation but you must trust your officers to do their job."

 

Q was smiling while the Doctor told Kathy that she had to rest. He would be happy if they turned the ship around and headed in the opposite direction.

  
  


When the Doctor left Kathy punched him in the arm.  "I saw you smiling when I was rebuked by the Doctor."

 

"Ouch, why do you have to be so violent?"

 

"I know you're not exactly fond of Chakotay but I have to try to rescue him. Do you want me to find a planet to leave the Q.

 

Madam Q appeared, "Shut up Q!  Kathryn,  you only have to ask - all our powers are at your disposal."

 

Kathryn smiled at her. "Thank you, Q. When we reach the Planet, it would help if you could find Commander Chakotay's position. We can do the rest."

 

She stood up with Q's help, "I would like to rest now." 

 

Q stood at her side, "I will help you back to your Quarters, Kathy. The Twins would love to see that you have recovered for themselves. They have been waiting but I don't think they will wait much longer."

 

"I want to see them as I've missed their company. Tell Amanda to bring them to my quarters after their evening meal."

 

Scene 5

 

The Hirogen brought Chakotay out of his cell and fed him with basic rations and water. They handed him a backpack with equipment to help him trek through the jungle.

  
  


"We will give you one hour to get as far away from us as you can then we will start the hunt. The hunt will stop when you are dead. I think you will be worthy prey. We have hunted your kind before with tattoos on their face."

 

Chakotay was stunned, when did his tribe stray into the Delta quadrant. The Tribe loved their oral history. He would have heard about these Indians before.

 

"How do I know that you will wait for the whole hour."

 

"We honour the hunt and it would spoil the chase to cheat. We want you to be worthy prey!"

 

"You should try not to beat your prey before the hunt - that would ensure fair play."

 

"If I was Alpha, that would not have happened."

 

Chakotay checked the contents of his bag and made sure that everything was in working order.

 

"Try to stay off the designated paths it will make you harder to locate. If you want to hide, lower your core temperature which will make you harder to find. We use a lot of heat-seeking technology to find our prey."

 

"Won't your Alpha punish you for helping me?"

 

"What help?" Then he walked away laughing.

 

Chakotay set off with a loping run. He knew that he would have to preserve his energy or the hunt would be short. He Kept changing positions so the dogs couldn't find him. If they could locate him through the heat of his body he had to find a cold water river. Chakotay's only thought was that at least Kathryn was out of harm’s way.

 

Scene 6

 

Kathryn finished her evening meal and waited for the Twins.

 

“Mama, you’re back!”

 

They ran to her and almost knocked her over with two big hugs.

 

“Children be careful with your mother - she’s fragile,” ordered Q.

 

“Are you hurt Mama? I can make you better,” said Qat.

 

Qat put hands on her Mother’s shoulders and closed her eyes. The Captain felt the warmth spreading around her body like stepping into a hot path. The pain disappeared.

 

Quinn clapped his hands, “You’re better now Mama, I don’t know why you bother with the hologram.

 

Q nodded his head, “I don’t know why you won’t let me take you to a planet with sandy beaches and warm, blue ocean waters.”

 

“Did you forget that Chakotay is being tortured and hunted in my place? He sacrificed himself for me.”

 

Q was furious, “He had an ulterior motive, Kathy - he’s in love with you.”

 

“I can’t believe that you are still jealous!”

 

Tuvok interrupted their argument, “Captain we are entering orbit around the Hirogen planet.”

 

“Thank you Tuvok, I’m on my way.”

 

“We haven’t finished this discussion yet,” shouted Q.

 

“This discussion is most definitely over Q!”

 

Scene 7

 

Chakotay found a place to rest for a few minutes. A tree had fallen over a river creating a small dry space by the roots. He started to shiver as the temperature dropped. It would be nightfall soon so his body would show up like an infrared beacon. As soon as he got his breath back, he planned to wade along the side of the river so he wouldn’t leave a trail. The river lead to a series of hills where there might be a cave where he could sleep.

 

He was exhausted and had already experienced hallucinations. He had been jogging through the jungle when Kathryn joined him.

 

“You have to find somewhere to rest, Chakotay. You won’t be able to make rational decisions if you’re exhausted.”

 

“You’re not here! I saw them transport you back to the ship. You have to give me orders even when I’m about to die.”

 

“You’re not going to die. You have to hold on Chakotay, If they catch you, they will hand you over to the Borg Queen.”

 

When he stopped to catch his breath, she bent down to his level and grasped his hand.

 

“I will find you and bring you home. All you have to do is stay alive.”

 

He stood up ready to run again. The Captain Janeway hallucination kissed him on the cheek for luck, then disappeared.

 

Chakotay set off with renewed determination. His hallucination had given him an adrenaline rush. He knew that she wouldn’t give up until she’d found him. Then he would tell her how he felt.

 

Scene 8

 

Kathryn went to bed early but couldn’t sleep. She kept tossing and turning until her bedding was tied in a knot. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Chakotay broken and bleeding on the Hirogen ship.

She gave up trying to sleep and went to the Mess for a warm milky coffee. She was surprised to see Madam Q sitting at one of the tables.

 

“Would you like a drink? I’m going to replicate one for myself,” asked the Captain.”

 

“That would be lovely - thank you!”

 

Captain Janeway sat down, after putting the mugs on the table.

 

“I have been in human form for so long that I’ve developed some of your addictions. I think I will still need coffee when we return to the Continuum.”

 

“Do you still believe that you will beat her and return home?” asked the Captain.

 

“Yes I do, if she stands in our way - she will regret it!” swore Madam Q.

 

“Remind me to stay on your good side,” said Kathryn, half jokingly.

 

“I know that Q made you pregnant without your knowledge. The Q may be an advanced species but we love to gossip. Do you love my son?”

 

Captain Janeway was surprised by her candour, “I’m fond of him. As the father of the twins, he will always have a place in our lives.”

 

“You didn’t answer my question, Kathryn.”

 

“At times, he does something which surprises me and I think that I could love him. Then he behaves like an omnipotent entity with no morals or conscience. I am reminded that he’s not human,” explained Kathryn.

 

Madam Q agreed, “He is a typical Q, arrogant, sexist and pig-headed. If things don’t go his way then he tries to force the situation.”

 

“I think he has to learn that he can’t use his powers to solve every problem,” said Kathryn.

 

“What about Commander Chakotay?”

 

Kathryn thought about the man who had stayed by her side since the craziness began. She didn’t realise how much she would miss him until he wasn’t there any longer. It felt as though a part of her was missing.

 

“He is a brilliant First Officer and my closest friend.”

 

“You’re evading my question again, Kathryn. I don’t want to hear what a fine man he is. What are your feelings for him?”

 

“Well,” she said, “He is sexy.”

 

“Q couldn’t stop talking about him when she returned to the continuum. He made quite an impression on her.”

 

“If is a big word. If I wasn’t the Captain. If we weren’t trying to find our way home from the opposite side of the Galaxy. I could act on my feelings. Unfortunately, I can’t change the circumstances.”

 

So there is still a chance for Q!” declared Madam Q, “Now how can we help you retrieve your First Officer?”

 

Scene 9

 

Chakotay felt exhausted. He had been running for at least forty-eight hours without food and water. He was ready to give up and let them kill him.

 

Madam Q appeared next to him in a flash of light.

 

Chakotay groaned,“If I must have hallucinations, can’t they be useful or at least friendly.”  

 

“I am hurt, Commander. I wasn’t expecting gratitude. I thought you would be a little more grateful for help from an omnipotent entity.”

 

“You won’t help me because you want her to live in the Continuum with the Twins and Q.”

 

“You are important to Captain Janeway and she is important to us. The Twins are the most powerful entities in the universe. They will do anything to protect their mother. She is teaching them morals, responsibility and respect. These traits have not been seen in the Continuum for million of years.”

 

Madam Q hadn’t set out with the intention of killing Chakotay. Now, they were alone with no witnesses it would solve her problems quite well. She could blame the Hirogen and take Kathryn back to the Continuum to grieve.

 

She turned around to take all the air from his body. He would be dead before he hit the ground.

 

Quinn appeared in front of Chakotay. “Mama told us that it’s naughty to kill humans unless they are threatening to kill us.”

 

“I wasn’t going to kill the Commander child. What made you think that?”

 

Quinn tapped his head, “We heard you, Grandmother. Chakotay taught us to swim and he promised that I could go on a vision quest. We won’t let you hurt him.”

 

Qat appeared beside her brother and slipped her hand through his. She already knew that her Grandmother wanted to kill Chakotay.

 

“Amanda said that we should return to the ship. Daddy wants to have a word with you - in private.”

 

Q appeared at the same time as the Twins left.

 

“Your children are out of control Q. When we return to the Continuum, they have to come with us. I like Kathryn Janeway but she has no experience of raising a Q.” shouted Madam Q.

 

“I agree with you, Mother but she is adaptive and the Twins adore their mother and Chakotay. If you want to alienate her and lose the right to visit your Grandchildren - go ahead!”

 

“I wouldn’t hurt the Commander, Q. We need him to help us against the Borg.”

 

They heard a loud scream, “Excuse me, Mother, I have a rival who needs rescuing.”

 

Scene 10

 

Chakotay knew he was in trouble when he heard a snapping noise. A net closed around him and he was hoisted up in the tree. Three Hirogen were standing underneath the tree. while he was swinging, they were discussing how to kill him.

 

Chakotay didn’t think his day could get any worse until he saw Q, who put a finger to his lips and shook his head.

 

“Well, Gentlemen it appears that you have something I want!”

 

The Hirogen turned around together with an expression of disbelief.

 

“We will not hand over our prey until we have conducted the death ritual. You can have what’s left.”

 

“If it was up to me, I wouldn’t bother. Yet the 'old ball and chain' is fond of him and she will make my life a living hell if I don’t bring him back.

 

Every Hirogen drew their weapons and aimed them at Q.

 

“I was hoping that we could be civilised. Now you’ve been rude so I have a problem with your lack of manners.”

 

Q waved his hand and made their weapons melt. They dropped them as soon as they felt molten metal hit their skin.   

 

The Alpha ran at Q to attack him then bounced off a force field.

 

“You don’t think that I would be stupid enough to walk into a snake pit without protection.”

 

“If you leave now - we won’t kill you!” declared the Alpha.

 

“Thank you very much,” he clicked his fingers and Chakotay joined him.

 

“Goodbye, I would like to say that it’s been fun but it hasn’t. I think you should work on your social skills.”

 

Q returned them to the  Bridge. As soon as she saw Chakotay, Captain Janeway ran into his arms.

 

She exclaimed, “I thought I’d lost you!”

 

“I’m a lot harder to kill than you think.” whispered Chakotay.

 

The Captain nodded at one of the Bridge officers, “Take Commander Chakotay to sickbay. Tell the Doctor that I will want a report on his condition.”

 

As Q watched his wife hug chuckles, he felt a stab of jealousy. He should have allowed his mother to kill Chuckles. It would remove a thorn from his side.  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	28. Jealous Q Act 28

Jealous Q Act 28

 

Scene 1

 

Chakotay needed to get back to work. His forced inactivity was driving him crazy.

 

“Doctor you have to clear me for active duty. I need to be useful.”

 

“I have strict instructions from Captain Janeway. Unless you are one hundred percent fit, I cannot allow you to return to work.”

 

“The Captain will never know - it will be our secret.”

 

“I’ll never know what, Commander?”

 

Chakotay used his sexiest smile on her to full effect.

 

The Captain couldn’t believe how shameless he was. “You can clear the Commander for light duties, Doctor.”

 

She turned to Chakotay, “Now you can stop harassing the medical staff!”

 

“I can’t upset them if I’m not here,” he said, climbing off the bed.

 

“The Twins were going to visit you later. They wanted to say thank you for saving me.”

 

“Why don’t we take them to the beach after my shift?”

 

“That would be perfect. After everything we’ve been through recently, we all need some relaxation.”

 

Scene 2

 

The Captain went straight to the nursery to tell the Twins.

 

“I need a new swimsuit, Mama. I’m too big for my old one,” moaned Qat.

 

“We would like to talk to you and the other senior officers about sending the Q home,” asked Quinn

 

“Don’t worry Quinn, we’re working on a plan.” Captain Janeway hadn’t realised that the Twins weren’t enjoying the company of the other Q.

 

“We know, Mama but we want to speed things up a little,” stated Quinn.

 

The Captain examined her son. To all intents and purposes, he looked like a normal twelve-year-old boy. She had to remember that he was an omnipotent entity with unimaginable powers.

 

“I will allow you to attend our morning briefing. Could you give me a clue about your plan.”

 

The Twins smiled in unison, “It will be a surprise, Mama.”

 

“Can we replicate some games for the beach later,” asked Quinn.

 

“As long as you don’t expect Chakotay and me to run around after you,” added Captain Janeway.

 

“Could you tell Quinn that we have to play games without using our powers - otherwise it is cheating”

 

“What happened during your tennis game?”

 

“Quinn was losing so he sat down on the court and made the ball move by itself.”

 

The Captain had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing, “You play these games for exercise and fun. You can’t use your powers to keep fit, Quinn.

 

“I don’t like losing, Mama, it’s not fun!” said Quinn.

 

“Do you want me to send someone to escort you to the meeting?”

 

“We’ll go by ourselves as we have to collect some things first.”

 

Scene 3

 

The senior officers were surprised to see the Twins in their morning briefing. After they dealt with the routine matters, the Captain sat down to let the Twins explain their plan.

 

“We would like to invite the Borg Queen to a meeting on Voyager.”

 

The Captain shook her head, “She is too dangerous and can’t be trusted, Quinn.

 

“We know who and what she is. We want the Borg Queen and Grandmother to negotiate a deal to allow the Q to move back to the Continuum.”

 

Quinn lost his temper when everyone treated him like a young human child. He snapped his fingers and a screen appeared on the wall. At first the image wasn’t clear. Then a Borg cube appeared in the middle of the screen. Quinn snapped his fingers for a second time and the cube exploded.

 

“That was a real-time demonstration. If the Borg Queen doesn’t listen, we will destroy her cubes in every quadrant.”

 

The Captain hadn’t noticed that Q had joined them, “Can they do this?”

 

Q looked grim and nodded his head.

 

“What will you do to make the Q listen,” asked Chakotay.

 

“We will take away their powers!” boasted Qat.

 

Now Q intervened, “You can’t do that even with your sister’s help.”

 

The Twins held hands and snapped their fingers together. The silence was ominous. Then the door flew open. Madam Q was furious.

  
  


She went straight to Q, “What have you done? We are sitting ducks!”

 

“Nothing to do with me - ask them,” he said nodding at the Twins.

 

Now Madam Q was afraid, “Come on Quinn, you’ve had your fun and worried your Grandmother - return our powers.”

 

The Twins shook their heads in unison, “We want you to talk to the Borg Queen, Grandmother. You have to make a deal to allow the Q to return to their home.”

 

“I will never negotiate with that thing,” swore Madam Q.

 

“That is your choice, Grandmother; you can exist without your powers.”

 

“I knew that you weren’t fit to be a father, Q.” These infants have no respect; no boundaries and no discipline.”

 

Q clicked his fingers and his mother disappeared, “I saved you the effort, children.”

 

Then he looked around the room at the stunned faces. The Captain was speechless.

 

“Quinn, I will talk to everyone concerned and get back to you - dismissed,” ordered the Captain.

 

Scene 4

 

As the Twins walked back to the nursery, Quinn spoke to his sister using telepathy.

 

“I don’t think they will treat us like human infants again,” thought Quinn.

 

Qat laughed, “I thought Grandmother was going to explode.”

 

“We should visit the Queen Bitch and present our personal invitation,” stated Quinn.

 

“That's a good idea. It will allow tempers to cool,” agreed Qat.

 

Q appeared in front of them, “That was brilliant. I’ve never taught you how to make threats and blackmail - you are naturals.

 

“Thank you, Father. We didn’t know for certain that we could take all the Q’s powers until we joined together.”

 

“I don’t think you should take away the powers from the Q again. Your Grandmother isn’t known for her sense of humour.”

 

“Do you want to come with us to visit the Queen Bitch?”

 

Q smiled, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world,”

 

Before they disappeared, Quinn returned the Q’s powers back to them.

  
  
  
  


Scene 5

 

The Borg Queen closed her eyes because she had lost contact with one of her cubes. She sensed the Q as soon as they encroached on her personal space.

 

“How do you wish to spend the last two minutes of your existence before we assimilate?”

 

“I know you like to terrify your prisoners but you don't scare us,” warned Quinn.

 

“Ah, the Q infants. You have grown since our last meeting.”

 

“Have you found your missing cube yet?” asked Quinn

 

“The Queen stopped talking while she was accessing the Hive Mind, “What do you want?” She was furious, nobody ever dared to attack the Borg.

 

“We would like you to attend a meeting on Voyager to negotiate with the Q, tomorrow at twelve.” stated Quinn.

 

The Queen didn't want to deal with these entities because they represented chaos. “What will happen if I refuse to attend?”

 

“We will destroy every Borg cube in the Alpha quadrant.” stated Qat without any emotion.

 

“Then we will do the same for the remaining quadrants,” promised Quinn.

 

The Queen knew that she should have killed these entities before they matured. “You may have started something that you cannot finish, little one.”

 

Quinn stared at her without blinking. Any traces of his humanity disappeared. The Queen came to the realisation that the status quo had changed in the Galaxy.

 

“We will respect the agreement you make with the Q. My sister and I have no desire to rule the Galaxy. We will return to Voyager, which is our home. You underestimate the value of a family and individuality.”

 

Q and the Twins returned to Voyager to wait for her decision.

 

Scene 6

 

Q went to find the Captain. They had to have a serious chat about their children. The Twins had shown them and their enemies what they were capable of doing.

 

Q walked into the Captain’s Ready Room without knocking. As usual, she was in deep discussion with Chuckles. Q wasn’t in the mood to be polite.

  
  


“Disappear Chuckles, the grown-ups have work to do!”

 

Chakotay raised an eyebrow and waited until his Captain dismissed him. Kathryn gave him a warm smile.

 

“I’ll see you later Chakotay. Remember the sun lotion!”

 

Q threw himself down in the chair. “That was an impressive demonstration of what the Twins are capable of doing.”

 

“I am concerned about their Grandmother. She didn't know for certain how much power they have when they work together. I know that it shook her.”

 

The Captain knew for certain that the Q would try to take the Twins from them soon.

 

“The Q need to feel something. They are all stagnant and dull-witted. None of them has had an original thought for millions of years.” confessed Q.

 

“We have encouraged their independence and individuality. They should have told us what they were plotting. I am concerned that we won't be able to control them.”

 

Q was trying to think  responsibly , which was harder than he imagined.

 

“We have given them too much time by themselves. They are brilliant children who need guidance,” stated Q.

 

“Can’t you guide them?” asked the Captain.

 

“I am far too irresponsible for this important task but I know a Q who is ideal for this job.”

 

Q clicked his fingers to summon the perfect Q to teach his children. He was the perfect choice to show them how to become responsible members of the Continuum.

 

When the Captain saw the Q for the first time, she gasped.

 

“Kathy are you okay? You seem to be having problems with your breathing.”

 

Captain Janeway coughed to cover her embarrassment.

 

“Kathy, let me introduce you to my brother, Q.”

 

Q turned around to catch the Captain ogling his sibling without any shame.

 

Q’s brother took her hand and kissed it without breaking eye contact “It’s nice to meet you finally, Captain Janeway.”

 

The Captain blushed, “It is my pleasure. I can't understand why Q didn't introduce us earlier?”

 

Q understood exactly why Kathy was blushing and behaving so unlike her. His brother had that effect on females

 

Madam Q arrived to find out why another Q had arrived on Voyager without her permission. When she saw the other Q she groaned. He was the most physically beautiful Q in the Continuum. If she wasn't related to him, she would be behaving exactly like Captain Janeway.

 

“Hello son, haven't you got a kiss for your mother?”

 

He gave his mother a big kiss and a hug.

 

“Why didn't you tell me that you have a brother?” asked Captain Janeway.

 

“As soon as he appears I become invisible.” moaned Q.

 

“I am Quaid. It is ridiculous that we are all called Q. It shows a distinct lack of imagination. I keep trying to get my brother to choose a better name.”

 

The Captain laughed, “You're right, it is a confusing tradition.”

 

“Now where are my niece and nephew. It's time to introduce myself.”

 

Captain Janeway summoned Chakotay, “Commander, could you take Quaid to the nursery, please. I need to talk to Q and his Mother.”

 

“It seems that we will be expecting a visit from the Borg Queen tomorrow at twelve hundred hours. I suggest that you work together to devise a strategy so the Q can return home. I'm sure everyone will feel glad when you return to the Continuum.”

 

Scene 7

 

Captain Janeway finished packing a bag for the beach. She was looking forward to spending some quality time with the Twins and her best friend. She grabbed a kimono

off the bed and headed for the holodeck. Chakotay had offered to collect the Twins early so he could give them a swimming lesson.

 

The Captain was hoping that she could spend an evening relaxing. She was trying not to think about the meeting tomorrow. She knew that it would be difficult to contain the Twin’s powers. Yet she thought that she’d have more time to influence them. The problem was that they were maturing a lot faster than human children.

 

She entered the beach program and walked through the beach bar.

 

She stopped to chat with Mr Neelix, “I don’t suppose you could get hold of a barbecue. I am spending the evening with Chakotay and the Twins and I thought I’d surprise them.

 

“Don’t worry Captain, I know exactly what you need. I will collect everything  and deliver it in an hour.”

 

The Captain waved at Chakotay and the Twins then spread her towel and lay on the beach. The sun was still quite strong so she slipped on her sunglasses and started to apply sun lotion.

 

“It’s a travesty when a beautiful woman has to apply her own sun lotion - let me help you,” said Quaid.

 

The Captain sat up to find Q’s brother sitting on the beach beside her. He wore shorts and a vest. She wondered if it was rude to stare at his body or was it her appreciation of a fine work of art.

 

Quaid took the lotion off her and brushed her hair to one side. His fingers were strong and gentle as he massaged the lotion into her shoulders and back. Kathryn closed her eyes as she felt her muscles relax from the relief of the tension she was carrying.

 

The massage stopped abruptly when she heard Q bellowing, “Get your hands off her or I will end your existence now.”

 

Captain Janeway watched as Q threw Quaid into the sea. She had reached the end of her patience with both of them.

 

“How dare you behave like a spoilt child. Q bring him back!”

 

Quaid reappeared dripping wet and jumped on Q.

 

“Quinn could you send your Uncle and Father to separate cells in the Brig. Prevent them from leaving for the rest of the evening.”

 

The Twins grinned and snapped their fingers together. Q and Quaid disappeared in the middle of their tussle.

 

The Captain lay down again. Chakotay joined her and picked up the lotion.

 

“Would you like me to finish your back, Kathryn?”

 

“Not funny! I will deal with them tomorrow.”

 

“Let’s enjoy the rest of the evening and forget about everything else,” agreed Chakotay.

 

They both groaned when they heard Mr Neelix. He set up the barbecue and left an insulated bag with the steaks and salad.

 

“Everything is ready, Captain. Q was looking for you - did he find you?”

 

“Unfortunately he did, Mr Neelix. Have a good night!”

 

Scene 8

 

The Twins loved the barbecue and eating outdoors just using their fingers. Their eyes started to droop so Captain Janeway took them back to the nursery and settled them in bed. When she returned, Chakotay was lying on the sand with his eyes closed, listening to the waves.

 

The Twins ate so much barbecue that they won’t need any food tomorrow.”

 

“My Father told me that a hearty appetite was the sign of a healthy child,” said Chakotay.

 

The Captain slumped onto the sand, right next to him, “I don’t know what to do with them, Chakotay. Quinn destroyed that Borg cube without remorse or a conscience.”

 

“You are the only one they care about apart from Amanda. You have to fight for them or they will become weapons for the Borg or the Q.”

 

“Could the Borg or the Q control them? asked the Captain.

 

“Before their impressive display today, I would have said yes but now I’m not so sure,” replied Chakotay.

 

“I’m going for a swim - would you like to come?”

 

Chakotay took off his shirt as he started to run, “I’ll race you to the diving platform.

 

Captain Janeway reached the platform first and lay on her back laughing, trying to catch her breath. She felt cold water drip onto her face. Then cold lips covered hers which warmed them both up. It might have been stress or lust but she kissed him back. For a few stolen minutes she wanted him and that’s all she cared about.

  
Madam Q was standing at the entrance to the beach. She was furious that the mother of her grandchildren was behaving like a common slut. She wasn’t fit to raise her Q offspring. After her meeting with the Borg she would assume guardianship of the Twins.


	29. Jealous Q Act 29

Jealous Q / Room with a Q 2

 

Captain Janeway pulled away from the kiss and stood up to put some distance between them.

 

"I'm sorry Chakotay, my life is very complicated at the moment and it seems to be getting worse."

 

He didn't move hoping they could carry on where they left off.

 

"Why would it be so wrong if we didn't stop, Kathryn. We are both adults and we wouldn't be hurting anyone."

 

He moved behind her and slipped his arms around her waist causing her to shiver.

 

"If I wasn't Captain and not the mother of omnipotent Twins, I wouldn't have stopped."

 

"Lots of single parents have dates," said Chakotay

 

"We need to concentrate on the events tomorrow. Two of the most powerful entities in the galaxy will arrive on Voyager to negotiate a peace treaty. They have no common ground on any issue.

 

Chakotay reminded her, "The Twins have given them an ultimatum which might work!"

 

"The Twins are alternating between evil super villains and innocent children. Then there is Q, he seems determined to make all aspects of my life more difficult."

 

"I'm not going to stand by and let him bully you into moving to the Continuum. You belong on Voyager with your family and me."

 

The Captain leant across and kissed him on the lips. Every time she saw him she couldn't stop thinking about his perfect sexy mouth.

 

She stood up on the platform and made a perfect dive into the water to cool down. Chakotay stayed where he was and tried to contemplate his life without her.

 

Scene 2

 

When the Captain woke up in the morning she thought about the day ahead. Her first instinct was to pull the covers over her head and stay there for the whole day.

 

The Twins had other ideas. Amanda used the comm system to contact her.

 

"Captain, the Twins would like you to join us for breakfast."

 

"Understood, I won't be long, I have to get dressed and meet Tuvok to hand over."

 

Amanda replied, "See you soon Captain." 

 

When Captain Janeway reached the nursery, Q  was already there.

 

"We asked Papa to come as we need to speak to both of you,” said Quinn

 

The Captain put some croissants and fruit onto a plate with a large mug of steaming black coffee. The Twins knew she didn't function until after she drank her first coffee.

 

Quinn started the conversation. “We know that the Borg Queen was a Q. She left the Continuum after the others killed her mother. She has never forgiven them. The Q never owned up to their crime. She wants the Q to acknowledge they killed her mother and allow her access to the Continuum.”

 

“She killed thousands of Q in her raids. Why should we deal with the psychotic bitch.”

 

Qat held her father’s hand, “The Q have to return to the Continuum because it contains the source of our powers. You have to persuade Grandmother to allow Qi to access her home otherwise the Q will cease to exist.”

 

Q shook his head in denial, “How do you know that. You know nothing about the Continuum.”

 

Quinn waved his hand at the nursery wall. An image of a well appeared containing a glowing liquid, There was only a tiny amount left at the bottom.

 

"This well contains the power source used by the Q since before time began. It is almost empty. After you left the Continuum it stopped replenishing itself"

 

"I've never heard that before. If that is true, why doesn't your Grandmother know about it?"

 

Quinn realised that his Father didn't believe him, "Our powers come from the same place. We sensed that it was running out."

 

"I have to speak to Q and the others before the meeting," he turned to Kathryn, "Can we use the Briefing room?"

 

"Of course, I will make sure that it's ready as soon as possible," agreed the Captain."

 

Q left to gather the Q together for an impromptu meeting.

 

As soon as everyone had left, the Twins sat by her and gave her a big hug. It was hard to reconcile the two halves of their nature. She put her arms around them and held them tightly. Even though they were omnipotent, she would fight to her last breath to keep them safe.

 

Scene 3

 

Captain Janeway and Chakotay were putting the final touches to the meeting room. They were resplendent in their dress uniforms.

 

"Are you okay Kathryn? You look tired," asked Chakotay.

 

"Yes, I'm fine. I had an early breakfast with the Twins."

  
  


"Are they still determined to force the Borg and the Q to make peace?"

 

The Captain didn't want to give away too much. "They gave us more information about what will happen if the Q don't return to the Continuum."

 

"I'd like to know why we are allowing this meeting to take place on Voyager?"

 

"If this meeting isn't successful, the Q will lose their powers, allowing the Borg to take their place."

 

"None of us want that. Have you worked out how we are going to achieve this miracle?" asked Chakotay.

 

Tuvok interrupted their conversation and not for the first time.

 

"Captain, the Borg Queen is requesting permission to come aboard."

 

"We will meet you in the Transporter room, Tuvok."

 

Scene 4

 

As soon as they reached the Transporter room, the Borg Queen appeared with four drones. Captain Janeway had to resist the urge to shoot them.

 

"The invitation was not extended to your drones," warned Captain Janeway.

 

"Captain, I am aboard a vessel with a human crew and the survivors of a Borg attack. I felt there was a likely threat to my safety!"

 

“They must wait outside the room. Only Madam Q, Commander Chakotay and I will be present during the negotiations.”

 

“What about your offspring. They forced this meeting on us.”

 

“They want peace between the Q and the Borg. I would have preferred longer notice but It is in both your interests to make an agreement!” stated the Captain.

 

“Captain, I hope you can protect your powerful offspring. Every faction in the quadrant will be plotting to abduct them. The Borg and I can help you keep them safe.”

 

The news that the Twins were a target, didn't shock her. The Borg queen thinking she was gullible enough to hand her children over to the Borg was a stunner.

 

Q appeared at her side, “All this time on your own has made you delusional. My offspring will be staying with their mother and father. Q is waiting for you.”

 

The Captain smiled, Madam Q had already gained the upper hand.

 

Scene 5

 

Madam Q was sitting at the table waiting for the others to arrive. She already knew that the Twins were listening to the proceedings. The Borg Queen entered the room and stood by the door. She didn’t sit down until she had scanned the room for listening devices. She didn’t trust the Q but Captain Janeway had always been honest and true to her word. She too sensed that the Q Twins were listening.

 

Both powerful entities were as still as a tomb, staring at each other without saying a word. They were waiting for the other one to start talking.

 

"The Q were unhappy when your Mother left the Continuum. The only proviso was that she couldn't use her powers. She knew exactly what would happen if she disobeyed that law."

 

“How ironic, the Q think they are an evolved species. The self-titled ‘Guardians of the Universe’. Yet you behave like petty tyrants!” responded the Queen.

 

Madam Q exploded with rage. “You dare call me a tyrant! You and your cyborg dogs rampage around the Galaxy. You create your own monsters from metal and body parts.”

 

“We don’t kill anyone. We assimilate them into the collective. Our ultimate goal is perfection. ”We will collect various species, technologies and knowledge until we reach our goal."

 

“I don’t think that any of your drones volunteered for their transformations,” replied Madam Q.

 

“You should focus on finding anything you have in common,” suggested Captain Janeway.

 

Chakotay raised an eyebrow at that suggestion!

 

“I would rather destroy the Continuum than allow those monsters access to my home, swore Madam Q.”

 

“You must have hearing problems! Only I want access to my ancestral home,” reiterated the Borg Queen.

 

“Your Mother was nothing but trouble. Your dogs murdered thousands of Q. None of the Q will allow you to return to the Continuum,” declared Madam Q.

 

“My mother was a Q. Her powers were a part of her. You knew she would use them instinctively.” The Queen appeared vulnerable for a moment.

 

“As a Q, she should have exercised some self-control.”

 

“Your son has no control and he has fathered children outside of the Continuum?”

 

Madam Q shouted, “And look how well that has worked out. We didn't know about the pregnancy which is the only reason it came to full term.”

 

Captain Janeway knew the Q weren’t happy about the Twins. Madam Q confirmed that they would never have allowed them to exist - especially with a human mother.

 

“You are a liar, other Q must have left the Continuum unharmed.”

 

“Only one other case came to our attention. A female born on Earth to two Q parents. They had a fatal accident and died while she was a baby, which left her with foster parents. She was brilliant, as you would expect, so Starfleet chose her to intern on the Enterprise. We sent Q to make a decision about whether she should live or die. She is now working as a nanny for my grandchildren.”

 

“Did you allow her to return to the Continuum?”

 

“Yes, but she hadn’t built a massive Cyborg army to take over the Universe!”

 

“I can see that you aren’t ready to compromise - this is a waste of my time.”

 

The Borg queen stood up to leave. Her drones signalled that they had acquired all the information available on Voyager. So it hadn't been a complete disaster.

 

Scene 6

 

The Twins stopped playing when they sensed that the negotiations had stalled.

 

“We will have to change our plans. I don’t think they will ever reach an agreement,” stated Quinn.

 

“We will have to switch to plan B,” said Qat.

 

“I don’t think the Borg or the Q will like plan B,” responded Quinn.

 

Qat wasn’t sympathetic, “They should have taken the opportunity we gave them to make peace.”

 

The Twins held hands and clicked their fingers. Madam Q and the Borg Queen disappeared.

 

The Twins appeared in their Mother’s Ready room. She was chatting to Chakotay about security arrangements. Quinn blurted out that their visitors had left the ship. They needed to continue their negotiations elsewhere. Quinn hadn’t expected his mother to get quite so angry.

 

“Explain why you abducted your Grandmother and the Borg Queen?” asked Captain Janeway. I know you are trying to help but I will have to give a reason for their disappearance to the Q and the Borg.

 

Quinn spoke first, “They were arguing instead of negotiating. We thought they needed an incentive to reach an agreement.”

 

Qat tried to deflect attention from her Brother, “They are unhurt and in no danger. They will have to work together to find their way back.”

 

Chakotay was sceptical, “Won’t the Borg Queen summon help?”

 

Quinn smiled, "We made sure that they couldn’t contact anyone by taking away their powers.”

 

“Won’t you give us a clue about where they are?”

 

Qat laughed, “That’s a secret silly.”

 

Scene 7

 

The Borg Queen opened her eyes to find herself sitting on some grass at the side of a road. She looked around until she located Madam Q.

 

The Borg Queen swore, “I should have never trusted the Q. You are incapable of honouring an agreement.”

 

“The Q are not responsible for this debacle. My Grandchildren are being raised by humans,” confessed Madam Q

 

“The Q Twins are powerful entities. Can the humans protect them?” asked the Borg Queen, who sensed that she might gain an ally.

 

“I am certain that they need stronger guidance. Unfortunately, they won’t leave their Mother without a fight,” admitted Madam Q.

 

“What about the Captain’s mate, will he interfere?”

 

Madam Q never acknowledged that Q was her son. “Oh, don’t worry about him. He has never stuck with anybody for too long. He has the concentration span of an amoeba.”

 

“We have found something that we agree on. It is dangerous to leave these special infants in their current situation!”

  
They stood up together, “Let’s find our way out of here then we can find my Grandchildren a new home.”


	30. RWAQ2 Jealous Q

 

Jealous Q

 

Scene 1

 

"Do you think we should persuade them to tell us where they sent the Borg Queen and their Grandmother?" asked Captain Janeway.

 

" You could try but I don't think you would succeed. One trait all Q share is stubbornness, " declared Q

 

The Captain asked, " Did you manage to talk to your Mother before she disappeared? "

 

" I was forced to listen to her moaning about your shameful behaviour with Commander Chuckles. If she returns, she will convene a meeting of the High Council to discuss our guardianship of the Twins." 

 

The Captain couldn't believe that Madam Q had spied on her. She glanced at Q to judge how upset he was about her kiss with Chakotay.

 

"Your scandalous behaviour is a brilliant excuse for Mother to take the Twins back to the Continuum. She will never let you see them again."

 

The Captain was terrified, "Is that what you want Q? Do you want to destroy me ?"

 

"Of course not but we have to convince her that we are a family unit."

 

Captain Janeway realised that she had walked right into his trap. Give up Chakotay or lose her children. 

 

She thought about asking the Twins to leave their Grandmother where she was. Then she realised that limbo would be packed if they sent everybody she disliked there.

 

The Captain was frantic. She needed Q on her side if Madam Q was going after the Twins, "Have dinner with me tonight and we can talk about the future!"

 

Scene 2

 

Madam Q and the Borg Queen had been walking in an uncomfortable silence since they agreed to work together.

 

Madam Q tried to see past her metal implants and look for the real person underneath.

 

"Do you remember any of your early life in the Continuum?

 

" I remember bombs, explosion and violent death. " admitted the Borg Queen.

 

"After we have returned to Voyager and dealt with my grandchildren, you must visit the Continuum. "

 

The Borg Queen replied without emotion, "There is nothing there for me any longer."

 

"Nonsense, I can show you the Crystal City where we exist as energy in its purest form. We can leave these inefficient corporeal bodies behind. There are many places and wonders that will shock and delight you," added Madam Q.

 

" How do I know that you will be true to your word? " asked the Borg Queen.

 

"You devised a method to end our immortal existences. I don't think that we are the ones who have the advantage," laughed Madam Q.

 

The Borg Queen confessed, "How have you survived your immortal life on your own? I need the Hive Mind. I miss the constant chatter in my head." 

 

Madam Q shuddered, "The voices of millions of people in my head would drive me insane."

 

" At first it was overwhelming then it became easier and now I find great comfort in their presence. "

 

Madam Q stopped walking, "What is that in the distance?"

 

The Borg Queen used her enhanced vision, "I believe that it's an ancient form of transport from Earth."

 

" If we combine our knowledge, we should be able to repair it. "

 

" The Queen examined the vehicle, " If all the parts are here it shouldn't take too long. "

 

Scene 3

 

Captain Janeway was working in her Ready Room. She was finding it really hard to concentrate. because She kept thinking about her date with Q. Those few moment of giving into temptation were going to cost her dearly. 

 

She heard a buzz at the door and knew that it was Chakotay. The Captain never got tired of looking at him, especially when he smiled.  

 

" Have you got time to chat? " asked Chakotay.

 

“ I can’t concentrate anyway, what’s on your mind? “

 

He confessed, “ Last night is on my mind.”

 

“ Madam Q saw us and she isn’t happy. Q warned me that she intends to take the Twins back to the Continuum because I am morally unfit to raise them. “ 

 

Chakotay was stunned, “ What are you going to do? “

 

“Q thinks that we have to convince her that we are a tight family unit,” admitted the Captain

 

Chakotay started to get angry, “ I think I know where this is going! ”

 

“ I haven’t agreed to anything. We are going to talk about it over 

dinner. "

 

 “ Are you sure dinner is all that he wants? “ asked Chakotay.

 

Captain Janeway was adamant, “ Dinner is all that he will get! ”

 

Chakotay stood up to leave. He looked beaten because he knew that Kathryn wouldn’t choose him over her children.

 

Captain Janeway knew what was going through his mind. She went over and grabbed his arm.

 

“ Look at me! Madam Q hasn’t won yet - I am not giving in without a fight. “

 

Scene 4

 

Q couldn’t decide what he should wear to impress Kathy. His Mother’s decree could work in his favour. Kathy had been getting too to Chuckles. She would never leave the Twins but that didn’t mean that she would reignite her relationship with him. He decided to stick with a classic black tuxedo and white shirt. It never failed to impress the ladies.

 

Junior appeared beside him, shaking his head, “ If you are trying to compete with Chakotay then you have to wear something less formal. ”

 

Q snapped his fingers. He was now wearing midnight blue trousers with a blue casual shirt which matched the colour of his eyes.

 

He twirled around, “ Is this better? “

 

“ Perfect - why have the Twins abducted Q and the Borg Queen? “

“ The little tykes discovered that we will all lose our powers if we don’t return to the Continuum soon.”

 

Junior was stunned, “ I presume we are keeping that to ourselves. ”

 

Q shuddered, “ Can you imagine a Universe ruled by the Borg? “

 

“ Do the Twins know what they’re doing? “ asked Junior.

 

“ They may be young but they are Q, ” replied his Father.

 

Junior was worried, “ What will the others do if they believe you can’t control them? ”

 

“ I don’t want to know. It would destroy Kathy if she lost them,” declared Q.

 

Junior asked the million dollar question, “ Do you love Aunt Kathy? ”

 

Q was puzzled, “ I don’t know what love is. It disappeared in the Continuum when we ascended. ” 

 

“ Do you feel any emotions when you are with her? “ asked Junior.

 

Q tried to put his feelings into words, “ I love listening to her talk. She has the most erotic voice of any female in the Universe. “

 

Junior tried to prompt his Father, “ Do you miss her when you are apart? “

 

“ I can’t stop thinking about her. I worry that she will get hurt - human bodies are so fragile. “ responded Q.

 

Junior wanted to see if Q felt primal emotions, “ What do you feel when you see Aunt Kathy with Commander Chakotay? “

 

“ I want to kill him. Not with clean modern weapons but ancient weapons that cause real damage. “

 

Junior was surprised by his Father’s violent reaction. He knew for certain that Q experienced jealousy. He was glad that he wasn’t raised solely in the Continuum. Junior knew that he loved Amanda because he had seen human examples of love to compare it with.

 

“ I believe that you are in love with Aunt Kathy but she will not appreciate your jealousy. You will drive her into Chakotay’s arms. “

 

“ What should I do? “ pleaded Q.

 

“ Charm her! Prove that you would be a witty and thoughtful lover. As Captain, she can’t make friends amongst the crew. Commander Chakotay is her confidant and rock to lean on. He has made himself indispensable. You have to take that role from him. “

 

“ You are a clever Q. You obviously have more of my DNA than your mother’s. “

 

Scene 5

 

Captain Janeway handed control of the ship to Tuvok before she returned to her quarters to dress for dinner.

 

“ Be careful tonight Captain. The Q do not have any morals or restraint,” warned Tuvok.

 

“ Don’t worry old friend - I always have a phaser ready on stun. “

 

The Captain stood in front of her wardrobe trying to decide what to wear. There was a buzzer at the door.

 

“ Come In! “ She thought it was Neelix with the food.

 

When nobody entered, she went to see who it was. Chakotay was standing there wondering if he had made a mistake.

 

“ Is everything Okay, Chakotay? “

 

“ Yes, there is nothing wrong with ship - this is a personal visit. “

 

“ You had better come in then,” she said, moving aside.

 

“ Kathryn, please don’t have dinner with Q!”

 

“ It is only dinner, Chakotay. ”

 

“ You and I both know he is going to the use the Twins to blackmail you into going back to him. ”

 

“ That may be his intention but I will never allow myself or the Twins to become pawns of the Q . I intend to use this evening to distance Q from the Continuum. “

 

Chakotay looked at her in disbelief, “ How are you going to do that? “

 

Kathryn replied, “ He is a creature of logic - he will listen to a reasoned argument. “

 

Chakotay laughed, “ He is logical about everything else apart from you. He is in love with you Kathryn. He wants to cut me out of your life and he doesn’t care if I am killed in the process. “

 

“ I will make sure that he understands if anything happens to you then I will flush him out of the nearest airlock. “

 

Chakotay pulled her towards him and put all of his love and frustration into one kiss. Captain Janeway struggled at first then she kissed him back with equal passion. She was a hot-blooded woman who was celibate through circumstances not choice. For a few brief moments she enjoyed feeling wanted. However there was only one way this kiss was going to end. She didn’t want to upset Q before she convinced him to leave the Continuum. She broke away reluctantly for the second time.

 

“ Please Chakotay, I can’t meet Q when all I can think about is you. “

 

Chakotay didn’t want to upset her but he was glad that all she would be thinking about was him. He pulled a dress out of her wardrobe with a high neck and long sleeves.

 

He grinned, “ I think this would be the perfect dress for your date. “ She pushed him out of the door, laughing.

 

Captain Janeway showered, then found a mirror to renew her makeup. She settled on a green velvet dress with enough cleavage to tease. She wore her hair down because she knew Q liked it that way.

 

There was another buzz at the door but this time it was Neelix with the food. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his Captain.

 

“ Well I must say, Captain, Q is a very lucky man. “

 

“ Thank you Neelix. If you leave the food on the table, I will serve it when he arrives. “

 

“ Have an enjoyable evening, Captain. “

 

“You too, Neelix. “

 

The Captain poured herself a drink and waited for Q to arrive.

 

Scene 6

 

Madam Q and the Borg Queen had stripped down the primitive automobile they found. All the parts were there apart from the spark plugs.

 

“ I don’t think this pile of junk will function without the plugs, “ advised Madam Q.

“ I concur but I can adapt two of the implants in my leg to start the ignition. “ offered the Borg Queen.

 

“ Will your legs still function? “ asked Madam Q.

 

“ Only one leg will be active but it is the logical solution to this 

problem. “

 

“ You can sit in the automobile when it is assembled and make the adjustments. “

 

Their Grandmother was surprised that the Twins had thoughtfully provided them with a basic tool kit. Madam Q noticed that the Borg Queen was slowing down. She wasn’t human so she couldn’t be suffering from exhaustion. 

 

“ You need to regenerate - don’t you? When we reach civilisation, I will construct an alcove for you, “ offered Madam Q.

 

“ Are the other Q going to welcome me to the Continuum? “ asked the Borg Queen.

 

Madam Q was resolute, “ They may whine and moan but I don’t care. “ 

 

The Borg Queen was puzzled, “ Humans are imperfect creatures. They consult each other over every decision. Yet they still make technological advances. “

 

Madam Q was equally confused,  “ Sometimes I understand why my son finds them so fascinating. Kathryn Janeway is an educated intelligent woman in command of a Starship. Most of the time she is logical and makes wise decisions. When her emotions take over she makes terrible choices. “

 

I could help her to control these chaotic emotions with a simple brain implant. “ mused the Borg Queen.

 

“ When we return to Voyager, we will discuss this in more detail. “ added Madam Q.

The engine was nearly ready. 

 

The Borg Queen was concentrating on the alterations to her implants, “ It is functional! ”

 

Madam Q put the modified implants into the engine. She sat in the driver’s seat to work out how to get the automobile to move forward. She turned the key in the ignition and the engine spluttered for a few seconds then died.

 

The Borg Queen was impatient, “ It is defective, we have to find another form of transport. “

 

Madam Q tried again, this time the engine started without a hitch. “ How do we make it move forward? “

 

The Borg Queen told her to swap seats. She put her foot on the clutch and lifted it slowly until she found the bite. It just needed a foot on the accelerator and the gradual gear changes.

 

“ We have a functioning machine, “ exclaimed the Borg Queen. She felt pride in accomplishing this basic task.

 

“ Where are we going now? “ asked Madam Q. 

 

“ Follow the yellow brick road seems a logical choice, “ replied the Borg Queen. Ironically the road in the Continuum was paved with yellow bricks

 

Scene 7

 

The Captain opened the door herself when Q buzzed. She was surprised that he hadn’t teleported straight into her quarters.

 

“ I must say Kathy that you look stunning! “

 

“ Why thank you kind sir. “ joked the Captain.

 

He pulled a bunch of flowers from behind his back. The bunch of red roses were Junior’s suggestion.

 

“ They are lovely Q, how thoughtful. Would you like a drink? “

 

Q was just about to mention that he didn’t need to eat and drink plus he thought it was a repulsive process when he remembered Junior’s advice.

 

“Yes, I would love a drink. You choose one for me, “

 

She ordered two Irish Whiskeys from the replicator. Q sipped the drink to be polite but then he started to enjoy the subtle flavours.

 

“ What is this called again - it’s delightful. “ asked Q.

 

“ Irish Whiskey and I’m glad you like it. “

 

Q downed the glass in one which caused a harsh coughing fit.

 

“ Q it’s meant to be drunk slowly to enjoy the exquisite blend of flavours. “

 

When Q finished coughing he nodded his head, “ I’ll remember that next time. “

 

Captain Janeway fetched him a glass of water with ice, “ Let’s eat, then we can talk about our current situation. “

 

Q went through the motions of eating. He put the food in his mouth then washed it down with red wine. After they finished Q went to sit on the couch and patted the seat next to him. 

 

Before she sat down, she made him swear, “ Promise me, No funny business! ”  

 

Q put his hand over his heart, “ I have an unfair reputation Kathy. You can’t believe all of the stories about my past. “

 

Captain Janeway sat down keeping a safe distance between herself and Q.

 

“ My Mother should not have criticised your behaviour. What you do on your private life is your concern. “  

 

Well, I didn’t expect that thought the Captain, “ I apologise as well. I should have been more discrete. “

 

“ Are you having a relationship with him, Kathy? “ asked Q.

 

“ No Q, I have enough problems in my life without adding more complications. “

 

“ What about us? “ asked Q? “

 

“ I don’t know. Have we ever had a normal relationship? “

 

“ We have two extraordinary children who need our guidance. As they are special they need a stable family unit. “ replied Q.

 

Captain Janeway wondered if he was being deliberately obtuse, “ I’m not talking about our role as parents. What about our partnership? “ 

 

Q stretched and put his arm around the Captain’s shoulders, “ Do you remember our first meeting? “

 

Kathryn remember him appearing on Voyager’s bridge, “ Yes, you were annoying condescending and rude! “

 

“ But I did express my interest in you, “ claimed Q.

 

Kathryn was brutally honest, “ You appeared in my bed, if I remember correctly, I warned you to get out before I called security. “

 

Q remembered it differently, “ I told you we would meet again. “

 

“ I remember but you didn’t warn me that you would impregnate me without my knowledge, “ replied Captain Janeway.

 

“ Are you saying that you didn’t want the Twins? “ asked Q.

 

The Captain was starting to get angry, “ Don’t be ridiculous however most females have a choice. “

 

Q was irate, “ I gave you a wonderful gift and you complain! “

 

Captain Janeway’s Irish temper was approaching boiling point, “ How dare you try to blame me for your appalling behaviour. “

 

Q wanted to hurt her, “ At least I’m not flaunting my liaisons in front of the crew, “

 

“ I am glad that we aren’t in a relationship any longer. “ 

 

Only Q made her this angry. She wanted to throw everything at him.

 

“ We married in a church according to your customs,” contradicted Q.

 

“ You died which annulled the marriage, “ argued the Captain.

 

“ On Earth but not in the Continuum. You are still my wife and you will stay away from him. “

 

“ I am not your possession, Q “ She started to walk towards the door. The Captain needed to get away from him before she said something that she’d regret.

 

Q stood in front of her, refusing to let her leave.

 

The Captain was so angry that her head started to throb, “ Q, get out of my way or you will regret it! “

 

If the crew had seen the expression on her face they would have given her a wide berth.

 

She removed her phaser and concealed it in her hand, “ I will only ask you one more time. “

 

Q’s eyes glittered, “ I am your husband and you will obey my command. Stay away from him! “

 

Captain Janeway responded instinctively. She swung her arm to slap him. He caught it in mid air and pulled her into his arms. He used his lips to punish her and stop her thinking about him. The Captain was shocked and didn’t react immediately. Then she decided to get him back. She made Q believe that she responded to his passion. Captain Janeway kissed him back and moved closer. Q thought he had a green light so he started enjoy himself. The Captain suddenly stopped kissing Q and moved away. She aimed her phaser at his head.

 

Q stood there open mouthed, “ What did I do now? “ asked an extremely frustrated Q.

 

“ You behaved like a Ferenghi. Why did you think that I would respond to your macho, crass behaviour? “

 

Q was confused, “ You Commander Chakotay is a savage, I thought that is what you wanted. “

 

“ Leave before I forget that you are the father of my children. I will shoot you if you come any nearer. “

 

Q left her quarters smiling. She wouldn’t forget that kiss in a hurry.

 

Scene 8

 

The Twins were playing in the nursery. Their toy animals were walking around the toy farm talking to each other. 

 

Quinn stopped chatting to the cows, “ They have reached the roadhouse. Shall we bring them back? “

 

“ Have they stopped bickering yet? “ asked Qat.

 

Quinn frowned, “ They had to work together to repair the primitive engine. “

 

They held hands and clicked their fingers. The Borg Queen and Madam Q appeared in front of them.

 

“Have you made a deal to allow the Q to return to the Continuum? “ asked Quinn.

 

The Borg Queen moved closer to the Twins. Madam Q snapped her fingers. The Twins fell to the ground. Then the Queen injected both of them with her assimilation tubules. 

 

Madam Q was concerned, “ We have to get off the ship quickly and into stasis before they wake up or we won’t be able to control them. “ 

 

She clicked her fingers again which left the nursery empty!


	31. Chapter 31

Jealous Q - Act 32

 

Scene 1

 

Amanda stood in the middle of the Nursery, with her hands on her hips, demonstrating her annoyance. The Twins were playing a game of hide and seek. Unfortunately, as they were Q, you couldn't find them until they were ready.

 

“Computer, can you locate Qat and Quinn Janeway?” asked Amanda.

 

The computer answered immediately, “Qat and Quinn Janeway are not on board Voyager.”

 

Amanda was starting to worry, “Do you know where they went?”

 

“Their destination is unknown.” replied the Computer.

 

“Did anybody leave Voyager at that time?”

 

“The Q and the Cyborg left Voyager at 15:00 hours.”

 

Amanda tried to sense the other Q on board but they had all disappeared.

 

“Captain, Qat and Quinn are missing and the Q have left the ship with the Borg Queen.”

 

The Captain was in her Quarters and immediately ordered a red alert.

 

Q appeared, “I have tried to locate them in the Continuum but they’re not there. Mother must be hiding their life forces.”

 

The Captain slumped to the floor as Chakotay arrived, “What have you done to her?”

 

“I informed her that I couldn't find the little Tykes in the Continuum. Then she collapsed on the floor, it's not my fault.

 

Chakotay lifted Captain Janeway onto the couch and covered her with a blanket. It killed him that he couldn't protect her from all this pain.

 

“Who took them?” demanded Chakotay.

 

“My Mother left the ship at the same time as the Borg bitch. The other Q returned to the Continuum. They must have drugged them first.” replied Q, “They are too powerful for one Q to manage.”

 

“Your Mother must have conspired with the Borg Queen. The Twins in exchange for a return to the Continuum,” snapped Chakotay.

 

“Now you can see why I am such a selfish, egocentric entity with a God complex. I inherited it all from my Mother,” whined Q.

 

“You will have to save your pity party until we find the Twins,” he pointed at Kathryn, “It will destroy her if she loses them.”

 

“Don't worry Commander, I will find them and punish their abductors even if they are my relations,” replied Q.

 

With that ominous warning, Q clicked his fingers and disappeared.

 

The Captain was starting to stir. Chakotay knelt down beside her and held her hand.

 

“Q told me  that he won't rest until they are in your arms again.”

 

She shocked him with her next question, “Do you think Q had anything to do with it?”

 

Chakotay didn't like Q but this was not the time to be scoring points off him.

 

He shook his head, “No, he was furious. He swore to me that he would punish his mother if she helped the Borg Queen abduct the Twins.”

 

“Do you think she planned this from the beginning?” asked the Captain.

 

“Of course she did. She didn’t want to leave the most powerful Q in human hands. Since she came on board she was looking for an excuse to take them. ”

 

“She must have collaborated with the Borg Queen?” agreed Captain Janeway.

 

She continued, “I didn't believe they could work together.  Amanda told me that she was a Q who lost her Mother during a War in the Continuum. She built her cyborg army to exact revenge on her Mother's killers.”

 

“That makes more sense of her recent behaviour,” admitted Chakotay.

 

Captain Janeway sat up, “There is no point sitting around trying to look for a motive. Call a full staff meeting and we will consider our next step.”

 

Scene 2

 

Q was in the Continuum talking to Lady Q, “Do you think my Mother is working with the Cyborgs?”

 

“Your Mother will work with her as long as she is useful,” replied Lady Q.

 

Q was angry, “Kathy is distraught, I can’t allow her to hurt my family with no consequences.”

 

“With your Offspring, she will be too powerful. She could take over the Continuum unopposed,” warned Lady Q.

 

Q couldn’t believe that his Mother was plotting with the Borg. “She needed the Cyborg to hide the Twins. The Borg bitch will keep them close to her and sedated. If they regain consciousness, she won’t be able to contain them.”

 

“I hope that I will be present to witness their revenge - it should be spectacular. Tell Kathryn that I am certain that we will get them back. I will not let the old hag hurt my son’s half sister and brother,” threatened Lady Q.

 

Lady Q waved her hand to summon Junior and Amanda. “We need you to work with Q to find the Twins. Use deadly force if necessary.”

 

After everyone left, Q shed her human form and went to help the Q rebuild the Crystal city.

 

Scene 3

 

The Queen used Borg maturation chambers to restrain the Twins. She had to use a high concentration of sedatives to keep them inactive.

 

The drone assigned to care for them was becoming fond of her special charges. The Twins taught her to manipulate her neural transceiver. It allowed her to separate her new thoughts and emotions from the Hive mind. The Queen would deactivate her and use her parts for other Drones if she found out. Before her assimilation, she worked with young children in a school. She missed them and hoped they had escaped the Borg invasion. She would rather die than have to turn terrified life forms into Drones again.

 

The purpose of the Hive mind was to overwhelm her individuality with trillions of voices. Now she was beginning to remember pieces of her life before the Borg captured her. It almost felt like she was sentient again. These infants were helping her to regain her humanity. She couldn't understand how they were helping her as they were unconscious.

 

The Twins were talking to each other using telepathy. They couldn't  explain that they were Q although they appeared to be human! They didn't use their telepathy skill very often because their mother thought it was rude. The maturation chambers prevented them from shedding their human bodies. Yet it didn't stop them using their telepathy.

  
  


“Our plan is starting to work. The drone is starting to remember her life before assimilation,” said Quinn, with pride.

 

Qat had a brilliant idea, “Do you think we could wake them all up?”

 

“I bet the Queen will find it harder to control them if we could reverse the assimilation. Let’s sleep again to get rid of the drugs from our bodies,” proposed Quinn

 

Before she went to sleep, Qat asked her brother for reassurance. “We are going to get off this horrible ship and go home. Mama will worry about us if we are away too long.”

 

“Of course we will escape - we are Q!” stated Quinn. He knew that they had to stay positive to escape.

 

“After we get back to Voyager we will have to talk to Grandmother about her evil ways, said Qat.

 

Scene 4

 

Madam Q and the Borg Queen were meeting in the Continuum to discuss their next move.

 

“Our first challenge is to control the Q infants? Then we have to separate them from their Mother and your son,” stated the Borg Queen.

 

“The Twins adore their Mother and will do anything to protect her. If we can imprison Captain Janeway, we will have their full attention.

 

The Borg Queen had concerns about Q’s reactions, “What about your Son, won’t he protect the Mother of his children?”

 

“My Son has the concentration span of a microbe. He will forget Captain Janeway soon enough and move on,” advised Madam Q.

 

“So The success of our mission hinges on whether your Son is in love with his children’s mother?” asked the Borg Queen.

 

Madam Q condemned Q in a few words, “My Son only loves himself - he isn’t fit to be a Father.”

 

The Borg Queen continued, “We will have to isolate the Captain from her crew as they would die to protect her.”

 

“How are the Twins? I hope you are protecting our valuable assets,” asked their evil Grandmother.

 

“There are drones with them at all times,” explained the Borg Queen. They regenerate every twelve hours.”

 

“Have they shown any signs of regaining consciousness? As they are the first twin births in the Continuum it is difficult to predict their reactions,” asked Madam Q.

 

“No! I will inform you if there are any changes,” declared the Borg Queen.

 

Scene 5

 

Captain Janeway marched into the  Briefing room ready for business.

 

“As you all know, Madam Q and the Borg Queen abducted the Twins today.”

 

Every officer was angry. The Twins used the ship as their playground. The Crew were fond of them and knew that their Captain wouldn't rest until they were home.

 

“What do they hope to achieve?” asked Tuvok.

 

“The Twins are the most powerful Q in the Continuum. Madam Q wants to take control of them. The Twins can tip the balance of power her way,” explained Captain Janeway.

 

“Why should we care who runs the Continuum?” asked B’Elanna.

 

The Captain explained, “The High Council have a policy of ‘laissez faire’. I can assure you that Madam Q will not leave us alone.

 

“Have you spoken to Seven?” asked Chakotay.

 

“I will be heading to Astrometrics after this meeting,” replied the Captain.

 

“Are you going to ask her to reconnect with the Hive mind? asked Tuvok.”

 

The Captain was finding it hard to concentrate, “I don’t know! I will find out when I speak to her.”

 

Captain Janeway dismissed the meeting.

 

When they were alone in the room she voiced her concerns to her best friend.

 

“I can’t let the crew sacrifice their lives to help me get my children back. We are dealing with entities who have no respect for human life. I will proceed alone as soon as Seven locates them.”

 

“They were born on Voyager. They feel like our children as well. We will get them back Kathryn,” swore Chakotay.

 

“I have never questioned the loyalty of my crew. I am relieved that I don’t have to confront the  Borg and Madam Q by myself.”

 

He put his arms around her and drew the Captain into his arms for comfort, “I will not rest until they are home Kathryn.”

 

Scene 6

 

Seven was waiting for the Captain and Chakotay to arrive. Before they could ask her the question, she answered them.

 

“I will connect with the Hive mind. I am surprised that it took you this long to ask me.”

 

Captain Janeway smiled at her, “I should have known that you would have anticipated my request. Have you spoken to the Doctor?”

 

Seven was efficient, “The Doctor will track the link in Sickbay. If the Queen finds me I will need to get out as soon as possible .”

 

“Thank you, Seven. I know how hard this will be for you.”

 

“I assure you that we will bring your children home, Captain."

 

Scene 7

 

Q was waiting for the Captain in her Ready room.

 

“The High Council ordered my Mother to appear in front of the High Council. If she doesn’t tell them the location of the Twins - they will banish her from the Continuum.”

 

“Won’t that make her harder for us to find her?” asked the Captain.

 

“There is a link between all the Q. As soon as she uses her powers, we will know exactly where she is,” replied Q.

 

The Captain was trying to stay calm. “They must be keeping them on a Borg cube. I doubt whether it will be on the Queen’s vessel.”

 

“I have the Q scanning the Borg ships for signs of the Twins,” stated Q.

 

“I can’t lose them Q!” said their Mother

 

Q put his arm around her, “I won’t let her win! She has gone too far this time.”

 

“Why did she take them?” asked the Captain.

 

“My Mother wants absolute power without having to work with the High Council,” explained Q.

 

“Where do the Twins fit into her plan?”

 

“They are the most powerful Q in the Continuum. The other Q are afraid of what they don't understand. They don’t believe any Q should have infinite power.”

 

“I agree with them. Most Q have no understanding of morals, restraint or consideration. We have taught them that they can use their powers without harming anybody!”

 

“They may need to kill to preserve their own lives,” explained Q.

 

“They are still so young Q. Do you think they will hurt them? ” asked the Captain.

 

“Kathy, they may look like human children but they aren't. They will be planning their escape and retribution using all their immense power.”

 

Chakotay entered the room and felt a sharp pang of jealousy when he saw Q’s arm around the Captain.

 

“Is this a bad time Captain, do you want me to come back later,” asked Chakotay.

 

Captain Janeway pulled away from Q and walked across the room to her desk.

 

“Report, are there any sightings of them yet?”

 

“One of the Q has reported unusual Borg activity in the next Solar system. He can’t sense the Twins but he believes that it’s worth looking into.”

 

“Give the coordinates to the Helm and continue with the Red Alert,” ordered the Captain.

 

Q kissed her on the cheek, “I will talk to the Q and see if he has any more intel.” Then he teleported off the ship.”

 

Scene 8

 

Qat and Quinn had detoxed their bodies until there were no drugs left.  The Twins stripped the Borg components from their Drones. Both of their carers were free. They were starting to remember more of their previous existences. The Drones discussed what they should do and decided to release the Twins. Quinn offered to return them to their respective home planets to check for survivors.

 

As soon as the Twins escaped from the maturation chambers they sat down to plan their escape and revenge. She hadn’t finished waking all the drones but Qat was making steady progress.

 

“I hope we can complete this task before Q returns,” said Qat.

 

“If she does, don’t let her inject you again!” warned Quinn.

 

Qat continued, “We will have to deal with Grandmother and Q!”

 

“Do you think Mama will say no!” asked Quinn?”

 

Qat had a brilliant suggestion, “We’ll get our revenge then go home.”

 

“Brilliant - let’s go!”

 

The Twins followed their Borg Nannies out of the door. They named them Bea and Queenie.

 

“Queenie, who controls the Borg Cube?”

 

“Follow this gangway, the control room is at the end.”

 

“Thank you,” said Qat, grabbing hold of Bea’s hand.

 

A Drone came in the opposite direction, ready to fire. Quinn waved his hand and stopped the Drone in its tracks. When Q allowed him to move again he turned around and marched in the opposite direction.

 

“What will you do when the Queen returns little one?”

 

“We have to surprise her,” replied Qat

 

Quinn gave his first order, “Bea and Queenie, could you gather all the Drones we have woken?”

 

Qat gave her brother a hug, “Let’s plan a surprise party for the Queen."

  
  
  


  
  
  



	32. Chapter 32

Jealous Q Act 34

 

Scene 1

 

The Borg Queen returned to her cube ready for a fight.  She suspected that the Twins had escaped from their maturation chambers because she’d lost contact with the Cube . The Borg Queen needed a console to start the self-destruct countdown then she would have to look for a new Cube.

 

As soon as she entered the room, she heard a cough behind her.

 

"That would be impolite to murder your guests. Mama told us that we should only kill people if we are in danger of losing our lives," said Qat.

 

"These Drones aren't alive - they live to serve me. If they can't perform their duties then I will have to recycle them. "

 

"Come with me to meet your crew. They have been dying to get to know you," said Qat.

 

The Borg Queen was about to refuse when she saw the Borg weapon in the child's hands. She walked in front of Qat and followed her directions.

 

She entered the room expecting to see the Drones deactivated. She was wrong! Every life form in the room was free of implants and no longer connected to the Hive mind.

 

"We have improved their appearance. They look better without those nasty implants and metal limbs. Also, they can enjoy some peace without having to listen to all those voices," commented Quinn.

 

The Queen looked around in horror, "What have you done?"

 

Quinn handed her a cup of tea in a porcelain cup and saucer. He pointed to a table with cakes, scones and tiny cucumber sandwiches.

 

"We didn't have time to make the jelly and ice cream. We can add it later if you want some," asked Qat.

 

Quinn smacked his head, "We have forgotten to invite one of our most important guests."

 

Qat laughed, "you're so silly. "

 

They held hands and clicked their fingers in unison. Madam Q appeared in front of them.

 

She was furious with her Grandchildren, "Why have you summoned me? "

 

"We are having a party to celebrate the Drones' first day of freedom. Would you like some tea and cake?"

 

"I don't have time for this foolishness!" Madam Q saved her hand but nothing happened. She tried again with the same result. "

 

She glared at Quinn, "Why are you stopping me from teleporting off this ship?"

 

"We needed to speak to you and the Borg Queen and decided to throw a party," replied Quinn. "As a special guest, it would be rude to leave early. I thought you were going to teach us to be Guardians of the Universe and accept our responsibilities."

 

"I don't why you have chosen this cause of action Children? I can assure you this is not the way to get what you want!"

 

"We decided that we are not going to listen to you again. You betrayed us and our parents.

 

He pointed at the Borg Queen, "We expected this behaviour from her not you!"

 

Madam Q looked at the Borg Queen and decided that she should be the scapegoat.

 

"She made me do it. That monster threatened to kill your Mother if I didn't agree to help her."

 

Quinn waved his hand and replayed a meeting between the Borg Queen and his Grandmother - using the wall as a screen. They were plotting their abduction in the Continuum.

 

"We wanted to kill both of you but Amanda taught us that we can't use our powers to solve everything," explained Quinn.

 

Qat issued a warning, "You are no longer welcome on Voyager and we will annihilate you if we meet you again."

 

Quinn pointed at the Q weapon he was holding, "We will extinguish your light if you choose to ignore us!

 

“As soon as we have freed your Drones, we will return to Voyager. There is no need to take us back, we can transport ourselves,” said Qat.

 

The Twins left the room to finish their task. They sensed the moment their Grandmother left the Cube.

 

"Don't worry Qat, we will catch up with her in the Continuum. It is impossible to hide from us there. "

 

"Do you think that we should have killed them. They will not stop trying to control us as they are hungry for power!"

 

Her brother had a brilliant thought, "We have to alter our appearance. We can't command respect because we look like children. I'm tired of waiting to grow up, it's so boring.

 

Qat clapped her hands, "Let’s change ourselves into adults then they will have to listen to us. Do you think this will upset Mama?"

 

"She will understand that we to protect ourselves and our family. She is very logical and sensible for a human," added Quinn

 

Scene 2

 

Q was sitting in the Captain's Ready Room waiting for Kathy to return. He wanted to be there for her if she needed any support. Q had never thought about anybody else before. It was a new emotion that he wasn't accustomed to feeling. His Mother's sudden appearance was unwelcome.

 

"I should be careful, Kathy is very unhappy about the part you played in the abduction of our children. She has extensive training in unarmed combat. How could you side with that creature, Mother."

 

You don't need to worry about your demon offspring - we couldn't contain them anyway. They are in the middle of reversing the assimilation of every Drone on the Queen's Cube. They had the nerve to warn me to stay away from Voyager or they will kill me.

 

Q laughed, "That is brilliant! Did you expect me to intervene on your behalf? I hope your punishment is even more imaginative than the Cyborgs conversion."

 

"Your offspring are out of control Q! You have to stop them or the Others will take custody of them."

 

"My offspring are fine if you leave them alone. They adore their mother and they love their lives on Voyager. You handed them over to that creature without a thought for their safety! You have earned your fate."

 

"I wanted to help them fulfil their destinies. They are the most powerful entities in the Universe. This leaky rust bucket is not a suitable home for my talented grandchildren."

 

"You have lost any chance of bonding with them. Your only chance is to talk to Kathy and ask her to intervene. The Twins respect her advice. "

 

Amanda appeared, "Have they returned yet?"

 

She saw Madam Q who was doing her best not to attract attention.

 

"How could you plot and scheme with that creature to abduct Quinn and Qat - your own grandchildren? Aren't you ashamed of yourself."

 

" I won't stay here where I'm not wanted. You can find me in the Continuum when you are ready to talk. "

 

Scene 3

 

Quinn and Qat's arrival on the Bridge of Voyager caused quite a stir. When they left Voyager they appeared to be ten-year-old children. Now they had altered their bodies to resemble eighteen-year-old adults. They were both stunning!

 

Quinn was the same height as his father. He was a tall good looking young man with an athletic build. He had a sensual mouth with large brown eyes and lashes that would make a woman weep.

 

Qat had undergone the most radical changes. She had a heart shaped face with angular cheekbones and full pouting lips. Her eyes were tawny coloured and full of life. She had an hourglass figure with high breasts and a tiny waist.

 

Tom Paris whistled, which earned him a glare from the Captain and a murderous look from B’Elanna. The Captain wanted to cover her daughter from head to toe but knew that would be a mistake.

 

"Let's continue this family reunion in my Ready Room." said Captain Janeway.

 

Q walked behind his daughter glaring at any man who looked at his little girl.

 

Scene 4

 

As soon as the door shut Q clicked his fingers. He changed his daughter’s clothes into a Victorian dress with a high neck and long sleeves.

 

“That’s better! Your human men have no impulse control.”

 

The Captain rolled her eyes at Q’s double standards. She looked at the young man and woman standing in front of her.

 

“What happened to you? Did your Grandmother or the Borg Queen do this to you?”

 

“We altered our appearance, Mama. We kept warning our enemies to stay away from you but they weren’t taking our threats  seriously ."

 

The Captain couldn’t contradict their reasoning. “Wouldn’t you have enjoyed being children for a little longer?”

 

“As Q we mature a lot faster than human infants. We may have appeared to be ten-year-old infants on the outside but inside we are mature adults.”

 

“What are we going to do about your nursery and Amanda?” asked Captain Janeway.

 

“Don’t worry about our Quarters, we can adapt the nursery to suit our adult needs. We don’t need separate living accommodation,” said Quinn.

 

“Amanda is our friend so we would like her to stay on Voyager. Is there another position on the ship for her. She is brilliant at science,” added Qat.

 

“I will speak to the Senior Officers and find her a position to suit her talents,” agreed the Captain.

 

Q had an excellent idea, “Now you are adults we had better find work to keep you out of trouble.

 

He had considered all the roles on Voyager. Then he dismissed those with the most male personnel.

 

“Qat should start work in Astrometrics with your pet Borg. Quinn can train as a Field Medic with your disagreeable, miserable hologram.”

 

The Captain could help admiring Q’s devious nature. The Twins left to start the alterations to their Quarters.

 

“I presume you would like me to have a word with Seven about discouraging male admirers?” asked the Captain.

 

“That did cross my mind. Your pet Cyborg intimidates me let alone the other males on the ship,” confessed Q.

 

“Why did you choose medical training for Quinn?”

 

“Your Doctor is the rudest hologram ever devised. He doesn’t encourage any members of the Crew to stop and chat,” declared Q.

 

“How do you feel about them changing their appearances?” asked the Captain.

 

“I am Q. Even I have forgotten our original form. We change our appearance as often as our clothes.”

 

“I have concerns about Qat. She is a beautiful girl and we have a lot of single young men on board,” confided Captain Janeway.

 

“Don’t worry, I will discourage their interest in my daughter.” Q stood up, “I have to attend the enquiry in the Continuum. The others weren’t happy about my mother’s involvement in the Twins abduction. Although she has allies on the High Council, she will escape any serious punishments.”

 

“Good Luck! Pass on a message from me. She is not welcome on Voyager or anywhere near the Twins again.”

 

“Will you join me for dinner tonight to talk about our new relationship with the Twins. They are going to get into more trouble now they are adults,” suggested Q.

 

“That sounds perfect. What time should I order dinner for?” asked the Captain.

 

“About twenty hundred hours,” said Q. Then he clicked his fingers and disappeared.

  
Scene 5

Chakotay was waiting to talk to the Captain.

  
Q wanted him to know that Kathy and the Twins were his family.   


 

“Don’t monopolise Kathy’s time because we’re having dinner tonight to talk about our family,” said Q.

 

“I need to talk to the Captain about work. Am I allowed to enter?” asked Chakotay with sarcasm.

 

Q knew that he was getting under Chakotay’s skin, “Yes but don’t take too long.”

 

Chakotay was furious, he stormed into the Captain’s Ready room.

 

“Am I expected to take orders from him now? Do you want me to issue him with a uniform?”

 

“You forget yourself, Commander! I am the Captain and you will not treat me like a first-year cadet.”

 

Chakotay realised that he’d overstepped the mark, “I apologise Captain! I thought that you would like to discuss the security issues raised by the Twins' abduction”

 

“I understand your frustration but the Twins have changed more than their appearance. I have to discuss their futures with their Father.”

 

“I will warn the male members of the crew that Qat is off limits. Any indiscretions will result in a stay in the  Brig.”

 

“Thank you Chakotay, I am grateful for your patience and understanding. Nobody has written a manual on how to raise omnipotent children - we have to improvise.”

 

He passed the officer evaluations to her. Then he ordered two large coffees from the Replicator.

 

“Kathryn, you need a break. I know that you have been surviving on adrenaline since the Twins disappearance.” He walked over to sit on the couch and patted the seat beside him. He knew that the coffee would help his cause.

 

“Okay but only for a few minutes. I have to finish those evaluations today.”

 

“I thought the Twins were a handful before they turned into teenagers,” said Chakotay.

 

The Captain agreed, “Q suggested that we give them some work to do to keep them occupied.”

 

Chakotay was thinking about how many male members of the crew would offer to train Qat.

 

“We considered Astrometrics for Qat and Field Medic training for Quinn.”

 

Chakotay smiled which always caused the Captain’s heart to skip a beat.

 

“Excellent choices, I’m sure Seven and the Doctor can deal with any persistent admirers.”

 

“I know the Twins are capable of defending themselves. I don’t want to put them in a position where they have to hurt someone to protect me,” explained the Captain.

 

“You’re not sure that they understand reasonable force yet?” suggested Chakotay.

 

“I thought that I would have more time to teach them some restraint but it appears that time ran out.”

 

“I know you don’t want to hear this but they are adults now and have to make their own mistakes,” commented Chakotay.

 

The Twins were never children. As Q they are born cognizant. Q’s vision was to combine the best of both species,” admitted the Captain.

 

“You are doing the best you can under difficult circumstances. When they escaped they could have killed everyone on that Cube. Instead, they chose to free the Drones and send them all home. They had more than enough provocation to kill the Borg Queen and their Grandmother but they didn’t.”

 

“I’m glad that they didn’t react with anger, Chakotay but I know that I am their weak link. I make them vulnerable because they will rescue me without a thought for their own safety .”

 

You are their mother, of course, they want to protect you,” commented Chakotay.

 

The Captain confessed her real fears. “Unless they have strong guidance they could use their powers for evil purposes. We have to teach them to use their gifts to help people rather than manipulate them.”

 

The Captain rested her head on Chakotay’s shoulder, “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

 

Chakotay warned her, “Be careful with Q. You know how he feels about you. Don’t let him take advantage of the current situation.”

 

Scene 6

 

Amanda asked if she had time to discuss her future on board as the Twins no longer needed a Nanny. The Captain requested two more black coffees and followed Amanda to the seating area.

 

Amanda blurted out, “I don’t want to leave Voyager, it is my home now!”

 

The Captain reassured her, “Amanda, we have no intention of asking you to leave. You are one of the family and a valuable member of the crew.”

 

“I can’t stay on Voyager if I have no role. I need to feel useful,” pleaded Amanda.

 

“The Twins may have aged but they still need guidance. You are the perfect Q for the job.”

 

“I am interested in medicine. In my spare time could I act as an unofficial nurse in Sick Bay so I can learn on the job,” asked Amanda.

 

“That is an excellent idea. We want Quinn to train with the Doctor. You can keep him company and make sure he stays on task.”

 

The Captain looked at her watch, “Do you have anything else you’d like to discuss because I have dinner plans with Q?”

 

“Q is devious, Captain, make sure he doesn’t take advantage,” added Amanda.

 

Captain Janeway wondered why everyone kept warning her about Q. Did they know what his next move would be?

 

“That’s funny, Chakotay said exactly the same thing before he left.”

 

“Thank you for your time and I hope you have a pleasant evening,” said Amanda.

 

Scene 7

 

The Captain was flicking through her wardrobe trying to decide what to wear for his dinner date with Q.

 

“I would go for the slutty one. Even male Q enjoy physical desire,” commented Lady Q.

 

“I wish that the Q would stop appearing in my quarters without announcing themselves. Warn the other that I will shoot the next one,” warned the Captain.

 

“Excellent idea as the next visitor will be Q. Make sure you aim for the head.”

 

“Can we deal with business before gossip?” asked Captain Janeway, eager to get rid of her visitors.

 

“Okay we know that the Twins have advanced their biological ages,” stated Lady Q.

 

The Captain was cautious, “The rumours were correct - they are adults now.”

 

“The High Council aren’t happy, Kathryn. Adult Q have their full powers so the Twins are even stronger now. Do you know if they have any plans to take over the Continuum in the future.”

 

“If they did - why do you think I would tell you and risk their safety,” countered the Captain.

 

Lady Q looked hurt, “I thought we were friends. You know I have their best interests at heart so I want to protect them.”

 

The Captain sat on the end of her bed, “I will be completely honest with you. They warned our enemies to leave us alone but they keep coming back”

 

“The High Council have requested that you attend a custody hearing. They don't believe you can keep them safe. Now that they're adults they can take their rightful place in the Continuum.”

 

Q appeared! “Tell them that she is busy and we deny their request to appear before the council. I’m tired of their interference in my life. In fact, inform them that there is going to be a change in regime. I am going to take their place and rule the Continuum with the Twins at my side.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise that I've messed up the numbering of the chapters. I will try to correct it when I've got time.


	33. Maquis/Jealous Q Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have attempted to cross both of my alternate universes. I hope it works! If not I apologise for the waste of your time spent reading it.

Maquis/Jealous Q crossover

 

Act 1 Scene 1

 

Kathryn hugged Grandpere and Mira. “Don’t worry we won’t tell anyone about the location of the Island - your secret is safe with us.”

 

Kathryn was the last one to board their new ship, Javert.

 

Mira waved, trying not to cry, “Will you visit us again?”

 

Kathryn didn’t want to lie to her and make a promise she couldn’t keep.

 

“We have to return to our home where our loved ones are waiting for us. We will never forget you and Grandpere. When there are millions of stars in the night we will be travelling past one of them trying to reach our home, ”

 

Chakotay was getting impatient, “If Kathryn doesn’t come on board soon - I will leave her here.”

 

His angry outburst surprised the others as Chakotay was usually calm and reasonable.

 

“I hate this Island and I can’t wait to leave it and never return,” snapped Chakotay.

 

B’Elanna knew why Chakotay was so bad tempered. Kathryn was Q's obsession. He swore that he would follow her until she succumbed to his charms.

 

B’Elanna defended Chakotay, "His ex-lover incited a mutiny and left him to die on a deserted planet. He has valid reasons for his bad mood."

 

Kathryn walked up the ramp and closed the door. She was carrying two sacks of fresh fruit and vegetables.

 

“Mira gave us these gifts to thank us for banishing the evil entity,” explained Kathryn.

 

“How do we know that it’s safe to eat them? We can’t take the word of a small child,” complained B’Elanna.

 

Kathryn defended Mira, “That child is over two hundred years. She knew the location of every edible plant on the Island.”

 

“We can't leave without water Kathryn. As a former Starfleet Captain, I thought you would be able to carry out a simple order.”

 

Kathryn face flushed with anger, “Open the hatch and I will fetch the water. I apologise to everyone for delaying our departure.”

 

After Kathryn stormed off the ship there was an uncomfortable silence.

 

Ayala defended Kathryn, “That was unnecessary Captain. It isn't as though she's had it easy lately!”

 

Chakotay knew he'd been unfair but he wasn't going to allow his friend to question his authority.

 

“Why don't you help her to carry the water? You might be able to carry out my basic order together.”

 

Ayala clenched his fists then took a deep breath. He left the ship before he could punch his friend's smart mouth.

 

Grandpere didn't understand what was going on. Kathryn had stormed past him, without her usual courtesy, heading towards the caves. A furious Ayala followed her muttering something uncomplimentary about his Captain.

 

Kathryn tried to carry as much water as she could manage. She was about to head back to the entrance when Q appeared.

 

“I’m sorry Kathy - they forced me to do this.”

 

He put his hand on her forehead - she crumpled to the floor.

 

Ayala found her lying on the floor unconscious. He picked her up and carried her back to the ship.

 

Scene 2

 

Kathryn woke up in her quarters on Voyager. She hadn't spent much time there but it was exactly how she’d left it with a few minor alterations. There were pictures everywhere of identical twins.

 

Q waltzed into her bedroom uninvited.

 

“Kathy, I know my announcement was shocking but I’ve been thinking about it for a while. With the Twins by my side, we can bring the Continuum into the twenty-fourth Century.”

 

Kathryn closed her eyes and pinched her arm. Had she escaped from the Evil Entity? Was she still in the hole dreaming about another Universe?

 

“Get out!” snapped Kathryn.

 

Q was speechless, wondering what he’d done to upset her this time.

 

“I know that my intention to rule the Continuum was a surprise but I hoped we could discuss it like rational adults.”

 

Kathryn couldn't believe her ears, “You want to rule the Continuum - have you gone mad?”

 

“The Twins will enable me to keep the others in line. None of the Q are powerful enough to challenge my brilliant offspring.

 

Kathryn realised that she was in an alternate universe. She had to find out when this universe split from her own reality.

 

“I’m sorry Q, I have a migraine and it’s making me bad tempered.  Would you ask the Doctor for a hypo spray?”

 

Q looked worried. It appeared that the alternate Kathryn didn’t suffer from headaches.

 

Q was glad to leave the room, "Of course, I will be back in a jiffy.”

 

As soon as Q left, Kathryn jumped out of bed. She went straight to a terminal and accessed her personal logs. She downloaded them onto a pad and returned to bed. She was still reading when Q returned with the spray.

 

“Can we have a chat later when you’re feeling better?” asked Q.

 

“Definitely, could you tell the crew that I am unwell and don’t want any visitors for the rest of the day.”

 

When she was alone, Kathryn showered and changed into her uniform. She hadn’t realised how much she missed it. Then she sat in a comfortable chair and read about her life in this reality.

 

Her first shock was that she had children. The children in the photographs around the room were her daughter, Qat and son, Quinn. The second revelation was that Q was the father of her children. She inspected her hands to make sure that she wasn’t wearing a wedding ring. She was glad they hadn't made the mistake of getting married.

 

She tapped her combadge to summon her first officer. There was a loud buzzer to announce her next visitor - at least they were polite enough to ‘knock’. She opened the door and shut it again when she saw Chakotay in a Commander's uniform. There were some changes not included in her personal log.

 

She opened the door again and smiled, “I apologise, there is a problem with my door - I will get maintenance to repair it. How can I help you, Commander?”

 

Chakotay frowned wondering why the Captain was addressing him by his rank.

 

“I thought you might wish to discuss Q’s recent announcement.”

 

“I am not going to allow him to use the Twins to rule the Continuum. Still, it is difficult to prevent an omnipotent entity from doing anything he wants to do.”

 

The Twins interrupted their conversation. They barged into her room arguing about why and when their Father had gone insane.

 

“We are not going to force the other Q to accept our father as their ruler. The idea is ridiculous.”

 

Kathryn couldn't believe that these beautiful young adults were her offspring.

 

“I'm sure that we can change his mind. We will warn him that the Q will take away his powers if he continues to boast about his ambitions,” said Kathryn.

 

“He isn't worried about upsetting the Q, Mama. He wants to become their ruler,” stated Quinn.

 

“I agree with Quinn. Q wants to rule the Continuum as a benevolent dictator. He will put Voyager and the crew in danger.”

 

Kathryn realised why the Q had sent her to this alternate reality. She had to stop Q from getting them all killed. She needed an ally to help her access the Continuum but she didn't know any of the other Q.

 

She distracted the Twins, “Leave it with me and I will let you know what I decide to do. Don't take matters into your own hands because you will put us all at risk.”

 

The Twins were off to the holosuite to learn to ski and Chakotay went to the Bridge to start his shift.

 

Kathryn ordered another black coffee and sat down to catch her breath. She didn't understand why the Q had sent her here. She didn't even know how she was going to sort out this mess.

 

Scene 3

 

Kathryn was sitting at her desk familiarising herself with her life in this reality. She discovered that the Kazon had destroyed the Val Jean. They had integrated the Maquis crew and the crew of Voyager together. As she had already discovered Chakotay was her first officer and closest friend. B’Elanna was her chief engineer.

 

The most shocking discovery was her marriage to Q. They had split after Q died saving her. He was definitely more chivalrous in this timeline.

 

A voice interrupted her train of thought. It startled her because nobody else had entered her quarters.

 

“Lucky old me! Q is going to start a war in the Continuum and the Council ordered me to stop him.

 

The voice came from a female who appeared to have stepped out of a Hollywood musical. She had flaming red hair with pale, porcelain skin and a stunning hourglass figure.

 

“Who are you and how did you bypass our security?” asked Kathryn.

 

“I am Q but I can see that you are not from this timeline. How did you get here?”

 

“Q!” said both women together.

 

Kathryn continued, “He apologised to me then put his hand on my head. I must have passed out because the next thing I remember is waking up in my bed on Voyager.”

 

“The others must have discovered the anomaly in this timeline. They plotted to stop Q changing the balance of power in this quadrant for his own purposes,” mused the female Q.

 

“I don't suppose they gave you any ideas about how we are going to stop him?” asked Kathryn.

 

Lady Q snorted, “You've had enough experience of the Q to know how unorganised and inefficient we are. They have lofty ideas then we have to do the hard work.”

 

“Let’s talk to the Twins and ask them for help. It appears that they are central to Q’s plans to rule the world.”

 

Scene 4

 

It was hard for Kathryn to see her crew laughing and joking. She had worked hard to cope with her grief so she could function in her timeline.

 

Tuvok walked towards her. He endured her hug wondering whether he should take her to Sickbay for an examination.

 

“Are you okay Captain?”

 

How could she explain her joy at being with him after grieving for so long? He already thought humans were too emotional.

 

“I apologise Tuvok. I let my emotions take over my brain for a few seconds.”

 

“I heard that Q has ambitious plans for the future, Captain.

 

Kathryn felt guilty misleading her oldest friend. “You know, Q! He talks a lot but he doesn't actually do anything.”

 

“Would you like me to call a staff meeting to discuss our response to Q’s plot to take over the Continuum,” asked Mr Tuvok.

 

“Let me have a word with him first. I will tell him that he can’t use his children to kill any Q who gets in his way.”

 

“Aye Captain!”

 

Scene 5

 

The first person Kathryn saw on the Bridge was Harry Kim. His death had hit her hard. Voyager was his first assignment. He had been proud to wear the uniform and to take his rightful place among the crew. His parents were the first people on her list to notify of his death. They were so proud of him.

 

Kathryn sat down in her chair. She looked around her to memorise this scene after she returned to her own timeline.

 

Everyone on the bridge froze. Q appeared and he was very angry.

 

“I’ve heard that you have been telling tales. Who did they send to listen to your lies?”

 

“They sent a red-headed sexy, attractive female Q. She told me that you are old friends from the beginning of time.”

 

Lady Q appeared right behind Q and touched him on the shoulder.

 

“Surprise, they sent me to deal with your nonsense.”

 

Q closed his eyes and grimaced, “I can manage my personal affairs without a nursemaid. Go away!”

 

“Did you think they would allow you to use your children to become the most powerful man in the Universe? Even they are not that naive.”

 

Q looked triumphant, “How are you and the other Q going to stop me?”

 

Quinn and Qat appeared to complete the family reunion.

 

“They won't need to stop you, Father, because we will.”

 

The Twins held hands then invited Lady Q into their circle. When it was complete they froze Q and started to walk around him. As the pace started to quicken, everyone could feel the power begin to build. Q felt light-headed then he began to feel nauseous. After the flash of bright blinding light, he fell backwards.

 

“Have a nice trip to your future, Dad,” said the Twins, in unison.

 

Lady Q gave them both a hug, “Nicely done children!”

  
  


Scene 6

 

When Q regained consciousness he couldn't move. He tried to click his fingers but that didn't work either because he couldn’t lift his arms. He closed his eyes to use his senses. The Q had imprisoned him inside a comet. He needed to discover how he ended up here. Someone was listening because he started to feel light headed and nauseous. He was on the move again.

 

He opened his eyes for the second time to find himself back in the Continuum. He didn't recognise the building. This was strange because he was familiar with every inch of the Continuum. Huge doors opened in front of him. Loud laughter was the first thing he heard. There was a huge crowd of Q standing around two giant thrones.

 

"So you decided to join us Father, have you thought about your conduct. Our Mother was very upset by your insults. You will show her the respect she deserves."

 

Q wanted to know which Q had allowed the Twins to take control of the Continuum without him. Then he remembered that was exactly what he planned to do.

 

“Mother, how do you think we should punish Father. You were the victim of his vile language.”

 

Kathy sat in a chair beside the Twins but her throne was smaller and at a lower level. Her face showed no emotions but he knew that she was furious.

 

“It isn’t worth your precious time dealing with this minor offence. Why don’t you banish your Father to Voyager? He can take over the cooking from Mr Neelix.”

 

“An excellent suggestion, Mother. You can supervise Father’s removal from the Palace and pay a short visit to your crew on Voyager,” decreed the Twins.

 

Kathryn nodded her head and stood up waiting for the Twins to return her to Voyager. There was a flash of light then Kathryn and Q appeared back on Voyager’s Bridge.

 

Scene 7

 

“Welcome back Captain!” said Mr Tuvok.

 

“As you can see, I have survived my visit to the Palace!” declared Kathryn.

 

“Are the Twins still intent on ruling the Universe after their conquest of the Continuum?” asked Tuvok.

 

“Yes and they have dumped their Father on Voyager to teach him a lesson.” sighed Captain Janeway.

 

Tuvok raised an eyebrow, “What should we do with him? He has attracted so many assassination attempts that he needs a security detail around the clock.”

 

The Captain went to sit in her chair. She looked at Q as though he was a specimen in a laboratory.

 

“As he caused our current predicament we should keep him in the Brig.”

 

“I concur Captain. He made that foolish attempt to rule the Continuum. then the Twins would still be content to live on Voyager with their Mother and Father.”

 

“I was going to rule the Continuum with the Twins at my side. What went wrong?”

 

“Are you suffering from amnesia? The Twins didn't need you. As soon as you defeated the other Q they told you that your presence was no longer required.”

 

“You are their Mother, didn't you try to control them?”

 

“How did you think I was going to influence them Q? You gave them absolute power and it corrupted them. I have to appear whenever they snap their fingers or they will execute me just like Junior.”

 

“They executed their half brother! What was his crime?”

 

“He refused to shoot his Mother. She was the only Q who resisted them. She told them the truth and refused to surrender her independence.”

 

Q knew why he had travelled into the future. Okay, this was only one version but it was enough to make him rethink his plans for Universal domination.

 

“Security take Q to the Brig and make him comfortable. It will be easier to protect his worthless hide down there,” ordered the Captain.

 

As soon as they reached the Brig, two of the Q appeared in front of them with Q weapons.

 

“Hand him over to us and we will not harm you. Why would you want to sacrifice your life for this entity.”

 

Both of the security guards nodded and left the Brig. They agreed to tell the Captain that the Q had taken him so they had no chance to defend him.

 

Scene 8

 

Q was taken to a bunker in the Continuum. Lady Q was sitting on a sleeping bag on the floor. There were Q weapons all around her.

“Have you come to gloat or do you have a decree from your demonic offspring.”

 

“They banished me to Voyager to take over as a cook to the crew. I haven’t come here willingly. Two Q guards abducted me but they seem to have disappeared.”

 

“There are a lot of Q who want to kill you. When they hear that you’ve escaped, the Twins will order their guards to bring you in dead or alive!”

 

“I didn't foresee any of this happening. I wanted to modernise the Continuum. We needed some excitement and passion in our lives.”

 

“Well you did change the Continuum but not for the better. Most of the Q are hiding out on different planets. Your offspring have threatened to kill anyone who disobeys their orders.”

 

A Q guard, sent by the Twins, appeared in front of Q with his weapon aimed at him. Q shut his eyes and hoped there was an afterlife for omnipotent entities.

 

Scene 9

 

There was a flash of light which saved Q from execution and returned him to his own reality. Lady Q and the Twins were waiting on the Bridge of Voyager. Kathryn was sitting in the Captain's chair waiting for him to return.

 

“I never want to rule the Continuum. The Twins should concentrate on their studies to become Guardians of the Universe.”

 

Lady Q was intrigued, “ What happened in that future? It must have been catastrophic to make you so humble.  I will visit that alternate universe myself soon.”

 

“I wouldn't do that. You might not survive your visit,” warned Q.

 

Kathryn Janeway was exhausted so she returned to her Quarters to rest. She lay on the bed after she pulled back the covers.

 

When she woke up she was back on the Javert.

 

“Chakotay she is awake now,” shouted Astra.

 

Chakotay walked in and sat on the side of her bed.

 

“I apologise for losing my temper. I was upset and I took it out on the wrong person.”

 

Kathryn smiled at him “Apology accepted!”

 

Chakotay left the room and asked Astra to keep her company.

 

"You will have to tell me everything when you're feeling better?” said Astra.

 

Tears started to roll down Kathryn’s face. She had to grieve for her friends and colleagues again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	34. Chapter 34

Jealous Q Act 46

 

Scene 1

 

After his experience in the future, Q knew that Universal domination wasn’t for him. After some self-reflection, which didn’t last too long, he decided to teach himself to be a better Father. He had to teach his children not to become evil villains, who want to take over the Universe.

 

When Q told the Captain of his intentions she laughed until the tears ran down her face.

 

“That is the funniest thing I’ve heard for a very long time. Thank you, Q - I needed cheering up.”

 

When he didn’t reply, she looked at his general demeanour and realised he had made a serious suggestion.

 

“I’m sorry Q but you are not the most responsible entity in the Continuum. Why don’t you ask Lady Q? The Twins like her and she is a member of the High Council now.”

 

“How the mighty Q has fallen! I am reduced to a subordinate role while females rule the Continuum! I would drown my sorrows in alcohol if I was capable of becoming inebriated.”

 

“Q, don’t be melodramatic! You are their Father so you will always have a role in their lives but not this one.”

 

“Do you trust her Kathy? She is a Council Member so her priority will always be the Continuum.

 

“Why don’t you invite Lady Q to dinner tonight and I will ask Chakotay to add his advice. We can make plans for their education over dinner.”

 

“Do we have to invite Chuckles? After all, he isn’t one of the family,” sulked Q.

 

Chakotay is my trusted adviser. Of course, I want him involved in this project. He is a spiritual man and can provide another perspective that we can’t,” replied the Captain.

 

“Must we allow the Twins to attend?” asked Q.

 

“We can invite them but imply that it will be boring with lots of talking. It is impossible to stop them doing anything they want to do,” commented their Mother.

 

“I will ask Q now. She will spend the rest of the day choosing something to wear. She always wants to know what you will be wearing. I can’t understand why?”

 

The Captain smirked, she understood Lady Q’s motives even if he didn't.

 

Scene 2

 

Q stood in a field in the Continuum trying to sense Lady Q’s location. One of her talents was to keep her light hidden when she wanted to be alone. He had one more trick up his sleeve.

 

He clicked his fingers to find Junior - then he teleported to that position. Unfortunately, Amanda was with him and they were expressing their love. Q turned around and covered his eyes.

  
  


“Children could you put some clothes on. Junior, I need you to contact your Mother.”

 

“Why can't you contact her yourself - I was busy!” he said, pointing at Amanda.

 

“Oh, don’t worry son you can always reignite the mood after I leave.”

 

Amanda was glaring at Junior and Q,

 

“Don't worry on my account.” She waved her hand and disappeared.

 

Junior was indignant, “This had better be an emergency or I am going to tell Mom.”

 

“I thought you were too old to have a tantrum. I am certain that your Mother didn't teach you any manners,” moaned Q.

 

“I will contact her on one condition. You ask Aunt Kathy if I can stay on Voyager for a few weeks.”

 

“Why do you want to spend your precious time on Voyager. There are lots of romantic places to go in the Universe,” asked Q.

 

“We want to get married. We would like to ask Aunt Kathy to perform the wedding ceremony.”

 

“Congratulations, why do you need to get married? Can’t you cohabit- it's much easier?” declared Q.

 

“I love her and I want to announce my intentions to the whole universe.”

 

“How long do we have to organise this wedding?” asked his father.

 

“Two weeks! We didn’t want to hang around. Don't tell Mother, we want to do it together.”

 

Q would enjoy being present during that announcement.

 

“Ask Qat if she’d like to be a bridesmaid and I was going to ask Quinn to be my best man.

 

Before taking Amanda on a shopping trip to buy the engagement ring he contacted his Mother. As Q had upset her, the size of the diamond needed to be much bigger.

 

Scene 3

 

Lady Q teleported into the field and was quite annoyed when she found Q waiting for her.

 

“Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse,” moaned Lady Q.

 

She stood in front of Q in his personal space. "Hello dearest, what have you been up to apart from an unscheduled journey to the future.”

 

“That wasn't my fault - blame the Twins. They thought that I needed to see what happened in the future.”

 

“They are smart children. They must take after Kathryn,” drawled Lady Q.

 

“Haha, you should sharpen your wit. It is becoming a little dull,” retorted Q.

 

“What do you want Q? Hurry up, I don’t want to be late for the Council meeting.”

 

“Kathryn ordered me to invite you for dinner to discuss the Twin’s education,” said Q.

 

“Who will be there?” asked Lady Q?

 

Q looked suspicious, “Kathy, myself and Commander Chakotay.”

 

“Why didn't you say? Of course, I’ll come. I will clear my schedule right away.”

 

“I thought You were busy,” stated Q.

 

“Never too busy to make time for the sexy Commander,” purred Lady Q.

 

Q clicked his fingers and went off in a huff.

 

Scene 4

 

Captain Janeway summoned Mr Neelix to discuss the food for the dinner party.

 

“What would you like Captain?”

 

“I don't know Mr Neelix. The Q need to eat when they take human form but I have no idea what they like.”

 

“The will have to take pot luck! I will cook some of the recipes I’ve learnt from the crew and make a buffet.”

 

“Thank you - I knew I could rely on you to produce exactly what we need.”

 

Captain Janeway proceeded to the Bridge to invite Chakotay to her dinner party. If he didn't want to go she would make it an order if necessary. As she arrived on the Bridge he vacated the Captain's chair.

 

“Stay seated, are you doing anything tonight?” asked the Captain.

 

“Nothing planned - what do you have in mind?”

 

He hoped it was an activity for two. He hadn't spent much leisure time with the Captain recently.

 

“I’ve invited Q and Lady Q to discuss the Twins’ education. We need to teach them to use their powers to protect the weak and punish bullies.”

 

Chakotay didn't know whether he wanted to get involved in the Twins education. It would be impossible to teach them as they already knew everything.

 

“What time do you want me?”

 

The Captain thought of so many replies she could have used. She wanted to say something flirty but decided to be professional.

 

“Around twenty hundred hours. It is formal but you don’t need your Dress Uniform,” ordered Captain Janeway.

 

Scene 5

 

As soon as Captain Janeway finished her work she returned to her quarters to take a shower and dress for dinner. Qat was her first visitor but not her last.

 

“Mama, did you know that Junior and Amanda are getting married?”

 

“Junior spoke to me earlier. He wanted to ask Amanda to marry him and asked me to perform the wedding. He will be staying with us to organise the ceremony.”

 

“Amanda asked me to be her bridesmaid. What does that mean?”

 

“You wear a pretty dress and you help the bride during the wedding ceremony,” replied her Mother.

 

“I will ask the computer to show me some examples of weddings so I can research my role,” decided Qat.”

 

The Captain kissed her daughter on the cheek. She loved them so much that she couldn’t imagine her life without them.

 

“I’m sure that Amanda and Junior will be very glad that you're serious about your role.”

 

“I’ll fetch Quinn and make him research his job as Best Man.”

 

She waved her hand and disappeared.

 

The second visitor was Tuvok. “I heard Commander Chakotay talking about a meeting to discuss the Twin's education. I am puzzled why you didn't include me, Captain? I was a training instructor at Starfleet Academy.”

 

“I know the Twins are difficult to manage. As a Vulcan, I thought their lack of discipline would be too chaotic for you.

 

“Training the Twins would be my greatest challenge. They are the most powerful entities in the Universe. They could teach me how to expand my sensory perception.”

 

“You may regret volunteering after you have spent your first week with them. Especially since they accelerated their development.”

 

“I am ready and willing to instruct them, Captain. You won't regret it.”

 

The Captain thought Tuvok might regret his offer after he spent the first week with her children.

 

He left to change for dinner after a late invitation from the Captain.

 

Captain Janeway was about to step in the shower when she heard voices. She would have to ask B’Elanna to instal a revolving door. She thought that locking her door might keep the visitors away until she could have a shower in peace.

 

She grabbed her bathrobe and went to speak to her unwelcome visitors.

 

Lady Q was standing in the room with the hottest, most sexy Q she had ever seen.

 

“Kathryn meet Q! He would be an ideal Instructor for the Twins.”

 

He smiled at Kathryn and she was captivated. Lady Q was immune to Q’s charms but it appeared that Kathryn wasn't.

 

“Nice to meet you, Q, I am sure that your credentials are perfect. I am worried that you would be a distraction for the female members of the crew.”

 

“Don't worry Kathryn, he can tone down his appeal. He wanted to impress you so he made himself irresistible.”

 

“Where is Q? I haven't seen him for at least a millennium,” commented Sexy Q.

 

As if Q was listening to their conversation, he appeared as soon as they mentioned his name.

 

Q couldn't believe his eyes, “Why did you bring him here? Isn’t it enough that you had an affair with him while you were with me.”

 

Q was furious when he spotted Sexy Q staring at Kathryn.

 

“That was five hundred years ago, Q. Get over it!” snapped Lady Q.

 

“I don't want an immoral Lothario to educate my children,” retorted Q.

 

He didn't appreciate the irony of his statement.

 

Captain Janeway reasserted her authority, “I need a shower now. Take your argument somewhere else. We will settle the issues about the Twins’ education after a civilised meal. Now get out!”

 

Scene 6

 

Captain Janeway was sitting in her Ready room enjoying a glass of wine. She had a few moments to spare before her dinner guests arrived. The dinner for four had increased to a meal for six.

 

There was a quick flash of light then two warm bodies sat either side of her. They snuggled into her like they did when they were babies.

 

“And to what do I owe this pleasure?” asked their Mother.

 

Qat spoke first, “We thought you might need some moral support.”

 

Quinn added, “Why don't need an education - we are Q, Guardians of the Universe. What else do we need to study?”

 

They weren't boasting or exaggerating their abilities. She wanted to talk to them about morals but didn't know how to broach the subject.

 

“When you were younger, I told you that there were lots of things you couldn't do even as a Q,” explained the Captain

 

“We always thought that was silly because there is nothing we can’t do,” remarked Quinn.

 

The Captain tried to explain, “Just because you are able to do something doesn’t mean that it is the right thing to do.”

 

Qat was getting bored, “You're not making any sense Mama. I’m going to bed. She waved her hand and disappeared.

 

Quinn laughed, “You were talking about morality - weren’t you? I will explain it to her - you don't have to worry.

 

Quinn kissed him on the cheek then gave him a quick hug.

 

“I love you, Mama. I hope you enjoy your evening. You have invited some interesting and lively people who should keep you entertained.”

 

Quinn followed his sister to bed so they could talk to each other about the meeting. They hadn't decided what to do about their proposed education.

 

Scene 7

 

Lady Q and Sexy Q were the first of her guests to arrive. She passed them two cocktails that Mr Neelix had prepared earlier. Sexy Q drank his in one and put the glass on the table ready for a refill.

 

Lady Q whispered in his ear and he blushed.

 

“I apologise Captain, I’m not used to socialising with humans or drinking alcohol.”

 

Sexy Q wasn't like any of the other Q she had seen. He didn’t have the arrogance or the bluster of the other Q. His looks and charm made a dangerous combination. After all, she was a woman who wasn’t celibate by choice.

 

Mr Tuvok arrived next with B’Elanna.

 

“I asked Lieutenant Torres to be my guest. The Twins are going to spend their lives on Voyager. They need to understand everything about the ship’s engine and systems.”

 

I agree - what would you like to drink B’Elanna. I know Tuvok doesn't drink alcohol.

 

“Is that one of Neelix's cocktails?”

 

“I asked him to prepare some earlier to help to break the ice.”

 

“I would like the green drink. I don’t know the ingredients but it is delicious.”

 

Chakotay was the next one to join the party.

 

The Captain lowered her voice, “You're late - I am going to need your help. There are one or two issues with the guest list which may

 

She pointed to Sexy Q, “Lady Q didn't inform me that he was the reason why Q and Lady Q are not together still.”

 

Chakotay checked him out. “What possible subjects can he teach the Twins apart from the obvious one.

 

“Don't you start! I am already regretting this evening. The new Q drinks like a fish.”

 

Chakotay frowned when he saw the tray of cocktails.

 

The Captain laughed when she saw the expression on his face. “The whiskey is in that cupboard with the glasses,” confided the Captain.

 

Q made a late entrance with a surprise guest. Seven had changed her usual attire to a simple black dress with a thigh-high split to show off her perfect legs.”

“Since everyone invited a guest I asked Seven-of-nine to be my plus one,” declared Q.

 

Sexy Q couldn't stop staring at seven. He couldn’t believe that a former Borg drone could look so stunning.

 

The Captain asked Neelix to set two more places. She signalled him to start serving the starters in thirty minutes.

 

Captain Janeway pulled Q to one side, “Have you gone mad? You know Lady Q and Seven don't get on. Are you trying your best to make this evening a complete fiasco.”

 

He pointed to Lady Q, “She started it by bringing Q. I don't see why all the females make such a fuss about him.”

 

Captain Janeway thought about being truthful. Then decided it might make the situation worse.

 

“Why don't you have a drink and try to remember why we are

here,” suggested the Captain.

 

Mr Neelix bought in the dishes made from recipes that he had collected on his travels. He placed them on the table with serving spoons then a crew member placed some plates and Cutlery next to them. Three magnums of champagne completed the buffet.

 

“Bon appetit Captain and guests.”

 

Scene 8

 

After everyone filled their plates, one of the crew handed out glasses of champagne.

 

The Captain tapped a glass to get everyone's attention.

 

“I would like to thank everyone for attending this meeting. Unfortunately, we can't replicate this spread for every staff meeting.”

 

Everyone laughed politely. Sexy Q drank his champagne and managed to grab another full glass.

 

“After we have eaten then I suppose we should get down to business.”

 

Lady Q managed to separate Sexy Q from his glass for a few seconds to make him eat something to soak up the alcohol.

 

“Those young Q need your counsel. Sober up or I will banish you to the Klingon homeworld for the next millennium.”

 

That threat was enough to distract him from drinking forever.

 

Lady Q walked in front of Sexy Q to stop Q from talking to him.

 

B’Elanna realised what was happening so she encouraged Sexy Q to talk to her about his ideas for educating the Twins.

 

Lady Q whispered in Q’s ear,

 

“Don’t you dare do anything to Q. I asked him to come with me as a favour. He will appeal to the Twins and he has an excellent sense of morality. He wants the young Q to fulfil their duties as Guardians of the Universe.”

 

“You expect me to believe that you invited him because he is an excellent educator.”

 

“Even if he did interest me in that way - it would be none of your business, Q. You are in a relationship with Kathryn.

 

He looked around for the Captain. Chakotay took great delight in informing Q that she had disappeared with Sexy Q.

 

Q stormed out of the room to find Captain Janeway and Q. He would banish them to the beginning of time before the big bang. He was so distraught that he couldn't think straight.

 

He found their location from the computer. He ran to the Captain’s Ready room expecting to find them in a compromising position.

 

He burst through the door ready to kill Q and punish Kathy.

 

Except he found the Captain sitting behind her desk. Quinn and Qat were sitting on her desk while sexy Q was lounging on the couch. He interrupted a discussion about where to base the Twin's lessons.

 

“How nice of you to join us Q. We were about to send the Twins back to bed and rejoin the party.”

 

“I couldn't find you so I surmised there must be an emergency so I came to offer my help,” lied Q.

 

He knew that he wasn't going to fool Kathy. She knew he was lying.

 

“It has been a pleasure, Quentin. We will work out a timetable tomorrow. Ask Commander Chakotay to arrange some quarters for you.”

 

They stood up and shook hands. He pulled her towards him to kiss her on the cheek. As he left he smiled triumphantly at Q.

 

“Why did you burst in on my meeting,” asked the Captain.

 

Anyone who knew Captain Janeway would realise that this was not the time to lie.

 

“I wanted to know if Q had stolen another woman from me!”

 

“I am not a possession. I cannot be taken from another being because that would suggest they. owned me in the first place.”

 

Q knew he was in trouble now. His temper could be the cause of another doomed relationship.

 

“Why were you talking to the Twins and Q together?”

 

After Lady Q recommended him, I decided to let him train the Twins on a trial basis,” declared Captain Janeway.

 

“Don’t I have any say about his appointment,” whined Q.

 

“No, not after the stunt you just pulled,” declared Captain Janeway.

 

Q was bitter, “I thought he had going to seduce you like Q.”

 

“If I decided that I wanted a relationship with him then I would have informed you!”

 

“Q didn’t inform me. I was the last Q to learn about their relationship. I was a laughing stock in the Continuum for many centuries.”

 

The Captain felt sorry for him. He had infinite power but he was still insecure. Then her most unwanted visitor teleported in front of her.

 

“I told you to stay away from Voyager and the Twins. Leave now and don’t come back," shouted Captain Janeway, with all her authority.

 

“I heard that you were discussing my Grandchildren’s futures. You need me to arrange a suitable education for two young Q”

 

“I have three members of the Continuum whom I trust a lot more than you,” snapped Captain Janeway.

 

Madam Q was beginning to lose control. She needed to teach this human upstart a lesson she would never forget. She raised her hands lifting Kathryn off her feet. Then the Captain face jerked to the side as though an invisible fist had punched her in the mouth. Blood started to trickle from her nose. Madam Q was about to make Captain Janeway into a punch bag when she froze. Someone had frozen time and Madam Q knew only a powerful Q could do this. Obviously, the Twins were about to intervene in their dispute.

 

The door opened to admit Quentin and the Twins.

 

“You were correct Qat. A deranged Q is attacking your Mother. The question is what are we going to do about her?”

 

“You wouldn’t dare! Let me go now and I will guarantee that I won't harm you,” declared Madam Q.

 

Quentin stared at her then he put his finger to his lips. She was still shouting but there was no noise.

 

“Thank goodness for that, I couldn’t hear myself think!”

 

Quentin clicked his fingers to teleport the Captain back to her Quarters. He would check on her when he’d dealt with Q.

 

He consulted the Twins, “What action do you think we should take. She is Q but she hurt your Mother and she was ordered not to return to the ship after her last indiscretion.”

 

“She has to learn that she can’t touch our mother. She may be human but we have to teach the Q that she is protected by us,” stated Quinn.

 

Qat has been quiet since she saw the assault on her mother,

 

“We should imprison her in a comet for an agreed length of time,” said Qat,

 

Quinn agreed with her, “That is a good decision. It will deliver a warning to the other Q and enable us to become stronger, with your help.”

 

Quentin was impressed by their maturity. Their Mother had done an excellent job of raising them, despite Q’s interference.

 

“Now back to bed. I will see you tomorrow when we will talk about your training,” said Quentin.

 

The Twins teleported back to their quarters in a flash of light. Quentin returned Q to the Continuum for sentencing. He included a suggestion they follow Qat’s recommendation.

 

Quentin heard about the situation on Voyager. There was a scandal when Q announced that he had made a human female pregnant. Captain Janeway wasn’t what he expected. He looked forward to getting to know her better. He walked to her Quarters to check on her. He didn’t want to interrupt her rest so he walked through the wall. She was lying on her bed, asleep. He sat down on a chair to wait for her to wake up. As he wasn’t used to taking human form he didn’t realise that he was tired. He went to sit in the chair next to the bed and fell asleep, sprawled over his new employer.


	35. Chapter 35

 

Jealous Q Act New

 

Scene 1

 

Q had been staring at the cosy domestic scene in front of him for some considerable time. His initial reaction was to throw Q out of the nearest airlock. For the first time in his existence, he thought about the consequences of his actions. Kathy hated violence so the airlock was out of the question. She had already agreed to let him teach the Twins for a trial period so Q couldn't sack him yet. He realised that the smartest option was to walk away and see what happened later. Q returned to his Quarters to brood!

 

Chakotay went to the Captain's Quarters to find out why she was late for her shift. Kathryn was a professional and obsessed with punctuality. When he saw the Q draped across Kathryn it felt like his whole world had fallen apart. It was difficult enough competing with one Q - now there were two! Chakotay decided to cover her shift so she could get some rest. He went to her bedside to leave a message, that was when he spotted the bruises and swelling around her mouth.

 

He grasped the back of Quentin's shirt and pulled him off the bed. The Q was half awake and bleary-eyed.

 

"How did she get those bruises?" asked Chakotay. If you harmed her, I will kill you. I don't care about your powers because you are human now."

 

Quentin woke up feeling disorientated. He looked around trying to remember where he was.  He took too long to answer so Chakotay punched him in the mouth. Captain Janeway woke up when heard the loud voices.

 

"Chakotay, you have it all wrong. Q's Mother attacked me and Quentin came to my rescue."

 

Chakotay realised that he'd jumped to conclusions. He knew that the Captain did not approve of senseless violence.

 

"I am sorry Captain. I know that some Q don’t have any impulse control"

 

Quentin lay on the floor rubbing his chin, "You have an excellent right hook, Commander."

 

"I apologise, when I saw the bruises on the Captain's mouth - I overreacted,” admitted Chakotay.

 

“Remind me to never challenge you to a boxing match,"  joked Quentin.

 

Chakotay helped Quentin to his feet, "My apologies are sincere. I deplore violence and usually prefer to settle disputes with diplomacy."

 

"Good to know Commander Chakotay! I will keep that in mind," said Quentin hoping he would disappear so he could recover his dignity.

 

Chakotay glanced at his Captain who did not look forgiving.

 

"I will deal with this matter later, Commander dismissed."

 

Chakotay knew that he was going to be spending time cleaning the Galley kitchen or a spell in the Brig. He left to start his shift.

 

The Captain realised that she was wearing yesterday's clothes. She got out of bed and headed for the shower. She couldn't remember returning to her Quarters or the latter part of the evening. She asked Quentin for an explanation.

 

"After Q's attack, you were unconscious. I teleported you back to your Quarters. Then I dealt with Q with the aid of the Twins. Don't worry we didn't harm her even though she deserved it. I came to your Quarters to check on your condition. We haven't known each other long enough for me to remove your clothing so I covered you," explained Quentin.

 

"Thank you for dealing with this unpleasant incident. Q's mother is mentally unstable and needs help," remarked Captain Janeway.

 

"I agree - I took her back to the Continuum where she will receive treatment by our doctors. You don't have to worry about any more intrusions," reassured Quentin.

 

They were standing very close to each other and staring into each other's eyes. Quentin hadn't let go of the Captain's hand.

  
  


Q spoiled the moment by appearing between Quentin and the Captain, causing them to take a step back.

 

"Run along, the Twins are waiting for you. I will look after my wife now."

 

Q clicked his fingers which sent Quentin back to the nursery.

 

“Do you have to be so rude?” asked the Captain.

 

“In the circumstances, I was calm and collected,” replied Q.

 

Captain Janeway snorted, “It was your Mother who attacked me. She wanted an invitation to the meeting about the Twins’ education. When I refused she lifted me into the air and punched me several times.”

 

Q was furious, “I will tear her into little pieces and scatter them across the universe.”

 

The Captain disappeared into her bedroom to change. “Quentin has already handed her over to the High Council for judgement.”

 

“Wasn’t that noble of him,” commented Q with a sneer.

 

Captain Janeway emerged in a clean uniform. As she walked past Q, he saw the bruises.

 

“Did she do that?” Q didn’t sound human when he asked the question. She knew he could be a dangerous entity with no conscience but he had to show the Twins that violence wasn’t the answer.

 

“The Continuum will decide her fate not us!” warned the Captain.

 

“Would you like a break from your command? I want to spend some quality time with you,” asked Q.

 

“I have to look at some potential venues for Junior and Amanda’s wedding. I’ve booked a holodeck. You can come with me - it wouldn’t hurt to get a second opinion.” said the Captain.

 

“I’d like that - can you include a beach venue? I want to take you to dinner so we can talk.”

 

“Barring an emergency - it’s a date,” agreed the Captain.

 

Scene 2

 

Quentin returned to his Quarters to change. When he heard they were looking for a Q to work with the Twins, he sure that he was the right Q for the job. Although he had an ulterior motive for taking the position. His daughter was getting married to Q’s son.

 

After the Q attempted to murder his family he believed that his wife and daughter died during the storm. He was ecstatic when he heard Q talking about Amanda Rogers, a Q working as Nanny for his children.

 

He last saw baby Amanda before the storm which killed her mother. Her foster parents were Starfleet Marine Biologists. The first time she came to the attention of the Q was on board the Enterprise captained by Captain Picard. Now she was a grown woman about to build her own family. How would he feel if he destroyed her new life by telling her the truth? All the scenarios in which he imagined telling her were never successful. At least he’d be a guest at her wedding even if he couldn’t lead her to the altar and give her away.

 

Scene 3

 

The Twins were waiting in their old Nursery for Quentin to arrive. They devised a new game to play because they were impatient. Quinn constructed a miniature theatre. Qat chose the play and created tiny actors to play the parts.

 

They were enjoying themselves until everything started to go wrong. Elizabethan soldiers attacked their theatre. The Puritans set the stage alight to punish their frivolity. Quinn and Qat watched in horror as someone hijacked their game. Quentin walked into the room clapping.

 

“You are not children any longer. When you use this amount of power it should be to help someone. What you created was pretty but useless.”

 

“We are on a spaceship adrift in a hostile quadrant. Who can we help or even knows that we are on the ship.”

 

“You have underestimated your impact on this region. Many of the species in this area want to abduct you and harness your powers. Even the Q want to gain control of your combined might.”

 

“We know that! Tell us something we don't know,” said Quinn trying to goad his new teacher.

 

“Every time you play with your powers every Q in the area is aware of your location. You put everyone on board the ship in danger including your mother.”

 

The Twins looked at each other in horror. Captain Janeway was watching the first contact between Quentin and the Twins. She walked back to her Ready Room smiling - he was perfect for the job.

 

Scene 4

 

Q arrived after lunch to go with Captain Janeway to the Holodeck. She was talking to Lieutenant Tuvok so he waited outside until they finished. Usually, he would walk through the wall and force the Vulcan to leave. Now he was trying a different approach to convince Kathy that they should renew their vows again. Then he wouldn't have to worry every time she met a new man.

 

Tuvok left the Ready Room. Before Q had the chance to open the door, Quentin appeared in distress. The Captain put her arm around him and guided him into her office. Then she shut the door in Q’s face.

 

Whenever Q tried to do the right thing someone got in his way. At that moment he knew that he had to get rid of Quentin. He returned to his Quarters to plan his downfall. He couldn't allow him to steal another female away from him.

 

Quentin sat on the couch and sipped his tea. He asked the Captain for advice on his dilemma with Amanda.

 

"How can you claim to be Amanda's father when you look nothing like him?" asked the Captain.

 

Quentin waved his hand and his appearance changed to match the image in Amanda's file.

 

"I had to change my appearance to survive in the Continuum. My death sentence is still active.

 

“You should be honest with her and tell Amanda everything. Her foster parents raised her well. She is an accomplished woman with plenty of common sense. You should be proud of her.”

 

“I know that you planned to spend the afternoon with Q looking for venues for the wedding. Could I show you some of my favourite locations? I’m sure one of them will be suitable. I would like to contribute something to her wedding.”

 

Q was listening to the conversation through the ceiling. Quentin almost convinced him that he wasn't attracted to Kathy until his last request.

 

He returned to his Quarters to wait for Kathy to tell him that Quentin would replace him. He heard the buzzer to announce her arrival. He decided that he couldn't face a big scene so he walked through the opposite wall to find Quentin for a little chat.

 

Quentin was chatting with the Twins about a field trip he wanted them to go on.

 

“The planet requested our help because freak weather destroyed their power stations. We need to discover what is altering the weather and fix it. I will take you tomorrow to learn how we deal with other species. It will be a lesson in using your powers to save lives, not frivolous entertainment.

 

Quentin felt Q’s presence, “You don't have to hang about in the shadows listening. You could help me prepare the Twins for their first rescue mission.”

 

“I want to talk to you in private. Run along children and enjoy yourself. Don't listen to him, you can have fun and help people.”

 

The Twins laughed and hugged him before they ran out of the door making a beeline to the Holodecks.

 

“Leave Kathy alone. We are together and there is room for only one Q on Voyager.”

 

“That is funny because she told me that you aren't husband and wife any longer. You died releasing her from her vows,” taunted Quentin

 

“I am going to ask her to renew her vows with me soon and you aren't invited," said Q being childish.

 

“She is taking me to visit wedding venues and you aren't invited.”

 

“I should have killed you when you started an affair with Q. You are a serpent and Kathy will see through you. I don't have to do anything because you will do it all by yourself.”

 

“I'm glad you're so confident it will make it even more joyful when you fail.”

 

Quentin waved his hand and teleported to the Captain's office.”

 

Scene 5

 

The Captain was wearing casual clothes and wore her hair down like a silk sheet.

 

“You look lovely Captain. May I call you Kathryn?” asked Quentin.

 

“As long as you call me Captain during work shifts. I find it easier to stick to Starfleet rules and regulations. It brings some order to the chaos around us.”

 

Don't worry, I understand your position on the ship, Kathryn. Close your eyes and open them when I tell you to,” ordered Quentin.

 

He took her hand and they teleported to Quentin's first location. Her senses felt the chill first. Quentin told her to open her eyes.

 

It was the most beautiful location she had ever visited. They were standing on the surface of a moon. The moon gave out a violet-hued light. There was a giant iridescent lake in front of them. The other moons were visible and provided enough light to see everything.

 

Quentin walked over to the edge of the lake and sat down on the small beach with purple sand and seaweed.

 

“I married my wife here. It is so peaceful and special. I would like Amanda and Junior have as much happiness as we shared before she died.”

 

“I read the report of the attack on your home. Even by Q standards, it wasn't exactly subtle.”

 

“When I saw their bodies I knew that Amanda was dead and my wife would not last much longer. I didn't know that her mother sacrificed her life source so that

 

Amanda would survive. I should have guessed what she would do. I was so grief stricken that my only thought was to get away as soon as possible.”

 

“I’m so sorry for your loss. I can't imagine the pain of losing your family. Amanda will not think any less of you when you tell her the truth.”

 

Quentin squeezed her hand, “Thank you, Kathryn. It’s time to visit our next location. Before we go I have the last surprise.”

 

He waved his hand and nothing happened. Then a shower started of small icicles which flashed bright violet light as it fell to the surface. It seemed as though the air was sparkling with small glinting diamonds.

 

“This is the most exquisite spectacle I have ever seen - thank you, Quentin.

 

Scene 6

 

At least the next location was warmer. Kathryn opened her eyes and gasped. There was a perfect waterfall in a deep blue pool. There were plenty of places to hold a small ceremony. As they explored the area they found heated springs. There were more pools filled with many shades of dark blue to emerald green water.

 

“I want to go swimming. This planet is too much like Earth - It makes me homesick.”

 

Quentin waved his hand and they were both wearing bathing suits.

 

“I will race you to that pool,” said Quentin, pointing at a huge lake in front of them.

 

He ran to the side of the pool and executed a perfect dive. The Captain followed him and made a slower entrance into the water. Quentin didn't resurface until Captain Janeway felt her legs give way. They both splashed around laughing.

 

“If work could be like this all the time I wouldn't complain as much,”  commented the Captain.

 

Quentin laughed, “You undervalue yourself it is the excellence of the company? I can't remember the last time I felt so relaxed.”

 

“Was this a possible site for the wedding or did you want a break?” asked the Captain.

 

Quentin grinned from ear to ear, “I plead the fifth amendment as I may incriminate myself if I reply.”

 

“I don't care - this is exactly what I needed. The Q aren't easy to deal with on a long-term basis.”

 

“I agree, why did an intelligent, beautiful female decide to have a baby with Q?” asked Quentin.

 

“Although I wasn't given a choice I will never regret having the Twins. They are a handful but I love them more each day.”

 

“I hope that I can help them mature. They are powerful Q with an insane level of power.”

 

They had a few swimming races which Quentin won with ease. The Captain started to shiver as the temperature dropped.

 

“It is time to visit the last site now,” advised Quentin.

 

He waved the other hand and they were both dressed in warm clothes with two steaming cups of coffee.

 

“I will miss this place. Do you think we could make another visit?” asked the Captain.

 

Don't worry Kathryn, I Will bring you here whenever you wish,” replied Quentin.

 

“I can't wait to see the last location,” said the Captain.

 

Scene 7

 

Quentin had saved the best location for last. He hoped that the Captain would spend the evening with him. Quentin held Kathryn’s hand  tightly then waved his free hand.

 

Q was following Quentin and the Captain. He was going intervene when they were swimming but decided to wait until the evening ended.

 

If Quentin had to die then so be it. Q had warned him but he didn’t listen. If he tried to seduce Kathy then Q considered him to be fair game.

  
  


Kathryn opened her eyes to find herself in a field next to a cute, white clapboard church. As she looked around she realised that Quentin had taken them back in time on Earth. The people were wearing outdated fashions.

 

“Where are we?” asked the Captain.

 

“Topeka, Kansas, this is where we were intending to raise Amanda like a human child. We wanted to teach her humility, respect, honesty and some morals. We should have kept running. Even though we kept to our agreement they were never going to release us.” admitted Quentin.

 

“It is a lovely place. You can’t undo what the Q did to you and Amanda but you could try building a relationship with her now.” advised the Captain.

 

Quentin scanned the area where they arrived.

 

“There is an Italian restaurant by the river which serves the most exquisite food. Would you like to go there with me? It is dinnertime and you have to eat?”

 

Captain Janeway needed to return to Voyager but Quentin was correct she did feel hungry. The thought of an authentic Italian meal was too good to miss.

 

Quentin changed their clothes so they wouldn’t stick out. He wore a classic black suit and he changed the Captain into a black, Grecian style dress. Quentin didn’t let go of her hand as they were walking to the restaurant by the river. The restaurant was a traditional Italian restaurant. When the entered there were small tables with candle lighting. Red and white checked tablecloths covered every table. There was a wonderful aroma of herbs, onions and garlic. The waiter showed them to a table in the corner so they could have some privacy then handed Quentin the menus.

 

“What would you like to order?  We have some wonderful dishes cooked with garlic with a side order of super strength chillies and extra garlic .”

 

Captain Janeway glanced up at the waiter to see if he was joking. When she saw Q the Captain stood up to defend herself because Q looked at her without any emotion.

 

“Do you need extra money Q or have you chosen stalking as a lifelong obsession?” asked an irate Captain.

 

“You have the audacity to question me. You ignored our date and went with him instead. I thought the swimming was bad enough but the romantic dinner was a dish too far.”

 

“What are you talking about, Q? We have been scouting out venues for my daughter’s wedding.”

 

Q froze in mid-sentence, “You are Amanda’s father? Why aren’t you dead?”

 

“It seems that tornadoes aren’t an exact killing method!”

 

“I will take this to the High Council. You received a death sentence - they need to correct this error.”

 

Captain Janeway lost her formidable Irish temper.

 

“If you attempt to get him killed the Twins and I will never speak to you again. You are a vindictive, worthless troll who never thinks of anyone else but themselves. You will not spoil Amanda and Junior’s happiest day. Now disappear and let us continue with our meal.”

 

Q clicked his fingers, “If he is your soulmate you will be able to find him.”

 

Q disappeared with Quentin and the Captain found herself back on Voyager.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	36. Jealous Q 25/1/2018

 

Jealous Q - 25 Jan 2018

 

Scene 1

 

Captain Janeway was furious. She marched straight across the Bridge to her Ready Room. The Captain had to devise a plan to find Quentin before the wedding. The Bridge crew glanced at each other hoping they weren’t in the firing line.

 

The Captain asked the Twins to contact Lady Q and Junior. Then she summoned her senior officers to discuss the situation. When everyone assembled she explained her problem.

 

Lieutenant Tuvok asked a logical question, “Do you know where Q is now?”

 

Lady Q chose that exact moment to appear with Junior and the Twins in tow:

 

“We won't be able to find Q as he is an expert in masking his life force. He stayed hidden from the High Council for hundreds of years.

 

The Twins and Junior sat down in the empty chairs at the other end of the table to listen to the meeting. They knew where their father had taken Quentin but nobody asked them.

 

“Can you track him in the Continuum?” asked Chakotay.

 

“Only if he uses his powers,” replied Junior.

 

“I should have known Q would do something despicable like this. He is possessive, in the extreme. Our Doctors tried to treat him but decided that he has a major character flaw,” commented Lady Q.

 

“Junior, I need to share information with my officers about Amanda. You must promise me that you won’t disclose any of this to her until we find Quentin,” stated Captain Janeway.

 

Junior nodded, he hoped Amanda wouldn’t find out he kept something important from her.

 

“Quentin is Amanda’s father. The authorities on Earth told him that his wife and daughter were dead. A freak weather phenomena hit their home and demolished. But the dwellings either side were untouched," explained the Captain.

 

“I don’t understand! Why were there any Q living on Earth - it is forbidden because humans are such fragile creatures,” commented a confused Lady Q.

 

“Commander Data of the Enterprise investigated the death of Amanda’s parents. A tornado broke through Earth’s Weather Modification Network and flattened their home. It left the nearby properties untouched. The Q had made an agreement with them - the family could stay on Earth but they couldn’t use their powers. As soon as they lapsed their execution was swift and brutal.”

 

This was the first time Lady Q heard about the family’s fate. She didn’t know anything about Amanda and her parent's defection to Earth. The most important tenet in the continuum was the sanctity of life. A Q's life and experience was priceless. The others would have taken their powers away from them. This was the worst punishment in the Continuum. The High Council would not have ordered their execution. Was it possible Q used the Council as an excuse to settle an old score?

 

Captain Janeway decided it was time for action not talking, “Q could you look for Quentin and Q in the Continuum.

 

“Yes Captain, I will need to borrow the Twins for their unique tracing abilities,” replied Lady Q.

 

“Of course - do you think it would be a waste of time to look for Quentin in our Universe?” asked the Captain.

 

“I will send you a Q who is one of our best tracers in the Continuum. He is a bounty hunter and has a hundred percent record in returning rogue Q!”

 

Kathryn raised her eyebrows at this news, “How many rogue Q have there been?”

 

“You haven’t encountered any other rogue Q apart from the obvious one which is a testament to his skills,” joked Lady Q.

 

She waved her hands and disappeared with Junior and the Twins.

 

When the meeting was over, Captain Janeway asked Chakotay to walk with her. They ended up in her Ready Room:

 

“Would you like a coffee?” asked the Captain.

 

The Captain made two cups of coffee the  old-fashioned way. She passed Chakotay his drink and sat down to enjoy her fourth coffee of the day. As Chakotay was adding milk and sugar to his cup - she shuddered.

 

“You should drink tea then I wouldn’t have to waste good coffee on you.”

 

“Please tell me you’re not ordering me to join Lady Q. I would rather face a ship of Klingon warriors - unarmed,” pleaded Chakotay.

 

Kathryn grinned, “A beautiful, sexy, goddess finds you attractive. Most males would be envious of your situation.”

 

“I am not most men!” replied Chakotay.

 

His smile should have been x-rated. The sexual tension between them rocketed. Captain Janeway felt breathless and very warm.

 

Chakotay knew exactly what effect he was having on her. He started to laugh which cleared the air.

 

“You are a tease. You wouldn't know what to do if I took you up on your offer,” joked the Captain.

 

“We will finish this later. By the way, I know exactly what I would do with you,” said Chakotay, as he left the room.

 

Captain Janeway needed a few minutes to compose herself.

 

“Let's get back to business. I want you to look at the investigation into Amanda's parent's death. Try to identify anything which could point to Q’s involvement.”

 

“Can I work with Lieutenant Tuvok? His Vulcan logic and investigation experience will be invaluable,” asked Chakotay.

 

Captain Janeway remembered the friction when they started working together. It was a sign of how far they’d come to see them working together.

 

Scene 2

 

Lady Q arrived in the Continuum ready for action:

 

“Junior, find Quaid and tell him to teleport to Voyager to start the search for Quentin. Qat and Quinn, we have to find your father. I can’t do it because I don’t have enough power. Using your combined powers should enable you to find him anywhere in the Continuum.”

 

“What are you going to do Mother?” asked Junior.

 

“My relationship with your Father lasted for many thousands of years. I will search everywhere your Father used to hide when he wanted to sulk. I will summon you when I find him,” said Lady Q.

 

“The first Q to find him will get a prize - you can choose his punishment!" joked Junior.

 

As his Mother didn’t need him Junior decided to return Voyager to spend some time with Amanda. She didn’t remember anything about her parent’s death. Working together they might be able to unlock some memories. He waved his hands to teleport back to Amanda on Voyager.

 

Scene 3

 

Tuvok and Chakotay started with the investigation conducted by Commander Data. As usual, it was comprehensive and well documented. Data found major inconsistencies in the official records. In that era, a Weather Modification Network controlled Earth's climate.

 

Chakotay asked the same question as Data. “How did such a powerful tornado slip through the Network?"

 

“I am starting to suspect foul play,” commented Tuvok.

 

Chakotay was in agreement, “ I don’t think the Continuum ordered this killing. This is definitely the work of a jealous Q,”

 

Scene 4

 

Lady Q decided to observe the tornado devastation at first hand. The Q didn’t like going back in time because of the potential to pollute the timeline. If Q wanted to kill Quentin then he had to be there. The remote control of weather phenomena was impossible from a long distance - Q had to be close by.

 

Lady Q decided to take Chakotay, Tuvok and the Twins with her. She snapped her fingers to change their clothing.

 

We don't want to look out of place as it would arouse suspicion," declared Lady Q."

 

"Where are we going and shouldn't you have asked us first?" asked Tuvok

 

“I don’t think the Captain should go with us. Q won’t behave himself when she is around. It will be safer for her if she remains on Voyager,” declared Lady Q.

 

She went to the Bridge to ask Captain Janeway's permission to take Chakotay, Tuvok and the Twins with her.

 

“I would like to borrow Chakotay, the Vulcan and the Twins. I need to make a quick visit to Earth to see if Q is hiding there,” asked Lady Q.

 

The Captain was about to reply when Lady Q became impatient and vanished. She shook her head in disbelief - the Q should work on their social skills and manners.

 

Scene 5

 

Lady Q needed to prepare before they travelled back in time. She gave them Official identifications. Their history was easy to write. Chakotay was Lady Q’s husband and the Twins were their children. Tuvok was a close family friend. They were visiting Topeka with a view to buying a business in the area. Chakotay and Tuvok were partners - each contributing half of the start-up costs.

  
  


“We have learnt to prepare before we go back in time. It helps to maintain the timeline. After all the Q are responsible for preserving the natural order in the Universe.”

 

“How long will we be staying on Earth? asked Chakotay.

 

“Long enough to prove that Q killed Amanda’s mother or collect evidence that he is innocent.

 

“If we can establish that Q is guilty - what are the consequences?” asked Tuvok.

 

“The loss of any Q creates a terrible disturbance within the Continuum. The High Council will banish Q from the Continuum. They will strand him on an uninhabited planet to live out his immortal life alone.”

 

There was no love lost between Chakotay and Q but even he didn’t want to condemn Q to that dreadful fate.

 

“Close your eyes and brace yourself. I have never teleported this many lifeforms back in time before so it may be a bumpy ride. Twins could you hold my hands as I may need your help.”

 

Chakotay closed his eyes. The room started to spin making him feel very sick. The pressure in the room plummeted! He fell to the floor vowing to kill Q for making them go through this ordeal.

  
  
Scene 6

 

When Chakotay regained consciousness he was lying beside a quaint, white, clapboard church. He stood up and brushed the dirt and twigs off his clothes. His first aim was to find the Twins. Kathryn would never forgive him if he allowed anything to happen to them.

 

He spotted Tuvok under a tree surrounded by a group of concerned citizens. Chakotay ran over to him:

 

Chakotay blurted out, “Vernon, I told you to go home after drinking so much of that wine. It is much stronger than synthehol. My wife is going to kill me if anything happens to you.”

 

He helped Tuvok to stand and collect himself. Chakotay thanked the concerned citizens of Topeka and praised their public spirit.

 

“Thank you so much for looking after my friend. We arrived today after a long journey by shuttle. We still have to find my wife and children as we became separated.”

 

As they walked towards the town Chakotay warned him not to look back.

 

“Have you located Lady Q and the Twins?” asked Tuvok.

 

“Our lives depend on us finding the Captain’s children, Lieutenant. We won’t be able to return to Voyager without them.”

 

“Logic dictates that they should be in the local vicinity,” said Mr Tuvok.

 

Tuvok was still disoriented by the change in atmosphere. They had to find Lady Q and the Twins so he could find somewhere to meditate and restore his equilibrium.

 

Chakotay adjusted his walking speed to allow Tuvok to regain his senses. He was looking a little grey and not himself. They both heard Lady Q before they saw her.

 

“Take your hands off me - I am not inebriated. I am exhausted after a long journey. My children were helping me to our hotel. My husband and I became separated after we left the shuttle.”

 

Two officers tried in vain to handcuff Lady Q. Chakotay was certain they had no idea what danger they were in. He left Tuvok on a bench and ran over to defuse the situation.

 

“Officers, thank you for locating my wife and children. She suffers from motion sickness and we underestimated the strength of the hypospray. My friend is unwell for the same reason.”

 

The Officers were grateful that Chakotay was taking the female off their hands. She had already assaulted one of them.

 

“As your wife is unwell we won't press charges. You should consider another mode of transport in future.”

 

“Thank you, could you direct me to our hotel please?” asked a grateful Chakotay.

 

“We will take you there in our transport Sir. We can assure ourselves that you and your family are safe as you are visitors to the

area” stated the Officer.

 

Scene 7

 

The hotel staff were a little worried when their guests arrived in a police transporter. Chakotay explained their predicament to the receptionist using his considerable charm.

 

“Here are your entry passes to your accommodation Sir - I hope you enjoy your stay!”

 

Lady Q glared at her as she was ogling her husband. He moved her out of the reception when she started to wave her hand.

 

“We have to keep a low profile. Sending the receptionist into another dimension won’t help our cause,” explained Chakotay.

 

Lady Q complained, “She was drooling over you and ignoring my presence. Do all female humans react to you like that one!”

 

Chakotay realised that this mission wasn’t going to be straightforward.

 

After unpacking they sat down to devise a plan for the following day. They had to observe the Tornado accident without tipping off Amanda’s parents.

 

“Couldn’t we save Amanda’s Mother? It would be a shame to let her die a second time,” commented Qat.

 

“Humans believe that altering the past could affect our world when we return to our normal time. That is a simple explanation. We will explain the actual theory when you visit the Continuum. We can’t share it with inferior species,” she said looking straight at Chakotay and Tuvok.”

 

Tuvok had spent most of his life in strict control of his emotions. Currently, he was feeling unwell. He wanted to strike Lady Q when she classed the Vulcans as an inferior species

 

“We need to find out where they are living and set up an observation point around noon tomorrow. From the records, the Weather network logged the tornado at 12:06. It was a small tornado but the wind speeds had doubled. Now as a member of an inferior species, I need to rest.”

  
  


Tuvok walked into his room and closed the door.

 

Chakotay laughed, “You are a class act! You managed to annoy a Vulcan who has been living with humans for hundreds of years without a complaint.”

 

Lady Q rolled her eyes, “I’ve always found them ill-natured and hot under the collar.”

 

“I suspect that is only when you are around! I know that the Q don’t have to eat but I do. I will make some enquiries about the location of the house then we can explore the area tomorrow.”

 

The Twins decided to amuse themselves. They promised Chakotay they wouldn’t break the law. He made them promise not to do anything their mother would kill him for.

 

As soon as the Twins left Lady Q stretched out on the bed and patted the other side.

 

“Which side do you like to sleep on?”

 

She was very attractive and tempting. Chakotay also knew that anything which involved the Q was never straightforward.

 

“There is an extra bed in Tuvok’s room. I don’t want to disturb you when I come in late.”

 

“You don’t know what you are missing!” purred Lady Q.”

 

“It is a tempting offer but we are on a mission!” countered Chakotay.

 

He picked up the pass and left the room before he could change his mind.

 

Scene 8

 

On Voyager Quaid’s arrival had caused quite a stir. The female officers kept offering to help him while he was waiting for Captain Janeway. Quaid wanted to meet her because he couldn't understand Q’s attraction to her. The Q took plenty of lovers from the lesser species. The Q never made a long-term commitment to them or produced such powerful offspring.

 

The Captain stood in the entrance to the Bridge to observe the new Q. He was tall, dark, muscular, handsome and sexy. Usually a winning combination. As she watched the female bridge officers response to him she knew he would be a huge distraction to the crew.

 

“I am Captain Kathryn Janeway and you must be Quaid. I will brief you in my Ready Room.”

 

The Captain sat behind her desk and waited for him to sit down:

 

“We need to find Quentin in time for his daughter’s wedding. Q banished him in a fit of jealousy and won’t reveal his whereabouts.”

 

“I have plenty of experience in looking for this particular Q. I can find him within twenty-four hours. You may have trouble forcing him to tell you where he is holding Quentin,” said Quaid.

 

“Don’t worry about that! I have received special training in interrogation techniques,” stated the Captain.

 

“I would like to help you with that Ma’am,” drawled Quaid.

 

The Captain smiled, she was glad that Q wasn’t here for this meeting. He would have a reason to be jealous.

 

“I’ll start my search now and I will notify you as soon as I find the rogue Q. You are definitely not what I expected, Captain. He flicked his hand and disappeared.

 

“And you are not at all what I expected,” declared the Captain.

 

She decided to go for a cold shower before she started her shift. The captain hoped that Lady Q would return her First Officer and Security Chief soon. She hadn’t realised how much she relied on Chakotay - she felt lonely without him.

 

Scene 9

 

While Chakotay and the Twins were out of the room, Lady Q had a visitor. A black shadow slid up the wall beside her bed.

 

“Have you managed to find the rogue Q yet?”

 

“I need more time or you can do it yourself. It is our mistake I have to clean up after.”

 

“Do it soon or the High Council will appoint another Q.”

 

Lady Q stood up, closed her eyes while she waved her hand.

 

Q appeared in front of her and he wasn’t happy.

 

“Why are you here? Can’t I go anywhere without you stalking me?” commented Q.”

 

“I know why you are here. You are plotting to kill another Q. They will banish you from the Continuum if you succeed,” explained Lady Q.

 

“How are they going to find out?” asked Q.

 

He stared straight at Lady Q. There was something wrong with her. She didn’t belong in this timeline.

 

Q realised why she was there, They sent you to capture me. You must be loving this situation. He has a wife and family which he won't leave for you."

 

“You’re wrong again. I am here to give you a heads up. Leave this planet or they will imprison you and take away your powers,” warned Lady Q.

 

“Why are you trying to protect me? You don’t owe me anything. Our affair was over a long time ago,” asked Q.

 

She couldn’t tell him about Junior as it occurred further along the timeline.

 

“They know you attempted to kill Quentin’s family without the authority of the High Council. You told them about my liaison with Quentin. I suppose I am responsible as they wouldn’t have attracted your attention without me.”

 

Q laughed, “We don’t feel petty emotions like jealousy. Our species has evolved to a higher plane of existence.”

 

Lady Q lost her temper, “You don’t like anybody playing with your toys. You’re not jealous but you are domineering with an ego the size of a small planet.”

 

“I am bored of this pathetic watering hole anyway. See you back in the Continuum,” said Q.

 

Out of the Continuum, the Q were subject to the same laws of Quantum Physics as humans. When he returned to the Continuum he would become aware of this meeting and change of timeline.

Lady Q knew she would have to activate the tornado. Changing the past was never a good idea. She would have this stain on her conscience for thousands of years. One of the disadvantages of an immortal existence. The Twins would be the hardest to deceive.


End file.
